Mankament
by Lauviah van Beorn
Summary: Wojna ruszyła pełną parą, a uczniowie Hogwartu muszą opowiedzieć się po któreś ze stron. Harry Potter w końcu postanawia wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Tylko kim lub czym jest ta tajemnicza myśl?
1. Rozdział I

**A/N**: Mankament publikowany jest również na moim blogu, gdzie oczywiście jest już dosyć sporo rozdziałów do przodu. Postanowiłam jednak zacząć i tutaj publikować moje dzieciątko – pierwszy poważny twór, który nabiera coraz większego rozpędu. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie wam do gustu. W końcu wersji szóstego tomu Harry'ego Pottera jest tak wiele, że niezwykle ciężko wymyślić coś oryginalnego.

Wesołych Świąt!

* * *

**Rozdział pierwszy**

„_Nie widziałem Maleństwa już dosyć długi czas i jeśli go dzisiaj nie zobaczę, to ten czas będzie jeszcze dłuższy."_

**S**ny nigdy nie były dla Harry'ego przyjemne. Od dziecka w snach widział rzeczy, które przerażały większość ludzi. Przed oczyma rozgrywały mu się sceny torturowanych mężczyzn, gwałconych kobiet czy palonych sierocińców wraz z małymi dziećmi. Na początku powiedział o tym ciotce Petunii, jednak jeszcze tego samego wieczoru wuj Vernon sprał go na kwaśne jabłko i zakazał chociażby wspominania o tym _dziwactwie._ Harry już nigdy więcej nie wspomniał o mężczyźnie z czerwonymi oczami, który przewodził postaciom w czarnych szatach i siał zniszczenie gdziekolwiek się pokazał. Z każdym takim snem Harry poznawał brutalność świata, a oczy dziecka blakły z kolejnym koszmarem. Wszystko zniknęło, gdy tylko pojechał do Hogwartu. Koszmary zdarzały się, jednak tak rzadko, że chłopiec niemal o nich zapomniał. Całość powróciła do niego, kiedy na pierwszym roku spotkał Voldemorta, który jeszcze żerował na profesorze Quirrelu. Gdy tylko stanął twarzą w twarz z mordercą swoich rodziców, uświadomił sobie, że to ten mężczyzna gościł w jego dziecięcych snach. Była to straszna prawda, a jeszcze bardziej przeraził go fakt, że taki _potwór _był pośród żywych. Z tego, co wszyscy wówczas mówili, Voldemort od dawna powinien gryźć piach. Niestety, uniknął śmierci, by obiecać, że jego metody staną się jeszcze brutalniejsze i w końcu dojdzie do władzy.

Harry, wzdychając, okręcił się na drugi bok. Wpatrzył się w przestrzeń. Nie mógł zasnąć. Nie bał się już wizji związanych z Voldemortem. Patrzenie, jak któryś z jego popleczników torturuje jakiegoś mugola wywoływało w nim mdłości, jednak wolał to o wiele bardziej, niż sny, które nawiedzały go od czerwcowych wydarzeń. Zastygła w niedowierzaniu twarz jego ojca chrzestnego pojawiała się za każdym razem, kiedy tylko odważył się zamknąć oczy. Słyszał też śmiech Bellatriks Lestrange, które cieszyła się z zamordowania własnego kuzyna. Harry nienawidził jej z całego serca i przysiągł sobie, że gdy tylko ją znajdzie, to zapłaci mu ona za wszystko. Za rodziców Neville'a, za wszystkich biednych mugoli, którzy zginęli z jej różdżki i _przede wszystkim _za Syriusza.

Zamknął oczy, jednak, gdy tylko poczuł na sobie wzrok stalowo-szarych tęczówek swojego ojca chrzestnego, podniósł się gwałtownie z łóżka. Wzdychając, usiadł przy niewielkim biurku po Dudley'u. Leżał na nim otwarty list, który dostał parę godzin temu. Wciąż nie dowierzał w treść wiadomości, a tym bardziej w prezent, który otrzymał, jednak znajome litery sprawiały, że łzy stawały mu w oczach. Siorbnął nosem, biorąc list do ręki. Ponownie zatonął w treści, pijąc każde słowo.

_Drogi Harry._

_Może Ci się wydawać nieco dziwne, dostawać list od zmarłych, jednak przyznaj, nigdy nie należałem do normalnych ludzi. Choć moi rodzice starali się ze mnie takowych zrobić, jednak sądzę, że ich wizja znacznie różniła się od mojej. Wiesz, że w każde święta musiałem siedzieć przy stole w odświętnej szacie z tiarą na głowie? Harry, wyobrażasz to sobie? Siedmiolatek odpicowany jak na jakiś bal. Powracając, bo trochę zboczyłem. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak mnie uwierało to w jajkach. Dobra, koniec. Nie po to już zacząłem pisać, by ci opowiadać moje traumatyczne wspomnienia z dzieciństwa._

_Dobra, wiem, że nie żyję. Tak, dla mnie też brzmi to idiotycznie. Siedzę już na Grimmauld Place za długo, by wiedzieć, że nie wyjdę z tej wojny cało. Nie, szczęśliwe zakończenia nigdy nie były dla mnie. Od zawsze byłem typem spod ciemnej gwiazdy i to się chyba nigdy nie zmieni. Nawet nie próbuj mieć żalu, że nie siedziałem grzecznie w Kwaterze, bo doskonale wiem, jak wszyscy Zakonnicy na mnie patrzą. Tak, Harry, stoczyłem się. Siedząc zamknięty w tym piekielnym domu, znowu poczułem się jak w Azkabanie. Ten dom pełni tę samą funkcję, co dementorzy. Wysysa ze mnie wszystkie pozytywne uczucia, jakie kiedykolwiek miałem. Wiesz, że raz groziłem Tonks, kiedy narąbałem się jak troll? Co prawda, potraktowała mnie ładnym prawym sierpowym, zuch dziewczyna, jednak przeraziłem się. Harry, jak Merlina kocham, przestraszyłem się na śmierć. Poczułem się jak śmieć. Ciągle tylko sięgam po Whiskey czy inne mniej wytrawne trunki, które tylko udaje mi się dostać od Dunga. Dlatego, proszę Cię, pod żadnym pozorem nie miej mi za złe, że byłem tak lekkomyślny i dałem się zabić. Jeślibym tego nie zrobił, stałbym się taki sam, jak cała moja rodzina. Uwierz mi, wolę zdechnąć w jakimś rowie niż do tego dopuścić. Dziękuję wszystkiemu, co istnieje, że chociaż Andromeda się wyrwała i założyła normalną rodzinę. Tonks sprawia, że myślę nieco sympatyczniej o wielkiej, szlachetnej i czysto krwistej rodzinie Blacków. Tak, Harry, to sarkazm._

_Znowu odbiegłem od głównego tematu. No cóż, nigdy nie byłem dobry w pisaniu treściwych notatek czy tym bardziej listów. Jedno udawało mi się dostawać od Luniaczka, a na drugie miałem po prostu sposób. Po co pisać listy, skoro można pogadać w cztery oczy? Twój ojciec nie był z tego zbytnio zadowolony, kiedy zjawiałem się w Dolinie Godryka średnio cztery razy w tygodniu. Pewnego dnia nie wytrzymał, kiedy przychodziłem codziennie przez cały tydzień i najzwyczajniej wykopał mnie z domu, prosząc o chwilę spokoju i intymności z Lily. Ach, stare dobre czasy. Nawet nie wiesz Harry, jak cholernie brakuje mi Jamesa. Wiesz, że traktowałem go jak brata? Kiedyś nawet połączyliśmy się krwią. Taki stary rytuał, który wykopaliśmy w jakieś książce (tak, sam nie wiem jak ona znalazła się w naszych rękach) i jak ci idioci zrobiliśmy, co było napisane. Kiedy przyłapał nas Remus, darł się na nas niemal godzinę i obraził się na kolejne dwie. Miło się to wspomina..._

_Rozklejam się, cholera. Przepraszam, Harry, nie tak miał wyglądać ten list, jednak jest to już moja czterdziesta czwarta próba i postanowiłem, że będzie ostatnia. Dlatego wybacz za moje ciągle dygresje, jednak, kiedy piszę do Ciebie, powracają wszystkie dobre wspomnienia. Dzięki Tobie, wciąż jakieś posiadam. Wyzwalasz we mnie takie pokłady dobra, które sądziłem, że już dawno zostały wyżarte przez tych przeklętych dementorów. To jedna z Twoich wielu zalet. Sprawiasz, że ludzie wokół Ciebie zapominają o zmartwieniach i cieszą się tymi wszystkimi dobrymi rzeczami. Nie ważne czy są małe, czy duże._

_Dobra, koniec z tymi wszystkimi babskimi umizgami. Napisałem w konkretnym celu. Jak już wspomniałem wcześniej, doskonale wiem, że w najbliższym czasie umrę. Nic nie zmusi mnie, bym siedział w domu. Mam tylko nadzieję, że umrę w boju i zdołam wszystkich obronić. I mam do Ciebie wielką prośbę, Rogasiątko (jako, że James był Rogaczem, no to zastosowałem to zdrobnienie. Najpierw myślałem o Rogaczu Junior, jednak to zbyt długie, by mogło pasować. Wyobrażasz sobie mieć taką długą ksywkę? To strasznie niepraktyczne.), kiedy tylko zakończę swoje życie i stanie się to w Twojej obronie, bo wszystko może się zdarzyć, pod żadnym pozorem NIE OBWINIAJ SIĘ! To rozkaz od twojego ulubionego wujka Łapy. Naprawdę, Harry, szczerze. Nie chcę, byś płakał po mnie. Dla mnie, to tylko lepiej, że już pójdę na drugą stronę. Uwierz mi, poza Tobą i Remusem, tak szczerze, to nic mnie tutaj nie trzyma. Moja dusza już dawno odeszła, a trzymam się tylko dzięki mojemu uporowi. Dlatego proszę, Harry, nie obwiniaj się. Nie chcę, byś płakał. Powinieneś się cieszyć razem ze mną, że w końcu znalazłem się w prawdziwym domu. Tam już na mnie czeka James razem z Lily. Oni też by nie chcieli, byś zalewał się łzami i wpadł w depresję. Proszę, Harry, zrób to dla mnie._

_Mam dla Ciebie także prezent. Nie jest on wymieniony w moim testamencie, w którym nawiasem mówiąc, wszystko Tobie przepisałem (nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy przyda się więcej złota, a uwierz mi, majątek rodu Black jest cholernie wielki). Sądzę, że na pewno Ci się przyda. Jak zauważyłeś, z koperty wyleciały klucze (breloczek wymiata, prawda? Dostałem go od Jamesa). Są one od mieszkania w mugolskiej części Londynu, w dzielnicy Brixton. Do kluczy przypięty jest adres zamieszkania. Sam go nie znam, zazwyczaj się tam teleportowałem. Jest to kwatera, którą niegdyś kupiłem na współ z Jamesem. Próbowaliśmy namówić też na zakup Remusa, ale wykręcił się swoim futerkowym problemem. Mieszkaliśmy tam krótko. Kiedy James ożenił się z Lily i wyprowadzili się do Doliny Godryka, mieszkanie stało się dla mnie hotelem. Przychodziłem tam tylko spać i znowu powracałem do domu Twojego ojca. Jak wspominałem wcześniej, czasami wywalano mnie na zbity pysk jak psa (nawet nie próbuj się śmiać) i zaczynałem męczyć Remusa. Poradzę Ci na przyszłość, Rogasiątko. Nie naprzykrzaj się żadnemu wilkołakowi, a już w szczególności naszemu z pozoru spokojnemu Luniakowi. Do tej pory mam bliznę na tyłku po jego kopie. Wiesz, co mi raz powiedział? Że jest, jak ten zielony potwór z takiej bajki, gdzie facet zamieniał się w zielone monstrum, kiedy się wściekał (Tak, Lily pokazała nam, co to jest telewizor). Powiedział wtedy: „Z tą różnicą, Syriuszu, że ja zawsze jestem wściekły." Nie spałem trzy nocy, mając koszmary z wilkołaczą stroną Remusa i tego zielonego potwora. Chyba był to jakiś Holka, Halk czy jakoś tak._

_Mieszkanko jest dwupokojowe z niewielką łazienką i połączonym salonem z kuchnią. Może być nieco zakurzone. Ostatni raz byłem tam bardzo dawno temu. Nie wiem, w jakim może być ono stanie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że ci się przyda. Oczywiście nie namawiam cię do opuszczenia Privet Drive, gdzie chronią cię silne bariery. (Gdybym mógł, rozszarpałbym twoje wujostwo na strzępy). Ale wiem, że czasem występują różne sytuacje. I taka moja podpowiedź, Harry, kiedy już się przeprowadzisz, lepiej pomiń swoje nowe miejsce zamieszkania. Im mniej osób wie, tym bardziej będziesz bezpieczny. O pieniądze nie musisz się martwić. Z mojego konta automatycznie, co miesiąc, pobierane są opłaty za czynsz._

_Na koniec, tak, na szczęście zbliżamy się do końca moich wypocin, chcę Cię ostrzec przed Dumbledorem. Nie wyciągnij jednak pochopnych wniosków. Albus jest bardzo dobrym człowiekiem i chce jak najlepiej dla drugiego człowieka, ale nie zapominajmy, że on sam nie jest nieomylny. Jest starym czarodziejem, który już przeżył swoje wojny i zdarzają mu się pomyłki. Możesz go cenić i pytać zawsze o radę, ale nie pokładaj w nim całego swojego zaufania. Ja z Jamesem byliśmy tacy jak ty i zawierzyliśmy mu życia. James nie żyje wraz z twoją matką, a ja już jestem jedną nogą w grobie. Nie to, że chcę go obwiniać, bo to nie on wyciągnął różdżkę. Tylko jego idea dla większego dobra czasem nie różni się niczym od ideologii Voldemorta._

_Ostatnia sprawa i przysięgam, kończę. (Black, powtarzasz się, tak, wiem, rogaśku). Jak zauważyłeś, z koperty oprócz mojego marnego listu wypadło kilka teczek. Jest to coś, co sądzę, że ci się przyda. W czasie pierwszej wojny, kiedy walczyliśmy w Zakonie Feniksa, prowadziliśmy z wieloma członkami notatki na temat niemal wszystkiego. Śmierciożerców, szpiegów, możliwych kwater Voldemorta, podejrzanych o zdradę. Wszystko, co wzbudzało kontrowersje i mogło się przydać, spisywaliśmy na papier. Na ten pomysł wpadł James, kiedy po kolejnej misji opatrywał go jakiś uzdrowiciel. Wściekał się, że jesteśmy niczym dziecko we mgle. Wtedy właśnie zaproponował spis wszystkiego, co wiemy. Niektóre informacje zapewne już dawno się przedawniły, ale znaczna część powinna w jakiś sposób Ci pomóc. Tak, Rogasiątko, Ty moje, zdaję sobie sprawę, że niestety to Ty musisz wykończyć tę Gadzią Twarz. Naprawdę bym chciał cię od tego uchronić, ale nie potrafię. Chociaż w taki sposób mogę podwyższyć Twoje szanse. Jeśli zastanawiasz się, skąd to mam i czemu spisywaliśmy takie ważne rzeczy na jakiś tam pergamin, no to mogę cię zaskoczyć. Papiery leżały w mojej starej sypialni na Grimmauld Place, gdzie zostawiłem je przez przypadek. Szukałem wtedy mojego brata, Regulusa (wspominałem ci już o nim wcześniej). Teczki zostały tam, a ja, wściekły jak osa po kłótni z matką, wypadłem z domu do najbliższego baru. Co do drugiego pytania. Kartki nie są aż tak zwyczajne. Żeby je zabezpieczyć, musieliśmy użyć naprawdę potężnej magii. Sprawiliśmy, że bez hasła i kropli krwi jednego z użytkowników, nie dało się ich nijak odczytać. Stawały się one bezwartościowym papierkiem. Wzorowaliśmy to na naszej Mapie Huncwotów, gdzie też bez hasła nie zobaczysz planu zamku. O ile w pierwowzorze łatwo to przełamać, tak z tymi aktami prędzej odetnie ci rękę, niż zmusisz je do ujawnienia. Sprawiłem, że akta jak najbardziej się przed tobą otworzą. Masz w sobie krew zarówno Jamesa jak i Lily, więc nie było z tym większych problemów. Hasło to „ Jako były klient firmy o podobnym profilu, znane są mi metody pozyskiwania nowych pracowników i przedstawiania im warunków zatrudnienia". Nie pytaj mnie, Harry. To wymyśliła Twoja matka. I tak dalej nie wiem, co to znaczy, ale okazało się cholernie dobre. Co prawda, zajęło mi trochę czasu, by je płynnie powiedzieć, ale na szczęście nie byłem w tym jedyny._

_I tak, mój Ty ukochany Chrześniaku, dotarliśmy do końca. Z jednej strony się cieszę, że ten czterdziesty czwarty list okazał się sukcesem i przekazałem Ci wszystko, co chciałem. Z drugiej, trochę ciężko mi go zakończyć. Mam świadomość, że kiedy to zrobię, moje dni są policzone. Wiesz, Harry, co innego pisać o tym, że w najbliższym czasie się umrze, a co innego stawić temu czoła. Boję się. Boję się śmierci jak jasna cholera, ale na szczęście jestem Gryfonem. Sprawę mam ułatwioną. My zawsze najpierw robimy, a później myślimy. I choć zazwyczaj wszyscy z tego szydzą, to nawet nie wiedzą, jaką to jest zaletą, żeby nie zastanawiać się nad swoimi czynami. Sprawia to, że jest nam łatwiej podnieść się i przeć na przód. Źle ze mną. Wypiłem chyba za dużo Whiskey, że zaczynam pleść te bzdury. Gdyby James to zobaczył, to pewnie by mnie wyśmiał, a Remus sprawdził, czy nie mam gorączki. Ach, Harry... Gdybyś wiedział, jak mi brakuje tamtych lat, kiedy byliśmy szczeniakami. Były to takie dobre i szczęśliwe czasy... Cholera, rozklejam się.. Kończę, Harry. Mam nadzieję, że nie spotkam Cię, póki nie spłodzisz gromadki rozwrzeszczanych Potterków i nie doczekasz się wnuków. Kocham cię, Rogasiątko._

_Oddany ci na zawsze,_

_Syriusz Black._

_Ps. Jeśli nie chcesz, by ministerstwo wykryło,że czarujesz poza szkołą, to sądzę, że bliźniaki Fred i George będą w stanie coś na to zaradzić._

Czytając ostatnie zdanie, zaszkliły mu się oczy. Łzy popłynęły po policzkach, a ciałem Harry'ego wstrząsnął cichy szloch. Skulił się na siedzeniu, zaciskając mocno pergamin w dłoniach. Przed oczyma stawała mu roześmiana twarz Syriusza i czuł te ciepłe ramiona wokół siebie. Pociągnął nosem, próbując się uspokoić. Syriusza już nie było i należało wziąć się w garść, tak jak chciał. Wytarł twarz rękawem, nakazując sobie spokój. Po parunastu minutach w końcu wyczerpały się łzy i znów potrafił w miarę racjonalnie myśleć. Wziął w rękę klucze, do których przypięty był breloczek w kształcie sikającego psa we wściekle różowy kolor. Zachichotał, odwracając go, gdzie na drugiej stronie wyryte było maleńkimi literkami : „_Byś mógł zawsze wrócić do domu, JP". _Wzruszenie znów go ogarnęło, jednak szybko je odegnał. Nie chciał się po raz kolejny rozklejać.

Trzy teczki leżały na biurku całkowicie nietknięte. Od kiedy wyleciały z koperty, tak dalej leżały. Jak na razie nie był nimi zainteresowany. Nakazał sobie jednak w duchu, że to ostatni dzień rozpaczania i od jutra wszystko się zmieni.

**III**

Dni na Privet Drive upływały Harry'emu spokojnie. Codziennie wstawał rano i po przygotowaniu śniadania, dostawał listę rzeczy do zrobienia. Jeśli udało mu się uwinąć przed przyjazdem wuja z pracy, dostawał w nagrodę trochę jedzenia. Wieczorami wychodził na godzinę przejść się i zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Po powrocie siadał do czytania notatek, które przysłał mu Syriusz. W większości były one przestarzałe i opisani tam Śmierciożercy byli już dawno martwi. Czasami jednak zdarzało się, że odnosiły się do wciąż aktywnie działających popleczników Voldemorta. Z miejscami możliwych kwater Voldemorta sprawa była zupełnie inna. Harry o miejscach nie słyszał i mógł jedynie polegać na zapisanych słowach, gdzie była rubryczka _prawdopodobieństwo. _Nie była zbyt zachwycająca. Większość miejsc nie przekraczała dziesięciu procent. Jedno miejsce miało dwanaście, najwyżej. W trzeciej teczce znajdowały się informacje na temat zaklęć i artefaktów. Uroki i przekleństwa były w większości kawałkiem mrocznej magii, jednak były dokładnie opisane i ich zastosowanie było obiecujące. Harry stwierdził, że rozpocznie ich naukę, gdy tylko znajdzie się ponownie w Hogwarcie. Musiał tylko znaleźć bezpieczne miejsce. Pokój Życzeń był idealny, jednak już zbyt wiele osób wiedziało o jego istnieniu, co było jednoznaczne z tym, że był mało bezpieczny, by ćwiczyć czarno magiczne zaklęcia bez wiedzy nauczycieli.

Ten wieczór był inny od tych, które były dotychczas przez dwa tygodnie wakacji. W powietrzu czuło się ciężką atmosferę i Harry bardzo boleśnie odczuł jej skutki. Okazało się, że wuj Vernon zaprzepaścił szansę na naprawdę dobry kontrakt z jakąś firmą, co oczywiście musiał odreagować na siostrzeńcu żony. Po zbiciu go, wywalił za drzwi wraz z jego rzeczami i ze słowami, że ma tu już nigdy nie wracać, zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem. Harry, wzdychając, zebrał porozrzucany dobytek i z kufrem ruszył do okolicznego parku, gdzie mieścił się zdewastowany plac zabaw. Przysiadł na huśtawce i z westchnięciem popatrzył w niebo. Słońce zachodziło, rozlewając przyjemny odcień czerwieni zmieszanej z pomarańczą wokół. Ognista kula chowała się za horyzontem, ignorując jego problemy. Harry włożył ręce do kieszeni, kiedy zawiało mocniej. Lato w tym roku było dziwnie chłodne i często deszczowe. Według _Proroka, _którego prenumerował, było to sprawką aktywności dementorów. Chłopak rozejrzał się z podejrzliwością wokół siebie, zaciskając palce na różdżce. Na szczęście żadna przerażająca istota nie czyhała na niego i mógł chociaż na chwilę się zrelaksować.

– No dobra, ciekaw jestem, gdzie ja mam się teraz udać – mruknął pod nosem, patrząc na swoje buty. Wiedział, że powrót do wujostwa nie wchodził w grę przez najbliższy tydzień albo nawet i dłużej. Wuj wyglądał na naprawdę wściekłego i chłopiec nie wiedział, czy nawet Dumbledore'owi udałoby się go namówić do zmiany swojej decyzji. Jego spojrzenie spoczęło na wściekle różowym breloczku, który wystawał mu z kurtki.

– Żeby zawsze powrócić do domu – powiedział cicho, zaciskając mocniej rękę na sikającym psie. Wstał, ciągnąc za sobą kufer. Kiedy tylko wyszedł na ulicę, machnął różdżką.

**III**

Remus Lupin od bardzo dawna nie był aż tak wściekły, że niemal całkowicie opanowywał go wilkołak w jego ciele. Tym razem niewiele brakowało, by stracił kontrolę. Jego oczy już dawno przeszły w kolor nieprzyjemnej żółci z pionową źrenicą, a ręce częściowo zmieniły się w pazury i wbijały w stół, przy którym siedział. Dolna szczęka lekko wysunęła się do przodu, pokazując rząd ostrych zębów, które mogłyby roztrzaskać Mundungusa na strzępy.

– Remusie, uspokój się – poprosił Dumbledore, kładąc swojemu byłemu uczniowi dłoń na ramieniu. Były profesor warknął, odwracając się, jednak zauważając spojrzenie Albusa, westchnął głęboko, przymykając oczy. Po krótkiej chwili, na powrót stał się całkowicie ludzki, choć w miodowych oczach wciąż była pionowa kreska zamiast okrągłej źrenicy, świadcząca o jego wściekłości.

– Jeszcze raz Mundungusie – nakazał dyrektor, odwracając się do łysego mężczyzny, który ze zdenerwowania ściskał końcówkę swojego podziurawionego płaszcza.

– Byłem na warcie jak zawsze – zaczął pod ostrzałem wszystkich. – Harry pokłócił się z wujem, który wyrzucił go wraz z jego rzeczami i kazał już nigdy nie wracać. Harry zebrał swoje rzeczy i poszedł do parku. No to ja za nim. Myślałem, że jego wuj żartował i Harry zaraz wróci do domu, a ten wyszedł na ulicę, machnął różdżką, wsiadł do _Błędnego Rycerza _i zniknął.

– Nie mogłeś go zatrzymać? – Zerwał się z krzykiem Remus, na co Fletcher podskoczył spanikowany.

– Mam zakaz zbliżania się do Błędnego – wymamrotał cicho.

– Mundungusie Fletcherze, ty nieodpowiedzialny imbecylu! – Zaczęła krzyczeć Molly Weasley, wyciągając różdżkę. Artur natychmiast interweniował, zabierając żonie magiczną broń i posadził na krześle. Natychmiast zaczął coś do niej szeptać, co najwyraźniej podziałało. Rudowłosa matka Weasleyów uspokoiła się, choć nadal patrzyła oskarżycielsko na kanciarza.

– Natychmiast skontaktujemy się ze Stanem – rozkazał Dumbledore. – Jeszcze dzisiaj musimy dowiedzieć się, gdzie zatrzymał się Harry.

– Zajmę się tym – zaproponował Remus, wstając. Jego oczy wciąż walczyły o ludzki wygląd.

– Pomogę ci – zaoferował się Moody, po czym spojrzał ze wstrętem na Dunga. – A z tobą policzę się, kiedy wrócę, przeklęty tchórzu.

– Uważam, że spotkanie można na razie zakończyć. Priorytetem staje się odszukanie Harry'ego – zakończył Dumbledore, po czym odwrócił się z gniewnym wyrazem twarzy do Fletchera. Drobny złodziejaszek przełknął ślinę. Właśnie sprowadził na swoją osobę gniew jedynej osoby, której bał się Sam-Wiesz-Kto.

**III**

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem przez wiatr do sklepu bliźniaków Weasley. George zaklął pod nosem, mocując się chwilę z porywistym zefirem, ale na szczęście udało mu się zamknąć drzwi, po czym rzucił _colloportus _dla pewności i wrócił za ladę do swojego bliźniaka, który przeliczał pieniądze.

– Przeklęta pogoda – powiedział do brata, który całkowicie go zignorował. Odwrócił się, spoglądając z niemą dumą na ich sklep. Na półkach mieniły się kolorowe zestawy do robienia dowcipów. Było pstrokato i wyraziście, tak jak zawsze to sobie wyobrażali. Już miał ponownie zagadać do Freda, jednak mignął mu jakiś kawałek buta za jedną z półek. Wyjął natychmiast różdżkę.

– Natychmiast się pokaż – rozkazał, na co Fred poderwał głowę, wyjmując różdżkę z kieszeni. Podszedł do bliźniaka.

– Czyżbyśmy mieli gościa? – Warknął, na co George przytaknął i obydwaj ruszyli w kierunku podejrzanego miejsca. Obaj już zdołali spostrzec parę butów, jednak reszta całkowicie znikała. Wyglądało to na nieudane zaklęcie kameleona. Już oni pokażą temu szpiegowi, że z nimi lepiej nie zadzierać.

– Mam rzucić jakąś paskudną klątwę…

– Czy może jednak pokażesz się? – Zakończył za brata George, na co postać natychmiast zdjęła z siebie pelerynę, a ich oczom ukazała się znajoma twarz przyjaciela.

– Harry? – Spytali jednocześnie, patrząc się na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Coś im tu śmierdziało. Z tego, co dowiedzieli się od matki, Harry był aktualnie poszukiwany przez Zakon.

– Na trzecim roku daliście mi Mapę Huncwotów – odpowiedział natychmiast Potter, widząc wyraz ich twarzy. Bliźniaki natychmiast się rozluźnili, chowając różdżki.

– Harry, następnym razem po prostu zapukaj – zasugerował Fred, powracając za ladę.

– Przerwałeś mu w liczeniu – dopowiedział bliźniak. – Lepiej tego już nie rób, bo staje się naprawdę upierdliwy, jak nie pozapisuje wszystkiego w tym swoim kajeciku.

– Słyszałem to – warknął Fred.

– Wiesz Harry, że szuka cię cały zakon?

– Tak – mruknął Potter. – Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyście nikomu nie mówili.

– Fred, czy myśmy dzisiaj spotkali jakiegoś Harry'ego Pottera?

– Harry'ego Pottera? – Udał wielkie zdziwienie Fred i na pokaz podrapał się po brodzie w wielkim zamyśleniu. – Nie, sądzę, że nie.

– Też tak myślę. Przecież inaczej musielibyśmy…

– Powiedzieć o tym…

– Zakonowi – zakończyli wspólnie. Fred poddał się i po zapisaniu liczb w zeszycie, schowaniu pieniędzy w kasie, podszedł do nich. Teraz obydwaj wpatrywali się w niego identycznym spojrzeniem – zaciekawionym z oczekiwaniem na wyjaśnienia.

– Dobra, rozumiem – powiedział. – Powiem wam.

– Nie byłoby innej opcji – mrugnął do niego George, a przynajmniej Harry myślał, że był to George. Nie potrafił rozpoznać bliźniaków. Mogli spokojnie robić go w konia, udając się nawzajem lub mówiąc prawdę, a i tak nikt im nigdy nie wierzył. Rozróżnić mogła ich tylko chyba pani Weasley.

– Chodź, Harry – pociągnął go za ramię jeden z bliźniaków, a drugi podniósł pelerynę niewidkę i kufer. Zaprowadzili go schodami do ich mieszkania, gdzie został posadzony na fotelu. Fred podał mu herbatę, a George cukierniczkę. Chłopiec skorzystał z gościny i z przyjemnością upił łyk gorącego napoju, który przyjemnie rozgrzał jego zziębnięte ciało.

– Czekamy.

– No więc tak – zaczął Gryfon, streszczając braciom najlepszego przyjaciela kłótnię z wujem i wyrzucenie z domu. Potem powiedział, że za pomocą _Błędnego Rycerza_ dostał się na Pokątną, gdzie natychmiast udał się do nich. By nie zostać zauważonym, założył na siebie pelerynę-niewidkę i przekradł do środka.

– Mistrzem skradania, to ty nie jesteś.

– Czep się – burknął Harry, a policzki natychmiast mu się zaczerwieniły. Bliźniaki zaśmiali się złośliwie.

– Czego więc od nas chcesz, Harry? – Spoważniał nagle Fred. – Nie powiemy o spotkaniu ciebie w Kwaterze, jednak chcielibyśmy też wiedzieć, gdzie się zatrzymasz.

– Dostałem od Syriusza dom w mugolskiej dzielnicy – odpowiedział szybko, a widząc ich niezrozumiałe miny, kontynuował. – Niedawno dostałem list od Syriusza, w którym mi wszystko wyjaśnił. Napisał go jeszcze przed… - przełknął ślinę. – Przed wyprawą do Ministerstwa.

Cisza zapanowała pomiędzy nimi, a Harry wpatrzył się w kubek, który trzymał mocno w dłoniach. Ponownie upił łyk, próbując wyrzucić z głowy obraz zabitego ojca chrzestnego.

– Rozumiemy, że nikt o tym miejscu nie wie – podjął ponownie George.

– Z osób obecnych tylko Remus, ale… Syriusz wspominał, że od bardzo dawna stoi puste.

– W mugolskiej dzielnicy powinieneś być bezpieczny – przytaknął Fred. – Śmierciożercy raczej nie będą cię szukać wśród mugoli.

– Cieszymy się, że tutaj przyszedłeś i nam o tym powiedziałeś, ale czego od nas chcesz, Harry? – Spojrzenie bliźniaków ponownie wbiło się w Gryfona.

– Syriusz powiedział, że możecie coś zrobić, by Ministerstwo nie wyczuło, że czaruję poza szkołą.

– Szczwany lis – mruknął pod nosem Fred, patrząc na bliźniaka. – Musiał nas wtedy widzieć.

– Pokażemy ci nasze dzieciątko – uśmiechnął się George, wstając. Podszedł do barku, w który stuknął dwa razy różdżką, a w drewnie pokazały się małe drzwiczki. Wyjął małe pudełeczko.

– To nasz najnowszy produkt, Psuja.

**III**

Kiedy Harry przybył w końcu na Alladryce Street 19, było już dawno po północy. Wpatrywał się w niewysoki budynek, zaledwie dwupiętrowy, gdzie na chodniku zaparkowane były dwa samochody. Wszedł powoli po schodach, patrząc na domofon. Wyjął pierwszy lepszy klucz i spróbował otworzyć drzwi. Dopiero za trzecim mu się to udało. Rozejrzał się po klatce schodowej, która była we wnątrz pomalowana zgniło żółtą farbą, choć i tak większość zdobiła graffiti okolicznych artystów. Po lewej stronie były drzwi z przekrzywioną tabliczką „_Piwnica"_, a drugie były niepodpisane. Harry wdrapał się na pierwsze piętro, gdzie znajdowało się pięć mieszkań. Wszedł wyżej i podszedł do czarnych, lekko obdrapanych drzwi, gdzie narysowana była karykatura jakiegoś człowieka z numerkiem 9. Chłopiec uznał ją za nawet całkiem zabawną i postanowił nie usuwać. Otworzył drzwi za drugim podejściem i niepewnie wszedł do środka. Zapalił światło, rozglądając się niepewnie. Na wprost niego znajdowały się zakurzone meble. Po sofie, małym stoliczku rozpoznał, że był to salon. Aneks kuchenny był w opłakanym stanie. Dawno już zapomniane naczynia gniły w zlewie i wytwarzały potworny smród. Gdy zerknął do pokoi i łazienki, nie było wcale lepiej.

– Na szczęście mogę użyć do tego zaklęć – mruknął, dziękując bliźniakom za ich nową zabawkę. Nie wyobrażał sobie sprzątania tego bałaganu bez czarów. Teraz i tak chciał tylko oczyścić łóżko. Za wszystko inne weźmie się jutro.

– _Chłoszczyść._

**III**

Dostanie się do Banku Gringotta, kiedy polują na ciebie zarówno Śmierciożercy i Zakonnicy, nie należało do najłatwiejszych. Przedostanie się przez _Dziurawy Kocioł _na ulicę Pokątną bez ujawnienia się, też było wręcz niemożliwe. Harry jednak potrzebował pieniędzy, by móc samemu mieszkać. Musiał kupić coś do jedzenia i nową garderobę. Ciuchy Dudley'a stanowczo były na niego za duże, a poza tym chciał się już raz na zawsze oddzielić od swojego przeklętego wujostwa. Ubrania były ostatnią barierą do rozpoczęcia nowego, całkowicie mugolskiego życia przez wakacje, póki nie powróci do Hogwartu. Tak więc, Harry wpadł na wyjątkowo głupi pomysł. Po wybraniu największych i najciemniejszych ciuchów po kuzynie, ubrał się w nie i za pomocą taksówki dostał pod _Dziurawy Kocioł_. Nie chciał ryzykować z _Błędnym Rycerzem_. Podejrzewał, że czekał tam na niego któryś z Zakonników lub Stan zatrzyma go i zaprowadzi do kwatery. Kiedy zapłacił ostatnimi pieniędzmi, jakie dostał od bliźniaków poprzedniego wieczoru, stanął naprzeciw czarodziejskiego pubu. Dodając sobie otuchy, założył kaptur na głowę i niemal przebiegł przez bar. Usłyszał za sobą szmer niespokojnych głosów, ale kiedy tylko wypadł na ulicę Pokątną, naciągnął na siebie pelerynę-niewidkę. Ostrożnie skierował się do Banku Gringotta. Gdy tylko migała mu jakaś znajoma twarz, uciekał w ciemne uliczki. Nie chciał ryzykować. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie spotka Moody'ego, inaczej peleryna jego ojca na niewiele się zda.

Przed samym budynkiem rozejrzał się dookoła czujnie. Nie widząc żadnego zagrożenia, schował pelerynę do kieszeni. Przekroczył próg banku, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na kolejki do kas. Były ogromne, a stojący w nich czarodzieje byli zirytowani i przeklinali pod nosem. Harry, nie wiedząc zbytnio co robić, ruszył w kierunku najmniejszego rzędu, zdejmując niepewnie kaptur. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż grzywka przysłaniała jego bliznę.

– Panie Potter, proszę za mną – usłyszał, na co czarodzieje odwrócili się, wbijając w niego natarczywe spojrzenia. Harry zaklął i podziękował w myślach goblinowi, który stał przy jego nodze z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Coś się stało? – Spytał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Zarządca chce pana zobaczyć – oznajmił, ruszając. Harry, nie mając zbytniego wyboru, poczłapał za istotą. Przeszedł długim korytarzem, gdzie porozstawiane były gobliny ubrane w zbroje. Harry miał wrażenie, że patrzyły się na niego niezbyt przyjemnie. Przełknął ślinę.

– Zarządco, przyprowadziłem pana Pottera – powiedział goblin, zostawiając Gryfona samego w pomieszczeniu ze swoim szefem. Harry rozejrzał się po gabinecie. Był pomalowany w stonowane odcienie błękitu. Na środku stało biurko, a przy nim dwa fotele obite skórą. Na ścianach wisiały portrety wcześniejszych zarządców. Wszystko było bogate, pełne przepychu i Harry czuł się nieswojo w takim otoczeniu.

– Proszę usiąść, panie Potter – usłyszał chłodny, lekko skrzeczący głos. Za biurkiem siedział goblin w ciemnej peruce i okularach-połówkach na nosie. Wskazywał mu właśnie dłonią fotel i Harry posłusznie go zajął.

– Wzywał mnie pan, sir, jednak nie wiem dlaczego.

– Mam do pana kilka istotnych pytań ze względu na odziedziczony przez pana majątek Syriusza Blacka – oznajmił, tasując go wzrokiem. Na jego małych rączkach znajdowały się złote pierścienie z drogimi kamieniami.

– To znaczy? – Zapytał głupio Harry.

– Jak pan wie, tydzień temu, a dokładnie 7 lipca odbyło się odczytanie testamentu Syriusza Blacka, gdzie wymieniony przepisał panu wszystko, co posiadał.

– Testament? – Powtórzył głucho.

– Nic pan nie wiedział?

– Nie – warknął, zdając sobie sprawę czyja to sprawka. Dumbledore nawet nie raczył mu napisać o tym listu, czy tym bardziej nie pozwolił mu uczestniczyć w odczytaniu ostatniej woli Syriusza.

– To dziwne – mruknął pod nosem goblin. – Nie ważne. Chciałem pana zapytać, czy po pierwsze, skrytki: twoich rodziców, Syriusza Blacka i rodu Black mają zostać połączone w jedną? Osobiście bym odradzał – dodał, widząc niewiedzę chłopca.

– Niech zostaną tak jak są.

– Doskonale – Zarządca podniósł pióro i zapisał coś na kartce. – Czy dalej będzie pan współpracował z bankiem?

– Słucham?

– Ród Blacków już od kilku pokoleń pozwala inwestować bankowi część swoich dóbr w jakieś spółki. Zazwyczaj zwraca się to z nadwyżką, choć oczywiście jest odprowadzony pewien procent dla nas. Jest niewielki i ten układ jest bardzo korzystny dla każdej ze stron.

– W spółki? Jakie?

– Wszelkiego rodzaju – odpowiedział goblin. – Wszystko, co może przynieść pieniądze, jest bardzo opłacalne, panie Potter. Rynek czarodziejów to bardzo kapryśne dziecko i inwestowanie jedynie w jedną gałąź rynku staje się wysoce niekorzystne. Na następne spotkanie mogę przygotować dla pana wykaz wszystkich naszych transakcji i przedstawić panu, czego pan dokładnie jest właścicielem, sir.

– Uhm, dziękuję – mruknął. Był zawstydzony swoją niewiedzą i ignorancją na temat świata czarodziejów. Wiedział, że znajdowały się sklepy, jednak zazwyczaj sądził, że jest ich niewiele i nie ma czegoś takiego jak rynek wśród magów.

– Z racji powrotu Voldemorta – Harry podniósł wzrok zaskoczony na imię czarnoksiężnika, co zauważył zarządca. – Dla nas, panie Potter, to imię jest takie samo jak każde inne. Gobliny nie boją się kilku liter.

– Jesteście o wiele mądrzejszą rasą od czarodziejów – oznajmił Harry, a coś błysnęło w oczach goblina.

– Powracając do naszego tematu. Chciałbym zaproponować panu, sir, wysyłanie pieniędzy za pomocą przesyłki. Przez Voldemorta mamy ciągłe kłopoty z czarodziejami, którzy tłoczą się w naszym holu – powiedział z lekką odrazą w głosie. – Jeśli chciałby pan uzyskać regularnie określoną kwotę, byłoby to najwygodniejsze i nie musiałby pan za każdym razem stać w tych kolejkach.

– Sowy nie są przypadkiem łatwe do przechwycenia?

– Sowy? – Prychnął goblin. – Oczywiście, że nie jesteśmy na tyle głupi, by wysyłać pieniądze za pomocą tych stworzeń. Od tego mamy Smoki Pocztowe. – Widząc zaciekawione spojrzenie Harry'ego, kontynuował. – Niemal niemożliwe jest ich przechwycenie. Gdy się to już zdarzy, nie chciałbym być na miejscu złodzieja – paskudny uśmiech zarządcy banku wystarczył Harry'emu na wyobrażenie sobie, co mogło się stać z delikwentem.

– W takim razie zgadzam się – oznajmił Harry.

– Jaka to miałaby być kwota? Osobiście polecam część pieniędzy wymienić od razu na funty brytyjskie, jeśli pan zamieszkuje wśród mugoli.

– Eee.. – zająknął się Harry.

– Dobrze, prześlemy panu kwotę standardową – westchnął goblin, zmęczony jego niewiedzą. Przez chwilę zarządca skrobał coś na pergaminie, ignorując obecność młodego czarodzieja. Gdy skończył, przesunął pióro w stronę Harry'ego. Chłopiec złapał je i niepewnie spojrzał na dokument. Po zmoczeniu końcówki w atramencie, podpisał go zamaszystym ruchem, mając nadzieję, że nie podpisał czegoś głupiego.

– Dziękuje za współpracę, panie Potter.


	2. Rozdział II

**A/N**: Dodaję kolejny rozdział, bo mogę, bo i tak chcę ;) Mam nadzieję, że tym razem będzie jakiś odzew. Rozsądna krytyka jest naprawdę przydatna.

Wesołych dalej! ;)

* * *

**Rozdział drugi**

„ – _Dochodzi jedenasta – rzekł Puchatek wesoło. – Akurat nadszedł czas na małe co, nie co."_

** T**rwało kolejne zebranie Zakonu Feniksa w Kwaterze, kiedy Hedwiga zastukała do pokoju Rona. Rudowłosy natychmiast podniósł się z łóżka, otworzył okno i odwiązał od sowy list. Pogłaskał ją, zaproponował krakersa ze stołu, którego przyjęła z zadowoleniem, po czym wyleciała. Chłopak usiadł spokojnie na swoim łóżku, otwierając kopertę.

_Cześć Ron._

_Piszę do ciebie, by tylko uspokoić Zakon, żeby nie roznosili fałszywych pogłosek do Proroka. Nawet nie wiesz, jakie to było dla mnie dziwne, czytając o własnej śmierci na pierwszej stronie. I czy musieli dać te cholerne zdjęcie z Turnieju? Nieważne._

_Zadzwoniłem już do Hermiony i ją też zawiadomiłem, że jestem bezpieczny. Niestety nie mogę zdradzić Ci mojego miejsca pobytu. Ktoś kiedyś mi powiedział, że im mniej osób wie, tym będę bezpieczniejszy. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz, Ron._

_Jakbyś mógł, to przekaż to reszcie._

_Pozdrów wszystkich. Zobaczymy się pierwszego na peronie._

_HP_

Ron uśmiechnął się i bez pośpiechu zszedł do kuchni, gdzie krzątała się jego mama. Przy stole siedzieli czarodzieje, choć w większości nie znani Ronowi. Od kiedy przybyli na Grimmauld Place, przewijało się tu dużo ludzi i rudowłosy nie był jakoś specjalnie zainteresowany ich poznaniem. Wolał pograć z Ginny w szachy czy uciekać przed matką, by go tylko nie zagoniła do roboty.

– Mamo, Harry napisał – powiedział na wstępie, a ponad dziesięciu czarodziei natychmiast wbiło w niego wzrok. Moody, jako jedyny podszedł do niego, wyrywając mu list z dłoni i uważnie go przestudiował. Jego oko kręciło się dookoła, próbując wykryć jakikolwiek podstęp.

– Niczego nie wyczuwam, prawdziwy – oznajmił Szalonooki, na co podszedł do niego natychmiast Remus, zaglądając mu przez ramię.

– Najważniejsze, że jest bezpieczny – odetchnął Lupin i spokojnie opadł na krzesło. Ron po raz pierwszy od kiedy znalazł się w Kwaterze, zobaczył zrelaksowaną i spokojną twarz swojego byłego profesora. Od kiedy tylko Dung poinformował o zaginięciu Harry'ego, wilkołak średnio nad sobą panował. W większości można go było zobaczyć w mniej lub więcej przemienionej formie.

– Trzeba będzie go poszukać – oznajmił Kingsley, po czym odwrócił się do najmłodszego, męskiego potomka państwa Weasleyów. – Napisz do Harry'ego i postaraj się wyciągnąć od niego, gdzie jest.

– Odmawiam – powiedział natychmiast, a słysząc sapnięcie swojej matki za plecami, dodał. – Harry poinformował nas, że jest bezpieczny. Ja mu wierzę.

– Ronaldzie Weasley.

– Mamo – przerwał natychmiast rodzicielce, krzywiąc się na dźwięk tonu, który zapowiadał rychłą burzę. – Myślisz, że Harry zdradzi mi, gdzie teraz jest? Znam go bardzo dobrze. Jeśli nie napisał od razu, nic z niego nie wyciągnę.

I nie czekając na nic więcej, wyszedł z kuchni, kierując się z powrotem do swojego pokoju. W drzwiach minął swoją siostrę, która jednak nie próbowała go zatrzymać. Wystarczyła jej tylko informacja, że z ich przyjacielem nic nie jest.

**III**

Dzwonek do drzwi, powtórzony trzy razy, oderwał go w końcu od pracy. Wstał z miejsca, podchodząc do drzwi z lekko bijącym sercem. Różdżka zaciśnięta była w jego dłoni, tak na wszelki wypadek.

– Co cię do mnie sprowadza, Miona? – Zapytał zaskoczony.

– Na drugim roku robiłam wielosokowy – powiedziała spokojnie, choć Harry nie wymagał żadnego hasła. – Do moich rodziców przyjechała ciocia Berta, nie lubię jej.

– Herbaty? – Zaproponował, na co skinęła głową. Podszedł do aneksu kuchennego i nalał wodę do czajnika, kładąc go na kuchence. Wyjął kubek i wziął jedną saszetkę _British Breakfast_.

Harry pamiętał, jak po raz pierwszy zadzwonił do Hermiony przy pomocy budki telefonicznej. Już wcześniej przyjaciółka dała mu swój numer i powiedziała, że w razie jakichkolwiek problemów z jego wujostwem, ma natychmiast do niej zadzwonić. Odebrała Hermiona i zażądała spotkania, by mieć stuprocentową pewność, że nic mu nie jest. Gdy tylko go spotkała, nie oszczędziła mu kazania, jaki to on jest nieodpowiedzialny, uciekając od krewnych i chowając się w mugolskim Londynie bez wiedzy kogokolwiek. Po wysłuchaniu kilku gorzkich słów, sam omal się na nią nie wydarł i rozpoczęła się dyskusja. Harry musiał opowiedzieć jej o wyrzuceniu z domu, listu Syriusza czy o teczkach, które mu chrzestny zostawił. Hermiona nie pozwoliła mu na przeoczenie nawet najdrobniejszego szczegółu i zmuszony był opowiedzieć o wynalazku bliźniaków. Na samym początku panna Granger była oburzona, że miał przy sobie coś _aż tak_ nielegalnego. Po chwili jednak uznała geniusz Freda i George'a, że mogli zrobić coś takiego. Oczywiście nie pozwoliła mu nawet zachować swojego miejsca zamieszkania dla siebie. Kazała mu się zaprowadzić do swojego nowego lokum, by mogła stwierdzić, czy na pewno jest tam bezpiecznie.

– Harry, czajnik! – usłyszał krzyk Hermiony, na co natychmiast wyrwał się z rozmyślań. Pisk metalowego imbryka był głośny i nieprzyjemny, na co od razu się skrzywił, zdejmując go z ognia. Zalał herbatę wrzątkiem. Podał przyjaciółce kubek i z przerażeniem odkrył, że Gryfonka przegląda papiery, które zostawił na stoliku.

– Hermiono, zostaw to – niemal jęknął, wyrywając jej dokumenty z rąk. Były to jego własne spostrzeżenia na temat Voldemorta i pomysły, by aktywować Gwardię Dumbledore'a. Wszystko spisał na kartce, by mieć jasny umysł. Chciał kontynuować pomysł Zakonników z wypisywaniem wszystkiego na pergaminach.

– Nie powiem, nie wiedziałam, że Voldemort jest półkrwi – rzuciła Hermiona, sypiąc dwie łyżeczki cukru do herbaty. Przemieszała ją łyżeczką, którą odłożyła na talerzyk.

– Jest hipokrytą – zgodził się Harry. – Czytałaś wszystko?

– Nie zdążyłam – odpowiedziała niezadowolona. – Choć podoba mi się pomysł, by wznowić GD.

– Wiem, że zawaliłem, ale teraz postaram się o wiele bardziej – zaczął tłumaczyć się Harry. – Mam zamiar zmienić podstawowe założenia. Chcę, by Gwardia była czymś więcej niż kółkiem wyrównawczym.

– Harry – przerwała mu ostro. Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, rzadko kiedy podnosiła na niego ton głosu. Zazwyczaj tylko wtedy, gdy prawiła mu kazania.

– Rozumiem cię, Harry. Naprawdę. I uważam, że to świetny pomysł.

– Oh – zarumienił się Potter. Spodziewał się raczej krzyków, że nie ma co się zabierać ponownie za ten pomysł, skoro doprowadził do śmierci Syriusza.

– Co masz na myśli, że chcesz, by Gwardia była czymś większym?

– Yhym… – zająknął się. Nie wiedział, czy przyjaciółka zrozumie jego pomysł. – Wiem, że istnieje Zakon Feniksa, jednak uważam, że to za mało. Ma niewiele członków w porównaniu do Śmierciożerców. Chcę, by Gwardia stała się właśnie opozycją do Voldemorta – Hermiona nawet nie drgnęła na dźwięk imienia największego czarnoksiężnika. – Wiem, że to niebezpieczne, ale już nie jesteśmy dziećmi. Siedzimy w tym po uszy i chcę walczyć.

– Prawda, to niebezpieczne – przyznała spokojnie. Gdy marszczyła lekko nos i nawijała na palec kosmyk swoich włosów, Harry wiedział, że kalkulowała wszystko w myślach. Wszystkie za i przeciw. Czasami było to dla Gryfona przerażające mieć tak potężną i inteligentną czarownicę za przyjaciółkę.

– To dobry pomysł – zaczęła po chwili ciszy panna Granger. – Aurorzy z Ministerstwa zazwyczaj przybywają na miejsce ataku za późno lub wcale, a Zakon ma zbyt mało członków, by móc pokonać Śmierciożerców w jakieś potyczce. Zgadzam się, że już od dawna siedzimy w tym bagnie i nie ma co się oszukiwać, że jesteśmy dziećmi i mamy siedzieć grzecznie w swoim pokoju. Dzięki twoim zajęciom, byłam w stanie pokonać Śmierciożercę.

– Przepraszam – mruknął natychmiast Harry na myśl o czerwcowych wydarzeniach, gdzie większość jego przyjaciół mogła zginąć. Hermiona natychmiast zgromiła go wzrokiem znad swojego kubka z parującą herbatą.

– Tylko, że tym razem Harry będziesz musiał nas wyszkolić na czarodziejów, którzy muszą mieć świadomość, że w każdej chwili mogą zginąć – zmrużyła oczy, skanując go. Gryfon wzdrygnął się. Hermiona nigdy wcześniej tak się nie zachowywała. – Musisz wziąć pełną odpowiedzialność za całą Gwardię i nawet gdyby stało się coś jednemu z jej członków, musisz dalej przeć do przodu. Rozumiesz to, Harry?

– Przerażasz mnie, Hermiono – sapnął. – Wiem, że w czerwcu omal was wszystkich nie zabiłem, jednak…

– Harry – przerwała mu z naganą, powracając do swojego normalnego zachowania. – Tu wcale nie o to mi chodzi. Po prostu kiedy wróciliśmy z Ministerstwa, nie byłeś w stanie nic więcej zrobić niż tylko przepraszać!

Gryfon wpatrywał się zaskoczony wybuchem przyjaciółki. Nie bardzo wiedział, o co mogło jej chodzić. Nie był tak inteligentny jak ona, by móc wszystko samemu wydedukować. Co prawda był naprawdę dobry z Obrony i Quidditcha, jednak w innych dziedzinach wykazywał naprawdę kiepski poziom.

– Przepraszam – westchnęła. – Po prostu Harry, zrozum, że gdy już stworzysz na nowo Gwardię, nie będziesz mógł jej zostawić i od tak rozwiązać, kiedy coś pójdzie nie tak, i odpukać, ktoś zginie. Musisz zrozumieć, że bierzesz teraz pełną odpowiedzialność i będziesz musiał zachowywać się nieraz okrutnie, jednak to będzie przynosić efekty. Rozumiesz, Harry?

Wpatrywał się w nią z lekko otwartymi ustami. Nigdy nie przyszło mu na myśl to, czego wymagała od niego Hermiona. Po głębszym jednak zastanowieniu, miała rację. Miał zamiar stworzyć Gwardię jako opozycję do Śmierciożerców i nie oszukując się, w trakcie walk ktoś mógł zginąć. Harry mógł jedynie zakładać, że po takim czymś członkowie będą chcieli odejść, jak i zapewne on sam. Hermiona jednak naciskała na niego. Miała przeklętą rację. Będzie musiał brać na swoje barki całą odpowiedzialność i pod żadnym pozorem nie będzie mógł rozwiązać Gwardii nawet wtedy, kiedy kogoś straci. Wtedy byłoby to nieme zwycięstwo Voldemorta i śmierć którejś z osób poszłaby wtedy na marne. _Tak jak z Syriuszem_, pomyślał. Do czasu listu rozpaczał po śmierci chrzestnego. Dopiero ostatnie słowa Łapy podniosły go na duchu i zmotywowały do dalszego działania. Podejrzewał, że gdyby nie one, dalej by się załamywał i poświęcenie jego ostatniego członka rodziny (nie uznawał Dursleyów) najzwyczajniej by się zmarnowało.

– Jesteś na to gotowy, Harry? – Szept Hermiony wyrwał go ponownie ze świata myśli. Spojrzał uważnie w oczy przyjaciółki i biorąc głęboki oddech, zgodził się. Coś zaiskrzyło w powietrzu i Harry poczuł, jak niewidzialna obręcz oplata się wokół jego serca.

– Cholera – warknęła Hermiona. – Nie miała to być żadna pieprzona przysięga.

– Hermiono? – Zapytał niepewnie Gryfon.

– Przepraszam, Harry. Nie chciałam na ciebie aż tak naciskać i przez moją głupotę właśnie złożyliśmy sobie przysięgę. Mam tylko nadzieję, że to nie jest przysięga wieczysta i da się ją jakoś odkręcić.

– Nie, Hermiono – pokręcił głową, siadając obok niej i zgarniając ją w swoje ramiona. Gryfonka wdzięcznie wtuliła się w przyjaciela. – Miałaś rację. Dzięki tej przysiędze nie zapomnę o tym.

– Boję się, Harry – powiedziała cicho Hermiona po dłuższej chwili. – Boję się, że to wszystko na nic. Że nigdy nie pokonamy Voldemorta i Śmierciożerców. Że dobro nie wygra. Boję się, że moi rodzice mogą zginąć w każdej chwili. Boję się, że mogą zabić mnie czy kogokolwiek z moich przyjaciół.

– Ja też się tego boję – pocieszył ją, ręką głaszcząc jej plecy. – Ale nauczyłem się Hermiono wykorzystywać ten strach do robienia naprawdę dobrych rzeczy. Gdyby nie on, nie bylibyśmy ludźmi. I mogę obiecać ci jedno, dopóki żyję, powstrzymam tego bydlaka.

**III**

Remus wpatrywał się w sufit, leżąc w byłym łóżku Syriusza. Gdy tylko przybył na Grimmauld Place, od razu zajął pokój najlepszego przyjaciela i dopiero nocą, gdy był otoczony jego zapachem, pozwolił sobie na płacz. Codziennie chodząc po rodowej posiadłości Blacków, przypominał sobie Syriusza. Wspomnienia zalewały go z każdej strony i tylko wieść o zaginięciu Harry'ego wyrwała go z tego stanu. Na szczęście parę dni później syn Rogacza odezwał się. Remus odetchnął z niewyobrażalną ulgą. Nie wiedział, co by zrobił, gdyby jego ostatni sens w życiu zniknął. Wówczas Remus mógłby najzwyczajniej w świecie ruszyć w pojedynkę na Voldemorta. Nie miałby nic do stracenia. Wilkołak doskonale pamiętał czas, kiedy zginął James z Lily, a Syriusz został wtrącony do Azkabanu. Chodził wtedy niczym mumia, miał częste omdlenia z powodu złego stanu zdrowia i nawet jego wilkołak ucichł jak nigdy. Lupin musiał przyznać, że nawet jego wilk uwielbiał jego przyjaciół. Był to tak smutny okres w jego życiu. Dopiero gdy na swojej drodze napotkał Harry'ego, barwy powoli powróciły do jego życia. Harry był istną mieszanką swoich rodziców, choć miał kilka cech, które nie wiadomo skąd się wzięły. Na początku, kiedy spotkał go po raz pierwszy, był święcie przekonany, że to James wrócił do niego z zaświatów w swojej trzynastoletniej wersji. Dopiero zielone oczy przywróciły go na ziemię. Pomimo wyglądu Harry nie przypominał Jamesa strasznie mocno. Już więcej chłopcowi było do Lily. Harry był otwartym na świat chłopcem, który był strasznie ciekawski i miał tendencję do wpadania w kłopoty, co była chyba rodową cechą wszystkich Potterów. Remus poznał w swoim życiu kilku kuzynów i kuzynek Jamesa by stwierdzić, że ta rodzina była naprawdę chyba wzięta z księżyca. Wszyscy byli pogodnymi, pełnymi sprzecznych zachowań dowcipnisiami, którzy zazwyczaj znajdowali się w złym miejscu o złym czasie.

Harry, pomimo oczywistego podobieństwa do swojego ojca, nie był pyszałkowaty i nie zachowywał się, jakby był pępkiem świata. Choć Remus kochał Rogacza jak brata, to jednak nie mógł zignorować kilku oczywistych wad Jamesa, który często zachowywał się jak rozpieszczony paniczyk, co się zmieniło na szczęście z wiekiem. Po Lily Harry odziedziczył chęć niesienia pomocy innym i niezwykłą nieśmiałość. Chłopiec oprócz tego miał zadziwiającą zdolność do znajdowania w każdym dobra, choćby miał to być sam Voldemort. Remus pamiętał, jak w Ministerstwie, kiedy Harry'ego opętał Czarny Pan, Gryfon ani razu nie wykrzyczał swojemu wrogowi, że go nienawidzi i że z chęcią go zabije. Zamiast tego powiedział słowa, które chyba zadziwiły wszystkich. Do tej pory Remus je pamiętał : „_Żal mi ciebie, Voldemort. Żal, bo nie znasz tak wspaniałego uczucia"_. Wilkołak wątpił, czy zdobyłby się na współczucie mordercy swoich rodziców.

– Harry, ty małe Rogasiątko – kącik ust wygiął się w lekkim uśmiechu. Pamiętał, jak Syriusz nazwał tak Harry'ego, kiedy chłopiec miał zaledwie dwa miesiące. Byli wtedy wszyscy w Dolinie Godryka, świętując urodziny Syriusza. Miały się one najpierw odbyć w mieszkaniu Blacka, jednak zgodnie wszyscy stwierdzili, że dom Łapy był o wiele za mały i nieprzystosowany do Harry'ego. Było wtedy tak radośnie i wesoło. Niemal czuł ciepło i słyszał śmiech tamtego dnia.

– Kwatera! – Krzyknął nagle Remus, podnosząc się gwałtownie z łóżka. Syriusz kiedyś mu wspominał, że mieszkanie i wszystkie jego dobra są spisane na Harry'ego. Remus miał podobnie. Wątpił, by kiedyś założył rodzinę. Jego testament obejmował tylko Harry'ego.

– Narobiłeś niezłego bałaganu – mruknął Remus, patrząc na zdjęcie, które kiedyś zrobili. Był on, Syriusz i James z Lily, która trzymała w swoich ramionach Harry'ego. Łapa właśnie mrugnął do niego, rozlewając po wszystkich szampana. Był wtedy sylwester.

Remus wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i spokojnie ruszył do drzwi.

– Wychodzisz gdzieś? – W progu kuchni stanęła pani Weasley z chochlą w dłoni, patrząc na niego zmartwionym wzrokiem.

– Idę do swojego mieszkania – odpowiedział. W pierwszej chwili chciał nawet poinformować zakonników, że domyślił się miejsca pobytu Harry'ego, ale po głębszym zastanowieniu stwierdził, że lepiej najpierw pójść i porozmawiać z ich małym uciekinierem. Syriusz miał konkretny pomysł, by nikogo nie poinformować, że dał chrześniakowi dom w mugolskiej dzielnicy. Poza tym, Remus musiał stwierdzić, że mieszkanie Łapy było dobrze zabezpieczone. Sam z przyjaciółmi zakładał zabezpieczenia. Może nie były one niezniszczalne, jednak na tyle dobre, by uchronić swojego domownika. Jak zauważył kiedyś James : „_Ten dom jest bezpieczny, dopóki nikt niepowołany o nim nie wie"_.

– Kolacja będzie na dziewiętnastą – poinformowała Molly. – I uważaj na siebie, Remusie.

– Obiecuję – przytaknął, posyłając jej delikatny uśmiech. Darzył żonę Artura wielką sympatią. W czasie pierwszej wojny może i nie przyłączyła się bezpośrednio do Zakonu, ale pomagała opatrywać rannych i raz włączyła się do pogodni za Antoniem Dołohowem, który zabił jej braci. Remus do tej pory pamiętał, jak rozwścieczona i zrozpaczona kobieta wykosiła grupę Śmierciożerców w pojedynkę i tylko przybycie Aurorów, którzy przełamali pole antyteleportacyjne, pozwoliło Dołohowi uciec. To raz na zawsze rozwiało w jego umyśle obraz Molly jako pogodnej i strachliwej czarownicy. Podziwiał ją jednocześnie też za wychowanie siódemki wspaniałych dzieci pomimo trwającej wojny.

Wyszedł z budynku na ponurą ulicę. Mimo trwających wakacji nie było jakoś specjalnie ciepło czy przyjemnie. Wszyscy chodzili raczej w bluzach i słoneczne dni należały do rzadkości. Remus schował ręce do kieszeni, ruszając w stronę najbliższego zaułka. Widział wiszące chmury na niebie, które stanowczo mówiły, że w najbliższym czasie będzie ulewa. Remus średnio lubił Londyn. Zazwyczaj w stolicy Wielkiej Brytanii padało, a słońce było najczęściej zimą. On sam mieszkał w niewielkiej wsi Whitehill na północy kraju, gdzie było ciepło, a deszcz zjawiał się jedynie jesienią.

Stanął niemal pod ścianą ślepej uliczki, skupiając się na ulicy, przy której mieściło się mieszkanko przyjaciela. Już po chwili poczuł, jak coś przeciska go przez słomkę i znalazł się w ciemnej piwnicy. Do Remusa powróciły wspomnienia. Na ulicy Alladryce nie było żadnej uliczki tylko szereg budynków, a ulicę dalej znajdował się park. Długo myśleli nad idealnym miejscem teleportacji, aż Łapa wpadł na genialny sposób, by teleportowali się do piwnicy. Na początku Remus był sceptycznie nastawiony do tego pomysłu, ale James przystał na to chętnie. Lunatyk sądził, że Rogacza po prostu śmieszyły miny mugoli, kiedy wychodzili z dokładnie zamkniętych podziemi.

– _Lumos_ – koniec różdżki rozświetlił dobrze znane mu miejsce. Wdrapał się po schodach i pociągnął za klamkę. Jak mógł się spodziewać, drzwi były zamknięte.

– _Alohomora_ – zamek ustąpił, a on wyszedł na klatkę, wprost na lekko przysadzistą kobiecinę.

– Dzień dobry – przywitał się, natychmiast chowając różdżkę do rękawa. Kobieta spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem i nic nie mówiąc, wyszła z pomieszczenia. Remus, nie przejmując się mugolką, ruszył spokojnie schodami do góry. Zaśmiał się na widok karykatury, którą jakieś dzieciaki namalowały na drzwiach z numerem 9. Zanim zapukał, powąchał otoczenie. Jego wyczulony zmysł od razu wyłapał mocny zapach Harry'ego, który najwidoczniej musiał tu mieszkać od początku swojej ucieczki. Ze zdziwieniem rozpoznał też Hermionę, choć jej woń była delikatniejsza, co świadczyło o tym, że dziewczyna odwiedza przyjaciela, a nie z nim mieszka. Remus poczu, jak wilkołak poruszył się pod jego skórą wyraźnie podniecony. Lupin wciąż był zdziwiony, jak jego wilk się zachowuje. Już dawno temu zauważył, że jego zmora życia potraktowała jego przyjaciół za członków stada i podejrzewał, że nawet gdyby przyszli do niego w ludzkiej postaci w czasie pełni, wątpił, by mógłby ich skrzywdzić, chociaż nigdy oczywiście się tym z nimi nie podzielił. Zbyt dobrze znał Jamesa i Syriusza. Te dwa głąby faktycznie przyszłyby do niego bez zmiany w swoje formy.

Remus zapukał do drzwi, a jego słuch od razu zarejestrował cichy hałas. Zapach Harry'ego drastycznie się zmienił. Był w stanie wyczuć jego strach i podejrzliwość. Usłyszał, jak wziął do ręki różdżkę, ściskając ją mocno. Drzwi się lekko uchyliły, a w nich ukazała się połowa twarzy Harry'ego.

– Remus?

– Dzięki Merlinowi – odetchnął Remus i niewiele myśląc, przytulił mocno chłopaka. Poczuł, jak Harry niepewnie oddaje jego uścisk.

– Spokojnie Harry, to ja. – Odpowiedział, po czym dodał. – Na trzecim roku nauczyłem cię Patronusa, więc możesz przestać kłuć mnie tą różdżką.

– Przepraszam – zarumienił się lekko syn Rogacza, przepuszczając go w drzwiach. – Sądziłem, że nie czujesz.

– Jestem wilkołakiem, Harry. Mam wyczulone wszystkie zmysły. Dlatego w większości czarodzieje boją się nas, bo wiedzą, że w walce mają bardzo małe szanse z przeszkolonym wilkołakiem.

– Wszystkie zmysły? – Zapytał zaskoczony. – Chcesz herbaty?

– Kawę, jeśli możesz – poprosił, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Stanowczo inaczej pamiętał mieszkanie Łapy.

– Trochę przemeblowałem – odpowiedział na jego nieme pytanie Harry. Wilkołak przytaknął. Kuchnia wciąż miała meble z jasnego drewna i w niej Remus zauważył najmniej zmian. Przybyło jedynie więcej garnków. W środku salonu znajdowała się duża sofa koloru beżowego i kilka foteli. Pomiędzy nimi był szklany stolik, a na panelach leżał puchaty dywan. Jedną ścianę zajmował regał na książki, prawie niezapełniony. Natomiast na ścianie pomiędzy drzwiami do sypialni wisiało powiększone zdjęcie rodziców Harry'ego wraz z nim, Syriuszem i wypaloną postacią. Remus podejrzewał, że był to Peter. Jego wilkołak zawarczał wewnątrz niego na dźwięk zdrajcy. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że kiedy Lupin dorwie Pettigrewa, jego wilkołak rozszarpie małego szczura.

– To zdjęcie było w sypialni Syriusza – usłyszał Harry'ego, który stawiał kubek z gorącym napojem na stole. – Powiększyłem je i kupiłem ramę.

– Zrobiliśmy je na koniec siódmej klasy – zaczął Remus, rejestrując, że chłopiec staje koło niego. – James już był wtedy z Lily. Oświadczył się jej na balu absolwentów – uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie zdenerwowanego Rogacza. – Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie Harry jaki twój ojciec był spanikowany. Musieliśmy siłą z Syriuszem wyciągać go z dormitorium, by poszedł.

– Mama przyjęła oświadczyny?

– Tak, choć była czerwona jak pomidor. Gdzieś w bibliotece hogwarckiej powinny być zdjęcia. Kronikę wtedy robiła Dorcas Meadows, przyjaciółka twojej mamy i ujęła wszystko. Spytaj panią Pince, powinna wiedzieć, gdzie leży.

– Dziękuję, Remusie – obydwoje usiedli na kanapie.

– Jak mnie znalazłeś?

– Przypadkiem. Trochę wspominałem i zobaczyłem zdjęcie z sylwestra z osiemdziesiątego, kiedy już byłeś na świecie. Przypomniałem sobie wtedy o tym miejscu – odpowiedział, po czym dodał. – Syriusz uwielbiał fotografie. Nigdy nie rozstawał się ze zdjęciami. Pamiętam, że miał pewną kolekcję. Z tobą, ze mną i Jamesem, z Regulusem i Andromedą. Jak mawiał, przypominały mu one dla kogo walczy.

– Zakon już pewnie wie, że tu jestem.

– Nie – odparł spokojnie Lupin. – Uważam, że to cholernie niebezpieczne, byś mieszkał sam i to jeszcze bez możliwości czarowania, jednak to miejsce jest dosyć bezpieczne. A poza tym, jesteś Potterem Harry. Trzymanie cię w klatce to jak próba oswojenia wilkołaka. Zupełnie niemożliwe.

– Dziękuję, Remusie – chłopiec uśmiechnął się do niego wesoło. – Nie musisz się bać, nie jestem całkowicie bezbronny. Mam sposób by obejść _Namiar_. – A widząc wysoko uniesione brwi Remusa, dodał. – Niestety to nie tylko moja tajemnica, więc nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

– Rozumiem – przytaknął. – Co prawda nie zawiadomiłem Zakonników, ale licz się z tym Harry, że raz na tydzień będę tu przychodził by sprawdzić, czy z tobą wszystko w porządku.

– Nie ma sprawy, Remusie – uśmiechnął się. – Od kiedy Hermiona wyjechała z rodzicami, nie mam z kim porozmawiać.

– Jak dowiedziała się Hermiona? – spytał ciekawie. Może i panna Granger była inteligentna, ale sama nie mogłaby się domyśleć o tym miejscu. Nie znała go wcześniej.

– Kiedy do niej zadzwoniłem - coś jak sowa, ale szybsze - to zażądała spotkania i no cóż, nie miałem zbytnio wyboru.

– Więc nie muszę prawić ci kazania.

– Nawet nie mów – mruknął. – Zazwyczaj wydziera się tak na Rona i teraz mu naprawdę z tym współczuje.

Remus zachichotał. Choć czuł, jak jego wilk przemieszcza się pod jego skórą, to tym razem nie chciał przejąć władzy nad ciałem. Odnalezienie syna Rogacza było dla niego wystarczające, jak na razie. Po raz pierwszy od dawna Lupin odprężył się, ciesząc towarzystwem Gryfona.

**III**

_Drogi Harry,_

_Francja jest naprawdę przepiękna. Byliśmy już z rodzicami na wieży Eiffla i zrobiłam mnóstwo zdjęć. Pokażę Ci je, jak spotkamy się na dworcu. W planach mamy jeszcze wiele ciekawych miejsc do zwiedzenia. Pogoda jest wspaniała, a ludzie naprawdę mili. Chyba lubią tutaj turystów._

_Mam nadzieję, że u Ciebie wszystko w porządku. Cieszę się, że Remus wszystkiego się dowiedział. Mamy przynajmniej jednego kompetentnego dorosłego po swojej stronie. Zastanawiam się również, czy przypadkiem nie lepiej go poinformować o wszystkim, ale ten wybór należy do Ciebie. Sądzę jednak, że Lunatyk może być naprawdę pomocny._

_Chcesz może jakąś pamiątkę? Ludzie w hotelu polecili nam naprawdę wspaniały sklep. Napisałam już do Rona i mówi, że wszystko u nich w porządku. Radzi Ci też, nie pisać do nich, bo wszyscy mają na oku twoją sowę._

_Muszę już kończyć. Odżywiaj się dobrze i uważaj na siebie._

_Hermiona._

Hedwiga zabrała ze stołu krakersa, lecąc na swoją żerdź w pokoju. Harry kątem oka zauważył przez otwarte drzwi, jak sowa po zjedzeniu smakołyku pogrzebała coś w swoim skrzydle i zasnęła. Gryfon się jej nie dziwił. Lot do Paryża i z powrotem musiał być bardzo męczący.

To była cała Hermiona, która potrafiła w swoim liście napisać mu tak wiele informacji, a jednocześnie wyglądało, jakby nic ważnego w nim nie było. Odłożył list, a jednocześnie drugi, który już napisał, wywalił do śmietnika. Skoro Zakonnicy polowali na jego sowę, by móc wykorzystać ją do znalezienia jego mieszkania, wysłanie wiadomości do Rona odpadało. Miał nadzieję, że przyjaciel nie będzie jakoś specjalnie zły, że miał cały czas kontakt z Hermioną, a do niego nie mógł się odezwać. Z drugiej jednak strony Harry obawiał się, że przy pierwszym spotkaniu rudowłosy przyjaciel wygarnie mu, jakim jest idiotą, że omal ich wszystkich nie posłał na śmierć. Westchnął. Miał ochotę się napić.

Przed swoim wyjściem wziął prysznic. Ubrał się w czarne spodnie i bluzę. Na to zarzucił płaszcz ze skóry smoka z głębokim kapturem. Różdżka była przypięta do jego dłoni za pomocą zarękawia, które kupił na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie. Gdy tylko o niej pomyślał, natychmiast wskakiwała do jego dłoni. Już kilka razy był na niebezpiecznej ulicy, by zakupić niekoniecznie legalne księgi czy po prostu się napić. Wyznawał zasadę, że pod latarnią najciemniej.

Zamknął drzwi mocnym _colloportus_ i wyszedł z klatki. Od razu skierował się do parku, gdzie stopił się niemal z ciemnością nocy. Było już po dwudziestej drugiej, a ze względu na aktywność dementorów robiło się ciemno dosyć szybko jak na lato. Gdy tylko przeszedł kolejne trzy przecznice pozwolił sobie na zawołanie _Błędnego Rycerza_ i bez zbędnych słów zapłacił Stanowi, podając karteczkę z miejscem docelowym. Wolał się nie odzywać. Nie chciał ryzykować, że zostanie odkryty. Gdy tylko podjechali pod _Dziurawy Kocioł_, wysiadł bez słowa. Przeszedł przez pub, odprowadzany nieufnymi spojrzeniami. Ignorując je, ruszył wprost na Nokturn. Trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu, szedł do dobrze znanego sobie lokalu. _Śmieciotula_ była pubem z nieciekawą opinią. Znajdowała się w zaciemnionym zaułku i tylko poinformowani wiedzieli, że tam jest wejście do baru. On sam dowiedział się o niej przypadkiem, kiedy był w sklepie _Borgina & Burksa_, gdzie właściciel za trochę złota powiedział mu, że z barmanem będzie w stanie załatwić wszystko. Tak więc Harry, gdy tylko czegoś potrzebował, przychodził do lokalu, gdzie zapoznał się już z Maleństwem, które tak naprawdę było rosłym mężczyzną z opaską na prawym oku, spod której wystawała blizna. Miał ponad dwa metry i łysą czaszkę. Stał za ladą, robiąc jednocześnie za barmana i bramkarza. W pubie pracowała też jego siostra Pippy, która była istnym zaprzeczeniem brata. Była niska, o złotych lokach i szczerym uśmiechu. Była naprawdę ładna i zazwyczaj spici klienci zalecali się do niej, na co natychmiast reagował jej brat. Raz Harry sam ją uratował, kiedy Maleństwo był zajęty uspokajaniem dwóch spitych czarodziei, którzy rzucali w siebie czarno magicznymi zaklęciami. Jedno z przekleństwa, a dokładniej _crucio_, poszybowało w kierunku Pippy. Harry automatycznie popchnął dziewczynę, przyjmując na siebie niewybaczalne. Przyklęknął na kolano, przygryzając wargi. Nawet nie pisnął, a kiedy zdjęto z niego urok poczuł się właśnie, jakby przyjęto go do Nokturnijskiej społeczności. Od tej pory miał dozgonną wdzięczność Maleństwa i został ochrzczony mianem Kociaka. Na samym początku barman chciał sam mu oddać ksywkę, śmiejąc się z jego drobnej postury, jednak gdy zauważył jak bawi się z lokalnym postrachem mysz, Panem Kotem, zmienił zdanie.

Harry odskoczył w bok, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się szeroko, a z nich wyleciał kompletnie spity mężczyzna wprost na śmieci. W drzwiach stanął Maleństwo.

– Siemasz, kociak – podał mu dłoń, którą uścisnął.

– A to kto? – Zapytał wchodząc za nim do lokalu. Pub był w środku o wiele większym niż mogłoby się to wydawać. Lada była zrobiona z ciemnego drewna i za nią, na półkach, poustawiane były przeróżne alkohole. Zarówno magiczne jak i mugolskie. W głównej izbie stały stoliki z krzesłami dla mniej zamożnych czarodziei. W drugim pomieszczeniu były już boksy, które można było od wewnątrz wyciszyć i zapewniały one minimum prywatności.

– To nasz lokalny pijaczyna – odpowiedział, przeskakując nad ladą. – To co zwykle?

– Taa – mruknął, siadając na krześle przy barze. Pan Kot od razu skoczył mu na kolanach, pojawiając się znikąd. Harry usłużnie podrapał go za ucho, na co ten mruknął z zadowoleniem.

– Nie wiem, jak ty to robisz – burknął barman. – Ja mam po tym przeklętym zwierzaku tylko blizny.

– Bo nie umiesz się z nim obsługiwać – rzuciła Pippy. – Czwórka chce Piwo Kremowe i Whiskey. Cześć, kociaku.

– Cześć, Pippy – uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, ściągając kaptur. Jego włosy były przebarwione na blond, co oczywiście było pomysłem Hermiony. Zaproponowała mu raz, żeby zmienił trochę wygląd za pomocą mugolskich sposobów, by tak łatwo go nie rozpoznali. Zgodził się i tak za pomocą fryzjera i soczewek stał się niebieskookim blondynem.

– Pomóc ci jakoś, czy tak przeszedłeś w odwiedziny? – Zapytał Maleństwo, podając siostrze butelkę piwa i szklankę z alkoholem. Dziewczyna ruszyła w kierunku stolika numer cztery. Harry widział, jak jej brat obserwuje kątem oka klientów.

– Przyjemne z pożytecznym – oznajmił wesoło, pociągając łyk ze szklanki. Uwielbiał _elfickie ziółka_. Choć były wyjątkowo mocne i paliły w gardło, to były też cholernie dobre.

– Czego dusza pragnie?

– Czujek i myślodsiewni – wyszeptał, nachylając się w jego stronę. Maleństwo otworzył szerzej oczy.

– Aż tak bardzo chcesz gnić w Azkabanie?

– Podobno mają tam wyjątkowo wygodne prycze – odparł ironicznie. Wiedział, że jego prośba była niebezpieczna. Czujki magiczne były zabronione od czasów wojny z Grindelwaldem, kiedy to czarnoksiężnik za ich pomocą wyłapywał wszelkie magiczne sygnały i z łatwością mógł określić pozycję Aurorów, by wysłać tam swoje sługi. Z myślodsiewnią była inna sprawa. Nie była całkowicie nielegalna, ale na jej posiadanie potrzebna była licencja. Był to potężny oraz niebezpieczny artefakt, który już wielu namieszał w głowie.

– Zapłacę każdą cenę – oznajmił. Widział, jak Maleństwo kalkuluje sobie wszystko w głowie. Pomimo długu, który u Harry'ego posiadał, nie był na tyle głupi, by od razu się zgodzić. Pan Kot wskoczył na blat, ocierając się o dłoń Pottera, domagając się przyjemności. Był to wyjątkowo czarny kot z białą łatą na końcówce ogona. Miał lśniącą sierść i wyglądał na całkiem zadbanego. Niewątpliwie była to zasługa Pippy, bo jakoś Gryfon wątpił, by Maleństwo chciał zająć się taką małą bestyjką. Jak zauważył Harry, Pan Kot pozwalał głaskać się tylko jemu i samej właścicielce baru. Na innych prychał i syczał, czasami używając pazurów.

– Znam kogoś, kto może załatwić czujki, ale z myślodsiewnią może być problem.

– Spokojnie, mogę poczekać – odpowiedział. – Oczywiście zapłacę za wszystkich pośredników.

– Nie spodziewałem się niczego innego.

**III**

Było już grubo po północy, kiedy Harry wyszedł z _Śmierciotuli._ Obiecał przyjść jeszcze w przyszłym tygodniu ze względu na urodziny Pippy. Gdy tylko go zaprosiła, on sam uświadomił sobie, że jego własne minęły już dawno. Co prawda dostał listy z życzeniami i kilka prezentów, jednak nie było to dla niego jakoś specjalnie ważne. Był czternasty sierpnia, a on po prostu miał zbyt wiele na głowie, by zakrzątać sobie umysł tak mało istotnymi sprawami.

Spokojnym krokiem, z różdżką w pogotowiu, szedł w stronę Pokątnej. W takich chwilach Harry żałował, że nie znał teleportacji.

– Za ten zegarek dostaniemy kilka galeonów – usłyszał czyjś przyciszony głos. Natychmiast odwrócił się w jego kierunku, widząc zgraję dzieciaków, która właśnie okradała leżącego czarodzieja.

– W tej chwili go zostawcie – zagrzmiał, na co cała czwórka podskoczyła wystraszona. Byli brudni i ubrani w podarte ciuchy. Patrzyli z przerażeniem na jego postać z wyciągniętą różdżką.

– Oddaj mu ten zegarek, mały – rozkazał, na co chłopiec odłożył natychmiast znalezisko. Harry zaczął grzebać w swojej sakwie i nakazał wyciągnąć im dłonie. Każdemu z nich rzucił trochę galeonów.

– A teraz zmykajcie – nie musiał im dwa razy powtarzać. Natychmiast uciekli w sobie znanym kierunku. Harry westchnął, patrząc na ich oddalające sylwetki. Były to dzieci Nokturnu, które niechciane zostały porzucone i musiały jakoś same sobie radzić. W większości były to dzieci w wieku jeszcze przed Hogwartem, choć paru było starszych. Jak Harry się dowiedział, nie dostawały one listów z Hogwartu, tylko stawały się w młodym wieku najemnikami. Walczyły dla tego, który zapłacił więcej.

Cichy jęk wyrwał go z ponurych rozmyślań. Spojrzał na czarodzieja, którego wcześniej Maleństwo wyrzucił ze swojego pubu. Podniósł srebrny zegarek, chcąc mu go włożyć do kieszeni, jednak zmarszczył brwi. Był on srebrny z wygrawerowanym w środku tarczy psem. Widać było, że został zrobiony z precyzją przez jakiegoś mistrza. Odwrócił go i mruknął _Lumos_. Małymi literami wygrawerowane było „_Regulusowi, na urodziny, Syriusz"_. Spojrzał na zaskoczonego czarodzieja, który już miał otwarte oczy. Wpatrywał się w niego z nieufnością w stalowo-szarych oczach. Harry doskonale znał ten odcień.

– Jak się nazywasz? – Warknął natychmiast, przyciskając mu różdżkę do gardła. – Skąd to masz? Czarodziej milczał, przyglądając mu się.

– Skąd do cholery masz ten zegarek? – Szarpnął nim. – Natychmiast odpowiadaj!

– Co cię to obchodzi? – Wychrypiał czarodziej głosem, mówiącym dosadnie, że ma do czynienia ze zdegenerowanym pijakiem. Harry kilka razy słyszał ten ton głosu u ofiar Voldemorta w wizjach. Mówił on, że oni już dawno się poddali i jest im już wszystko jedno. Nienawidził tego. Takiego tonu używali tylko ci, których udało się złamać.

– Czy ty jesteś Regulus Black? – Zapytał, co chyba przyniosło efekt. Czarodziej otworzył szerzej oczy i wyszarpał się z uścisku, wstając.

– Skąd wiesz jak mam na imię? – Warknął nieufnie.

– Znałem twojego brata – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. – Opowiedział mi o tobie i z tego co pamiętam, to ta historia kończyła się twoim zgonem.

– Syriusz nie o wszystkim wiedział – burknął mężczyzna.

– Podejrzewam – zgodził się Harry. – Ale do cholery, mogłeś mu dać znak, że żyjesz!

Gryfon zmiął przekleństwo w ustach. Krzyczenie na środku Śmiertelnego Nokturnu nie należało do najlepszych pomysłów. Zaraz pewnie zlecą się sępy.

– Jutro, o dwudziestej w _Śmierciotuli_.


	3. Rozdział III

**Rozdział trzeci**

„_... była to niewątpliwie taka rzecz, po której nawet Bardzo Małe Zwierzątko mogło zbudzić się z rana bardzo zadowolone, że to zrobiło."_

**O**budziło go stukanie w okno. Mruknął niewyraźnie, ale sowa się nie odczepiła. Z westchnięciem podszedł do okna, otwierając je. Do środka natychmiast wleciał szary puchacz z szarfą, na której napisane było MM. Harry odwiązał kopertę, częstując ministerialnego ptaka przysmakiem dla sów. Zwierzę zahukało z wdzięczności, po czym wyleciało z pomieszczenia. Harry widząc pieczęć Ministerstwa Magii, zastanawiał się przez chwilę czy na pewno chce dowiedzieć się o swoich marnych wynikach. Hedwiga przysiadła mu na ramieniu, szczypiąc go ponaglająco w ucho.

– No już, chwila – mruknął, otwierając kopertę. Ze zdenerwowaniem zaczął czytać wyniki.

**Wyniki Egzaminu**

**Poziom Standardowych Umiejętności**

**Magicznych**

_**Oceny pozytywne: Oceny negatywne:**_

wybitny (W) nędzny (N)

powyżej oczekiwań (P) okropny (O)

zadowalający (Z) troll (T)

_HARRY JAMES POTTER OTRZYMAŁ:_

Astronomia Z

Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami P

Zaklęcia P

Obrona przed czarną magią W

Wróżbiarstwo N

Zielarstwo P

Historia Magii O

Eliksiry P

Transmutacja P

Harry uśmiechnął się. Nie było tak źle. Miał jeden wybitny, a to już coś. Nie sądził, że Eliksiry pójdą mu tak dobrze. Bez Snape'a dyszącego mu w kark i sabotujących jego kociołek Ślizgonów eliksiry nie wydawały mu się aż tak złe. Historii Magii i Wróżbiarstwa dobrze wiedział, że nie zaliczy i te przedmioty nie były mu specjalnie potrzebne do życia. Z lekkim uśmiechem odłożył kartki i natychmiast sięgnął po pusty pergamin. Wziął długopis i zaczął pisać list do Hermiony.

_Droga Hermiono._

_Właśnie dostałem list z sumami. Muszę przyznać, że nie poszło mi źle. Z obrony dostałem wybitny, a tak to z wszystkich innych powyżej oczekiwań, prócz astronomii, z której mam zadowalający oraz z wróżbiarstwa i historii magii, których nie zaliczyłem. Na szczęście nie są to przedmioty, które są mi jakoś niezbędne. Niestety nie będę mógł się dalej kształcić na Aurora, bo Snape przyjmuje jedynie z wybitnym. Znajdę sobie jakoś inną alternatywę._

_Jak tam we Francji? Przypadkiem spotkałem kogoś, kto powinien już dawno być w zaświatach. Nie wiem, czy Syriusz opowiedział Ci o swoim bracie. Nie mogę więcej zdradzić._

_U mnie wszystko w porządku i powoli wszystko wcielam w życie. Podzielę się z Tobą resztą w pociągu._

_Mam nadzieję, że bawisz się dobrze._

_Pozdrawiam,_

_Harry_

– Hedwigo – zawołał, na co sowa wylądowała na stoliku. – Wiem, że to daleki dystans, ale sobie poradzisz, malutka. I obiecuję, że jak wrócisz, to będziesz miała wypolerowaną klatkę na błysk i będą czekały na ciebie prawdziwe przysmaki – pogłaskał ptaka, na co ten zahukał i uszczypnął go w palce. Przywiązał do jej nóżki list. Przez chwilę patrzył za oddalającym się punkcikiem, po czym zamknął okno, ruszając do łazienki.

**III**

Gdy tylko Severus Snape usłyszał o kolejnym pomyśle Albusa Dumbledore'a na stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, miał ochotę wytargać dyrektora Hogwartu jak uczniaka i wybić mu ten głupi pomysł z głowy. Niestety miał pełną świadomość, że Albus był Gryfonem z krwi i kości, i jak już raz coś przyszło do jego szalonej głowy, tak już nie opuszczało myśli, póki dyrektor nie zrealizuje swojego planu. Tak teraz stał naprzeciw wysokiego, wyższego od niego mężczyzny, który patrzył na niego z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem. Severus tak bardzo nienawidził swojego życia w tej chwili. Jakby on już chciał umrzeć i mieć spokój od Dumbledore'a, Czarnego Pana i Pottera.

– Dalej uważam, że to idiotyczny pomysł, Albusie – niemal warknął, nie przejmując się znajdującym obok czarodziejem. Za żadne skarby nie uściśnie mu ręki. W szkole już nauczał jeden zwierzak i nie przyniosło to żadnego pożytku. Severus sam przed sobą nie potrafił przyjąć za faktu, że Remus Lupin był dotychczas najlepszym profesorem na tym stanowisku. Wolał widzieć go w perspektywie wilkołaka, który atakuje uczniów.

– Severusie, to niegrzeczne – upomniał go starzec, a jego oczy zamigotały. – Slavomir jest kompetentnym czarodziejem i na pewno sprawdzi się na tym stanowisku.

– Kiedy tu zacząłem pracować, nie wiedziałem, że Hogwart zamieni się w zwierzyniec – rzucił ironicznie Mistrz Eliksirów. – Jeśli to _coś_ ma zamiar tu uczyć, to radzę trzymać mu się od uczniów z daleka. Jeśli zauważę przynajmniej _jedną_ oznakę, że jest niebezpieczny, spopielę go.

Załopotał swoją czarną szatą, wychodząc z gabinetu dyrektora. Był wściekły. Dumbledore zamiast zatrudnić go na to stanowisko, to znowu znajduje, nie wiadomo skąd, jakąś kreaturę i potem Severus musi oczywiście po nim sprzątać. Mistrz Eliksirów zacisnął zęby. Jak on już by chciał zdechnąć.

**III**

Wieczór nastał bardzo szybko dla Harry'ego i nim się obejrzał, gnał do _Śmierciotuli. _Gdy tylko wszedł do lokalu, został zgarnięty przez Pippy, która poinstruowała go, że w najbliższy czwartek robi mała imprezę i wtedy klub jest zamknięty. Harry z uśmiechem potwierdził swoje przybycie. Sam dowiedział się, że będzie kilka jej przyjaciółek jeszcze ze szkoły. Gryfon nawet nie śmiał zapytać, które urodziny kończyła dziewczyna. Stwierdził, że podpyta się Maleństwa przy najbliższej okazji.

– A ty co tutaj robisz? – Zdziwił się barman, kiedy przysiadł przy barze, czekając na Regulusa Blacka. – Byłeś tutaj zaledwie wczoraj.

– Interesy – odpowiedział krótko. – Poza tym, jak ty masz na imię? Mówienie do ciebie Maleństwo to jak proszenie Szymszymory o ratunek.

Czarodziej zaśmiał się wesoło, a Harry zarumienił lekko. Kilku klientów spojrzało na nich z zainteresowaniem.

– Fakt, nie przedstawiłem ci się. Nazywam się Benjamin, ale mów mi Ben. A ty, kociaku?

– James – zmyślił szybko. Było przynajmniej w tym pół prawdy. Przecież na drugie miał tak po ojcu, więc nie czuł się aż tak zakłamany.

– Pippy to Donella, ale średnio lubi to imię, więc mów do niej El lub Dona – powiedział, podając mu napój. Z wdzięcznością upił łyk _ziółek_.

– Co jej kupić na urodziny? – Zastanowił się na głos.

– Nie musisz. Naprawdę masz fart młody. Już od dawna nie poznałem kogoś tak szybko, a zaczynam cię powoli traktować jak Pippy.

– To znaczy? – Zapytał zaskoczony, marszcząc brwi.

– Wiesz, kociaku, jesteś dosyć ładny i drobny, więc kilku panów rozgląda się za tobą, a ja mam ich ochotę rozszarpać – oznajmił spokojnie Ben, czyszcząc szklankę. Jak na zawołanie zrobił groźną minę, gdy do pomieszczenia wszedł ich _lokalny pijaczyna,_ jak kiedyś stwierdził.

– Zrujnowałeś mi dzieciństwo – burknął Harry, zgarniając szklankę. – Mam z nim interes, więc nie próbuj go wywalić.

– Uważaj mały, to może i pijak, ale też całkiem niebezpieczny typ – usłyszał jeszcze, na co skinął głową. Ruszył do jednego z boksów, gdzie już usiadł młodszy brat Syriusza. Rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające, siadając. Przyjrzał się uważnie swojemu rozmówcy. Był blady, miał podkrążone oczy i strasznie w nieładzie włosy. Harry w dodatku czuł, że czarodziej od dawna nie zażywał kąpieli, wydając z siebie nieprzyjemny fetor.

– Chciałeś gadać, to gadaj – burknął. – I chciałbym Whiskey.

– Wolę żebyś był trzeźwy – oznajmił, samemu trzymając swoją szklankę. – Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, jak udało ci się przeżyć i czemu nigdy nie powiedziałeś nic Syriuszowi.

– Nie ma nic za darmo – mruknął Black. – Ja chcę wiedzieć kim jesteś i skąd znałeś mojego brata.

– Powiem ci to wszystko – przytaknął, mrużąc oczy. – Pod jednym warunkiem.

– Jakim?

– Przysięga wieczysta – odpowiedział spokojnie, po czym zapadła cisza. Harry już wcześniej o tym rozmyślał. Mógł zdradzić Regulusowi prawdę, jednak nie chciał zagrozić sobie. Do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego pozostało jeszcze dwa tygodnie, a bądź co bądź, czarodziej siedzący naprzeciw niego miał Mroczny Znak na ramieniu.

– Jaka? – Regulus uważnie zlustrował go wzrokiem. Nie był głupi.

– Gwarancja prawdy, bezpieczeństwa i tego, że wszystko pozostanie pomiędzy nami.

– Widzę, że wszystko już przygotowałeś – burknął niezadowolony. Harry przytaknął. Wyjął spokojnie dłoń z różdżką, na co czarodziej od razu się skrzywił.

– Ale wiedz, że ja nie mam już nic do stracenia – powiedział pustym głosem, krzyżując z nim różdżkę.

– Gwarantuję ci prawdę, bezpieczeństwo i tajemnicę – zaczął Harry, a Regulus powtórzył po nim formułę. Z ich różdżek wyleciało żółte światło, które owinęło się wokół ich dłoni, przypieczętowując przysięgę i na powrót wsiąkło w różdżkę.

– Więc kim jesteś?

– Nie tutaj – rzucił Potter, wstając. Dopił trunku, niosąc szklankę na ladę. – Dzięki za gościnę. Będę w czwartek.

– Uważaj na siebie, dzieciaku – powiedział na odchodne Ben. Harry pociągnął Regulusa za ramię i wyprowadził z lokalu.

– Gdzie idziemy?

– Spokojnie. Wiesz, że nic ci nie zrobię. Idziemy do miejsca, gdzie możemy w spokoju porozmawiać bez świadków – odpowiedział. Obydwoje wsiedli do taksówki, a Harry powiedział adres. Mugol bez słowa zawiózł ich do pod jego mieszkanie. Widać było, że jest niezbyt zadowolony z takich podejrzanych klientów. Gryfon zapłacił i wskazał Regulusowi klatkę. Otworzył drzwi i zaczął się wspinać po schodach.

– Zapraszam – mruknął, na co mężczyzna bez słowa wszedł do środka.

– Chcesz coś?

– Najlepiej jakiś alkohol – Harry skrzywił się na to. Postanowił zrobić kawę, która przyda się im obu. Odwrócił się i zauważył, jak Regulus wpatruje się w obraz jego rodziców z Syriuszem i Remusem. Młodszy brat Łapy odwrócił się do niego z wyraźnym szokiem na twarzy.

– Ty nie możesz być… - zaczął, na co Harry uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Zdjął soczewki, zarzucając na nas okulary i zmył fluid z twarzy, który zakrywał jego sławetną bliznę.

– Tak, Regulusie, jestem Harrym Potterem, chrześniakiem twojego brata – przytaknął, stawiając na stoliku kawę. Natychmiast napił się swojej.

– Jak? Sam? – Black wyraźnie nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

– Powiedzmy, że nie za bardzo lubię śledzących mnie ludzi – odpowiedział. – Miałem dosyć moich mugolskich krewnych i schroniłem się tutaj. To mieszkanie wcześniej należało do Syriusza. Przepisał mi je tuż przed swoją śmiercią.

– Syriusz nie żyje? – Harry był zaskoczony gamą uczuć, jaką zawarły te trzy proste słowa. Nie spodziewał się tego i na chwilę go to przygniotło. Nie dziwił się jego niewiedzą. _Prorok_ co prawda miał artykuł na całą stronę o ataku na Ministerstwo, ale nijak nie wspomniał o Syriuszu Blacku. Zarówno o jego bohaterskiej śmierci jak i niewinności.

– Jak pewnie czytałeś w gazetach, uczestniczyłem w walce przeciw Śmierciożercom w Ministerstwie – zaczął cichym, spokojnym głosem. – Syriusz przybył wraz z innymi by ratować mnie i moich przyjaciół. Walczyłem z Bellatriks, a on z Malfoyem. – Gula pojawiła się w jego gardle. Przełknął ją i kontynuował. - Odepchnął mnie, Lestrange rzuciła jakiś nieznany mi urok. Przyjął na siebie zaklęcie i wpadł za Zasłonę Śmierci.

Wpatrzył się w swój kubek. Wspomnienia ożyły i na nowo rozgrywały się w jego głowie. Ponownie poczuł ból starty. Wytarł zdradzieckie łzy rękawem bluzy.

– To moja wina – powiedział cicho.

– Nie, to Bellatriks go zabiła. – zaprzeczył Regulus. – Syriusz wiedział, na co się pisał.

– Ale to ja… - łzy na nowo zaczęły płynąć. Schował twarz w dłoniach.

– Nie jestem najlepszy w pocieszaniu. – Westchnął Black. – Gdzie jest Whiskey?

**III**

Harry obudził się z ogromnym bólem głowy w ramionach Regulusa Blacka. Niewiele pamiętał z ubiegłej nocy. Wiedział tylko, że najzwyczajniej w świecie zapili smutki alkoholem. Wzdrygnął się, wstając. Poczuł lekkie mdłości, na co natychmiast pognał do łazienki. Zwrócił wczorajszą treść żołądka. Wzdychając, przetarł twarz zimną wodą. Wziął szybki prysznic, ubierając jedynie bokserki. Podszedł do kuchni, wstawiając kawę i wyciągnął suchą bułkę z półki. Zaczął ją jeść, czując, jak jego żołądek się buntuje. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że jednak lepiej coś zjeść, by mieć chociaż czym wymiotować.

Usłyszał jęk Regulusa, który pojawił się w drzwiach. Prezentował się nie lepiej od Harry'ego.

– Idź się wykąp. – polecił mu Gryfon, z czego mężczyzna z chęcią skorzystał. Po jakiś piętnastu minutach wyszedł z bladą twarzą.

– Nie ma to jak kac.

**III**

Wszedł do klatki, wąchając powietrze. Woń Harry'ego była dosyć mocna, co świadczyło o tym, że całkiem niedawno tędy przechodził. Remus miał tylko nadzieję, że się z nim nie minął. W miarę jak wchodził po schodach, czuł jeszcze drugi, znajomy mu zapach. Nie wiedział skąd go zna, jednak zapalał w nim ostrzegawczą lampkę. Gdy tylko zapukał do drzwi, a te otworzył wysoki, dobrze mu znajomy mężczyzna, rzucił się na niego, warcząc. Zacisnął na jego szyi ręce, a kolanami zablokował mu dłonie i dostęp do różdżki.

– Remusie! – Krzyk Harry'ego ostudził jego zamiary. Lupin zamrugał oczami, zaczynając kontaktować. Wpatrzył się w postać syna Rogacza.

– Remusie, puść go! To przyjaciel! – Dopiero po chwili dotarły do niego słowa chłopca. Wilkołak zawarczał, chcąc dokończyć dzieła, jednak Lunatyk dźwignął się na nogi, wypuszczając spod siebie Regulusa Blacka.

– Co to ma znaczyć, Harry? – Warknął, a jego oczy przebarwiły się na kolor żółty.

– Mi też cię miło widzieć – wychrypiał młodszy brat Syriusza, masując obolałą szyję.

– Spotkałem go i teraz ze mną mieszka za naukę – oznajmił. – Więcej nie mogę powiedzieć, jestem z nim pod przysięgą.

Oczy Remusa natychmiast wbiły się w postać Regulusa Blacka, który powinien już od dawna być martwy.

– On jest Śmierciożercą.

– Byłym – odpowiedział natychmiast Regulus, zamykając drzwi.

– Powinieneś być martwy.

– Prawda – zgodził się. – Jednak miałem wyjątkowe szczęście i udało mi się ujść z życiem.

– Jak?

– Nie muszę ci nic mówić – syknął, na co wilkołak warknął ostrzegawczo. Stał w miejscu z żółtymi oczami z pionową źrenicą i chyba do Regulusa dotarło, że nie ma zbyt wielkiego wyboru, jeśli nie chce zostać rozszarpany przez czarodzieja na miejscu.

– Usiądź. – poprosił Harry, na co niechętnie Remus się zgodził, wciąż jednak wbijając spojrzenie w młodszego brata przyjaciela.

– Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale odwróciłem się od Czarnego Pana.

– Właśnie słyszę. – syknął sceptycznie Lunatyk, zakładając ramiona na piersi. Tylko obecność Harry'ego za nim trzymała go w ryzach.

– Zaraz po śmierci Dorcas – głośny warkot wydobył się z gardła wilkołaka. – Próbowałem ją nawet uratować, ale Voldemort zabił ją na moich oczach. Po czym, uznając mnie za oczywistego zdrajcę, wtrącił do lochu. Nie wiem, przez ile czasu byłem torturowany, jednak było to piekło. Każdego dnia marzyłem o śmierci.

– Szkoda, że się nie spełniło.

– Remusie! – Krzyk Harry'ego był aż nad to wymowny. On sam znał całą historię i nie chciał już więcej o nią pytać. Widział z jakim trudem przychodziło Regulusowi opowiadanie wszystkiego.

– Też tak myślę do tej pory – zgodził się Black. – Kiedy już im się najwyraźniej znudziłem, porzucili mnie gdzieś w lesie na pewną śmierć. Nawet nie chcieli mnie zabić. Woleli, żebym konał na wpółżywy w jakieś dziczy.

– Jak udało ci się przeżyć?

– Znalazł mnie jakiś mugol i dostałem się do szpitala. Spędziłem tam dwa lata, zanim wszystko wyleczyli, a kolejne dwa na rehabilitacji.  
– Jakoś nie jest mi cię szkoda – powiedział, na co od razu usłyszał, jak Harry wciąga powietrze i już chce coś powiedzieć. – Wybacz Harry, ale jakoś nie wierzę w jego nawrócenie. Był jedną z osób, które torturowały Dorcas, twoją niedoszłą ciotkę. Była z Syriuszem i z tego co wiem, była w ciąży, kiedy dorwali ją Śmierciożercy.

– To był główny powód mojego odwrócenia się od Czarnego Pana. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, Lupin, ale magiczne dzieci w czysto krwistych rodzinach rodzą się niezbyt często. Zazwyczaj tylko jedno dziecko, choć i to nie zawsze. Dla nas niemowlę, potencjalny czarodziej czystej krwi jest świętością, którą Czarny Pan najzwyczajniej w świecie wdeptał w ziemię. Nie mogłem tego znieść.

– Oh, jak mi przykro – zakpił Remus. Harry po raz pierwszy słyszał taki ton głosu u spokojnego zazwyczaj Lunatyka. Nagle przypomniały mu się słowa Syriusza. „_Nigdy nie wkurzaj wilkołaka, a już w szczególności z pozoru spokojnego Remusa_".

– Możesz mi nie wierzyć, jednak nie słyszysz fałszu w moim głosie – rzucił Regulus. Lupin warknął, przyznając mu rację. Potrafił w większości wyłapać, kiedy ludzie wokół niego kłamali.

– Co nie znaczy, że mówisz prawdę – syknął Remus. Zazwyczaj potrafił panować nad swoją wilczą stroną, jednak gdy tylko zobaczył tego człowieka, jego spokój runął niczym domek z kart. Od razu naszły go te wszystkie wspomnienia. Pamiętał, jak Syriusz zwierzał mu się, że to jego wina, że jego brat stał się Śmierciożercą. Wyrzucał sobie, że zostawił go samego w _tym _domu. Remus pamiętał, jak Łapa za wszelką cenę starał się nawrócić Regulusa i za nic nie przyjmował jego czy Jamesa słów, że niestety jego brat jest już stracony. Raz nawet dał się złapać Śmierciożercom, byle tylko dotrzeć do Regulusa. Był torturowany przez niego dwa dni, nim udało się im go odbić. Parę tygodni później podobny los podzieliła Dorcas z nienarodzonym dzieckiem Łapy. Gdy tylko Remus zobaczył okaleczone ciało przyjaciółki, po raz pierwszy dał pełną kontrolę swojemu wilkowi. Zmienił się w postać wilkołaka i zapolował. Pamiętał doskonale, że towarzyszył mu James i Frank. Syriusz był zbyt załamany, by móc chociażby się obronić przed jakiś atakiem. Był to dla niego zbyt wielki szok. Strata ukochanej, dziecka i bezpowrotnie brata. Choć i tak na wieść o śmierci Regulusa Syriusz płakał. Był to drugi raz, kiedy Remus widział Łapę płaczącego.

– Mimo tego, co zrobiłeś Dorcas, Syriusz wciąż po tobie płakał – zaczął z nieskrywaną złością, a jego pazury wczepiły się w fotel. – Ciągle się winił. Mówił, że gdyby nie zostawił cię w domu samego, to nigdy byś nie przystąpił do Voldemorta. On się winił za to do samego końca!

– Nie wiedziałem – wyszeptał Regulus, załamując głowę. Remus widział jego drgające ramiona i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna płacze. _Opłakuje własną głupotę_, szeptał mu rozsądek. Lupin był jednak już zbyt stary, z wielkimi bliznami na duszy, by od tak czuć współczucie. Kiedyś był otwarty i uważał, że wszyscy zasługują na drugą szansę. Teraz jednak żył zbyt długo, by wciąż w to naiwnie wierzyć. Ludzie dokonywali swoich wyborów, Remus już nie miał siły, by za nich je żałować.

– Z chęcią bym cię zabił – zaczął spokojnie.

– Remusie! – Krzyk Harry'ego był aż nad to wymowny. Chłopiec natychmiast skoczył pomiędzy nimi, jakby stwierdzając, że stolik jest zbyt małą przeszkodą dla wściekłego wilkołaka.

– Nie, Harry, odsuń się – poprosił cicho Regulus, powoli ocierając łzy z policzków i odgarniając włosy za ucho. – Harry, proszę cię. On ma rację.

– Ale… - Gryfon wciąż nie chciał ustąpić, ale w końcu poddał się i mrucząc pod nosem o „_idiotycznych, twardogłowych staruchach, którzy nie potrafią wybaczać"_, podszedł do aneksu kuchennego i wstawił wodę na herbatę.

– Wiesz, że tylko ty przeżyłeś z tych wszystkich, co torturowali Dorcas? – Podjął ponownie Remus, jakby nikt nigdy mu nie przeszkodził. – Dangana rozszarpałem na kawałeczki, Yazella usmażył zaklęciem James, Gaidiesem zajął się Frank. Rozciął go na najmniejsze kawałeczki. Odlerowi oderwałem głowę. Szukaliśmy jeszcze ciebie, ale rozeszło się, że nie żyjesz.

– Możesz dokończyć _vendette_ – Regulus patrzył mu wprost w żółte oczy wilkołaka. Słyszał, co się stało z jego towarzyszami. Przez szeregi Voldemorta przeszła wieść, że jasna strona ma przerażające trio po swojej stronie, która poszatkowała wspomnianą czwórkę.

– Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz, dzieciaku – prychnął Lupin. Zmrużył swoje żółte oczy z pionową źrenicą, przekrzywiając głowę. Patrzył niczym zwierzyna na swoją ofiarę.

– W czystej teorii mam prawo rozszarpać ci gardło, od kiedy tylko ukazałeś mi się na oczy – kontynuował wilkołak. – W praktyce wygląda to inaczej. Jesteś powiązany krwią z Syriuszem, a jednocześnie jego chrześniak prosi mnie o szansę dla ciebie. To oznacza, że _vendetta_ nie musi się odbyć.

– Co zamierzasz zrobić?

– Z chęcią bym cię po prostu zabił – uśmiechnął się, a nieludzkie już kły błysnęły ostrzegawczo. – Jednak wiem, że nic to nie pomoże. Syriusz ci wybaczył, Harry cię zrozumiał. Muszę najwyraźniej zostawić cię przy życiu, ale złożysz mi przysięgę, Regulusie. Przysięgniesz na swoje życie, że cokolwiek stanie się Harry'emu, postarasz się mu pomóc za wszelką cenę i uchronisz przed śmiercią nawet za cenę własnego życia. Tylko tak spłacisz swoje winy wobec mnie.

– Nie musisz tego robić! – Wtrącił się natychmiast Gryfon, ale został całkowicie zignorowany. Patrzył z przerażeniem na Remusa, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział od tej strony. Zalał kubek wrzątkiem, wzdychając.

– Zgadzam się – Regulus wyciągnął dłoń, a większa ze zwierzęcymi szponami, owinęła się wokół jego. Wzdrygnął się, czując na swojej skórze wilkołaka. Kiedyś spotkał się z teorią, że wilk ciągle krąży pod skórą zarażonego likantropią czarodzieja i przy bliższym kontakcie z nim, jesteś w stanie to wyczuć. Uważał to za bujdę. Czując teraz pod palcami złowieszczą kreaturę, która z chęcią by go zaatakowała, przełknął ślinę. Czujne oczy wilkołaka obserwowały jego jabłko Adama.

– Pełna przysięga – odezwał się Remus, a jego głos zabrzmiał niczym grzmot w zapadłej ciszy. Regulus nakazał sobie w duchu spokój, a gdy w miarę oczyścił umysł, zaczął deklamować:

– Ja, Regulus Arkticus Black, przysięgam na swoją magię, życie i duszę, że życie Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera od dzisiaj stanie się ważniejsze od mojego. Pomogę mu w każdej sytuacji, jak tylko będę potrafił i uchronię od śmierci nawet poświęceniem własnego życia.

– Ja, Remus John Lupin, ostrzegam, że jeśli przysięga zostanie niedopełniona – podjął Remus. – i w jakikolwiek sposób przysięgający specjalnie uchyli się od jej spełnienia, magię utraci wszelkie jego potomstwo, zginie w najgorszych męczarniach, a jego dusza nigdy nie zazna spokoju. Przez wieki będzie pokutował za niedopełnione słowa przysięgi.

Gdy tylko schrypnięty, zwierzęcy głos Remusa ucichł, w powietrzu nastąpiło spięcie i Harry poczuł się nagle przytłoczony ilością nagromadzonej magii. Tak szybko jak uczucie pojawiło się, znikło. Pomiędzy dwoma, złączonymi dłońmi pojawiła się żółta nić, która szybko wsiąkła w ich różdżki, kończąc _Przysięgę Wieczystą_. Harry, na lekko trzęsących nogach, podszedł do czarodziejów. Po raz pierwszy był świadkiem czegoś takiego.

– Nie sprawia to oczywiście, że ci wybaczyłem – stwierdził Remus, a jego szpony natychmiast zniknęły. Oczy wilkołaka wciąż jednak nie chciały odpuścić.

– Rozumiem – przytaknął Regulus. Lupin wstał, rozprostowując kości, po czym odwrócił się do syna Rogacza. Westchnął, widząc w jego oczach zalążki strachu. Nie chciał tego, ale czasami nie potrafił zapanować nad pewnymi odruchami. James i Syriusz się do tego przyzwyczaili, choć Glizdogon wiele razy miał koszmary po nocach, gdy tylko zobaczył, jak Remus traci panowanie. _A kiedy on miał się przyzwyczaić, kretynie_? Rozsądek rzadko kiedy był po stronie Lunatyka.

– Przepraszam, Harry – zaczął cicho, a miód powoli zastępował żółć. – Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. Ja może już lepiej pójdę.

– Nie! – Krzyknął Gryfon. Może i przestraszył się wilczej wersji swojego byłego profesora, to jednak rozumiał powody Remusa. Harry pamiętał, jak Hermiona na ich trzecim roku miała referat o wilkołakach. Wspominała tam, że likantropi agresywnie reagowali na jakiekolwiek zagrożenie względem ich stada, jak określali swoje rodziny. Mówiła też przypadkiem o srogiej _vendettcie_, kiedy już nie było ratunku dla przestępcy.

– Harry?

– Nie boję się ciebie – mruknął cicho, co wychwycił wilczy słuch. Harry podszedł do starszego czarodzieja i przytulił go. Lunatyk niepewnie oddał uścisk, rozluźniając się. Zapach Harry'ego był kojący dla jego wilka, który stopniowo się uspokajał i dawał się opanować.

– W takim razie, na spokojnie, powiedzcie mi, czemu Regulus tu mieszka – powiedział Remus, wpuszczając Harry'ego. Gryfon zabrał z kuchennego blatu swoją herbatę i przysiadł obok Regulusa na sofie. Remus usłużnie zajął ponownie miejsce na fotelu.

– Jak już mówiłem, zaproponowałem Regulusowi nocleg za naukę.

– Naukę?

– Uczy mnie teleportacji i zaklęć, które mogą mi się przydać.

– Do czego? – Remus był nieustępliwy. Przez kolejne minuty padały pytania z jego ust, a Harry czuł się, jakby był na przesłuchaniu. Czasem odezwał się Regulus, dopowiadając coś. Lunatyk na szczęście nie dopytywał o wszystkie szczegóły i Harry był w stanie ominąć temat wznowienia Gwardii - w większości dlatego chce się nauczyć jak najwięcej pożytecznej obrony oraz ataku, zanim pójdzie do Hogwartu. Remus miał najwyraźniej na to inne wytłumaczenie, odpuszczając im w końcu po dwudziestu minutach.

– Będę się zbierał, Harry – postanowił wilkołak, wstając. – Przyjdę tu jutro z rana i zabiorę się z wami.

– Remusie?

– Sądzę, że również jestem w stanie nauczyć cię czegoś pożytecznego. Przy okazji ułatwi to poszukiwanie twoich członków, gdy ci nie wyjdzie – wytłumaczył. Harry nie spodziewał się tego. Na początku sądził, że Lunatyk będzie oponował przed tym wszystkim, jednak ponownie go zaskoczył, stwierdzając, że pewne rzeczy mogą mu się przydać, a czasem nawet uratować życie.

– On ma rację, Harry. Sam mogę nie być w stanie złożyć cię do kupy, jeśli się gdzieś rozczłonkujesz – zgodził się Regulus. Gryfon, nie mając wyboru, przytaknął. Pożegnał swojego byłego profesora i odetchnął, gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi.

– Nie wiem czemu, ale czułem się, jakbym przedstawiał cię moim rodzicom – mruknął wyczerpanym głosem, na co młodszy z Blacków roześmiał się głośno.

**III**

_Drogi Harry._

_Przepraszam za tę okropną zwłokę, ale pozwoliłam sobie wykorzystać Hedwigę. Musiałam jakoś wysłać sowę do Ginny i Rona, a niestety nie mam pojęcia, gdzie w Paryżu znajduje się jakaś Czarodziejska Poczta._

_Sumy poszły mi świetnie. Oprócz Obrony, z której mam Powyżej Oczekiwań, reszta to same Wybitne. Wyobrażasz to sobie, Harry? Nie spodziewałam się tego. Rodzice są ze mnie dumni i świętowaliśmy w takiej naprawdę smacznej, francuskiej knajpce. Była naprawdę stylowa i urocza._

_Ron napisał, że też oblał Wróżbiarstwo i Historię Magii. Naprawdę, chłopaki, mogliście się przyłożyć. Nie mówię, by od razu zdać je na wybitny, ale gdybyście poświęcili tym przedmiotom trochę uwagi, to na pewno byście je zaliczyli._

_Ginny ma się świetnie i tylko narzeka, że nie ma zbyt ciekawych zajęć. Mówi, że ciągle z Luną muszą wysłuchiwać marudzenia Rona, że Ciebie nie ma. Pamiętasz, że Lovegood mieszkają tam, gdzie jest Nora._

_Powoli nasze wakacje dobiegają końca i nie uwierzysz Harry, kogo spotkałam na jednej z wystaw sztuki. Wiktora Kruma! Tak, też się zdziwiłam, ale dowiedziałam się, że bardzo uwielbia Paryż i często tutaj przyjeżdża na wakacje. Spędziłam z nim naprawdę miłe wieczory. Mam nadzieję, że nie wspomnisz o tym Ronowi. Wiesz, że on coś do niego ma, a nie chcę by się za bardzo wściekał jak na czwartym roku._

_Wdziałam drzewo genealogiczne i Syriusza, który czasami w swoim pijackim amoku wykrzykiwał męskie imię. Tylko to zastanawiające, czemu wśród nas są nieumarli. Kiedy tylko przyjadę, to natychmiast chcę wszystko wiedzieć._

_Kochająca,_

_Hermiona._

– Pamiętasz, że teoretycznie nie żyję – burknął Regulus, gdy tylko Harry wspomniał mu o swojej przyjaciółce. – Czy ty musisz wszystkim rozpowiadać, że jednak nie gryzę piachu?

– Po pierwsze, napisałem to zanim złożyliśmy przysięgę. Po drugie, Hermiona to inteligentna czarownica, która potrafi dotrzymać tajemnicy – odpowiedział natychmiast Harry, za co zarobił nieciekawe spojrzenie. Nim Regulus zdążył zripostować, rozległo się pukanie.

– Wstawaj, Remus już jest.

**III**

Urodziny Pippy odbyły się dokładnie 23 sierpnia i Harry mógł przyznać, że świetnie się bawił. Lokal był otwarty tylko dla gości, więc zabawa odbyła się we własnym gronie. Harry został przedstawiony innym zaproszonym i nim się obejrzał, został pochłonięty przez towarzystwo. Jako prezent kupił Pippy srebrną bransoletkę z kolorowymi kamyczkami. Przekazał jej, że będzie robić się zimna, gdy będzie w niebezpieczeństwie. Na jej nieme pytanie, wyjaśnił, że to powinno ułatwić jej życie z wiecznie pijanymi klientami. Ben wydawał się zadowolony z prezentu dla siostry i pogratulował mu pomysłu. I tak, Harry dał się porwać zabawie. Obudził się rano, zwinięty na ladzie z różowymi uszkami królika na głowie i ogonkiem w samych bokserkach z ogromnym bólem głowy. Obok jego głowy zwinięty spał Pan Kot.

– Zdjęcie pamiątkowe! – Krzyknął wesoło Ben, znikąd pojawiając się z aparatem w ręku. Błysnęło i Harry'emu zrobiło się niedobrze. Złapał się za usta i wystartował do łazienki. Pochylił się nad muszlą, wymiotując. W końcu podniósł się przy pomocy umywalki i przetarł twarz zimną wodą. Odetchnął parę razy, wychodząc z toalety.

– Wyglądasz zajebiście, kociak – zawołał Ben, na co Harry się skrzywił. Głowa pulsowała mu ostrym bólem. Rozejrzał się dookoła, widząc ludzi, w podobnym stanie, na ziemi. Impreza najwidoczniej się udała i Harry średnio pamiętał, co się na niej działo.

– Od dzisiaj będziesz _Bunny_ – zachichotał barman.

– Zamknij się, Maleństwo – wycedził. – Lepiej daj mi te swoje złote lekarstwo.

– Aaa – pomachał mu przed oczami palcem, na co od razu mu się zakręciło w głowie. – Na nie trzeba zasłużyć.

Harry stwierdził, widząc kpiący uśmieszek Bena, że nie mogło być gorzej. Westchnął.

**III**

Hermiona wróciła parę dni przed rozpoczęciem roku. Wparowała do niego na drugi dzień od swojego powrotu. Nie mając litości, zadawała pytania zarówno Regulusowi, jak i Harry'emu. Na kilka, starszy czarodziej nie odpowiadał, jednak panna Granger nie naciskała. Gryfon taktownie przemilczał sytuację z Remusem, kiedy ten spotkał Regulusa _po latach_.

Lekcje z dwojgiem dorosłych i wykwalifikowanych czarodziei odniosły sukces. Teleportacja nie okazała się specjalnie trudna dla Harry'ego i po dwóch tygodniach ostrych ćwiczeń, Gryfon był w stanie bez jakiegokolwiek rozszczepienia deportować się i aportować w dowolne miejsce. Remus zapowiedział jednak, że spotkają się jeszcze w Hogsmeade, gdzie dokładnie wytłumaczy mu teleportację łączną, przy czym jeszcze poćwiczą. Oprócz komunikacji czarodzieje uczyli Harry'ego kilku pożytecznych ataków fizycznych. Na początku Gryfon był zdziwiony, jednak słowa Remusa, jak i Regulusa wiele mówiły. „_Czasem, gdy ktoś ma cię na różdżkę, wystarczy dobry refleks i szybkość. Powalisz go, uderzysz i przeżyjesz_." Po chwili namysłu Harry musiał przyznać im rację. Wiele razy, gdy przeciwnik odebrał mu różdżkę, stał jak kołek, nie wiedząc jak się wykaraskać. Następnie Remus przemycił mu kilka książek z biblioteczki na Grimmauld Place 12, które mogłyby okazać się pożyteczne. Nie ćwiczyli zbyt wiele magii, tylko jego dwóch, tymczasowych nauczycieli starało się wpoić kilka chwytów, by mógł przeżyć w sytuacjach kryzysowych. Było to coś zupełnie odmiennego od tego, czego nauczano w Hogwarcie. Harry zauważył, jakie szkoła miała braki, jednak jednocześnie nie miała ona przygotowywać do wojny tylko do dalszego życia.

**III**

W końcu nadszedł pierwszy września i Harry, przy eskorcie Regulusa, który wprowadził go na stację, po czym znikł, dostał się na peron. Popchnął wózek z nowymi książkami, zakupionymi na Pokątnej, przebiegając przez ścianę, by dostać się do pociągu. Został szybko zauważony przez rodzinę Weasley'ów. Pani Weasley wyściskała go mocno, krzycząc jednocześnie na niego, że nie powinien tak znikać. Następnie Harry przywitał się z panem Weasley'em i Ronem, który jakby nigdy nic poklepał go po ramieniu. Ginny patrzyła na niego spod zmrużonych oczu. Harry zarumienił się. Siostra Rona była ładna, jednak Harry, po głębszym zastanowieniu, nic do niej nie czuł. Wolał się nie angażować w związek bez uczuć.

– Do pociągu jazda! – Zarządziła pani Weasley, kiedy rozległ się przenikliwy gwizd. Harry natychmiast wtoczył się do wagonu, popychany przez Rona, którego z kolei popychało kilku pierwszaków. W końcu znaleźli pusty wagon, gdzie chwile później przyłączyła się Hermiona z Nevillem i Luną. Dwójka prefektów zniknęła, a Harry wdał się w pogawędkę z lekko zwariowaną krukonką. Uśmiechnął się. Wracał do Hogwartu, do domu.


	4. Rozdział IV

**A/N: **Chciałam jedynie poinformować, że traktuję naukę teleportacji jak prawo jazdy - jeśli się nauczysz, to jeździsz, nawet bez prawka, musisz tylko uważać, by nie znalazła się policja. Tak samo w przypadku teleportacji - dopóki nikt nie wykryje, że Harry się teleportuje, nic mu nie grozi.

Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! ;)

* * *

**Rozdział czwarty**

„_Bo wypadek to dziwna rzecz. Nigdy go nie ma, dopóki się nie wydarzy."_

**H**ogwart Ekspres jechał spokojnie, wioząc podekscytowaną młodzież do Hogsmeade. Pierwszoroczni denerwowali się na samą myśl o przydziale, a starsi uczniowie nie szczędzili im zmyślonych opowieści. Harry właśnie słuchał jednym uchem historii, których dowiedział się jakiś chłopczyk o jasnych blond włoskach i relacjonował je swoim nowym kolegom, a drugim nasłuchiwał, aż ktoś łaskawie wyjdzie z toalety. Gryfon rozumiał, że ktoś mógł mieć chorobę lokomocyjną, ale stał już chyba wystarczająco długo, by wreszcie dostać się do kabiny. Wzdychając, poddał się i ruszył na poszukiwanie w innych wagonach. Slalomem ominął kilka dziewczyn, które chichotały na sam jego widok, przyprawiając go tym o ból głowy. W końcu doczłapał się do wolnej toalety, z czego z ulgą skorzystał. Umył ręce i już miał nacisnąć na klamkę by wyjść, ale usłyszał czyjś przyciszony głos zza drzwi. Zamarł, nasłuchując.

– Odbiło ci, Draco – syknął męski głos.

– Dobrze wiesz, że mam rację, Blaise – odwarknął chłodno Malfoy. – Tylko on jest w stanie nas ochronić. Nie mam zamiaru skończyć jak większość tych idiotów.

– On nas nie będzie chciał! Przecież to… - potok słów urwał się, kiedy pociąg nagle zahamował, a Harry wyleciał z lekkim okrzykiem na ustach. Wpadł prosto na arystokratę, który z kolei przywalił w drzwi wagonu. Malfoy jęknął z bólu, na co Harry natychmiast stanął o własnych siłach, lekko się rumieniąc.

– Wiem, że na mnie lecisz, Potty, ale odpuść sobie – syknął Draco, poprawiając swoją szatę. – Nie gustuję w idiotach.

– Zamknij się – warknął Harry, odchodząc. Jeszcze usłyszał, jak jego szkolny wróg klnie pod nosem. Zignorował to, zastanawiając się po drodze do swojego przedziału, czego mogła dotyczyć rozmowa dwójki Ślizgonów. Zbyt wiele było niedomówień w ich rozmowie i Harry postanowił, że nie ma sensu się nad nią głowić. Dowie się prędzej czy później.

**III**

Ceremonia Przydziału była jak zwykle nudna dla starszych studentów Hogwartu. Wpatrywali się w zestresowanych pierwszorocznych, którzy po założeniu starej tiary, czmychali szybko do swoich nowych domów. Ron marudził głośno, że jest głodny, za co Hermiona posyłała mu rozeźlone spojrzenia. Ginny prychała jedynie na tę idiotyczną zagrywkę brata, który po prostu chciał, by obiekt jego westchnień zwrócił na niego uwagę. Harry podzielał jej zdanie. Dalej nie rozumiał swojego przyjaciela, czemu ten nie wyjawi swoich uczuć przyjaciółce i nie odpuści sobie tych wszystkich podchodów, które nie przynosiły żadnych rezultatów.

– Drodzy uczniowie – rozbrzmiał ciepły głos Dumbledore'a, który stanął za mównicą, kiedy wszyscy już skończyli jeść. – Jak miło zobaczyć was znów w takim komplecie. Mam nadzieję, że miło spędziliście wakacje i będzie to kolejny owocny rok nauki jak i zabawy. Przypominam wszystkim uczniom – błękitne oczy dyrektora zwróciły się w stronę Gryffindoru co Harry zignorował. – Że wstęp do Zakazanego Lasu jest _zakazany_. Lista rzeczy niedozwolonych na terenie Hogwartu wisi w gabinecie naszego woźnego Filcha.

– W tym roku także mamy nowego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, Slavomira Fausta – ze swojego fotela wstał wysoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna o przystojnej twarzy, co od razu zostało zauważone przez damską populację szkoły.

– Życzę dobrej nocy – zakończył, na co wszyscy wstali. Harry przepchnął się do wyjścia jako jeden z pierwszych, niechcący wywalając jakąś dziewczynę. Przeprosił, pomagając jej wstać. Uśmiechnęła się, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Harry odwrócił się, idąc do wieży Gryffindoru. Pod obraz Grubej Damy przybył jako pierwszy i dziękował Hermionie, że podała mu wcześniej hasło, inaczej musiałby tu czekać na kogoś, kto je zna. Wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego i od razu skierował się do swojego dormitorium. Kufer już leżał koło łóżka wraz z miotłą. Harry wyjął ze swojego nowego kufra, który zakupił na Nokturnie, książkę i rozłożył się na swoim łóżku.

– Już tu jesteś, Harry? – Zdziwił się Dean, który wszedł do pokoju w towarzystwie Seamusa. Obydwoje ruszyli do swoich łóżek.

– Jakoś się przecisnąłem przez ten tłum. Ron zajmuje się pierwszakami z Hermioną?

– Tak – przytaknął Neville, który przechodził przez drzwi. – Hermiona uspokaja taką jedną, która cały czas płacze, że chce do mamy.

**III**

Plan lekcji dostali przy śniadaniu. Harry zmarszczył brwi, zaglądając Ronowi przez ramię.

– Ty też masz eliksiry?

– No właśnie też nie wiem, o co chodzi – powiedział Ron.

– W tym roku profesor Snape obniżył swoje standardy, panie Potter, panie Weasley – usłyszeli za sobą srogi ton głosu McGonagall, na co obydwaj podskoczyli. – Jako, że na tegorocznych Sumach ocenę Wybitną otrzymały tylko trzy osoby, profesor Snape został zmuszony do zaakceptowania uczniów z oceną Powyżej Oczekiwań na swoich OWuTeMowych zajęciach.

– Dziękujemy, pani profesor – odpowiedzieli natychmiast.

– Ona jest jak duch, zjawia się znikąd – burknął Ron, kiedy tylko oddaliła się ich Opiekunka Domu.

– Ronaldzie! – Syknęła Hermiona.

– Teraz mamy Zielarstwo, prawda? – Spytał natychmiast Harry, próbując zażegnać nadchodzący spór. Hermiona przytaknęła, wstając.

– Idę po książki.

**III**

Początki września były o wiele trudniejsze, niż się zapowiadały. Na lekcjach nauczyciele cały czas wspominali o OWuTeMach, jakby to oni mieli je pisać. Piętrzyły się stosy prac domowych, a niemal każde zajęcia z Eliksirów zaczynały się „powtórką" z poprzednich lat.

Na samym początku Mistrz Eliksirów był tak wściekły jego obecnością, że była to chyba najgorsza lekcja w życiu, jaką Harry kiedykolwiek miał. Został wyszydzony za wszystko, co tylko Snape o nim wiedział, nie szczędząc nawet obraźliwych słów o ojcu chrzestnym Pottera, co zakończyło się małą bójką pomiędzy nimi, a to z kolei – szlabanem. Od tego czasu Harry całkowicie ignoruje docinki Snape'a na zajęciach, jak tylko potrafi, aż w końcu sam nauczyciel zaczął stosować tę taktykę.

Największą zagadką dla wszystkich był ich nowy profesor Obrony. Był wysokim, przystojnym mężczyzną, który traktował uczniów z szacunkiem, o ile oni sami to robili. Cały czas się uśmiechał, żartował z nimi, jednak wprowadzał trudny materiał. Nie krzyczał na nikogo za brak prac domowych czy nieprzećwiczonych zaklęć, a jedynie nakazywał ze srogą nutą przynieść ją na kolejne zajęcia. Lekcje były przyjemne, pełne ciekawostek i nowych zaklęć, jednak Harry cały czas miał złe przeczucie. Nie wiedział, skąd bierze się ta gęsia skórka, ostrzegający głosik w głowie, kiedy profesor Faust był w pobliżu. Chłopiec uważał go za naprawdę dobrego w swoim fachu i śmiało mógł stwierdzić, że jako drugi, po Lupinie, czegoś ich faktycznie nauczy. Frustrujące przeczucie bynajmniej nie chciało zniknąć. Tkwiło w umyśle, paląc się niczym czerwona lampka. Harry, nauczony wieloletnim doświadczeniem, zignorował ją.

Kolejną zagadką dla Gryfona była postawa dyrektora. Dumbledore nie zamienił z nim słowa od początku roku szkolnego i nie zapowiadało się na jakąś zmianę. Nawet nie został wezwany, by wszyscy dowiedzieli się, gdzie do tej pory przebywał, co chyba było najdziwniejsze w tym wszystkim. Harry nie sądził, żeby Dumbledore pozwolił mu zachować tę myśl dla siebie. Sądził bardziej, że dyrektor zrobi mu awanturę za zniknięcie z domu wujostwa. Kiedy podzielił się tą wiadomością z Remusem, z którym spotkał się niedługo po rozpoczęciu w Hogsmeade, ten także wyglądał na zdziwionego. Stwierdził jednak, że dyrektor musi mieć wiele spraw na głowie związanych z Zakonem Feniksa i napiętą sytuacją w Ministerstwie, więc mógł na tę chwilę odpuścić Harremu. Tłumaczenie było jak najbardziej racjonalne, ale wydawało się chłopcu podejrzane. Nie do pomyślenia było dla niego, żeby Dumbledore nie mógł sobie ze wszystkim poradzić.

**III**

– Teleportację już umiesz – stwierdził w końcu Remus, a Rugulus przytaknął, siedząc na podartym materacu we Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

– Opanowałeś też podstawy samoobrony i kilka trików – wyliczał dalej Lunatyk. – Masz problemy z tymi dwoma tarczami, ale samodzielne ćwiczenia pomogą ci w opanowaniu ich. W sumie, myślę, że możemy na jakiś czas zakończyć naszą naukę.

– Przecież ja jeszcze wielu rzeczy nie umiem – żachnął się chłopiec.

– To prawda, Harry, ale jesteś już w Hogwarcie i masz możliwości samodzielnej nauki – stwierdził Lupin, na co prychnął Regulus. Ostatni z huncwotów spojrzał na niego ostro.

– On ma rację, Lupin. Może i chłopak ma dostęp do biblioteki, ale to praktyka więcej uczy.

– Ja bynajmniej nie będę miał czasu na naukę ciebie – wytłumaczył spokojnie Remus, odwracając się do Harry'ego. – W tym tygodniu mam misję i szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem kiedy wrócę.

– Ja ci mogę pomóc samemu – zaoferował się Regulus, wyjmując z szaty wymiętą paczkę papierosów. Wyciągnął jednego, odpalając go końcem różdżki, na co Lunatyk się skrzywił.

– Remusie, wiesz, że nie zbyt pociągają mnie książki – uśmiechnął się Gryfon do swojego byłego nauczyciela. – A potrzebuję pomocy w nauce.

– Dobrze – mruknął, analizując. – Regulus będzie ci pomagał, a kiedy wrócę, dołączę się.

– Wiesz, Remusie, że zachowujesz się jak moja matka? – Zachichotał Harry, na co Lupin posłał mu kuksańca.

– Jak smoczyca broniąca swoje młode – prychnął ironicznie Black, wydmuchując w ich stronę dym. Czułe zmysły wilkołaka zaprotestowały.

– Powinieneś rzucić to świństwo.

– To samo można powiedzieć o życiu.

**III**

Siedzenie w bibliotece nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych, a już w szczególności, kiedy musiał wypełnić górę prac domowych. Nauczyciele nie oszczędzali ich, bezlitośnie chcąc od nich czegoś na kolejne zajęcia. Harry bał się pomyśleć, co będzie działo się w październiku czy dalej.

– Tutaj jesteś – usłyszał głos Hermiony, która dosiadła się do jego stolika wraz z Ronem. Rudowłosy chłopak wyglądał, jakby nie był tu z własnej woli.

– Coś się stało? – Zapytał spokojnie, odkładając pióro.

– Będę mógł potem przepisać od ciebie Zielartwo?

– Ron – warknęła Hermiona, waląc przyjaciela w ramię, na co ten stęknął, rozmasowując obolałe miejsce. Harry zachichotał cicho.

– Pamiętasz, o czym rozmawialiśmy w wakacje? – Spytała przyciszonym głosem Granger, na co Ron spojrzał na nich z zaciekawieniem. Jak do tej pory Harry nie wspominał mu nic, co się działo przez dwa miesiące ferii.

– Nie tutaj – odpowiedział natychmiast Harry, pakując swoje rzeczy do torby. W trójkę wyszli z biblioteki, odprowadzani czujnym wzrokiem pani Pince.

– Harry, kiedy masz zamiar zrobić nabór? – Zapytał Ron. – Wraz z wydaleniem tej durnej baby…

– Ron!

– Jej wszystkie dekrety zniknęły, więc znów jesteś kapitanem, a my straciliśmy dwóch świetnych pałkarzy.

– Z tego co wiem, to Ginny dobrała dwóch z trzeciego roku – odpowiedział, natychmiast się wciągając.

– Niby tak, ale nie są jakiś strasznie wysokich lotów.

– Nie przekreślaj, mogą się wyrobić. Przecież ich nie wyrzucę z drużyny. Grali cały poprzedni rok, kiedy Fred i George nie mogli.

– W meczu z Krukonami strącili Katie, własną ścigającą! – Burknął Ron, a Harry zamilkł. Prawda była prawdą. Dwójka już czwartoklasistów w poprzednim roku miała problem z celowaniem i częściej trafiała we własną drużynę niż w przeciwną.

– Jesteśmy już – powiedziała Hermiona, wyrywając ich z rozmyślań o Quidditchu. Stanęli właśnie przed pokojem życzeń, a po chwili weszli do środka. Pokój stał się przyjemnym salonem o kakaowych ścianach, wygodnych fotelach z kolorowymi poduszkami i wesoło skrzeczącym ogniu w kominku. Na stoliku postawiony był imbryk z gorącą herbatą, a wokół trzy filiżanki. Zajęli miejsca, a cisza zapadła pomiędzy nimi. Czajnik uniósł się w powietrzu, nalewając im wszystkim ciepłego napoju.

– Ron, najpierw powiem ci o moich wakacjach – Gryfon uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela. Spokojnie streścił mu list od Syriusza, o nowym mieszkaniu i nauczającym go Remusie, jednak skrzętnie ominął temat Regulusa. Ron kiwał głową, od czasu do czasu zadając pytania.

– To chyba wszystko – zakończył Harry.

– Jeszcze nie – zaprzeczyła Hermiona. – Zapomniałeś mu wspomnieć o reaktywacji Gwardii.

– Reaktywacji? – Zaskoczenie na twarzy rudowłosego było aż nadto widoczne, a Harry skurczył się wewnętrznie. Oczekiwał już wcześniej reakcji przyjaciela po wydarzeniach w Ministerstwie, a żadna z jego wersji nie była przyjemna. Zazwyczaj kończyła się wyzwiskami i przekleństwami.

– Harry chce wznowić gwardię, jednak chce zrobić z niej coś więcej niż kółko wyrównawcze. Chce, by była ona podobna do Zakonu Feniksa.

– Super! – Krzyknął podekscytowany Ron, a Potter spojrzał na niego jak na wariata.

– Ron – syknęła Granger. – Nie masz czym się tak ekscytować, to może być niebezpieczne.

– Wiem, Hermiono, ale nie mam zamiaru być cielakiem prowadzonym na rzeź – prychnął, a dwójka pozostałych gryfonów wbiła w niego zaskoczone spojrzenia. – Hej! Może i wiem, że do najbystrzejszych nie należę, ale doceniajcie mnie chociaż trochę.

– Zawsze cię doceniamy.

– Nie jesteś zły za czerwiec? – Powiedział jednocześnie z Hermioną, Harry. Rudzielec upił łyk herbaty. Poprawił poduszkę we wściekle żółtym kolorze i dopiero spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela.

- Miałem dość czasu, żeby to sobie wszystko przemyśleć, więc już mojej pierwszej reakcji, jakiej się spodziewałeś, nie zobaczysz – mruknął z zakłopotaniem. – Na początku byłem naprawdę wściekły. Kurczę, Śmierciożerca próbował zabić moją siostrę!

– Przepraszam. – Potter skulił się natychmiast na swoim fotelu. Hermiona już otwierała usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale uprzedził ją Ron.

– Harry, akurat nie wściekam się za to na ciebie. Po prostu wściekam się na tego głupiego śmierciojada, który chciał zabić Ginny. Każdy na moim miejscu byłby wściekły. To nie twoja wina. To my sami zadecydowaliśmy, że udamy się do Ministerstwa. To nasz wybór, a ty za nic nie jesteś odpowiedzialny. To przecież dzięki tobie umieliśmy się obronić i walczyć. Zawdzięczamy tobie życie.

– Oh – Harry zarumienił się. – To nie prawda, ja po prostu… Ja…

– Stary, nie umniejszaj swoich zasług. – Ron mrugnął do przyjaciela. – Uważam, że to naprawdę dobry pomysł. Choć Faust…

– Profesor Faust – poprawiła machinalnie Hermiona, co Weasley zignorował.

– … Jest dobrym nauczycielem, to jednak uczy nas według programu, a nie tego, co się nam przyda. A poza tym, nie lubię go.

– Mówiłeś, że jest fajny i dobrze, że nas uczy.

– Mionko, on naprawdę nadaję się na tę posadę, ale poza tym, nie chciałbym się znaleźć w jego pobliżu gdzieś indziej niż w klasie.

– Mam to samo – przyznał Harry.

– Jesteście przewrażliwieni – stwierdziła Gryfonka. – Jak do tej pory każdy z nauczycieli Obrony prócz Remusa, chcieli nas zabić, więc to nic dziwnego. Profesor Faust wydaje się człowiekiem godnym zaufania, więc dajcie mu szansę.

Tym razem cisza, która pomiędzy nimi zapadła, nie była przytłaczająca. Najważniejsza sprawa została wyjaśniona, a Harry ponownie już potrafił spojrzeć przyjacielowi w twarz bez większych problemów.

– Powracając do poprzedniego tematu – podjęła Hermiona, wcześniej upijając łyk herbaty. – Musimy pomyśleć nad Gwardią. Trzeba znaleźć dobre miejsce, zastanowić się nad zabezpieczeniami, by ponownie nikt nie zdradził o sposobie informowania wszystkich o spotkaniach.

– Można by ponownie użyć twoich galeonów – zaproponował Ron, a widząc spojrzenia przyjaciół, dodał. – Hej, przecież też mogę mieć dobre pomysły.

– Przecież nic nie mówimy – mruknął Harry, uśmiechając się. – Nad miejscem rozważałem jedną z pustych klas.

– Zbyt przewidywalne – powiedziała Hermiona. – Klasa zostanie szybko odkryta, a przemieszczanie się z jednej do drugiej będzie zbyt uciążliwe, nie wspominając, że w większości są one niezdatne do użytku.

– Masz racje. Jeszcze w tym tygodniu rozejrzę się po Hogwarcie. – zaproponował Potter.

– Ja rozpuszczę plotkę o powrocie GD – zasugerował Ron. – Ci, którzy będą chcieli, już zaczną się zbierać. Będziemy mieli przynajmniej z głowy ciekawskich, co tylko przyszli popatrzeć.

– Zostaje tylko problem z zabezpieczeniem jakimś – powiedziała pod nosem Hermiona. – Dobra, postaram się znaleźć coś w bibliotece.

– A stare nie będzie dobre?

– Na sam początek może i tak – przyznała rację zielonookiemu Gryfonowi. – Niestety mamy przykład z zeszłego roku, że nie powstrzymuje to bezpośrednio przed powiedzeniem komuś o tym. Będę musiała poszukać jakiegoś czaru wiążącego, który będzie podobny do _przysięgi_ _wieczystej_, ale obejdzie jej drastyczne skutki.

– Wierze w ciebie, Miona – uśmiechnął się Ron.

– Nie masz mi zamiaru pomóc? – Obruszyła się.

– Mionka, ja i książki się nienawidzimy. Naprawdę uważasz, że ja w bibliotece to naprawdę coś pożytecznego?

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała, na co Harry roześmiał się wesoło. Ron wzruszył jedynie ramionami. _Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają_ pomyślał wesoło syn Huncwota.

**III**

Rozejrzał się, jednak dookoła niego panowała ciemność. Nie widział, nie słyszał. Pustka. Skrzywił się, próbując chociaż rozpoznać pomieszczenie w jakim się znajdował. Nagle jednak rozległ się płacz, a zaraz potem krzyk najprawdziwszego cierpienia. Ciemność zniknęła, a on znajdował się w obskurnej celi, patrząc na krąg postaci w czarnych płaszczach ze srebrnymi maskami, który zabawiali się niczemu winną kobietą.

– Harry, jak miło, że dołączyłeś – Voldemort stał z tyłu, patrząc na swoje sługi z chłodnym zainteresowaniem. Gryfona zaskoczył nowy wygląd swojego odwiecznego wroga. Nie był już człekokształtnym potworem. Zamiast tego był wysokim szatynem o długich włosach, które spływały po ramionach. Krwiste oczy patrzyły wprost w jego. Prosty nos i wąskie usta.

– Chyba nie sądziłeś, Harry, że nie zrobię nic ze swoim wizerunkiem – prychnął mężczyzna, wyglądając niczym bestia polująca na swoją ofiarę. Znowu rozległ się krzyk. Gryfon odwrócił się tylko po to, by zauważyć jak któryś ze Śmierciożerców wypala swoją różdżką oko mugolce. Żołądek natychmiast podszedł mu do gardła. Nie potrafił spuścić wzroku.

– Zostaw ją! – Krzyknął, choć wiedział, że to nic nie poskutkuje. Był tutaj jedynie umysłem ze świadomym jego obecności, Voldemortem. Natychmiast odwrócił się z przerażeniem do swojego największego wroga.

– W końcu doszło do ciebie twoje położenie – mruknął, podchodząc powoli do niego. Złapał go za brodę, na co skrzywił się, a blizna zaczęła pulsować bólem.

– Bądź mój, Harry Potterze.

– Nigdy.

Rozległ się krzyk. Tym razem należał do zielonookiego Gryfona.

**III**

Mistrz Eliksirów przemierzał korytarze szybkim krokiem. Był wściekły. Zaledwie parę minut temu został obudzony przez gwałtowne wtargnięcie Pomfrey do jego komnat. Kobieta brutalnie wyrwała go z łóżka, za co posłał w jej stronę przekleństwo, przed którym zgrabnie się uchyliła. Nie był to bynajmniej pierwszy raz, kiedy odważyła się na taki czyn. Wiele razy przychodziła do niego, budząc niejeden raz, tylko po to, by sprawdzić jego stan i mu prawić kazania. Pielęgniarka nie wydawała się przerażona postawą Snape'a, który zachowywał się wówczas jak rozjuszony byk. Matrona jedynie uspokajała go, robiła serię badań i znowu się ulatniała.

Tym razem sprawa była poważna. Pomfrey była roztrzęsiona, mówiąc o Potterze, którym ponownie bawił się Voldemort w jego umyśle. Severus wyklinał na bezmyślność chłopaka, że zapewne nawet nie raczył oczyszczać umysłu przed snem. Wściekły jak stado hipogryfów wkroczył do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, gdzie niezwłocznie przeniesiono problematycznego Gryfona. Przy jego łóżku czatowała oczywiście Granger z Weasley'em niczym wierne psy. Severus jeszcze raz wyklął w myślach zarówno Pottera jak i Czarnego Pana.

– Granger, odsuń się – warknął na dziewczynę, która natychmiast dała mu dostęp do swojego przyjaciela. Snape przyjrzał się uważnie twarzy Pottera, która była wyraźnie wykrzywiona w bólu. Z blizny sączyła się krew, a co chwila otwierane usta świadczyły, że próbował krzyczeć.

– Rzuciliśmy na niego _Silencio_ – powiedziała cicho Granger. – Krzyczał tak przeraźliwie.

– Pomfrey, daj im coś na uspokojenie i natychmiast mają iść do łóżka – rzucił do pielęgniarki, która natychmiast zniknęła w swoim składziku. Severus poczekał aż Gryfoni wyjdą i dopiero wtedy zaczął delikatnie sprawdzać umysł Pottera. Jak się spodziewał, był otoczony silną barierą Czarnego Pana.

– Zajmie mi to trochę czasu. Pod żadnym pozorem nie wybudzaj ani mnie, ani Pottera – nakazał Mistrz Eliksirów pielęgniarce, która kiwnęła głowa. Mężczyzna usiadł na krześle, po czym dotknął dłonią czoła chłopca. Przymknął oczy.

Krążył pod solidnym murem, próbując znaleźć w nim jakąś lukę. Warczał, przeklinał, ale wyrwy nie było nigdzie. Ze wściekłością kopnął w ścianę kamieni, a ta ani drgnęła. Przysiadł, próbując się uspokoić i coś wymyślić. Wiedział, że życie Pottera wisi na włosku. Jeszcze kilka sekund, a chłopak popadnie w obłęd. Nie wątpił w to, że Czarny Pan właśnie pokazuje Złotemu Chłopcu najgorsze koszmary. Severus nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać tego, co właśnie przeżywał Gryfon. Nie od dziś było wiadomo, że ból psychiczny był o wiele większy niż fizyczny.

_Pomocy! _Zbłąkana myśl wydostała się ze szczelnego muru, na co Snape natychmiast wstał. Uchwycił się jej, uważnie na niej skupiając. Próbował odtworzyć jej tor, by móc przeniknąć przez barierę Czarnego Pana. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Severus miał do czynienia z Oklumencją swojego Lorda. O ile Leglimencję odczuwał na każdym kroku, tak sztuka defensywna umysłu czarnoksiężnika była dla niego istną zagadką. W końcu udało mu się uchwycić nić, którą podążył. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego ingerencja nie zostanie rozpoznana, inaczej sam dołączy do Pottera. Klnąc, na czym świat stoi, ruszył.

Mistrz Eliksirów nienawidził Pottera.

Krzyki rozlegały się wokół niego. Z przerażeniem odkrył, że należą one właśnie do niego. Całkowicie odciął się od wszystkiego, zamykając za sobą kolejne drzwi, które oddalały go od wszystkiego. Pozwolił sobie na całkowitą pustkę. _Nicość_.

Świat jakby na nowo się odnalazł. Już nie był w swoim ciele czy w swoim umyśle. Był gdzieś indziej. Znacznie wyżej. Wokół niego brzmiały inne zbłąkane dusze, wesołe myśli, które oplatały go, by znów popłynąć dalej. Większość miała niejasny przekaz, jednak znalazło się kilka konkretnych, które potrafił zrozumieć. Otarł się niespodziewanie o coś, nie – _kogoś_. Dusza jedynie pomachała mu, płynąc w zupełnie innym kierunku. Natychmiast zjawiła się inna, potem kolejna i następna. Myśli pieszczotliwie głaskały go, a niektóre, nieposłuszne, gryzły. Chichotał niemal za każdym razem.

Poczuł nagle, jak wyrosła przy nim dusza, bardzo znajoma. Była przyjemna, ciepła, ale skrywała wiele tajemnic. Wydawała się również zaskoczona spotkaniem go, choć popłynęła dalej.

Chciał tu zostać, na co wszystko nagle rozmyło się, znów wrzucając go w agonię umysłu. Rozległ się przerażający śmiech Voldemorta i jego własny krzyk. A w oddali zamajaczył trzeci umysł. Tym razem zapadła ciemność.

Feniks śpiewał cicho, a Dumbledore dumał w swoim fotelu. Wpatrywał się w błonia, choć jego wzrok nie widział niczego. Trzymał twarz na dłoni, drugą skubiąc w zamyśleniu swoja brodę. Wstał w końcu, narzucając na siebie swój ulubiony szlafrok w kolorowe kwiaty i wyszedł ze swoich komnat. Przeszedł przez gabinet, kierując się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Otworzył spokojnie wrota i od razu zauważył dwójkę pacjentów, a nad nimi zmartwioną pielęgniarkę.

– Wszystko z nimi dobrze, Poppy? – Spytał cicho, na co kobieta podskoczyła.

– Na Merlina, Albusie, nie strasz mnie tak więcej – westchnęła. – Z Severusem jest w porządku. Jest jedynie wyczerpany i powinien nad ranem się obudzić. Bardziej martwię się o pana Pottera.

– Czemu?

– Tu sprawa jest bardziej złożona – poprosiła go ruchem dłoni za sobą. Skierowali się do jej gabinetu, gdzie zasiadła ciężko za swoim biurkiem. Oparła zmęczoną twarz na dłoniach.

– Poppy, wszystko w porządku?

– Jestem zmęczona, Albusie – podniosła twarz, patrząc na niego swoimi bystrymi, niebieskimi oczami. – Ten chłopiec ląduje tutaj średnio trzy razy w miesiącu od początku swojej nauki. To mnie przeraża, Albusie. Boję się, że pewnego dnia nie będę w stanie mu pomóc. Ciągła opieka medyczna o podłożu magicznym w końcu przestaje odnoście skutki. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to pan Potter uodporni się w większości na zaklęcia medyczne, a wiesz, Albusie, że prawie nie ma ich odpowiedników.

– Będzie dobrze, Poppy – położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. – Powiesz mi teraz co z Harrym?

– Nie jest dobrze. Został zaatakowany na polu psychicznym. Sam-Wiesz… Voldemort jest doskonałym Leglimentą i obawiam się najgorszego. Jak dobrze wiesz, umysł jest delikatną strukturą i bardzo łatwo ją zniszczyć przez brutalną ingerencję z zewnątrz, a tego właśnie doświadczył pan Potter. Nie znam się na tym aż tak dobrze, dlatego rano skonsultuję się z magomedykami umysłu w Mungu. Oni powinni mi powiedzieć, czego mogę się spodziewać po jego obudzeniu.

– Wiesz kiedy to nastąpi?

– Niestety, obawiam się, że Harry zapadł w śpiączkę. Nie reaguje na zaklęcia skanujące, a ich wyniki też nie są zadowalające. Ciało jest sprawne, ale umysł, strona rządząca, jest uszkodzona. Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że wybudzi się w przeciągu najbliższego tygodnia.

– To silny chłopak. – Powiedział Dumbledore. Pomfrey nie wiedziała, kogo bardziej próbował przekonać – ją czy siebie.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Pomfrey, Severus obudził się następnego dnia. Wściekły jak osa udał się do swojego gabinetu, by przygotować na zajęcia. Nie brał w ogóle do świadomości słów pielęgniarki, która nakazała mu odpoczywać chociaż przez ten jeden dzień.

Plotka o stanie Harry'ego Pottera rozeszła się po szkole lotem błyskawicy. Zaczęły powstawać przeróżne historie, jakoby sam zainteresowany stawiał czoła wilkołakom, wampirom czy innym stworzeniom, o których nikt nigdy nie słyszał. Hermiona z Ronem starali się dementować wszystkie niedorzeczne plotki, ale najwyraźniej brać uczniowska lubiła wierzyć w bzdury. Po dwóch dniach odejmowania punktów za chociażby wspomnienie o ich przyjacielu, poddali się. Całkowicie ignorowali przyciszone głosy studentów, skupiając się na swoich zadaniach.

Ginny szła korytarzem w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego, chcąc odwiedzić Harry'ego. Kilka dziewcząt stało pod oknem, żywo nad czymś gestykulując. Rudowłosa zignorowała rozchichotane idiotki, jak nazywała je w myślach, gnając szybciej.

– Słyszałyście? Podobno Gwardia chce powstać znowu – niewinne zdanie zatrzymało ją w miejscu. Przystanęła zdziwiona, nasłuchując.

– Oh, ta co Potter nią przewodził?

– To oni udali się do Ministerstwa w czerwcu?

– Chodzą słuchy, że robią rekrutację.

– Nie bądź naiwna, Liz – prychnęła jedna z czwartoklasistek. – Potter leży w Skrzydle, niby jak ma reaktywować tę żałosną grupę?

– Jesteś głupia, Scarlet – syknęła druga. – Tylko Potter ma szanse pokonać Sama-Wiesz-Kogo. Mogłybyśmy wiele się od niego nauczyć.

Na to oświadczenie dziewczyna, zwana Liz, roześmiała się głośno. Ginny skrzywiła się na ten rodzaj śmiechu, po czym ruszyła. Tym razem jednak zmieniła kierunek. Minęła jeszcze grupkę Krukonek i zaczęła się wspinać po schodach w stronę swojej wieży. Miała przecież do pogadania ze swoim starszym bratem.

Kiedy Ginny przekroczyła portret do Pokoju Wspólnego, od raz namierzyła Rona, który grał w szachy z naiwniakiem, który myślał, że uda mu się wygrać. Pokręciła głową, podchodząc. Usłyszała jeszcze jęk zawodu drugoklasisty, kiedy jego król został zniszczony.

– Nigdy ze mną nie wygrasz, Sky – rzucił narcystycznie Ron, na co chłopak zwiesił głowę. Mruknął ciche pożegnanie i odszedł w tylko sobie znanym kierunku.

– Ron, mógłbyś czasem pozwolić wygrać jakiemuś dzieciakowi – westchnęła Ginny, siadając po drugiej strony.

– Gin, oddawanie partii to tak jak oddanie meczu. Nie satysfakcjonuje. Trzeba samemu wygrać – rzucił wesoło. – Czyżbyś chciała ze mną rozegrać partyjkę?

– Nie jestem samobójcą – prychnęła. Już kilka razy grała ze starszym bratem, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć jak jej pionki co chwila są rozbijane. Stwierdziła, że nie ma sensu grać z nim więcej razy. Za każdym razem jedynie co raz bardziej się wkurzała, a jej duma cierpiała.

– To co chciałaś, Ginger?

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak – syknęła. Rudzielec uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

– Wiesz, Ron, że chodzą bardzo interesujące plotki po szkole?

– O tak – skrzywił się. – Już słyszałem, jak Harry stawiał czoła sforze wilkołaków, dementorom i kilku sfinksom. Oczywiście bez różdżki. Wygrał bez żadnego draśnięcia, a teraz jedynie się regeneruje w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. No chyba, że wymyślili coś nowego.

– Słyszałeś o walce z duchem Slytherina? – Mruknęła, na co Ron zmarszczył brwi zaciekawiony. – Nic nie stracisz, jak nie wiesz.

– Czego to ludzie nie wymyślą – westchnął prefekt. – Byłaś dzisiaj u niego? Pomfrey nie chce mi nic powiedzieć. Nawet Hermiona nie może nic z niej wyciągnąć. Zastanawiamy się, żeby pójść do dyrektora, ale też wątpimy, żeby coś nam powiedział.

– Szłam do Harry'ego, ale usłyszałam coś bardzo ciekawego – powiedziała, mrużąc oczy. – Wiesz, że planowana jest reaktywacja Gwardii?

Zachowanie Rona było takie, jakie zawsze jest, kiedy próbuje coś ukryć. Chłopak spuścił wzrok, zaczął miętolić rękaw szaty i uśmiechać się sztucznie.

– Nie wiem o czym mówisz – mruknął.

– Czyżby? – Ginny uniosła brwi do góry z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. – Ron, chyba nie chcesz, żeby Hermiona poznała twój mały, słodki sekrecik na temat twoich ulubionych ciuszków?

W tej właśnie chwili Ronald Weasley chciałby być jedynakiem.

– Spróbuj – syknął, na co dziewczyna uniosła wyzywająco podbródek. Nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać Gryfonowi, że jego siostra jest jak najbardziej zdolna do tak podłych rzeczy.

– Nie tutaj – mruknął, wstając. Rudowłosa z triumfem na twarzy podążyła za nim do sypialni chłopców, która aktualnie była pusta. Obrońca domowej drużyny rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające, nakazując usiąść swojej młodszej siostrze.

– To słucham uważnie, braciszku.

– Nienawidzę cię – burknął, zakładając ręce na pierś. – Harry, przed tym wypadkiem, chciał odtworzyć Gwardię. Chce jednak stworzyć z niej coś podobnego do Zakonu Feniksa. Na razie poszukujemy z Hermioną miejsca i jakiś zabezpieczeń, by się nie powtórzył incydent z zeszłego roku.

– Piszę się – uśmiechnęła się wesoło.

– Nie ma szans – syknął. – To jest niebezpieczne. W każdej chwili będziesz mogła zginąć. Nie oszukujmy się, pewnie dojdzie do starć Gwardziści - Śmierciożercy.

– Ron – warknęła ostrzegawczo. – W czerwcu też stawiałam czoła Śmierciojadom i wciąż żyję.

– Dlatego powinna być to dla ciebie nauczka. Nie zgadzam się.

– Nie masz nic do powiedzenia, Ronaldzie!

– A właśnie, że mam! – Odkrzyknął, na co zaczerwieniły się jej policzki ze złości. Wyszarpała różdżkę, celując nią w pierś brata.

– Chcesz pozbawić mnie możliwości nauki obrony?

– Ginny, zrozum. To będzie niebezpieczne. Nie wyba…

– Ron, to ty zrozum. W każdej chwili mogą zaatakować, jestem narażona tak samo jak ty czy cała nasz rodzina. Chce walczyć. Nie chce być tchórzem jak Percy. Ron, ty to powinieneś zrozumieć!

Po czym wyszła z pokoju, donośnie trzaskając drzwiami. Rudzielec skrzywił się, opadając na swoje posłanie.

– Wszystko w porządku? – Neville wychylił się z łazienki.

– Słyszałeś?

– Tak i też myślę, że to świetny pomysł – wszedł do pokoju, wycierając włosy ręcznikiem. – Dzięki wam, byłem w stanie się obronić w czerwcu. Nie mam zamiaru tego zaprzepaścić. A poza tym, babka była po raz pierwszy ze mnie taka dumna. Nie chcę jej zawieść.

– Ta… - westchnął Weasley.

– Ron, wiem, że to nie moja sprawa, ale Ginny ma racje – powiedział po krótkiej chwili Longbottom. – To twoja siostra i masz prawo się martwić, ale każdy z nas jest narażony, a tak, to będziesz ją miał przynajmniej na oku.

– Masz rację, Neville, to nie twoja sprawa.

Księgi leżały porozrzucane wokół niej. Pani Pince spoglądała co chwilę w jej stronę nieprzychylnym okiem, a usta drgały jej, by skomentować panujący bałagan. Hermiona dzielnie znosiła te spojrzenia, odwdzięczając się swoim.

– Przecież posprzątam – burknęła pod nosem. Zamknęła tom, odkładając go na ziemię. Sięgnęła po kolejną książkę, którą jednak szybko odrzuciła. Już w spisie jasne było, że nie znajdzie żadnych przydatnych rzeczy.

– Ron to palant – usłyszała z góry, na co podniosła wzrok. Przed nią stała wściekła latorośl państwa Weasley. Miała rozwiane włosy i oczy ciskające gromami. Usiadła obok niej, opierając się o regał.

– Co tym razem?

– Nie chce pozwolić mi dołączyć do Gwardii – zaczęła. – Jakby w ogóle jego zdanie się liczyło.

– Skąd wiesz? – Hermiona uniosła brwi.

– Jestem jego siostrą, Herm. Mam swoje sposoby, by coś z niego wydusić.

– Zaszantażowałaś go? – Pani Prefekt pokręciła z rozbawieniem głową. – Dobrze, że wiesz. Potrzebuję osoby, która pomoże mi szukać jakiegoś zaklęcia wiążącego.

– Nie ma sprawy. To gdzie te książki?

– To cały ten dział – zachichotała Granger, na co panna Weasley głośno jęknęła.

– Żartujesz, prawda?

– Nie marudź, Gin. To chyba lepsze niż szukanie jakiegoś miejsca. Nie oszukujmy się, że ta szkoła jest wielka.

– Co to za problem? – Mruknęła, zdejmując pierwsze lepsze tomiszcze z półki. – Przecież jest Komnata Tajemnic, do której ma dostęp tylko Harry.

– Oszalałaś? – Syknęła, ściszając głos.

– No co? Byłam tam dosyć często na swoim pierwszym roku – rzuciła z goryczą. – Często tam siedziałam, odrabiając lekcje, kiedy nie chciałam, żeby mnie ktoś znalazł. Ale dobra, przecież tak sobie mruczę.

– A co niby zrobimy z bazyliszkiem?

– Jak to co? – Zdziwiła się Ginny. – Hermiono, jesteś najinteligentniejszą czarownicą jaką miała ta szkoła chyba od czasów Roweny. Pomyśl. Dla kogo bazyliszek jest najbardziej cenny? Nie liczymy oczywiście Voldemorta.

– Eliksiry – otworzyła zaskoczona oczy. – Jesteś genialna, Ginny!

– To nie miejsce do rozmów! – Zaskrzeczała pani Pince, pojawiając się z nikąd. – Wynocha! To biblioteka, miejsce dla uczących się, a nie dla pogaduszek.

– Oczywiście, pani Pince. Przepraszamy.

Gabinet dyrektora był wielkim, okrągłym miejscem. Na ścianach wisiały portrety wszystkich poprzednich dyrektorów oraz ważne osobistości. Na półkach było wiele ksiąg, dziwnych przedmiotów, a na swej złotej żerdzi siedział feniks. Za biurkiem, które wyszło spod dłuta wybitnego rzeźbiarza czasów renesansu, siedział dyrektor Hogwartu. W swej kolorowej szacie z migotającymi oczami i cukierkami w dłoni wyglądał na zabawnego staruszka, który już powoli popada w obłęd.

– Albusie, po co mnie wezwałeś? – Spytał chłodno Severus. Siedział już w fotelu od kilku minut, a starzec nawet nie raczył się odezwać.

– Co zastałeś w umyśle chłopca?

– Czarnego Pana – odpowiedział spokojnie, próbując się nie krzywić. Myślał, że ta rozmowa go ominie, skoro Dumbledore nie wezwał go natychmiast po jego przebudzeniu. Nie chciał pod żadnym pozorem dzielić się swoimi wrażeniami z tamtego wieczoru. Na samą myśl miał mdłości.

– Severusie, rozumiem, że to może być trudne, ale to też może być kluczowe, by obudzić Harrego.

– Na twoją odpowiedzialność, Albusie – burknął. – Po raz pierwszy spotkałem się z oklumencją Czarnego Pana i obiecuję ci, Albusie, że ostatni raz. Jak następnym razem ten bachor da zawładnąć swoim umysłem temu bydlakowi, to nawet nie kiwam palcem.

– Było bardzo źle?

– Albusie – warknął. – Kiedy tam wszedłem, to nie mogłem się przebić. Bariera Czarnego Pana była bez żadnej skazy. Dopiero kiedy zbłąkana myśl Pottera wypłynęła, to się jej uchwyciłem. Gdyby nie ona, to nigdy bym się nie przedarł. Ten bydlak jest mistrzem sztuk umysłu.

– Ty też jesteś mistrzem, mój drogi.

– Przy nim jestem jak dziecko we mgle – syknął, zaciskając mocno palce na oparciu. – Kiedy udało mi się wejść dalej… Albusie, nigdy nie chciałbym być na miejscu tego dzieciaka. Czarny Pan już kilka razy karał mnie za pomocą leglimencji, ale…

– Aż tak źle? – Dumbledore westchnął, a w tej chwili wydawał się o wiele starszy niż zazwyczaj. Oparł podbródek na złączonych dłoniach.

– To co mi zadaje to pieszczota w porównaniu do tego, co przeżył Potter. Dostał tak wielką dawkę psychicznego bólu, że kiedy się obudzi, o ile to nastąpi, nie zdziwię się, że zacznie widzieć założycieli. To byłoby niemożliwe, by wrócił do pełnego zdrowia psychicznego.

Umilkli, a feniks zanucił cichutko ze swojej żerdzi.

– Wiesz, Severusie.. – zaczął dyrektor. – Spotkałem wtedy Harry'ego.

– Co masz na myśli, Albusie? Ten dzieciak był cały czas pod kontrolą Czarnego Pana.

– Zdziwiłbyś się, mój drogi chłopcze. – Uniósł głowę, patrząc wprost w oczy swojego byłego ucznia. – Otarłem się o niego w _Nurcie._

– Przecież to niemożliwe, Albusie!

– Severusie, Harry jest o wiele silniejszy niżby mogło się wydawać – powiedział spokojnie. – Na samym początku też myślałem, że musiałem się pomylić, ale poprzedniego wieczoru znów pozwoliłem sobie na _Wędrówkę_ i choć nie spotkałem tam go bezpośrednio, to czuję jego sygnaturę. Jest gdzieś pomiędzy.

– Cholera – zaklął Snape. – To nierealne. Czarny Pan trzymał tego dzieciaka, nie było możliwości, by mógł mu uciec do _Nurtu_. A poza tym, to bachor, nie mógłby znać tak starej sztuki medytacji. Do tego, nawet jeśli by wiedział, to żeby się tam dostać, to trzeba skupienia i spokoju, a nie cierpienia.

– I to jest właśnie dla mnie zastanawiające, Severusie.


	5. Rozdział V

**Rozdział piąty**

„_Oto są przyjaciele... Różnie bywa na tym świecie."_

**S**zybowanie w nicości było całkiem przyjemne. Nic mu nie przeszkadzało, wszędzie było ciemno i spokojnie. _Bezpiecznie_. Myśli przepływały przez niego bez większej gwałtowności. Był sam, jednak nie czuł doskwierającej samotności. Wręcz przeciwnie. _Przyszedłeś do mnie_, cichy impuls oplótł jego ciało. Tym razem nie musiał się bać.

**III**

Kilka sów piętrzyło się koło łóżka Harry'ego, które madame Pomfrey próbowała za wszelką cenę przegonić. Ptaki jedynie huczały na nią, odlatując na inne łóżko, tylko po to, by wrócić do adresata. Hermiona w końcu zlitowała się nad stworzeniami, odwiązując listy i sama napisała krótką informację o niedyspozycji przyjaciela, choć niektóre z sów od razu odleciało. Nadesłane wiadomości schowała, choć Ron raz napomknął, by je przeczytać. Panna Granger jedynie zgromiła go spojrzeniem, na co rudzielec więcej nie wspomniał o swoim głupim pomyśle.

– Kiedy masz zamiar się obudzić? – Westchnęła, patrząc na twarz Harry'ego. Była blada, ostro kontrastująca z kruczoczarnymi włosami, które opadały na policzki i czoło, przykrywając sławną bliznę. Ścisnęła chłodną dłoń przyjaciela, kładąc głowę na łóżku.

– Bez zmian? – Mruknął Ron, wchodząc do Skrzydła. Skinięciem głowy przywitał się z pielęgniarką, która siedziała w swoim gabinecie, wypełniając jakieś dokumenty. Weasley przysiadł się do przyjaciółki.

– Ginny mi powiedziała o pomyśle z Komnatą – powiedział cicho.

– Dla mnie to też trochę ryzykowne, ale Gin ma rację – odpowiedziała, zerkając uważnie na otwarte drzwi, za którymi siedziała madame Pomfrey.

– Komu masz zamiar opchnąć bazyliszka? To by było trochę podejrzane, gdyby nagle na rynku znalazło się wielkie cielsko najbardziej pożądanego składnika.

– Ginny powiedziała, że postara się coś wymyślić. Chyba napisze do bliźniaków.

– Jak tam postępy z zaklęciem zabezpieczającym?

– Nic nie mogę znaleźć – westchnęła. – Będę musiał pożyczyć niewidkę Harry'ego i udać się do działu zakazanego.

– No, no – zacmokał rudzielec. – Hermiono, po wszystkich to może jeszcze, ale na pewno po tobie bym się tego nie spodziewał.

– Odwal się, Ron – burknęła, dając mu kuksańca w bok. Delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na jej ustach. Przytuliła się do przyjaciela, czując jak mu bije serce.

– Jak myślisz, kiedy Harry się obudzi?

– Mam nadzieję, że jak najszybciej, inaczej skopie mu dupę – odpowiedział wesoło Ron. – W przyszłym miesiącu zaczynają się rozgrywki w Quidditchu i nie możemy stracić najlepszego szukającego, i jednocześnie kapitana.

– Ron, jesteś straszny.

– Hermiono, chyba nie chcesz, żeby puchar wpadł w obślizgłe ręce Ślizgonów?

**III**

**ATAK TEGO-KTÓREGO-IMIENIA-NIE-WOLNO-WYMAWIAĆ NA WIOSKĘ MUGOLII!**

W nocy, z 18 na 19 września odbył się atak na wioskę Willstran, położoną w hrabstwie Durham w całości zamieszkałą przez osoby niemagiczne. Do ataku przystąpiły sprzymierzone siły popleczników Sami-Wiecie-Kogo wraz z wilkołakami i dementorami. Podaje się, że w ataku zginęło ponad tysiąc osób, w tym kobiety i dzieci.

Co na to Minister Magii? Korneliusz Knot nie skomentował całego zdarzenia jak i jego rzecznik prasowy milczy. Czyżby świadczyło to o nieporadności Ministra? Przez ostatni rok Korneliusz Knot zaprzeczał jakimkolwiek plotkom jakoby Sami-Wiemy-Kto miał powrócić. Jak wiadomo jednak z czerwcowych wydarzeń w Ministerstwie, w których czynny udział brał zarówno Harry Potter oraz Albus Dumbledore, powiedziały nam zupełnie co innego. Trwają spekulację czy Knot utrzyma się na pozycji Ministra czy będzie musiał zrezygnować z urzędu ze względu na zbyt dużą presję. ( Artykuł na str. 11).

Zapytany o całą sprawę Szef Biura Aurorów, Rufus Scrimgeour, komentuje: „_Czyny Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać są obrzydliwe. Zabijanie bezbronnych dzieci, starców czy kobiet to jedynie akt bestialskiego morderstwa niż pokaz siły. Jeśli Śmierciożercy chcą przypuścić atak, który miałby wywrzeć na kimś wrażenie, a nie obrzydzenie, powinni zmierzyć się z Grupą Szturmową. Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że nasi aurorzy rozgnietliby ich jak robaki. Wraz z całym Departamentem Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejskich zrobimy wszystko co w naszej mocy, by powstrzymać szaleństwo Sami-Wiecie-Kogo i jego popleczników."_

Orzeczenie Scrimgeoura jest wyjątkowo odważne, choć dalej pytamy, czemu w takim razie pozwolono na taki „akt bestialstwa"? Gdzie byli Aurorzy, kiedy Śmierciożercy mordowali niewinnych mugoli?

Rzecznik prasowy Ministra milczy na ten temat, a Szef Biura Aurorów jedynie mówi o całym zdarzeniu, zaś nie wspomina nic o próbie powstrzymania go. Próbowaliśmy się również skontaktować z dyrektorem Hogwartu, Albusem Dumbledore'm, który jednak jest zbyt zajęty ochroną Hogwartu, by móc z nami osobiście porozmawiać, jednak napisał krótki list, który pozwolę sobie przytoczyć.

„_(…) Atak Śmierciożerców wywołuje we mnie strach o moich drogich uczniów. Obawiam się, że ze względu na brak mobilizacji Ministerstwa Magii w sprawie walki z poplecznikami Voldemorta, mogą być kolejne ofiary. Moje serce ściska się na samą myśl, że tymi ofiarami mogą być niewinni uczniowie, którzy powrócą na ferie do swych domów. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że do tego czasu Minister Korneliusz Knot opanuje sytuację inaczej będę zmuszony prosić o ponowną elekcję na Ministra Magii. Nie mogę pozwolić, by niekompetencja Ministerstwa zaważyła na życiu uczniów. (...)"_

Z listu Albusa Dumbledore'a jasno wynika, że polityka Korneliusza Knota jak do tej pory nie przyniosła niczego pożytecznego. Czyżby oznaczało to koniec rządów Knota? Sam Dumbledore przyznał, że jeśli sytuacja nie uspokoi się do czasów ferii świątecznych uczniów Hogwartu, sam zgłosi apelację o zmianę Ministra. Jak wiemy, dyrektor palcówki oświaty nie raz miał propozycję, by stać się Ministrem Magii. Czyżby tym razem miał nie odmówić i przyjąć ją? O wszystkich będziemy państwa informować na bieżąco.

Rita Skeeter

W Wielkiej Sali rozgrzały gorące dyskusje, a oczy uczniów co chwila kierowały się w stronę dyrektora po przeczytaniu artykułu. Sam zainteresowany jadł śniadanie, rozmawiając ze swoja zastępczynią.

– Myślicie, że to prawda? – Zapytał Seamus znad _Proroka_. Kilka głów odwróciło się w ich stronę z zaciekawieniem.

– Dumbledore na pewno nie zajmie stanowiska Ministra – odpowiedziała spokojnie Hermiona, patrząc ze zmarszczonymi brwiami na zdjęcie płonącego domu z mrocznym znakiem na niebie, które zdobiło pierwszą stronę gazety.

– Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

– Widzisz, Ron, Dumbledore wiele razy miał możliwość objęcia urzędu Ministra. Za każdym razem odmawiał, ponieważ uczniowie i Hogwart są dla niego ważniejsi niż władza.

– Może tym razem zmienił zdanie – podsunął Dean, smarując swój tost dżemem.

– W końcu teraz sytuacja dalece odbiega od normalnej – poparł go Seamus, przewracając stronę. – Tutaj jest napisane, że poparcie Knota zmalało do zaledwie ośmiu procent. Jakiś znawca wypowiada się, że jeśli do Święta Duchów nie zyska z powrotem w oczach społeczeństwa, będzie czekała go dymisja ze strony Starszyzny.

– Starszyzna się wtrąci? – Hermiona uniosła zaskoczone brwi. – Jak do tej pory Starszyzna jedynie akceptowała wnioski partii na kandydatów na stanowisko Ministra. Chyba jeszcze nie zdarzyło się w historii, żeby zdymisjonowała któregoś z urzędujących.

– Knot będzie pierwszym – rzucił ironicznie Ron.

– Jeśli Dumbledore znowu odmówi, to kto w takim razie obejmie stołek? – Zapytał cicho Neville, a kilka par oczu wbiło w niego spojrzenie. Jak do tej pory Longbottom nigdy nie odzywał się, kiedy gadali o polityce. Hermiona sądziła, że to z tego powodu, że po prostu zbyt mało o niej wie.

– Sondaże wskazują tego Szefa Biura Aurorów – powiedziała Ginny, stojąc za Seamusem i zaglądając w gazetę.

– Myślicie, że to będzie dobry wybór?

– No cóż, Neville. Chyba nie ma nikogo gorszego niż Knot – mruknął Ron, a wszyscy zgodzili się z nim bezgłośnie.

– Co z Harry'm? – Spytała Katie, przysuwając się bliżej nich. – Trzeba by było zacząć robić regularne treningi.

– Tylko to cię interesuje? – Oburzyła się panna Granger.

– Dla ciebie to może nic nie znaczyć, ale dla mnie Quidditch znaczy bardzo dużo – warknęła siódmo roczna. – A tak się składa, że Harry jest naszym kapitanem, więc martwię się o naszą drużynę.

– Powinnaś bardziej interesować się stanem zdrowia Harry'ego, a nie tą głupią grą – odwarknęła, a wszyscy wbili w nią spojrzenia. Wstała zawstydzona i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia.

– Spoko, Katie, zorganizujemy na razie treningi bez Harry'ego – powiedział Ron. – Jak wyjdzie ze Skrzydła to dołączy do nas.

**III**

Regulus zatoczył się i byłby się wywalił, gdyby nie podtrzymały go silne ręce. Spiął się, odskakując. Od razu wyszarpał różdżkę z rękawa i wycelował ją w rosłego faceta.

– Spokojnie, mam do ciebie kilka pytań – powiedział _Maleństwo_, unosząc dłonie w pojednawczym geście. Black skinął głową, kierując się za nim do _Śmierciotuli_.

– Wiesz co z kociakiem? – Zapytał, kiedy usiadł przy barze. – Nie mogę się z nim skontaktować.

– A co z tego będę miał, że ci powiem? – Uniósł ironicznie brew do góry.

– Nie połamie ci żadnej kości – odpowiedział ze słodki uśmiechem Ben. Regulus zaklął na głos. Dobrze wiedział, że właściciel knajpy mógłby go bez problemu wysłać do Świętego Munga na najbliższe dwa miesiące.

– Daj mi piwo – burknął, na co _Maleństwo _prychnęło, ale podało mu butelkę mugolskiego trunku.

– Powiesz wreszcie czy będziesz się tak modlił?

– Uspokój się. Kociak miał wypadek.

– Wypadek? – Ben uniósł brwi zaniepokojony. – To przez ciebie?

– Jasne, że nie – warknął. – Ten dzieciak jest dla mnie ważny. Gdybym chciał go poskładać, to już bym to zrobił dawno.

– Co mu się stało?

– Nie znam szczegółów ani nie czuję się w obowiązku by ci cokolwiek jeszcze powiedzieć – syknął, upijając duży łyk alkoholu. Odstawił butelkę z charakterystycznym odgłosem.

– Nie wkurzaj mnie – Ben zmarszczył gniewnie brwi, a za ladę weszła Pippi.

– Wszystko w porządku, braciszku? – Spytała zaniepokojona, rzucając podejrzliwe spojrzenia w kierunku Regulusa.

– Tak – mruknął Ben, nachylając się nad Blackiem. – Jeśli się dowiem, że maczałeś w tym palcem, to znajdę cię wszędzie.

– Najpierw musiałbyś uprzedzić pewnego wilkołaka – prychnął rozbawiony. Jakie życie było zabawne, stwierdził w duchu Regulus. Wszyscy chcieli go zabić. Czyli w życiu najmłodszego dziedzica rodu Blacków nic się nie zmieniło.

**III**

_Drodzy Bracia,_

_Czy nie chcielibyście może kilkutonowego cielska bazyliszka? Wiem, że moje pytanie może wam się wydać dziwne, ale mam jednego na składzie. Jest mi średnio potrzebny, a wiem, że wy coś z nim zrobicie. I żeby było jasne, tak naprawdę to własność Harry'ego, ale nie obrazi się jak to sprzedacie._

_Nie zadawajcie zbędnych pytań. Już pewnie się domyśleliście skąd bazyliszka mamy. Na razie powinno wam to wystarczyć. Resztę opowiem wam jak zobaczymy się w domu._

_Napiszę do was jeszcze z konkretną datą, kiedy go odbierzecie. Na razie mamy problem by się tam dostać, gdyż nasz jedyny wężousty jest jak na razie niedysponowany. Transportem zajmie się Zgredek, ukochany skrzat Harry'ego Pottera._

_Pozdrawiam,_

_Wasza najukochańsza siostra,_

_Ginny._

_Ps. Powiecie o tym mamie, a wyłupie wam jądra łyżeczką do grejpfrutów._

**III**

_Droga siostro ( nasza **jedyna** siostro),_

_Twoja siła perswazji jest jak zawsze na najwyższym poziomie. Nie wiemy co prawda, co byśmy mieli zrobić z takim cielskiem bazyliszka, ale to pomyśli się z czasem. Zapewne opchniemy to komuś za dobrą sumkę._

_Domyślamy się skąd go macie i pytanie jest zastanawiające. Po co wy tam znowu schodzicie? Do głowy przychodzi nam z Georgem tylko jeden pomysł. Szkoda, że my już zakończyliśmy naszą edukację._

_Słyszeliśmy o Harrym od mamy. Aż dziw bierze, że jeszcze nie wie o tym cały czarodziejski świat. Pewnie stary dobry Dumbel maczał w tym palce. Jak tylko nasza śpiąca królewna się obudzi, natychmiast napisz._

_Twoi najlepsi pod słońcem bracia,_

_Fred&George_

_Ps. Nie musisz nam grozić. Umiemy dochować tajemnicy._

**III**

Namówienie skrzata do przeniesienia ciała niezwykle rzadko występującego węża nie było aż takie trudne jak Ginny na samym początku sądziła. Okazało się jednak, że Zgredek był zbyt zakochany w osobie Harry'ego Pottera, by mu nie pomóc. Zaakceptował nawet fakt, że ma o tym milczeć i nikomu nie mówić. Rudowłosa jedynie pokręciła głową, patrząc na Nevilla zaskoczona. Chłopak obok niej jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

– Harry umie robić sobie przyjaźnie na całe życie – stwierdziła Weasley.

– Taki już jego urok – zaśmiał się wesoło Longbottom. – Zawsze, kiedy się gdzieś zjawi, zjedna sobie kogoś na całe życie.

– Ty też masz taką ochotę opiekować się nim? – Zdziwiła się Ginny.

– Tak mają chyba wszyscy. Harry wyzwala matczyne instynkty.

– A on tego ciągle nie rozumie – zachichotała wesoło dziewczyna. Wraz z przyjacielem ruszyli przez korytarz, napotykając na swojej drodze bandę Malfoy'a.

– Oh, kogo moje piękne oczy widzą. Fajtłapię Longbottoma i pyskatą Weasley. – Zadrwił blondyn, a jego towarzystwo zarechotało wesoło.

– Żal mi ciebie, Malfoy – prychnęła dziewczyna.

– No popatrz, mógłbym to samo powiedzieć o tobie. Najpierw chodzisz za Złotym Chłopczykiem, a kiedy go nie ma, to przerzucasz się na największą ciotę w Hogwarcie. No nie powiem, gust masz okropny, Weasley.

– Odpieprz się ode mnie, Malfoy – syknęła, wyciągając różdżkę. Neville natychmiast złapał ją za ramię.

– Nie warto, Gin – mruknął.

– No widzisz, nawet Longbottom ma trochę rozumu. Powinnaś się posłuchać swojego niedorobionego przyjaciela. W końcu nic dziwnego, patrząc na jego rodziców, gnijących w…

– _Drętwota!_ – Zaklęcie odrzuciło Ślizgona na ścianę, a Neville dyszał wściekle.

– _Expelliarmus! _– Krzyknęła Parkinson, na co Gryfoni odskoczyli w bok. Malfoy pozbierał się z ziemi, a Goley wraz z Crabbem robili za jego tarczę. Przed nimi stała Pansy wraz z Zabinim, miotając klątwy w Weasley i Longbottoma.

– _Protego! Expulso!_

– _Furnunculus!_

Neville syknął, kiedy zaklęcie parzące dotknęło jego barku. Ginny obok niego posłała dwa uroki, tworząc szybko tarczę.

– _Impedimento Maxima!_ – Krzyknął Gryfon, a zaklęcie spowalniające dotknęło atakujących Ślizgonów.

– Ginny, zmywamy się.

– Nie tak szybko, panie Longbottom, panno Weasley – zza rogu wyłoniła się sylwetka profesora Obrony. Mężczyzna miał ściągnięte brwi w gniewnym grymasie.

– _Finite_ – mruknął w stronę Ślizgonów, którzy natychmiast pochowali różdżkę.

– Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru i Slytherinów za bójkę na korytarzu – powiedział mocno. – I szlaban dla was wszystkich. Pan Malfoy, pan Zabini, pan Crabbe, pan Goyle wraz z panną Parkinson zgłoszą się jutrzejszego wieczoru, tuż po kolacji do pana woźnego, a panna Weasley z panem Longbottomem do mnie. A teraz, panie Longbottom, natychmiast do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

**III**

Trójka uzdrowicieli nachylała się nad nieprzytomnym chłopcem, machając różdżkami, mrucząc pod nosem w pełnej współpracy z madame Pomfrey. Dyrektor wszedł cicho przez drzwi do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, podchodząc powoli do łóżka swojego ucznia. Gryfon był chorobliwie blady – odcień jego skóry był niemal podobny do białej pościeli. Ciemne, kruczoczarne włosy dawały istny kontrast, co nadawało upiornego wyglądu.

Albus podszedł do Poppy, która siedziała na krześle, oddając wszystko pod nadzór Sanatemów.

– Coś już mówili? – spytał, na co kobieta spojrzała na niego swymi bystrymi, acz zmęczonymi tęczówkami. Pokręciła przecząco głową.

– Od ponad dwudziestu minut skanują go na wszelkie możliwe sposoby – odpowiedziała cicho. Spojrzała ponownie na swojego przełożonego, ale szybko spuściła wzrok, próbując znaleźć odpowiedzi w swoich dłoniach.

– Zanim się do tego zabrali – podjęła ponownie po dłuższej chwili milczenia, na co czarodziej zerknął na nią z zaciekawieniem. – Rozmawiałam z nimi krótko. Powiedzieli mi, że przy takiej brutalnej ingerencji do młodego umysłu, który nie potrafi oklumencji.. to…

– Spokojnie, Poppy – powiedział Dumbledore, kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu, kiedy kobieta zacięła się, pociągając lekko nosem. W kąciku jej oczy zauważył łzy.

– Oni powiedzieli, że może się już nie obudzić. – Wstała gwałtownie, wymachując rękoma. – Ten chłopiec jest u mnie od pierwszego dnia swojej nauki w Hogwarcie. Do diabła, ląduje w moim skrzydle niemal dzień w dzień. Nie powinno tak być, Albusie! – krzyknęła, doskakując do niego. W jej oczach dyrektor zauważył ognisty błysk, który już często widywał u młodych ludzi, którzy chcieli pozbyć się niesprawiedliwego jarzma.

– Ten chłopiec powinien mieć normalne dzieciństwo! – Dwójka uzdrowicieli spojrzała na nich z ciekawością, ale szybko powrócili do swojego zajęcia. – Ten przeklęty bydlak powinien już dawno nie żyć, a nie baczyć na życie Harrego. Przecież to tylko dziecko!

Nagle, jakby uszło z niej powietrze, usiadła z powrotem na krzesło, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Albus nie odezwał się słowem, patrząc jedynie w skupieniu na pracę Sanatemów.

Po piętnastu minutach trójka starszych czarodziei podeszła do dyrektora i pielęgniarki. Jednym z nich był dobrze znany Albusowi, Donowan Icko. Wysoki, chudy mężczyzna, który już dawno przekroczył wiek. Ubrany był w zwykła togę, która pozbawiona była ozdób, a jedynie miała jedną broszkę, świadczącą o profesji staruszka. Obok niego stał jego brat, Finley Icko, który miał założony monokl na prawym oku, a pod nosem gęstego wąsa. Podobnie do brata był wysoki, choć miał już brzuch, który maskowała bogato zdobiona szata. Pomiędzy nimi, niczym sardynka, wciśnięty był wciąż młody Jerald Gardlin, który wprowadził do leczniczej sztuki umysłu powiew świeżości, za który dostał jakże prestiżową nagrodę Oblivate, za opatentowanie prostej, nie czyniącej powikłań metodzie leczenia za pomocą podwójnych filarów w postaci dwójki oklumentów.

– Witaj, Albusie – przywitali się bracia, na co Dumbledore odpowiedział im tym samym. Skinął również panu Gardlinowi, który jedynie uśmiechnął się i rzucił „toż to dla mnie zaszczyt, profesorze Dumbledore".

– Jerald, później poprosisz o autograf – syknął Finley, na co młodszy uzdrowiciel zarumienił się zawstydzony.

– Jak zwykle wszyscy cię podziwiają – dodał jeszcze z przekąsem uzdrowiciel.

– Wybacz mu, Albusie, jest sfrustrowany swoją niemocą – powiedział natychmiast Donowan, na co Pomfrey natychmiast wstała.

– Co z Harrym? – Zapytała zaniepokojona.

– Doszliśmy do trzech wniosków – ciągnął dalej sanatem. – Po pierwsze, chłopak może być w klatce pourazowej.

– Co to jest?

– To zarówno dobra jak i bardzo niebezpieczna reakcja po niechcianej ingerencji – zaczął tłumaczyć Gardlin, spoglądając to na Pomfrey, to na dyrektora.

– Co masz na myśli, mój drogi? – Albus zanotował sobie w swoim własnym umyśle, że w najbliższym czasie musi poszerzyć swoją wiedzę o sekretną sztukę leczenia psychiki.

– Podczas ingerencji umysł ofiary próbuje w jakikolwiek sposób obronić się przed intruzem – kontynuował młodzieniec. – Co prawda jest to na niewiele zdatne, ponieważ bez wyćwiczonej oklumencji, nic nie jesteśmy w stanie zrobić. Ta własnoręczna obrona robi zazwyczaj więcej krzywdy niż pożytku. Ma jednak jedną zaletę.

– Jaką? – Spytała Pomfrey, wysłuchując w skupieniu słów uzdrowiciela.

– Podczas zaniku ingerencji, kiedy atakujący uwalnia ofiarę ze swojej magii, umysł natychmiast chowa naszą podświadomość w klatce pourazowej. Ma to na celu zapobiegnięciu obłędowi, pomieszaniu zmysłów czy innym tego typu zachowań. Nie zawsze jednak umysł potrafi zrobić to na tyle szybko, dlatego mamy tak wiele osób, które po ataku na swoje myśli, leży na oddziale zamkniętym.

– Streszczaj się, Jared – pogonił go Finley. – Miałeś odpowiedzieć na pytanie, a nie historię opowiadać.

– Zamknij się – Donowan szturchnął brata w bok, na co ten posłał mu zabójcze spojrzenie. Młodzieniec, nie przejęty zachowaniem swoich mentorów, mówił dalej.

– Jak już wspomniałem, zapobiega to szaleństwu. Świadomość jest bezpiecznie schowana, co pozwala umysłowi na powrót do poprzedniego stanu lub jak najbardziej zbliżonego. Nie ma określonego czasu w ile ma to zajść. Jest to indywidualne. Kiedy umysł uzna, że jest, że tak powiem, bezpiecznie, pozwala powrócić świadomości. – Zaczerpnął powietrza. – Jest to jednak jednocześnie pułapka jak i ratunek. Umysł może zatrzymać podświadomość na nieokreślony czas mimo zaniknięciu wszelkich oznak wtargnięcia. Owocuje to śpiączką. Nie jest wiadome, kiedy pacjent się obudzi. Może to być jutro, za miesiąc albo za dziesięć lat.

– Dziesięć lat!- Krzyknęła gwałtownie Pomfrey, zakrywając dłonią usta. Dumbledore nie pokazał po sobie żadnych oznak zaskoczenia czy przerażenia, wciąż utrzymując na swojej twarzy maskę spokoju. Cisza po okrzyku pielęgniarki dłużyła się nieprzyjemnie, aż w końcu przerwał ją Donowan Icko.

– Kolejną opcją jest zerwanie połączenia pomiędzy umysłem a ciałem. Sądzimy, że skoro chłopiec się nie wybudził, jego umysł mógł ulecieć do strefy _Nurtu_.

– _Wędrówka Dusz_? – Pomfrey usiadła gwałtownie na krześle, a Dumbledore usłużnie przyniósł pielęgniarce eliksir uspokajający z jej własnego gabinetu. Wypiła go jednym haustem.

– Jakie są szanse, że tak się stało? – Zapytał Albus, patrząc uważnie swymi błękitnymi tęczówkami na trójkę mężczyzn przed nimi.

– Niestety, nie wiemy, Albusie – odezwał się w końcu Donowan. – Nie mamy pewności, a nasze badania nie wykazują niczego. Raz pokazują, że umysł jest w pełni sprawy, ale uśpiony, jakby czekał na jakiś pstryczek, który go pobudzi. Z drugiej strony jednak nie potrafimy odnaleźć go, by móc coś pomóc. To tak, jakbyśmy trafili do lasu pokrytego mgłą. Wiesz, że w oddali są drzewa, ale nie wiesz gdzie dokładnie są.

– Rozumiem – skinął głową. – A trzecia opcja?

– Chłopak po prostu robi was w centaura – rzucił ironicznie Finley.

– Co ty mówisz? – Warknęła Pomfrey. – Nie widzisz, że jest nieprzytomny. Harry nie mógłby oszukać tych wszystkich zaklęć i tak sobie leżeć.

– Nie powiedziałem, że udaje – odwarknął, gromiąc ją wzrokiem, na co ta zacisnęła usta w wąską linię. – Po prostu chłopak nie chce się obudzić.

– Jak może nie chcieć?

– Po prostu, durna kobieto, że po takim przeżyciu nikt by nie chciał wracać – syknął. – Niechciana ingerencja wymierza o wiele więcej szkód niż jakikolwiek atak fizyczny. Jest o wiele gorsza, bo jest skoncentrowana prosto w twój umysł, który używa jak zabawki. Atakujący zna wszystkie twoje słabości, lęki, radości i ma dostęp do szeregu twoich wspomnień. Używa tego jak tylko chce. A nie oszukując się, zawsze za pomocą naszych najskrytszych marzeń wymierzają nam ból.

– Finley – upomniał Donowan, łapiąc brata za ramię. Jared niepewnie spojrzał na Icków, wiedząc, co może zaraz się stać.

– Nie uspokajaj mnie! – Uzdrowiciel wyrwał się z uścisku. – Ta głupia baba nie rozumie, że chłopak najprawdopodobniej został złamany i za żadne skarby nie chce powrócić. Nie dziwie mu się. Po takiej dawce bólu. Przecież na nim użyto tak zaawansowanej leglimencji, do galopujących hipogryfów!

Huk przy drzwiach sprawił, że wszyscy natychmiast wyjęli różdżki, celując w pustą ścianę, przy której ustawiona była szafka, z której spadła książka odwiedzających. Albus podejrzliwie podszedł powoli, aż w końcu schował swoją broń, uśmiechając się szeroko.

– Leżała na krańcu stolika – powiedział wesoło do swoich towarzyszy. – Pozwolicie, że z resztą rozmowy przeniesiecie się do mojego gabinetu. Za niedługo zacznie się śniadanie i zajęcia, więc byłoby to bardziej bezpieczne.

– Masz rację – przytaknął Donowan, ciągnąc za rękę swojego opornego brata, który wciąż ciskał błyskawice w stronę pielęgniarki.

**III**

Lekcja szósto rocznych Gryfonów i Ślizgonów przebywała w nadzwyczajnym spokoju. Profesor McGonagall prowadziła lekcje, co chwila jednak posyłając dziwne spojrzenia w kierunku Malfoya, który zazwyczaj wraz z kolegami sabotował pracę innych. Teraz jednak zapisywał coś na pergaminie, po czym odłożył pióro i zgodnie ze słowami nauczycielki, rozpoczął ćwiczenie zaklęcia.

Ron nachylił się nad Hermioną, by zadać jej pytanie, jednak dziewczyna z pełnym skupieniem na twarzy wypowiedziała formułkę, machając różdżką lekkie półkole, a szczur natychmiast przemienił się w małą świnkę morską.

– Brawo, panno Granger – odezwała się McGonagll, podchodząc do nich. – Proszę popatrzeć. – zwróciła się do reszty klasy, która natychmiast zaprzestała ćwiczeń.

– Pannie Granger udało się już za pierwszy razem. Trzeba się odpowiednio skupić, pomyśleć w co chcemy zmienić daną rzecz, wypowiedzieć formułkę i machnąć różdżką. Brawo, dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.

– Dziękuję, pani profesor – powiedziała Hermiona.

– A teraz wracajcie do ćwiczeń. Pamiętajcie, koncentracja jest najważniejsza.

– Jak ty to zrobiłaś? – Spytał szeptem Ron, na co dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

– Robię to, o czym mówiła profesor McGonagall.

– Przecież to takie łatwe – prychnął ironicznie Weasley, samemu wypowiadając inkantację, a jego szczurowi nagle urosły grube, długie łapy i puszysty ogon.

– Panie Weasley, więcej skupienia – pouczyła go McGonagall, odchodząc w kierunku tyłu klasy. Ron burknął coś pod nosem, parodiując swoją opiekunkę domu.

Dzwonek rozbrzmiał w klasie, na co wszyscy natychmiast zaczęli się pakować.

– Na następne zajęcia macie mi napisać wypracowanie na dwie stopy o tym, co dzisiaj przerabialiśmy – zakończyła nauczyciela Transmutacji, a kilkoro uczniów jęknęło ze zgrozą. Hermiona zanotowała w swoim kajecie, po czym wpakowała go do torby i wyszła z klasy, kierując się na obiad do Wielkiej Sali. Ron usłużnie szedł za nią, marudząc jeszcze na profesorów, którzy zbyt dużo zadają. Gryfonka, ignorując wywód przyjaciela, weszła do jadalni, od razu kierując się w stronę stołu Gryffindoru, gdzie zajęła miejsce obok Ginny.

– Jak tam? – Zapytała rudowłosa, nalewając sobie do szklanki sok dyniowy.

– Masakra – jęknął jej starszy brat. – Ciągle tylko musimy pisać te wypracowania. Dzisiaj znowu McGonagall zadała nam na dwie stopy, byśmy opisali te pieprzone zaklęcie.

– Język, Ronald – syknęła Hermiona, nakładając sobie ziemniaków na talerz. Chłopak skrzywił się na dźwięk swojego pełnego imienia.

– Zostały nam jedynie dwa lata do OWuTeMów, czego się spodziewałeś?

– No właśnie, one są dopiero za dwa lata, Herm.

– Jak się nie przyłożysz już teraz, to będziesz miał braki i twoje wyniki na testach mogą pozostawiać wiele do życzenia – stwierdziła Ginny, na co brat posłał jej zabójcze spojrzenie.

– Odezwała się ta, która całe dnie się uczy.

– Żebyś wiedział, Ronaldzie – dodała z mściwym uśmieszkiem, a naprzeciw nich usiadł Neville, który miał na policzku kilka szram.

– Co się stało? – Spytała natychmiast prefekt Gryffindoru. Chłopak posłał jej blady uśmiech.

– Mały wypadek z Pauperem

– Czy ta roślina nie jest przypadkiem zabroniona?

– Nie, Hermiono – Neville pokręcił głową. – Myli ci się z Exhaustisem, to jest pewna odmiana Paupera.

– Acha – dziewczyna pokiwała głową, a rodzeństwo spojrzało na siebie z niewiedzą. W końcu wzruszyli ramionami, pałaszując obiad.

– Co teraz będziemy robić? – Spytał Ron, kiedy skończył i odsunął od siebie talerz.

– Ja idę do biblioteki – odpowiedziała Hermiona, wstając. – Gin, przyjdę do ciebie później.

– Spoko – mruknęła rudowłosa, dłubiąc w zębie wykałaczką. Panna Granger pożegnała się jeszcze z Nevillem, kierując się do wyjścia. Minęła w drzwiach Malfoya, z którym obrzuciła się nieprzyjemnymi epitetami i spokojnym krokiem szła w kierunku szkolnej biblioteki. Na miejscu nie spotkała pani Pince, która zapewne jeszcze jest na obiedzie. Według własnego uznania ruszyła w stronę regałów, aż w końcu, po piętnastu minutach, natrafiła na uzdrowicielstwo. Ściągnęła kilka interesujących pozycji, po czym rozłożyła się na stoliku. Położyła swoją torbę na krześle i wzięła pierwszą księgę z brzegu. _Leczenie umysłów_ profesora Quiltana nie była zbyt przydatna, dlatego ze złością odłożyła ją na miejsce. Sięgnęła po _Sztuka Umysłu – Sanaterzy_ Aileen Ramshald. Otworzyła ją na spisie, otwierając na odpowiednich stronach.

_**Leczenie urazów psychicznych**_

_Jak wiemy, uzdrowicielstwo zajmuje się wieloma dziedzinami zdrowia. Mamy uzdrowicieli leczących podstawowe urazy fizyczne za pomocą eliksirów, maści czy zaklęć – można ich porównać do mugolskich lekarzy rodzinnych. Magomedycy są wyspecjalizowani w urazach fizycznych, a ich pomoc polega wyłącznie na zaklęciach i urokach leczniczych. Współpracują oni z Aurorami._

_Leczeniem umysłu zajmują się Sanatemy ( łać. Sanatore – uzdrowiciel, Mentem – umysł.). Są to wyspecjalizowane jednostki, która są biegłe w sztuce umysłu – zarówno w Oklumencji i Leglimencji. Ich pomoc potrzebna jest w razie przypadku nauki sztuk umysłu, długotrwałych torturach psychicznych i po brutalnych ingerencjach mentalnych…_

Hermiona przewróciła kilka stron, próbując sobie przypomnieć, o czym rozmawiał dyrektor w Skrzydle wraz z uzdrowicielami. Na samo wspomnienie swojego przypadkowego podsłuchania, czerwień wkradała się jej na policzkach. Był to czysty przypadek, że akurat rano wkradła się pod peleryną niewidką do królestwa pani Pomfrey, by zobaczyć przyjaciela. Gdyby wiedziała, że przybędą wówczas tamci czarodzieje, to by nigdy nie przyszła. Tak więc stała wówczas niczym słup soli przy ścianie, modląc się, by ją nie odkryto. Kiedy jednak zaczęła się rozmowa, słyszała z zapartym tchem, notując sobie wszystko w głowie. Była przerażona stanem Harry'ego i wtedy przez przypadek zrzuciła księgę odwiedzin. Myślała, że dyrektor ją zdemaskuje, ale jedynie mrugnął do niej i stwierdził, że czas przenieść się do gabinetu. Hermiona jeszcze stała przez chwilę w miejscu, czerwona jak burak. W końcu odetchnęła i niepostrzeżenie wyszła ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Teraz, kiedy znalazła czas, sprawdzała wszystko co usłyszała. Musiała wiedzieć. Potem powie wszystko Ronowi.

_Brutalna ingerencja jest strasznie trudnym do uleczenia urazem. Ofiara zazwyczaj nie potrafi się bronić psychicznie, dlatego staje się łatwym celem dla wprawnego Leglimenty, a przypuszczane ataki są o wiele silniejsze niż te, które moglibyśmy odczuwać fizycznie._

_Zaatakowany umysł zawsze stara się bronić, choć jest to zazwyczaj bardziej szkodliwe niż pomocne. Ta defensywa ma jednak jedną zaletę – pułapki pourazowe._

Gryfonka ponownie przewróciła kilka stron, szukając odpowiedniego hasła. Niestety nie odnalazła tego, co ją najbardziej ciekawiło. O ile w podsłuchanej rozmowie uzdrowiciel wyjaśnił niektóre fakty, tak o _Wędrówce Dusz _żaden z nich nie wspomniał. Najwidoczniej wszyscy musieli znać to pojęcie. Przekartkowała jeszcze następne trzy tomy, w których jednak nic nie znalazła. Odłożyła książki i ze zmrużonymi oczami stała przy regale, palcem jeżdżąc po grzbiecie. Sięgnęła po _Sztuka umysłu – medytacja_ autora, którego nazwiska nie potrafiła rozczytać. Było ono zapisane zbyt dziwnymi literami, by mogła je rozpoznać. Zaczęła wertować książkę.

_Kolejną formą medytacji jest Wędrówka Dusz, która jednak jest zabroniona przez Ministerstwo Magii. Za jej praktykowanie można trafić do Azkabanu nawet na dziesięć lat._

Nie było już kolejnych wzmianek o tym, dlatego prychnęła rozjuszona. Po godzinnych poszukiwaniach nie udało się jej nic znaleźć, dlatego skierowała się do wyjścia. Stwierdziła, że przyjdzie tutaj w nocy z peleryną niewidką Harrego i pójdzie do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, gdzie powinna znaleźć to, czego szuka. Przy okazji mogłaby poszukać książek na temat zabezpieczeń, której poszukiwała już od dłuższego czasu.

– Byłaś tutaj przez cały czas, panno Granger? – Pani Pince wychyliła się za swojego biurka, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem. – Nie zauważyłam jak wchodzisz.

– Przyszłam prosto po obiedzie i pani jeszcze nie było, pani Pince – odpowiedziała.

– Znalazłaś to czego szukasz? – Zapytała uprzejmie bibliotekarka. Była to starsza kobieta o siwych, krótki włosach i okularach na nosie. Na świat patrzyła brązowymi, świdrującymi oczami. Zazwyczaj nie lubiła uczniów, którzy wchodzą do jej sanktuarium i tylko hałasują. Miała jednak kilkoro studentów, których darzyła sympatią za ich szacunek do ksiąg oraz wiedzy, a Hermiona była jedną z nich.

– Nie – Hermiona zawahała się. – Chciałabym dowiedzieć się co to jest _Wędrówka Dusz_.

– Skąd o tym wiesz? – Syknęła pani Pince, rozglądając się na boki. – Wiedza o tym jest zakazana, dziecko. Po co ci to jest potrzebne?

– Po prostu muszę to wiedzieć – odpowiedziała, patrząc jej z determinacją w oczach. Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, wyglądając jakby właśnie nad czymś intensywnie myślała.

– Chodź – westchnęła. Hermiona, zdziwiona, podążyła w głąb regałów za bibliotekarką. Przystanęły w końcu pośród sterty ksiąg.

– Wiesz już, że _Wędrówka Dusz_ to zakazana sztuka medytacji – zaczęła pani Pince.

– Tak – Gryfonka skinęła głową. – Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego. Z tego co mi wiadomo, medytacja ma na celu zebranie myśli, relaks i jest wstępem do nauki sztuk umysłu.

– Prawda. _Wędrówka_ jednak jest czymś więcej. Nie polega ona na oczyszczeniu umysłu, a na czymś o wiele większym.

– Co ma pani na myśli? – Hermiona wpatrzyła się w kobietę, która nerwowo ściskała rękaw swojej szaty.

– Jeśli komuś o tym wspomnisz, że ci powiedziałam…

– Obiecuję, że nie powiem – przerwała natychmiast, a pani Pince posłała jej nieufne spojrzenie.

– _Wędrówka Dusz_ to medytacja polegająca na oderwaniu się umysłu od ciała. W sferze umysłowej istnieje takie miejsce jak _Nurt_ jest to miejsce przepływu wszystkich myśli każdego człowieka i stworzenia. Jednocześnie znajdują się też tam demony, z którymi jesteśmy w stanie nawiązać kontrakt.

– Demony?

– Nie przerywaj mi dziecko. Tak, demony. Wielkie umysłu o takiej sile, że czujesz się jakbyś ty była zwykłym puszkiem pigmejskim. Można z nimi zawierać kontrakty, jednak zapłatą jest dusza.

– To dlatego jest to zabronione? – Spytała.

– Nie tylko, ale jest to jeden z powodów. Drugim jest coś o wiele bardziej niebezpiecznego. Kiedy umysł odrywa się od ciała i daje ponieść nurtowi, istnieje cienka linia, która umożliwia bezpieczny powrót umysły do swojego miejsca. Często jednak _Nurt_ wciąga, zrywając tę nić. Taki umysł nie ma już możliwości powrotu.

– O boże – sapnęła dziewczyna, przykrywając ręką usta z przerażenia. _Jeśli Harry… Nie… to… _Pomyślała z rosnącym strachem.

– Zdarza się jednak – kontynuowała dalej pani Pince. – Że silne umysły nie pozwalają się wciągnąć i wracają. Ale _Nurt_ to niebezpieczna strefa, pełna umysłowej potęgi. Ta osoba, która poznała tę strefę, wraca odmieniona, pełna niebezpiecznej wiedzy. A nie oszukujmy się, panno Granger, ten kto ma władzę, nigdy dobrze jej nie wykorzystuje.

**III**

Madame Pomfrey ubrała swoją pielęgniarską szatę i przed wyjściem na śniadanie postanowiła zajrzeć jak się czuje pan Potter. Skierowała się do jedynego zajętego łóżka, zasłoniętego kotarami. Odsłoniła je i krzyknęła.

Harry Potter zniknął.


	6. Rozdział VI

**Rozdział szósty**

„_Czasami leżę w trawie i wcale mnie nie widać – mruknął Osiołek – I świat jest taki ładny. A potem przychodzi ktoś i pyta: „Jak się czujesz?" i zaraz okazuje się, że okropnie."_

**W**iadomość o zaginięciu Harry'ego została skrzętnie zatuszowana przez dyrektora Hogwartu. Madame Pomfrey zabroniła przyjaciołom Gryfona przychodzić ze względu na stan zdrowia pacjenta. Hermiona z Ronem nie chcieli jednak w to uwierzyć i codziennie napierali na pielęgniarkę. Bez skutku.

Wszyscy nauczyciele zostali zmobilizowani do poszukiwań chłopca po całym zamku, a kilku członków Zakonu Feniksa, w tym Moody, próbowali rozgryźć jak udało się niepostrzeżenie wynieść chłopca ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Nie było żadnych dowodów i według emerytowanego Aurora, Potter musiał sam opuścić pomieszczenie, co z drugiej strony było niemożliwe ze względu na jego śpiączkę.

**III**

Drzwi otworzyły się od komnaty Mistrza Eliksirów, a do środka wszedł Albus Dumbledore. Starzec ubrany był w żółtą szatę w fioletowe prążki, które skakały po materiale. Na końcówce nosa trzymały się okulary połówki, a niebieskie oczy patrzyły ze smutkiem. Jego twarz wydawała się jeszcze starsza niż zwykle, a sam czarodziej chodził lekko przygarbiony.

– Czemuż zawdzięczam tę wizytę, dyrektorze? – Spytał chłodno Severus, patrząc z niesmakiem na postawę swojego przyjaciela. Nigdy nie przyznałby się przed sobą, że martwi go ta niechęć i niemoc Albusa. Nie, wolał twierdzić, że zachowywanie się tak w tym wieku jest niegodne.

– Nikt nic nie znalazł – dyrektor zajął miejsce w fotelu. – Moody uważa, że Harry'ego musiał wynieść ktoś z Hogwartu albo Harry sam się obudził.

– To ten _zwierzak_ – syknął natychmiast Severus, mrużąc oczy. Już miał otworzyć usta, by rozpocząć swoją tyradę i wyszydzić kolejną durną decyzję dyrektora, ale starzec ubiegł go.

– Nie, Severusie. Slavomira nie było wówczas w zamku, jeśli chcesz tak bardzo wiedzieć. A poza tym, ufam mu, Severusie i byłoby miło, gdybyś nie podejrzewał go na każdym kroku.

– Albusie, nie mogę pozwolić, by coś się stało któremuś z moich uczniów.

– A od kiedy to tak bardzo interesujesz się swoimi uczniami? – Brew Albusa powędrowała do góry, a Severus zmiął w ustach przekleństwo. Nie było żadnej, _pieprzonej_ mowy, że się przyzna, że jednak coś go obchodzą gówniarze. Nie da tej satysfakcji temu staremu prykowi.

– Czy byłeś wzywany ostatnio? – Dumbledore zmienił temat, a jego twarz na powrót stała się poważna.

– Czarny Pan milczy – odpowiedział spokojnie Severus, machinalnie zaciskając dłoń na znaku. _Jeden przejaw młodzieńczej głupoty_, pomyślał gorzko.

– Podpytałeś się trochę innych, czemu nie wiedziałeś o tym ataku?

– Mało osób wiedziało. – Namyślił się. – Nott mówił, że Czarny Pan był wściekły i nagle nakazał natychmiastowy atak.

– Myślisz, że mogło mieć to związek z Harry'm?

– Potter zawsze musi coś zrobić – prychnął. – To oczywiste, że Czarny Pan musiał zostać odepchnięty przez bachora.

– Ciekawe – mruknął Albus, bawiąc się swoją brodą. Wpatrywał się w blat stołu, myśląc.

– Mam do ciebie prośbę, Severusie – podniósł głowę. – Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś przeprowadził szukanie za pomocą leglimencji.

– Sam możesz to zrobić – burknął Mistrz eliksirów. – Nie mam co robić, tylko szukać naszej zagubionej Książniczki.

– Severusie – karcąc spojrzenie dyrektora na chwilę poskromiło zapędy nauczyciela. – Miałeś o wiele większy kontakt z umysłem chłopca i podejrzewam, że będzie łatwiej ci go znaleźć.

– Oczywiście – syknął. – Przecież myśmy się uwielbiali. Codziennie urządzaliśmy sobie partyjki szachów popijając je kremowym piwem. Uraczyłem Pottera zabawną historyjką z mojego dzieciństwa, kiedy ojciec tłuk mnie na kwaśne jabłko, a Potter odwdzięczył się swoimi wspomnieniami na temat komórki pod schodami. Nawiązaliśmy taką wspaniałą, mocną więź, że na pewno znajdę go za pierwszym podejściem. Podejrzewam nawet, że Potter wręcz krzyczy i błaga o mój ratunek. Przecież jestem jego ulubionym profesorem.

Dumbledore patrzył na niego jedynie, słuchając jego przemowy. Pokręcił głową, wstając. Bez słowa udał się do drzwi. Z ręką na klamce, odwrócił się do swojego przyjaciela.

– Severusie, zawsze się zastanawiam, czy takimi przemówieniami próbujesz przekonywać mnie czy siebie do tej twojej chorej nienawiści.

**III**

Lekcje obrony były dla wszystkich roczników niezwykle interesujące. Nauczyciel nie był szablonowy, nie wzorował się jedynie na podręcznikach. Cały czas wspominał o wielu ciekawostkach, a przerabiane zaklęcia wydawały się przydatne. Dodatkowo ułatwiał fakt, że Slavomir Faust był niezwykle przystojnym mężczyzną, dlatego pod jego gabinetem często koczowały dziewczęta z różnych roczników, by tylko poprosić o _konsultację_. Czarodziej jedynie kręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, wpatrując się w młode kobiety. Gdyby wiedziały, kim jest, zapewne uciekłyby z krzykiem szybciej niżby zdążył powiedzieć Quidditch.

Slavomir wiele razy łapał się na tym, że wpatrywał się w gładkie, młode szyje. W przeszłości wiele razy potrafił panować nad swoją naturą, ale nie był przyzwyczajony, żeby jego pożywienie samo pchało mu się w ręce. Była to nowość, a przy okazji wyjątkowo pobudzała zmysły.

– Przestań się ślinić – syknął Snape, wyłaniając się zza rogu. Profesor eliksirów przystanął przy nim, obrzucając go pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Po czym przeniósł swoje czarne tęczówki na grupkę dziewczyn z piątego roku, które stały kawałek dalej pod drzwiami komnaty nauczyciela obrony.

– Natychmiast się rozejść – zagrzmiał, a spłoszone studentki uciekły, rumieniąc się.

– Powinieneś być bardziej miły – rzucił Slavomir. – One przecież przyszły jedynie na _konsultację_.

– A picie krwi to tak w ramach prezentacji? – Wycedził, mierząc go wzrokiem. Faust uniósł jedną brew do góry. Mistrz Eliksirów był dla niego niezwykle śmieszną postacią. Ten facet chyba myślał, że będzie wstanie przestraszyć jego. Slavomir już dawno nie spotkał tak aroganckiej postawy, a już na pewno nie u dorosłego czarodzieja, który powinien zdawać sobie sprawę z różnicy umiejętności pomiędzy nimi.

– Potrafię panować nad własnym pragnieniem – odpowiedział spokojnie. – Nie zapominaj się, _profesorze_, że mam za sobą wiele lat praktyk.

Severus jedynie prychnął, mordując go wzrokiem. Jak on nienawidził tych przeklętych kreatur. Już wolał, żeby powrócił Lupin, niż użerać się z tym przeklętym dziwakiem.

– Pamiętaj, Faust. Jeden nieostrożny ruch i czeka cię ogień piekielny – syknął. Slavomir popatrzył na niego z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem. Nim Mistrz Eliksirów był w stanie zareagować, już był przypierany do ściany przez mężczyznę.

– Nie zapominaj się, _człowieku_ – powiedział chłodno Faust. – Wymagam szacunku od takich robaków jak ty.

– Odsuń się – warknął Snape, wbijając mu różdżkę w pierś.

– Nie jesteś w stanie nic mi zrobić tym patykiem, _Severusie_. Chodzę po tej ziemi dłużej niż jesteś sobie to w stanie wyobrazić. Jeśli chcesz mnie dalej prowokować, to nawet Albus ci nie pomoże.

Slavomir odsunął się i jakby nigdy nic pomaszerował pod drzwi swojej komnaty. Odwrócił się jeszcze, patrząc z kpiącym uśmieszkiem na _Naczelny Postrach Hogwartu_.

– To pierwsze ostrzeżenie. Więcej nie będzie.

**III**

Hermiona ze wściekłością waliła pięściami w drzwi Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

– Panno Granger, co pani robi? – Minevra McGonagall stanęła przed swoją uczennicą, patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem. Gryfonka odwróciła się do swojej opiekunki.

– Ta przeklęta baba – wskazała dłonią na drzwi do królestwa madame Pomfrey. – Nie pozwala mi odwiedzić Harrego.

– Panno Granger, proszę wyrażać się z kulturą.

– Z kulturą? – Hermiona założyła ramiona na piersi, tupiąc z irytacją nogą. – Stoję tutaj chyba od godziny, próbuję dostać się do najlepszego przyjaciela, który jest w śpiączce od niemal trzech tygodni, a ta pielęgniarka nawet nie raczyła dać powodu, dlaczego zabrania mi spotkania z Harrym. Gówno mnie obchodzi kultura!

– Minus pięć punktów, panno Granger – powiedziała McGonagall. – Proszę powstrzymać swoje słownictwo.

– Ale pani profe…

– Panno Granger – przerwała jej stanowczo. – Rozumiem pani wściekłość, jednak takim zachowaniem niczego pani nie załatwi. Poza tym, bardziej spodziewałabym się tego po panie Weasley'u niż po pannie, panno Granger. Jest pani Prefektem, proszę się zachowywać stosownie do pełnionej funkcji.

– Przepraszam – burknęła Gryfonka. – Dalej jednak żądam wizyty z Harrym lub pełnych informacji, dlaczego nie mogę go odwiedzić.

Nauczycielka Transmutacji ani drgnęła na te oświadczyny, jednak w duszy jęknęła. Doskonale wiedziała, dlaczego Poppy wywaliła dziewczynę ze swojego miejsca. Nie chodziło o stan Harrego, a jedynie o jego brak. Albus wyraźnie zarządził, że nikt, nawet przyjaciele chłopca, nie mogą się dowiedzieć o jego zaginięciu. W dodatku gdyby dowiedziała się prasa, Hogwart byłby skończony.

– Postaram się to jakoś załatwić z madame Pomfrey – powiedziała po chwili namysłu kobieta. – Nie obiecuje jednak niczego.

– Dziękuję, pani profesor.

Minerwa jeszcze chwilę stała w miejscu, patrząc za odchodzącą uczennicą. Dopiero, gdy ta zniknęła, pozwoliła sobie na długie westchnięcie. Odwróciła się do drzwi Skrzydła Szpitalnego i zapukała spokojnie.

– Poppy, to ja – powiedziała, a wrota uchyliły się, a w nich ukazała zmęczona pielęgniarka.

– Dzięki Merlinowi, poszła sobie.

– Aż tak źle?

– Stała tutaj naprawdę od godziny – zaczęła Pomfrey, przepuszczając koleżankę w drzwiach. – Krzyczała, wyzywała, przeklinała. Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, ze to dziewczę może być aż tak wytrwałe i upierdliwe.

– Ja też. Myślałam, że to już bardziej spotkam tutaj pana Weasleya niż pannę Granger.

– W końcu to Gryfonka – stwierdziła z lekkim uśmiechem Poppy.

**III**

Pierwsze spotkanie Gwardii Dumbledore'a odbyło się pierwszego października w Pokoju Życzeń. Przewodniczyli mu Hermiona, Ron i Ginny przy pomocy zeszłorocznych gwardzistów. Na miejscu pojawił się niemal cały skład z poprzedniego roku, ale oprócz tego przyszło też kilkoro uczniów z innych odmów. Największe zaskoczenie wywołała dwójka Ślizgonów – piąto roczna Tabitha Vergou i siódmo roczny Glenn Romersheuser.

– Co wy tutaj robicie? – Ron stanął naprzeciw dwójki uczniów domu Węża. – To miejsce nie jest dla przyszłych Śmierciożerców.

– To chyba logiczne, że skoro tutaj jesteśmy, to nie chcemy skończyć jak większość Ślizgonów – syknęła Tabitha, zakładając za ucho lok jasnych włosów, który zasłaniał jej oko.

– Uważaj, bo ci uwierzę.

– Myślałam, że to spotkanie dla wszystkich – dziewczyna twardo patrzyła na rudzielca swoimi brązowymi oczami.

– Śmierciojadów nie przyjmujemy.

– Ron! – Hermiona natychmiast pojawiła się przy przyjacielu. – Mógłbyś przestać oceniać po okładce.

– Ale to Ślizgoni.

– A ja jestem Gryfonką, a Luna Krukonką – warknęła prefekt Gryffindoru. – Jeśli masz zamiar widzieć tylko plakietki naszych domów, to sam powinieneś stąd wyjść.

– Hermiono? – Krzyknął ze zdziwieniem.

– Harry by tego nie chciał – drążyła dalej. – Chciał stworzyć Gwardię dla wszystkich uczniów. On nigdy by nie oceniał człowieka po plakietce jego domu.

– A Malfoy?

– A czy wszyscy musimy się kochać? – Dołączyła Ginny. – Malfoy jest dupkiem. To tak, jakby mieli nas oceniać po zachowaniu Percy'ego, Ron.

– Gdzie jest Potter? – Spytał spokojnie Romersheuser, przerywając ich kłótnie. Wszystkie spojrzenia wbiły się w jego sylwetkę.

– Dalej się nie obudził – odpowiedział sobie sam. Odwrócił się do nich plecami i skierował do drzwi, ciągnąc za rękę Ślizgonkę.

– Puszczaj mnie, idioto! – Syknęła Vergou, próbując się wyrwać. Reszta uczniów stała w ciszy, wpatrując się w uczniów domu Slytherinu

– Wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy – usłyszeli czyjeś westchnienie, na co każdy rozejrzał się z podejrzliwością dookoła.

– Romersheuser, jestem i zapraszam cię z otwartymi ramionami – męski głos był dziwnie znajomy i wszyscy wsłuchali się w niego, napotykając źródło na parapecie.

– Harry! – Krzyknęła Hermiona jednocześnie z Ginny.

– Stary, skąd ty się tutaj wziąłeś?

– Siedzę tutaj od samego początku, Ron – odpowiedział uprzejmie Potter. Chłopak z góry jeszcze raz spojrzał na towarzystwo, zapisując sobie w myślach osoby, po czym zeskoczył z gracją na ziemię. Od razu dopadli go przyjaciele, zadając pytania i przekrzykując się na zmianę.

– Cisza! – Krzyknął. – To załatwimy później. Teraz jest spotkanie Gwardii.

– Ale Harry…

– Nie, Hermiono – uciął, patrząc na nią wymownie. Po twarzy Gryfonki przebiegł grymas, ale odpuściła. Harry podszedł spokojnym krokiem do dwójki Ślizgonów, którzy stali pod drzwiami i obserwowali całe zajście. Potter wyjął dłoń z lekkim uśmiechem w stronę starszego kolegi.

– Miło mi, że przybyłeś.

– Mnie również - odpowiedział cicho Glenn, ściskając wystawioną dłoń. Harry skinął jeszcze Tabicie, która zarumieniła się delikatnie. Syn Rogacza taktownie zignorował to, odwracając się do pozostałych. Było ich całkiem sporo. Pośród starych gwardzistów brakowało jedynie Cho Chang z jej problematyczną koleżanką. Przybyło za to dziesięć całkiem nowych osób, których Harry w większości kojarzył z widzenia.

– Usiądźcie – powiedział, a natychmiast pojawiły się fotele, ustawione w półkolu. Wszyscy niepewnie zajęli miejsca, wpatrując się w niego z uwagą.

– Jak dobrze wiecie, Gwardia Dumbledore'a była na samym początku pomocą naukową. Została stworzona wyłącznie z potrzeby nauki, ponieważ nasza zeszłoroczna _nauczycielka_ – po sali przeszedł zdegustowany szept na wspomnianą profesor Umbrige – nie potrafiła nas niczego nauczyć. Te spotkania miały po prostu zastąpić lekcje Obrony.

– Ale teraz mamy całkiem dobrego nauczyciela – odezwała się Hanna.

– Prawda – skinął. – Jeśli chodzi o zajęcia Obrony, to nie mam im nic do zarzucenia. Profesor Faust naprawdę dobrze wywiązuje się ze swoich obowiązków.

– To po co w takim razie została reaktywowana Gwardia? – zapytał Colin, wypowiadając myśli niemal wszystkich w pokoju.

– Jak dobrze wiecie, lekcje obrony mają podstawę programową – zaczął. – Uczymy się schematycznie podanych zaklęć, które mają nam pomóc w obronie i ataku, jednak nie są one jakoś szczególnie mocne. Istnieje wiele potężnych tarcz, przy których _Protego_ jest niczym mydlana bańka.

– Co to jest? – Zapytał Ron, za co od razu dostał z łokcia w brzuch od swojej siostry.

– Później ci wytłumaczę, nie przerywaj – sapnęła Hermiona, rumieniąc się pod wpływem spojrzeń.

– Powracając, podstawa programowa nie uczy nas jak mamy _przeżyć_. Nie, została ona stworzona z myślą o czasach pokoju, a nie z myślą o szalejącym Voldemorta – prawie wszyscy poderwali się z miejsca, za co zgromił większość wzrokiem.

– Strach przed imieniem, wzmaga strach przed rzeczą – powtórzył niczym Dumbledore.

– Tobie łatwo powiedzieć – burknęła Katie Bell. – Tyle razy stawałeś z nim twarzą w twarz, że możesz normalnie go sobie tak nazywać. A ja, z takimi marnymi umiejętnością? Od razu bym zginęła.

– I dlatego reaktywowaliśmy Gwardię – zakończył zgrabnie Harry, próbując ominąć temat jego małych rande-vouz z czarnoksiężnikiem.

– Ostrzegam jednak, że tym razem, jeśli już się zdecydujecie na samym początku, nie będzie odwrotu – popatrzył po wszystkich. - Na dzisiaj to wszystko. Dam wam wszystkim znać, kiedy będzie następne spotkanie. Proszę o przemyślenie wszystkiego.

Pokój życzeń zaczął powoli pustoszeć, a została jedynie trójka Gryfonów – Ron, Hermiona i Ginny. Neville wahał się chwilę przy drzwiach, ale w końcu opuścił pomieszczenie.

– Harry Jamesie Potterze, co to ma wszystko znaczyć? – Hermiona założyła ręce na pierś.

– Kiedy się obudziłeś? – Zapytała jednocześnie Ginny.

– No właśnie, stary – dodał Ron.

– Dobra, spokojnie, usiądźcie – zaproponował. – To będzie chwilę trwać.

Sam zasiadł w jednym fotelu, patrząc na ich twarze. Westchnął, przypominając sobie wszystko, co zaszło.

_Otworzył oczy, a w głowie mu potwornie mu huczało. W ustach czuł suchość, a kiedy tylko usiadł, przed oczami pojawiły się mroczki. Jęknął, macając na szafeczce nocnej swoje okulary. Kiedy tylko założył je na nos, świat od razu nabrał ostrości. Bardzo szybko rozpoznał, że znajduje się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Harry bynajmniej nie spodziewał się, żeby mógł obudzić się w jakimś innym miejscu. Dookoła niego było ciemno, co świadczyło o nocnej porze. Z westchnięciem otworzył szafkę w poszukiwaniu różdżki, której niestety tam nie znalazł. Wstał, co zaowocowało lekkimi zawrotami w głowie. Przytrzymując się łóżka, poczekał, aż miną. W końcu skierował się w kierunku gabinetu pielęgniarki, chcąc dostać szklankę wody. Zatrzymał się jednak przed drzwiami, a nagły impuls przeszedł po jego ciele. Całkowicie zdziwiony podszedł do głównych wrót i wyszedł na korytarz. Kolejna myśl odezwała się w jego umyśle, więc ruszył zgodnie z jej wolą. Przemierzał szkolny korytarz w ciemności, słysząc gdzieniegdzie pochrapywanie portretów. Skręcił kilka razy, cały czas idąc w nieznanym kierunku, prowadzony przez tajemnicze impulsy. Stanął przed znajomym portretem i połaskotał gruszkę, która zachichotała, zmieniając się natychmiast w klamkę. Pchnął drzwi, wchodząc do środka, gdzie, mimo później pory, krzątały się skrzaty._

– _Harry Potter, sir! – Krzyknął Zgredek, podbiegając do niego ze łzami w oczach. – Harry Potter w końcu zdrowy! Zgredek tak się cieszy! Wszyscy się martwili o Harry'ego Pottera, sir. Zgredek pomoże. Nic nie powie, sir. Wyniesie węża. Zgredek lubi Harry'ego Pottera, sir…_

_Gryfon starał się nadążyć za potokiem słów znajomego skrzata, ale rosnący ból w głowie i suchość w ustach stanowczo mu to uniemożliwiły._

– _Zgredku – przerwał. – Mógłbym dostać coś do picia?_

– _Ależ oczywiście, sir! Zgredek głupi! Harry Potter natychmiast dostanie jedzenie! – Zakrzyknął były skrzat Malfoy'ów, biegnąc w sobie znanym kierunku. Chłopiec usiadł przy stoliku, który specjalnie był zrobiony dla nocnych, głodnych marków. Inne skrzaty przyjrzały mu się z podejrzliwością, ale po krótkiej chwili powróciły do swojej pracy. Wszystkie z nich były przyzwyczajone do nocnych wizyt uczniów, ale nagłe pojawienie się Harry'ego Pottera, o którym mówiono, że jest w śpiączce, budziło chwilę ciekawości i podejrzliwości w małych kucharzach._

– _Harry Potter, sir, Zgredek przyniósł – znikąd pojawił się Zgredek, niosąc w dłoniach pełną tacę z kanapkami i dzbankiem kakaa._

– _Dziękuję, Zgredku – powiedział chłopiec, a łzy od razu zabłyszczały w oczach skrzata._

– _Harry Potter taki dobry! Dziękuje Zgredkowi. Zgredek taki wzruszony, sir! – Ponowił swoją litanię skrzat, rozpływając się nad domniemanymi zaletami Gryfona. Harry ignorował jego mowę, pochłaniając przyniesione jedzenie. Był taki głodny, że mógłby zjeść hipogryfa z kopytami._

– _Ile byłem nieprzytomny, Zgredku? – Zapytał między kęsami._

– _Dzisiaj jest dwudziesty siódmy września – odpowiedział usłużnie skrzat, na co Gryfon natychmiast zakrztusił się. Zaczął kaszleć, aż w końcu popił. Złapał łapczywie powietrze, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na stworzenie, które przyglądało mu się dużymi, zmartwionymi oczami._

– _Wszystko dobrze, sir?_

– _Tak, Zgredku – powiedział. W końcu skończył kanapki, podziękował skrzatu i poprosił o dyskrecję, którą natychmiast zapewnił mu jego mały przyjaciel. Wyszedł z kuchni odprowadzany podejrzliwymi spojrzeniami innych istot, ale w zupełności je zignorował. Skierował się w kierunku gabinetu dyrektora. Stwierdził, że to będzie najrozsądniejsza opcja. Mijał korytarze, zdziwiony tym, że nie napotkał ani woźnego z jego wredną kotką, ani innego, patrolującego korytarz nauczyciela czy prefekta. Wiedziony impulsami, skręcał to w pracy, to w lewo, korzystając z różnych tajemniczych przejść. Kiedy nareszcie stanął przed znajomą chimerą, która spała z obróconą do góry nogami twarzą i śliniła się obficie, kolejna myśl zagościła w jego umyśle. Harry chwilę walczył z nią, próbując zbudzić kamiennego strażnika, ale w końcu opuścił dłoń. Ruszył przed siebie, mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa. Nie wiedział, gdzie idzie. Znał jedynie kroki, ale miejsce docelowe było dla niego abstrakcją. Różne myśli pojawiały się nagle w jego głowie, tylko po to, żeby uciekły. Nie chciały, by się im bliżej przyjrzeć. Nie pozwalały mu na to._

_Znalazł się przed portretem przedstawiającym wodospad. Podniósł dłoń i przejechał palcem po krystalicznym jeziorku, gdzie wpadała krystaliczna woda ze skał. Natychmiast poczuł wilgoć na dłoni, odgłos spadającej kaskadami wody rozszedł się znikąd, a on został wciągnięty wewnątrz portretu. Śmignęła mu ciemność, aż w końcu wylądował na czymś miękkim. Otworzył niepewnie oczy, rozglądając się dookoła. Zachwyt natychmiast objął jego ciało, kiedy patrzył z otwartymi ustami na cuda natury, jakie się przed nim rozpościerały._

_Znajdował się na łące, pełnej kwiatów, które zamortyzowały jego upadek. Było jednak zbyt ciemno, by mógł je rozpoznać, ale wszystkie niesamowicie pachniały, tworząc niezwykłą mieszankę. Niedaleko jego miejsca ciągnęła się piaszczysta dróżka, wzdłuż której stały stare lampy, owinięte szczelnie bluszczem, a przy nich ławki z ciemnego brązu. W oddali widać było skrzyżowanie dróg, a zachodnią alejkę tworzyły niewysokie drzewa._

_Harry podniósł się, wytrzepał i niepewnie ruszył dróżką. Rozglądał się, próbując wszystko spamiętać. Kawałek dalej zamajaczyła mu fontanna, gdzie natychmiast skierował swoje kroki. Kiedy do niej podszedł, otworzył szerzej oczy z zachwytu. Przedstawiała on piękną syrenę z dzbanem w dłoni, z którego lała się woda. W środku zbiornika Harry zauważył błyszczące monety, które zapewne miały być zapłatą za spełnione marzenie. Cykady świerszczy grały osobliwy koncert jakby specjalnie dla niego. Chłopiec, instynktownie, ułożył się na jednej z polan, niedaleko pięknej fontanny i pozwolił sobie na spokojny sen. Wszechwiedzące impulsy nie zgłaszały żadnych sprzeciwów._

**III**

_Nie wiedział ile czasu spędził w tym tajemniczym miejscu. Kiedy tylko się budził, koło niego czekało jedzenie, jakby ktoś specjalnie je zostawił z myślą o nim. Wzruszał jedynie na to ramionami, zajadając się bułkami i popijając ciepłym mlekiem. Sytuacje powtarzały się, a największe zdziwienie było z obiadami i kolacjami. Kiedy Harry dochodził do jakiegoś miejsca – fontanny, pomnika czy innego tego typu, gorący posiłek czekał już na niego. Gryfon czuł się dziwnie, jakby ktoś go obserwował, ale kiedy specjalnie zbaczał z wcześniej obranej ścieżki, jedzenie i tak się znajdowało._

_To miejsce, jakkolwiek się nazywało i gdziekolwiek się znajdowało, było niezwykle piękne. Harry podczas swojej wędrówki zauważył, że to miejsce było strasznie zróżnicowane. W jednej części górowały kolorowe kwiaty o wymyślnych kształtach z wielkimi motylami, a kawałek dalej rosły surowe buki z delikatnymi tabliczkami w nieznanym Harremu językowi. Jak do tej pory tylko dwie były w języku angielskim, a w rzeczywistości Gryfon jedynie sądził, że były w jego ojczystej mowie, ponieważ tylko one zawierały jakiś sens i pobudzały szare komórki do myślenia. Jedna z nich znajdowała się na „fioletowej polanie" jak nazwał to niezwykłe miejsce, chłopiec. Był to teren porośnięty jedynie fioletowymi kwiatami, a cienkie drzewa, rosnące na skraju polany, dawały jakiś kontrast. W środku znajdowała się skała, w której wyryte były wrota, zdobione przeróżnymi, błyszczącymi kamieniami. Harry próbował do nich podejść, ale kiedy tylko nadepnął na pierwszy stopień niewielkich schodków, poczuł taki ogrom magii, że od razu się wycofał, mając problemy z oddychaniem. Marmurowa tabliczka obok głosiła: „__Zamknięta na wsze czasy, Eoessa Sakndenberg__." Napisał wydawał się Harry'emu swoistym ostrzeżeniem. Zgodnie z impulsem zerwał jeden z fioletowych kwiatów i położył go na tabliczce. Odszedł, nie odwracając się za sobą. Z kolei drugi, dający się odczytać, napis znajdował się w środku małego lasku, gdzie ustawiony był pomnik wysokiego czarodzieja, który krzyżował miecz z różdżką, a oświetlany był przez promienie słoneczne, co dodawało mu jeszcze większej chwały. Napis głosił : „__Quentin Trimble, najwaleczniejszy z Gryffindoru__". Harry, znowu wiedziony nagłą myślą, schylił głowę przed marmurowym posągiem i oddalił się pospiesznie. Magia tego miejsca była przytłaczająca._

_Harry ostatecznie postanowił zostać przy pomniku feniksa, który wyglądał jakby właśnie gotował się do lotu. Miał rozpostarte skrzydła i otwarty dziób. Był wykonany z niezwykłą precyzją i od razu skojarzył się Gryfonowi z Faweksem, pupilem dyrektora._

_Siedzenie w tym niezwykłym miejscu było przyjemne. Całkowicie zapomniał o niedawnej potyczce z Voldemort'em, śmierci Syriusza czy tej całej przeklętej przepowiedni. Czuł jednocześnie w umyśle całkowicie nową osobę, która wysyłała mu te wszystkie impulsy. Najdziwniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że chłopiec wcale się jej nie bał. Była nowa, ale jednocześnie stara. Znajoma, ale ledwo poznana. Gryfon w końcu westchnął, usiadł po turecku i zamknął oczy. Pozwolił sobie na odpłynięcie – pozostawienie ludzkich spraw za sobą._

**III**

_Otworzył oczy, czując czyjąś aurę w oddali. Była znajoma, a bijące z niej uczucia nie napawały szczęściem. Wstał, rozglądając się dookoła. Zauważył na alejce znajomą szatę o krzykliwym kolorze, którą mógł nosić jedynie Albus Dumbledore. Staruszek szedł zgarbiony i w pierwszej chwili Harry stwierdził, że musiał go pomylić, ale tylko dyrektor chodził w żółtej todze w fasolki, które skakały wedle własnego uznania po materiale. Gryfon już biegł na spotkanie ze swoim mentorem, jednak zatrzymał się w porę pod drzewem. Absurdalność sytuacji uderzyła w niego ze zdwojoną siłą. Zapewne to on jest powodem zmartwień dyrektora, ponieważ nie wiedział ile spędził tutaj czasu, a on zamiast kogoś powiadomić o swoim wybudzeniu, bezczelnie zwiał ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. W końcu jednak podjął decyzję, patrząc jak staruszek siada na jednej z ławek. Podszedł do niego, ale mężczyzna był zbyt pogrążony w swoich myślach, by móc go zobaczyć._

– _Dyrektorze? – Zapytał cicho, niepewnie. Staruszek najpierw nie zareagował, ale po minucie podniósł głowę, a kiedy napotkał czarną czuprynę, zielone oczy i bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy, poderwał się z siedzenia, przytulając go mocno._

– _Merlinie, Harry – wyszeptał Dumbledore, ściskając go mocno. Gryfon nie wiedząc co zrobić, oddał uścisk. Czuł się lekko skrępowany, ale jednocześnie coś ciepłego rozlało się w jego klatce piersiowej. Ostatnią osobą, która go tak przytulała, z taką desperacją i uczuciem, był Syriusz. W końcu dyrektor puścił go, przyglądając mu się z uwagą._

– _Harry, jak ty się tutaj dostałeś? – Zapytał Albus, trzymając go za ramiona. Harry zarumienił się, speszony._

– _Eee… Zgubiłem się? – Gryfon wpatrywał się uparcie w ziemię, a na dźwięk donośnego śmiechu starszego czarodzieja, uniósł głowę. Patrzył na twarz dyrektora, na której powróciły kolory. Oczy zamigotały wesoło, kiedy usiadł z powrotem na ławkę i poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Harry usiadł posłusznie._

– _To może zaczniesz wszystko od samego początku, mój drogi chłopcze – głos Dumbledore'a spoważniał, choć dalej słychać było radosne nuty._

– _Od samego początku? – Gryfon skrzywił się. Ten nowy w jego umyśle również nie był zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy._

– _Chciałbym dowiedzieć się, gdzie spędziłeś swoje wakacje i o tym, co miało miejsce przed i po Skrzydle Szpitalnym – wyjaśnił dyrektor._

– _Um… - Harry nabrał powietrza, wypuszczając je prze usta. – Wiem, że to będzie niegrzeczne, ale nie chcę zdradzać swojego miejsca pobytu. Mogę jedynie powiedzieć, że dostałem je w spadku po Syriuszu._

– _W jego testamencie nie było żadnej posiadłości, w której byłeś. Sprawdziliśmy to._

– _Może mi pan powiedzieć, profesorze – warknął nagle Harry. – Czemu ominęło mnie odczytanie testamentu mojego ojca chrzestnego? Jak pan mógł?!_

– _Spokojnie, Harry – poprosił cicho Dumbledore. – Sądziłem, że usłyszenie ostatniej woli Syriusza może jeszcze bardziej pogłębić twoją depresję, mój drogi chłopcze. W szczególności, że jej odczyt odbył się w Kwaterze Głównej, co zapewne wywołałoby wiele wspomnień._

– _Ale! – Argumenty starca były jak najbardziej logiczne, co i tak nie studziło w żaden sposób rosnącej wściekłości chłopca. – Ale nie miał pan prawa!_

– _To prawda, przepraszam, Harry. Chciałem jedynie dobrze._

– _A wyszło jak zawsze – burknął Gryfon. – Dyrektorze, powinien się już pan nauczyć, że utajnianie czegoś przede mną nie kończy się najlepiej. Nie mówiąc równocześnie, że chciałbym wiedzieć co się dzieje dookoła mnie, skoro to o moje życie toczy się stawka._

– _Nie bądź cyniczny, Harry- powiedział Albus. – Przepraszam, jednak dla mnie wciąż jesteś tym samym małym Harrym, które poznałem w domu jego rodziców._

– _Znał pan moich rodziców? – Zapytał z ciekawością Gryfon, a wściekłość natychmiast minęła. Nigdy nie słyszał, żeby Dumbledore osobiście poznał jego rodziców po Hogwarcie. Może i byli oni w Zakonie Feniksa, ale przecież dyrektor Hogwartu ma na głowie o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy niż dwójka byłych Gryfonów._

– _Oczywiście, mój drogi. Byłem przy porodzie twojej matki, kiedy to twój ojciec zemdlał, a później w przypływie ogromnej radości, zatopił cały blok w morzu tulipanów, ulubionych kwiatach twojej mamy – odpowiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem starzec. Przez chwilę miał zamglone oczy i zdawało się chłopcy, że przed oczyma dyrektora rozgrywa się cała scena na żywo._

– _No ale o tym mogę powiedzieć ci kiedy indziej, mój drogi – zakończył. – Teraz proszę, kontynuuj. Rozumiem, że Syriusz zostawił ci jedno z nieznanych mi miejsc, co niezbyt napawa mnie optymizmem, Harry._

– _To bezpieczne miejsce, dyrektorze – zapewnił gorliwie Gryfon. – Dodatkowo jako ochronę mam dwójkę dorosłych czarodziejów._

– _Rozumiem, że to zapewne Remus Lupin i ktoś jeszcze – odpowiedział bez zająknięcia Albus. Harry wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę z otwartą buzią._

– _Nie bądź zaskoczony, mój drogi. Nie trudno zgadnąć, że skoro to mieszkanie Syriusza, to tylko Remus wśród żyjących o nim wie – wyjaśnił. – Jestem lekko zawiedziony, że nie powiedział mi o tym od razu, ale ufam, że miał w tym jakimś powód._

– _Dyrektorze, obieca mi pan, że Remus nie odpowie za to w żaden sposób? Chciał dobrze i naprawdę sprawdzał mnie niemal codziennie. Ja naprawdę nie chcę wracać do Dursley'ów._

_Ostatni argument wywołał ciche westchnięcie Dumbledore'a._

– _Przepraszam, Harry, że wciąż zmuszam cię, byś tam powrócił. Wiem, że nigdy nie miałeś tam dobrze, ale niestety była tam największa ochrona. Mogę ci obiecać, że jak tylko pokażesz mi to miejsce, nałożę na nie kilka potężnych zaklęć i pozwolę ci tam zamieszkać._

– _Naprawdę? Czemu nie będę musiał wrócić do wujostwa?_

– _Jak już ci kiedyś mówiłem, Harry – zaczął dyrektor. – Ochrona twojej matki polegała na więzach krwi. Byłeś bezpieczny, mieszkając z ciotką, która dzieliła krew z twoją matką. Po czwartym roku jednak, w wyniku odrodzenia Voldemorta, wasza krew się zmieszała. Ochrony co prawda upadły, ale nie całkowicie. Voldemort do tej pory próbował rozpracować tarczę, która jako jedyna blokowała go przed dostaniem się do środka. Niestety, udało mu się to niedługo po twojej ucieczce. Na szczęście uratowaliśmy twoje wujostwo._

– _Oh. – Cisza zapadła między nimi, a chłopiec trawił zasłyszane informacje._

– _Powracając, Harry, co się stało przed Skrzydłem Szpitalnym?_

– _Miałem wizję – mruknął. – Znalazłem się w umyśle Voldemorta, kiedy było jakieś spotkanie i torturowali kobietę._

_Ponure obrazy zawitały w jego umyśle, ale _ten drugi _zepchnął je w najciemniejsze zakamarki._

– _Voldemort szybko odkrył moją obecność. To było dziwne. Zawsze, kiedy już mnie wyczuł, natychmiast się budziłem z pulsującą blizną. Tym razem jednak coś nie pozwoliło mi na wydostanie się. Tak jakby wszędzie był mur._

– _Voldemort zastosował jedną ze sztuczek oklumencji. Zamknął cię wewnątrz swojego umysłu, byś nie wrócił. Byłeś całkowicie na jego łasce._

– _Szczerze, profesorze, niezbyt wiele pamiętam z tego, co było potem. Jedyne, co wiem to, to, że chyba pana spotkałem, profesorze. Nie wiem czemu, ale mam takie wrażenie._

– _Znalazłeś się w _Nurcie_, mój drogi chłopcze._

– _W czym? – Harry spojrzał zaciekawiony na dyrektora._

– _To stara i niebezpieczna sztuka medytacji. Dokładnie nazywa się _Wędrówką Dusz _i polega na oderwaniu umysłu od ciała. Jest to niezwykle niebezpieczne. Umysł oddala się, a jest przyłączony do ciała jedynie za pomocą cienkiej liny, która w każdej chwili może zostać zerwana. _Nurt _jest niezwykle silny i niebezpieczny. Wciągnął już wiele niezwykłych umysłów._

– _A czym on dokładnie jest?_

– _To sfera umysłowa, w której zawarte są myśli wszystkich stworzeń i bytów niematerialnych. Potężne miejsce, z którego można wynieść pradawną wiedzę i niezwykłą moc, ale niestety niewiele jest tych, którzy użyli tego w dobrych celach. Dlatego Ministerstwo zakazało tej formy medytacji pod karą Azkabanu lub nawet pocałunku Dementora._

– _I ja się tam pojawiłem? – Brwi Harry'ego podjechały do góry, a _ten nowy _zadrżał z zadowolenia._

– _To dość niezwykłe, Harry, ponieważ, by udać się do _Nurtu _potrzeba skupienia i oczyszczenia umysły, a ty znajdowałeś się w zupełnie innych warunkach. To wręcz niemożliwe._

– _Jak zwykle jestem specjalny – Gryfon westchnął._

– _Niezwykłość to z reguły dobra cecha, chłopcze – Harry poczuł jak dłoń dyrektora czochra mu włosy. Uśmiechnął się niepewnie._

– _A teraz wytłumacz mi, Harry, jak znalazłeś się w Ogrodach?_

– _Ogrodach?_

– _To miejsce to Ogrody Helgi Hufflepuff – zaczął wyjaśniać dyrektor. – Źródła powiadają, że stworzyła je przy pomocy samego Merlina. Znajdują się one w Hogwarcie, ale nie ma ich konkretnego miejsca. Nawet ja, dyrektor, nie znam jego dokładnego położenia. Jest to inny wymiar magii, gdzie Helga przez lata tworzyła swoje królestwo. Później inni dyrektorzy wraz z nauczycielami dodawali coś od siebie. Na samym końcu Ogrody stały się też pewnym rodzajem cmentarza. Może natknąłeś się na jakieś nagrobki._

– _Yhym – Harry próbował przypomnieć sobie nazwiska, ale jedynie pokręcił głową. Impuls nagle dostarczył mu pożądanej wiedzy._

– _Eoessa Sakndenberg i Quentin Trimble._

– _Tak, to dwójka dyrektorów Hogwartu – zgodził się Dumbledore. – Powracając, jestem ciekaw jak się tutaj znalazłeś, mój drogi. Do tego miejsca mają wstęp jedynie nauczyciele przy odpowiednim haśle._

– _Sam nie wiem. – Chłopiec zamyślił się. – Od chwili, kiedy się obudziłem, miewam dziwne impulsy i czuję instynktownie co mam zrobić lub gdzie pójść. To dziwne, ale jak na razie pomaga._

– _Dobrze, Harry – dyrektor klasnął w ręce, wstając. – Teraz udamy się do Poppy, by cię zbadała i zadecydujemy co dalej._

– _Oczywiście, dyrektorze._

Harry pokręcił głową, czując usilne szczypanie w ramieniu.

– Harry, odpłynąłeś – powiedział Ron, na co Gryfon jedynie zamrugał oczami.

– Wybaczcie, zamyśliłem się.

– To powiedz nam?

– Oczywiście, zaczynając…


	7. Rozdział VII

**Rozdział siódmy**

„_Zastanowił się Krzyś – Muszę to przemyśleć – Usiadł na dużym głazie, na którym doskonale się myślało, bo był odpowiedniej wielkości i się nie wtrącał."_

**H**arry czuł na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich, _dosłownie_ wszystkich. Kiedy tylko zasiadł przy stole Gryffindoru w Wielkiej Sali, spojrzenia paliły mu plecy. Wzdychając, sięgnął po tosty i herbatę.

– Harry, dobrze cię widzieć – usłyszał ciepły głos Neville'a, który usiadł naprzeciw niego. Skinął mu niemrawo głową. Poczuł, jak miejsca obok niego są zajmowane.

– Ale jestem głodny! – Ron natychmiast nałożył sobie parówki, kilka kromek chleba, na co Hermiona zacmokała z niesmakiem.

– Jedzenie ci nie ucieknie, Ron – prychnęła dziewczyna, sięgając po kawę.

– Stary, co tak długo byłeś nieprzytomny? – zapytał niepewnie Dean, siadając koło Neville'a.

– Dziw bierze, że Prorok nie trąbił o tym na prawo i lewo – powiedział Seamus, pojawiając się w towarzystwie Katie.

– Pewnie Dumbledore maczał w tym palce – oznajmiła Ginny, ziewając. Usiadła koło Hermiony i ciskała błyskawicami w stronę Deana, który patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie na Gryfonkę.

– Jego władza jest czasami przerażająca – mruknął Neville. – Chyba jest jedynym człowiekiem, który potrafi uciszyć tego szmatławca na dłużej niż dzień.

– Dumbledore to wielki człowiek – powiedziała Hermiona jakby to wszystko miało wyjaśnić. Wszyscy potaknęli zgodnie, nie zagłębiając się w ten temat.

– Harry, kiedy będzie nabór? – Zapytała Katie, nachylając się nad stołem po dżem.

– No wiesz co – sapnęła Hermiona, chcąc już zacząć swój wykład na temat jej nieczułości, ale przerwał jej szybko sam zainteresowany.

– W najbliższym terminie jak tylko ubłagam panią Pomfrey, by pozwoliła mi grać.

– Fufar fędzie naf – oznajmił wesoło Ron z pełną buzią.

**III**

Eliskiry były ostatnimi zajęciami, jakie figurowały w planie Harry'ego. Gryfon przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy jest w ogóle sensy pójścia na nie, ale mina Hermiony załatwiła wszystko. Dziewczyna nie przyjmowała do wiadomości, żeby jej przyjaciel miał nie pojawić się na lekcjach. Nawet jak tłumaczyli jej z Ronem, że pójście tam da tylko Snape'owi kolejny pretekst do gnębienia go, Gryfonka była nieugięta. Nie mieli się co oszukiwać, Mistrz Eliksirów na pewno wykorzysta jakoś długą nieobecność Harry'ego.

Gryfoni i Ślizgoni stali pod salą, rozmawiając między sobą. Ciekawskie spojrzenia co chwilę były rzucane w kierunku Harry'ego, który starał się je ze wszystkich sił ignorować.

– Harry, słuchasz mnie? – Hermiona szturchnęła go w ramię. Spojrzał na nią.

– Przepraszam, Miona – mruknął, widząc jak dziewczyna wzdycha. Stojący obok Ron przeniósł na nich znudzony wzrok.

– I tak się nie nauczy w ciągu tego pięciominutowego wykładu co robiliśmy w trzy tygodnie, Herm – stwierdził rudzielec. Harry bezgłośnie się z nim zgodził. Gryfonka jeszcze przez chwilę stała pomiędzy nimi, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego, aż w końcu ruszyła w kierunku drzwi od klasy, które otworzył przybyły profesor Snape.

– Zobaczymy jak będziecie coś chcieli – syknęła, kiedy usiedli koło niej. Snape rozejrzał się po klasie, a kiedy natrafił na kruczoczarną czuprynę Harry'ego, uniósł kącik ust do góry.

– Proszę, proszę, wróciła nasza znakomitość – odezwał się swoim chłodnym głosem, na co Gryfon westchnął w duchu. _Ten nowy_, który znikąd zjawił się w jego głowie, obruszył się na takie traktowanie. _Przyzwyczaj się, stary_, pomyślał sarkastycznie. Obecność drugiego umysłu w jego własnym nie była taka zła. Harry zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do nagłych myśli, które miały na celu jedynie mu pomóc. Snape milczał jeszcze przez chwilę jakby zastanawiając się czy jeszcze go pognębić, czy może już zacząć lekcje normalnym trybem. Kiedy coś w jego oczach zabłysło, Harry wiedział, że nie skończy się to dla niego zbyt wesoło.

– Wyjmijcie pergaminy – zarządził i stuknął dwa razy różdżką w tablicę, na której natychmiast pojawiły się pytania.

– Sprawdzimy czy się uczycie. Macie na to dziesięć minut – powiedział, patrząc ironicznie w stronę Harry'ego. Chłopak jedynie westchnął, wyjmując kartkę i zamoczył końcówkę pióra w atramencie. Podpisał się zamaszystym ruchem, nawet nie próbując wspominać Snape'owi, że niemalże od trzech tygodni leżał nieprzytomny i nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na naukę. Podejrzewał, że wtedy dopiero Mistrz Eliksirów nie dałby mu żyć.

_Opisz skład i przygotowanie Wywaru Żywej Śmierci_. Harry jeszcze raz przeczytał pierwsze pytanie, ale nie znał odpowiedzi. Zerknął kątem oka na Hermionę, która zdążyła zapisać już pół swojego pergaminu. Z drugiej strony nawet Ron coś bazgrał. Harry już chciał odłożyć pióro i dać sobie spokój z kolejnymi pytaniami, ale nagły impuls przeszedł przez jego umysł. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, zamroczony napływającą wiedzą. Lekko oszołomiony, spojrzał ponownie na pierwsze polecenie. Niepewnie przyłożył stalówkę do kartki i zaczął pisać. _Ten drugi_ zaczął mu pomagać. Harry nie spodziewał się tego i w pierwszej chwili chciał to nawet zignorować, ale wystarczyło mu jedynie jedno spojrzenie na Snape'a, by wykorzystać to.

_Opisz trzy cechy smoczej krwi. _Kolejna myśl zalała jego umysł i ponownie zaczął pisać. Udało mu się dotrzeć jedynie do trzeciego pytania, nim Snape zarządził koniec, a kilkoro uczniów jęknęło zgodnie.

– Kiedy sprawdzę te pracę, zobaczę jak _wszyscy_ niewątpliwie się uczą – powiedział, patrząc z pogardą na Harrego. Gryfon wyprostował się, oddał spojrzenie. _Nie tym razem, dupku_, pomyślał. Drugi umysł przyznał mu rację.

– Na tablicy macie instrukcje.

**III**

Trójka uzdrowicieli siedziała w dyrektorskim gabinecie, kiedy do środku wparował Snape. Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał sceptycznie po tych wszystkich _cenionych_ czarodziejach.

– Severusie, usiądź proszę – Dumbledore wskazał mu dłonią jedyny, wolny fotel, na którym Snape niechętnie zasiadł.

– Jak już jesteśmy w komplecie, to możemy zacząć – zarządził Albus, patrząc na nich uważnie. - Jak wiecie, Harry obudził się dwudziestego siódmego września, a pierwszego października został znaleziony przeze mnie.

– Rozumiemy – przytaknął Jerald. – Rozmawialiśmy już z madame Pomfrey, która nam udzieliła informacji po przebadaniu pana Pottera. Według jej danych, pan Potter nie ma żadnych zewnętrznych obrażeń, a jego naturalne, psychiczne bariery są całe i nie mają żadnych anomalii.

– To dziwne – odezwał się cicho Donowan, drapiąc się po brodzie. – Według naszych założeń, chłopak powinien nie być zdolny do samodzielnego poruszania się czy robienia innych czynności. Jego psychiczne bariery powinny być w rozsypce, a jego myśli miały się wręcz wylewać.

– Często tak się zdarza? – Zapytał Dumbledore, podpierając brodę na splecionych dłoniach.

– Tak jest zawsze, Albusie – odpowiedział Donowan, patrząc w zamyśleniu za plecy przyjaciela, gdzie znajdowało się duże okno. – Istnieją przypadki, gdzie faktycznie pacjent budzi się jakby nigdy nic, ale… To zazwyczaj związane jest z… Nie.

– Z czym? – Dyrektor wwiercił spojrzenie w swojego przyjaciela.

– To niemożliwe, Albusie. Po prostu absurdalne. Chłopak jest za młody. Nie możliwe…

– Don, zamknij się – syknął Finley. – Osoby, które budzą się w stanie nienaruszonym, zawiązują zazwyczaj kontrakty. I tak, chodzi mi o _te_ kontrakty_._

– Sugerujesz, że Potter jest _kontrahentem_? Że znalazł _strażnika_? – Severus prychnął. – Tylko garstce ludzi udało się zawiązać kontrakt z umysłem z _Nurtu_. Wiecie, czym to grozi? Po za tym, Potter to dzieciak.

– Nie bądź ignorantem – warknął Finley Icko. – Moc wylewa się z chłopaka niczym z dziurawej szklanki. Nie ma co się oszukiwać, że Potter ma potencjał i może zajść daleko. Potter mógł nawiązać kontrakt ze Strażnikiem.

– To Potter!

– Severusie – Albus westchnął. – Kiedy spotkałem Harrego w Ogrodach, mówił mi o tym, że przybył tam ze względu na pewne _impulsy_, które mu mówiły, gdzie ma iść. Pomagały mu.

– _Strażnik_? – Donowan wstał gwałtownie. – Albusie, wiesz sam, jak to absurdalnie brzmi. Kontrakty z bytami niematerialnymi w _Nurcie_ są wręcz niemożliwe. Wielu potężnych czarodziejów już próbowało, ale wiesz, jak to się skończyło. Wszyscy nie żyją!

– Nie przesadzaj, Don – znowu wtrącił się Finley. – Wiesz, że była garstka czarodziejów, którym się to udało. _Strażnik_ chronił ich umysły przed nieprzewidzianą ingerencją, dzielił się swoją wiedzą i pomagał na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Zapłata może i jest drastyczna, ale to cenna rzecz.

– Ale to dziecko!

– Niektóre źródła podają – zaczął Jerald, a wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na niego. Był najmłodszy z nich wszystkich i najmniej doświadczony, więc wszyscy zapewne uznali, że nie ma wystarczającej wiedzy, dlatego milczy i nie udziela się w dyskusji. – Że istniało kilka rodów, które związały się ze _Strażnikami_, a w dalszej konsekwencji każdy z potomków otrzymywał swojego _strażnika _w dzień swojej pełnoletniości.

– Potter ma dopiero szesnaście lat – wtrącił się Severus. – Poza tym, nie przypominam sobie, żeby akurat Pottetowie mieli tę jakże niezwykłą zdolność. Nie szukajcie irracjonalnych tłumaczeń. Potter jest idiotą, więc pewnie nawet nie wie z czym ma do czynienia.

Cisza zapadła po słowach Mistrza Eliksirów, a czwórka mężczyzn rozmyślała o całej sytuacji.

– Z tego co rozumiem – zaczął mówić Dumbledore, podsumowując zdobytą wiedzę. – To w aktualnej sytacji _Strażnika_ dla Harrego to najlepsze wyjście. Czy grozi to w najbliższym czasie jakimiś konsekwencjami?

– Na razie nie, wręcz przeciwnie – odpowiedział Jerald. – Strażnik ogólnie to byt umysłowy, choć nie musi być to wcale demon, a inny czarodziejski umysł, który ma nam na celu pomagać. Chroni nasz umysł, służy wiedzą, a czasami nawet fizycznie ratuje nam życie.

– Trzeba tylko pamiętać, że na końcu jedzą twoją duszę – wtrącił się ironicznie Severus. – _Strażnik_ pożera duszę, nie pozwalając jej na spoczynek. Dusza jest przeklęta na wieki i nic już jej nie uratuje.

– Cena jest wysoka – zgodził się Jerald. – Powracając do pana Pottera, sądzę, że najlepiej będzie przeprowadzić kilka sesji i zorientować się w sytuacji. To wszystko są tylko domysły.

– Zgadzam się – przytaknął Donowan. – Przeprowadzmy z chłopakiem kilka sesji, by się utwierdzić, czy naprawdę mamy doczynienia z _Konrahentem_.

– A wtedy będą jaja – zakończył Finley, uśmiechając się paskudnie. Severus zmrużył oczy, ten stary czarodzieja strasznie przypominał mu Moodego.

**III**

Harry wracał od Hagrida spokojnym krokiem z głową pełną myśli. Nawet nie zdążył się połapać, gdy został wciągnięty do najbliższej klasy. Spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół – Ron opierał się o jakąś zniszczoną ławkę, Hermiona trzymała w ramionach naręcze książek, a Ginny z lekkim rumieńcem na twarzy wpatrywała się w niego.

– No dobra, to o co chodzi z tym porwaniem?

– Sorry, ale nie było innej rady, stary – powiedział Ron, drapiąc się z zakłopotaniem po nosie.

– Kiedy byłeś nieprzytomny – podjęła Hermiona. – To Ginny wpadła na pomysł z Gwardią.

Harry przeniósł swój wzrok na siostrę przyjaciela, która zarumieniła się jeszcze mocniej.

– Pomyślałam o Komnacie Tajemnic.

– Tam? – Harry zmarszczył brwi. Niezbyt dobrze wspominał tamto miejsce, gdzie aktualnie leży rozkłdające się truchło bazyliszka.

– Do tego miejsca masz dostęp tylko ty – zaczęła go przekonywać Hermiona. – Jest duże, nikt nie będzie wiedział, gdzie jesteśmy.

– Zapomniałaś, Miona, że leży tam wielki, martwy bazyliszek.

– Już mamy na to plan. Ginny napisała do bliźniaków i zgodzili się nim zająć. Zgredek im je dostarczy. Już się zgodził.

– Widzę, że wszystko przemyśleliście – stwierdził, patrząc po nich po kolei. Skinęli zgodnie głowami, a Harry przekalkulował to wszystko. _Ten drugi_ połaskotał go myślą, popierając pomysł jego przyjaciół. Westchnął. _Czterech do jednego_, pomyślał.

– Kiedy? – Zapytał jedynie.

– Jak najszybciej – odpowiedziała natychmiast Hermiona. – Wystarczy tylko zawołać Zgredka, powiadomić bliźniaków i urządzić Komnatę.

– Ja napiszę do Freda i Georga – podjęła się Ginny.

– Urządzić?

– No co ty, stary, nie mów, że podoba ci się tamten pomnik – powiedział Ron, na co zachichotali zgodnie. Harry doskonale pamiętał jak obydwoje w Skrzydle Szpitalnym dokładnie obgadali cały wystrój Komnaty, jej właściciela i śmiali się z Ślizgonów.

– Myślisz, że Slytherin się pogniewa jak dodamy trochę złota i czerwieni?

– Hm... – Ron udał, że się zastanawia. Hermiona przewróciła oczami na ich zachowanie, a Ginny uśmiechnęła się. – Wiesz, nie żyje żmija od przeszło tysiąca lat, więc nie ma nic do gadania.

Wybuchli śmiechem. Harry'emu przebiegła jeszcze jedna myśl przez umysł. Co by powiedział Voldemort, widząc komnatę swojego przodka w odcieniach Gryffindoru. Chciałby zobaczyć jego minę.

**III**

Śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali jak zawsze było głośne. Uczniowie gaworzyli wesoło, wymieniając się nowinkami. A to ktoś zerwał ze sobą, a to ktoś znowu z kimś jest, a stałym tematem był oczywiście Wybraniec. Wszystkie dziewczęta posyłały w stronę Harry'ego Pottera sugestywne spojrzenia. Nie było nowością, że większość z nich chciałaby z nim być. Czy to przez sławę, czy przez bogactwo albo przez samo to, że Potter był całkiem przystojny.

Szósty rocznik Gryffindoru siedział przy stole, zajadając się potrawami. Seamus czytał _Proroka_, a przez ramię co chwila zaglądała mu Ginny.

– Co, Osy Z Wimbourne przegrały z Chlubą Portree? To jest w ogóle realne? – Zapytał zaskoczona Ginny, wręcz wyrywając starszemu chłopaki gazetę z rąk.

– Ile?

– Dwieście czterdzieści do stu dziesięciu – odpowiedziała Ginny bratu. Ron zmarszczył brwi. To naprawdę było możliwe, że Portree zebrali się w kupę?

– To takie dziwne? – Odezwała się spokojnie Hermiona.

– Chluba Portree to jedna z najsłabszych drużyn – odpowiedział spokojnie Harry. – Zdobyli tylko dwa razy mistrzostwo, a tak to są zazwyczaj gnieceni na boisku.

– Wszystko mogło się zmienić.

– No weź, Herm. Przecież po tylu latach bycia kiepskimi nie wypili nagle eliksiru szczęścia – prychnął Ron. Pani Prefekt zmrużyła oczy. Harry taktownie zignorował kłócących się przyjaciół.

– Gdzie Neville i Dean? – Zapytał Seamusa, który zazwyczaj był w towarzystwie Thomasa. Finngina oddał _Proroka_ Ginny, dolewając sobie jeszcze herbaty.

– Z tego co mówili, to muszą dokarmić swój projekt z zielarstwa.

– Mamy projekt z zielarstwa? – Harry uniósł zaskoczony brwi.

– Dostaliśmy nasionko jakiegoś dymanu…

– Dyptamu – wtrąciła się Hermiona, powracając szybko do kłótni na temat wyższości nauki nad Quidditchem z Ronem. Harry i Seamus spojrzeli po sobie, kręcąc jedynie głową.

– Merlinie, ile ja mam zaległości – Harry westchnął, waląc popisowo głową w blat.

– Może ci odpuszczą – spróbował go pocieszyć Finnigan, jednak doskonale wiedzieli, że nie ma co na to liczyć. Harry może i dłużej by marnował czasu na roztkliwianie się nad swoim marnym losem, jednak poczuł jednak jak _ten drugi_ wysyła kilka kojących myśli, które od razu zalały jego umysł. Jednocześnie przed nim wylądowała szara płomykówka. Potter odwiązał list z jej nóżki i poczęstował ją kawałkiem tosta. Sowa się poczęstowała i z cichym pohukiwaniem odleciała. Harry spokojnie rozerwał kopertę, czytając ją ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

_Drogi Harry,_

_Zapraszam cię dzisiaj do mojego gabinetu o 18:00. Mam kilka rzeczy z tobą do omówienia._

_AD_

_Ps. Ostatnio dostałem od brata lukrowe smoki_

Gryfon od razu po przeczytaniu notatki podniósł wzrok na stół nauczycielski, gdzie Dumbledore gadał w najlepsze z profesorem Faustem.

– Kto to? – Zapytała Hermiona.

– Dumbledore mnie prosi do siebie.

– Wiesz o co chodzi?

– Nie – pokręcił głową. – Chce ze mną o czymś porozmawiać. Może w końcu stwierdził, że czas przestać ukrywać przede mną wszystko.

– Może – Hermiona wyglądała na nieprzekonaną.

– Lepiej późno niż wcale – stwierdził z przekąsem Ron. Harry zgodził się z nim bezgłośnie. Jego przyjaciel czasami naprawdę znał go zbyt dobrze.

– Przestań, Ron – syknęła Gryfonka. – Dumbledore ma swoje powody, by nie mówić nam całej prawdy.

– Jakie? – Harry ze złością spojrzał na swoją przyjaciółkę. Granger już otwierała usta, ale do stołu podszedł Neville z Deanem.

– Cześć wszystkim – przywitali się. Ginny wstała ze swojego miejsca, podziękowała Seamusowi za udostępnienie gazety i wyszła szybko z sali. Ron zmarszczył brwi, patrząc z zastanowieniem na przybyłych.

– Na którego i za co jest wściekła moja siostra?

– Na mnie nie patrz – odpowiedział spokojnie Neville, a błękitne spojrzenie Rona przeniosło się na lekko zdenerwowaną twarz Deana, który zajął miejsce, które zajmowała Ginny.

– Takie tam, sprzeczki.

– Oh, właśnie, Harry – powiedziała nagle Hermiona, nieświadomie ratując Deana. – Kiedy byłeś nieprzytomny, dostałeś kilka listów. Odpisałam adresatom, że jesteś niedysponowany i …

– Czytałaś je?

– Oczywiście, że nie – burknęła z oburzeniem. – Schowałam je.

– Dzięki, Miona.

**III**

Ostatnią lekcją tego dnia była obrona przed czarną magią. Szósty rocznik Gryffindoru i Slytherinu czekał już pod salą. Drzwi otworzyły się równo z dzwonkiem, który rozbrzmiał po zamku. Uczniowie wtłoczyli się do komnaty, stając niepewnie na środku. Dookoła było ciemno i cicho. Wrota zatrzasnęły się.

Przez umysł Harry'ego przeszedł szybko impuls i Gryfon, niewiele myśląc, popchnął swoich przyjaciół, a ognista kula mignęła im nad głowami.

– _Expelliarmus! Protego!_ – krzyknął natychmiast, a krew zaczęła szybciej mu krążyć. _Ten drugi_ też był na baczności.

– Brawo, panie Potter – klasa nagle zrobiła się jasna, a koło katedry nauczycielskiej stał profesor Faust, klaszcząc w dłonie. – Dwadzieścia punktów za szybką reakcję i obronę przyjaciół, panie Potter.

– A teraz wytłumaczcie mi – powiedział zniżonym tonem, mrużąc oczy, do reszty klasy. – Dlaczego tylko pan Potter poprawnie zareagował, dodając do tego jeszcze jego długą niedyspozycję?

Cisza w klasie była przytłaczająca. Wszyscy patrzyli na siebie zdziwieni, nie rozumiejąc nagłej zmiany w zachowaniu profesora. Choć kilka dziewcząt stwierdziło, jak udało się usłyszeć Harry'emu, że to sprawia, że jest jeszcze bardziej „cool".

– Dzisiaj miałem ciekawą rozmowę z dyrektorem, dzięki któremu wpadłem na wyśmienity pomysł – błysnął zębami, na co westchnęła wcześniejsza grupka płci przeciwnej. Harry pomyślał, że zwymiotuje. Czemu to on musiał akurat tego słuchać. Patrząc po innych, utwierdził się jednak, że nie był w tym sam.

– Od dzisiaj, na każdej lekcji, spodziewajcie się – tutaj dramatycznie zawiesił głos, wywołując nagłe spięcie wśród studentów. – niespodzianki.

– Co ma pan na myśli, profesorze, mówiąc o niespodziance? – Zapytała nieśmiało Hermiona. Szare, bystre oczy spoczęły na Gryfonce, która zarumieniła się nieznacznie. Ron sapnął nieszczęśliwie.

– Wszystkiego, panno Granger, wszystkiego – uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – Za każdą oczekiwaną reakcję, tak jak dzisiaj u pana Pottera, będę nagradzał, a karał tych, co nic nie zrobili. Dlatego oczekuje, że wszyscy prócz pana Pottera przygotują na następne zajęcia esej na temat zależności pomiędzy szybką reakcją, instynktem, a przetrwaniem. Co najmniej na dwie stopy, nie mniej.

– To nie sprawiedliwe – szepnął jeden ze Ślizgonów. Harry zbytnio go nie kojarzył. Miał długie, czarne włosy i ciemną karnację.

– Panie Blackburn, jakieś zażalenia? – Nauczyciel podszedł do niego powoli. – Gdyby pana reakcja była taka, jakiej oczekiwałem, na pewno wtedy nie musiałby pan pisać tego wypracowania, ponieważ rozumiałby pan w stu procentach, na czym ona polega. Najwyraźniej tylko pan Potter wie, że do przetrwania potrzebne są też inne umiejętności niż wiedza zaklęć. Jest to ważne, ale szybka reakcja, zimna krew i zręczność w unikach są ważniejsze. To one decydują w każdej sekundzie o przetrwaniu.

Cisza zapadła po słowach profesora, który zlustrował swoją klasę spojrzeniem, po czym wrócił za swoje biurko, karząc im usiąść. Każdy zajął swoje miejsca. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.

– Zmienimy coś jeszcze – powiedział. – Aktualnie wszyscy siedzicie z osobami ze swoich domów, z którymi macie prawdopodobnie rozwinięta jakąś więź. Trzeba jednak nauczyć się współpracy z osobami, z którymi niekoniecznie się lubimy, a mamy wspólny cel.

– Ale panie profesorze… - odezwała się Lavender, ale została całkowicie zignorowana. Sapnęła z oburzeniem. Przecież do tej pory profesor był dla niej taki miły i wyrozumiały.

– Panno Brown, ostatnio wasz profesor eliksirów zwrócił mi uwagę – Slavomir uniósł ironicznie kącik ust. – Że nie realizuje podstawowych założeń lekcji. Nie uczę was współpracy, nie rozwijam was we wszystkich kierunkach. Profesor Snape strasznie się tym zmartwił i dlatego za jego radą, zmienię to.

– Od teraz - mówił dalej. – Czyli dokładniej od chwili, kiedy przydzielę wam nowego partnera, będziecie się z nim uczyć, siedzieć w jednej ławce i realizować wszelkie projekty grupowe. Czy to jasne?

– Czy naprawdę jest to konieczne? – Zapytała Pansy.

– Oczywiście, panno Parkinson. Śmiem nawet przypuszczać, że w najbliższym czasie umiejętność współpracy z osobą nielubianą będzie wam potrzebna. – Odpowiedział spokojnie, otwierając dziennik.

– Akurat jesteście parzystą klasą – zaśmiał się, słysząc donośny jęk uczniów. – Dlatego proszę żeby, po kolei, pan Crabbe z panem Finnigane'm – Gryfon westchnął cierpiętniczo. – Proszę bez wzdychania, panie Finnigan. I proszę się przesiąść do pana Crabbe'a.

– Następnie, pan Goyle z panem Thomas'em. Szybko, bez ociągania się, panie Thomas. Dalej, panna Davies z panną Brown. Szybciuteńko. Dziewczęta, minus pięć punktów za przeklinanie. Ja tutaj wszystko słyszę.

– Ekstra – burknęły obydwie, po czym posłały sobie spojrzenie bazyliszka. Profesor pokręcił jedynie głową.

– Panna Dunbar z panną Bulstrode, bez komentarzy proszę – zastrzegł, widząc jak Gryfonka otwiera usta. – Kolejni, to pan Blackburn z panem Longbottom'em. I tutaj też proszę bez zbędnych słów.

– Następnie, panna Greengrass z panną Dawn. Potem pan Malfoy z panem Potterem. Tak, dobrze słyszycie, panowie – uśmiechnął się do nich wesoło. – Tutaj proszę, do pierwszej ławki. Wolę was mieć na oku.

Harry wstał i razem ze Ślizgonem podeszli do wskazanej ławki, przy której usiedli, natychmiast odwracając się w przeciwną stronę.

– Dobrze, wyśmienicie. Dalej panna Parkinson z panną Granger. Szybko, dziewczyny. Nie mamy na to całej lekcji. Pan Rokwood z panną Patil, a pan Nott z panną Johar. Widzę, że tutaj obejdzie się bez problemów. Na samym końcu pan Zabini z panem Weasley'em.

– Od dzisiaj będziecie siedzieć tak aż do końca roku – powiedział, zamykając dziennik i wstał. Okrążył swoje biurko i oparł się o nie. – Tak jak mówiłem wcześniej, wszystkie projekty grupowe i ćwiczeni na lekcji macie wykonywać razem. Inaczej będziecie tracić punkty za niestosowanie poleceń nauczyciela. Rozumiemy się?

Uczniowie niemrawo przytaknęli, na co profesor klasnął w dłonie z zapałem.

– To wspaniale. Powracając do samego początku, jak już mówiłem, dzięki dyrektorowi, wpadłem na znakomity pomysł. Reaktywację klubu Pojedynków.

Klasa zgodnie jęknęła.

**III**

Punkt osiemnasta Harry stanął przed gargulcem, chroniącym wejścia do dyrektora Hogwartu. Powiedział hasło, na co chimera ukazała wejście. Wszedł po schodach i zapukał w drzwi. Kiedy usłyszał pozwolenie, wszedł do środka.

– Dzień dobry – przywitał się, widząc trójkę nieznanych sobie czarodziei, którzy wpatrywali się w niego z zainteresowaniem. Jak on tego nienawidził. Poza tym, kim byli ci ludzie? Na niewielkiej sofie koloru rażącej żółci, siedziała dwójka mężczyzn. Obydwoje byli starszymi czarodziejami. Jeden z nich był niezmiernie chudy i ubrany w prostą, ciemnofioletową szatę. Obok niego siedział mężczyzna z potężnym brzuchem, w bogato zdobionej todze o granatowej barwie. Przyszyte miał srebrne guziki, broszkę na lewej piersi i inne mało istotne ozdóbki. Najbardziej, co rzucało się w oczy to jego sumiasty wąs. Kiedy Harry przyjrzał się bliżej ich twarzy, zauważył niezwykłe podobieństwo. Obydwoje mieli małe, lekko płaskie nosy i wąskie usta. Trzeci czarodziej, którego Harry widział po raz pierwszy, był znacznym przeciwieństwem pozostałej dwójki. Był młodym mężczyzną z bujną czupryną i opaloną cerą. Biła od niego wyraźna młodość.

– Usiądź, Harry – poprosił Dumbledore, wskazując soczyście zielony fotel, po którego materiale biegały kolorowe myszy. Gryfon niepewnie zajął miejsce, uważając, by przypadkiem nie usiąść na czerwonego gryzonia.

– Nie przejmuj się nimi, mój drogi. Są strasznie wścibskie – dyrektor mrugnął do niego, nalewając ruchem różdżki wszystkim herbaty. Harry podziękował za gorący napój, kiedy otrzymał filiżankę.

– Więc czemu się tutaj znalazłem? - Zapytał niespokojnie. Spojrzenia trójki nieznajomych mężczyzn były męczące.

– Najpierw pozwolisz, że przedstawię ci naszych gości – odpowiedział wesoło Albus, wyjmując z kieszeni paczkę cukierków.

– Daruj sobie – warknął natychmiast czarodziej z wąsem, kiedy tylko zauważył, jak dyrektor już otwiera usta ze swoim słynnym pytaniem. Albus przez chwilę wyglądał na głęboko zranionego, ale w końcu sam wziął jednego ze swoich ulubionych cukierków i z powrotem schował je do środka.

– Dobrze, tak więc, Harry, cała trójka to uzdrowiciele umysłu – zaczął w końcu poważnym głosem Dumbledore. - Ci dwaj, to bracia, Donowan i Finley Icko, a to jest Jerald Gardlin, ich były uczeń.

– A po co ja tutaj jestem? - Ponowił swoje pytanie Gryfon, mając złe przeczucia.

– Widzisz, Harrym, ci trzej panowie chcieliby sprawdzić twój umysł.

– Nie jestem szaleńcem! - Krzyknął natychmiast Potter.

– Nie śmiemy w to wątpić – prychnął Finnley, za co oberwał od brata z łokcia w brzuch. Warknął do niego, masując obolałe miejsce.

– Spokojnie, chłopcze – powiedział Donowan. - To standardowa procedura. Każdy zaatakowany przez leglimencje musi przejść takie badanie. Musimy się upewnić, że wszystko jest dobrze.

– A czemu miałoby być źle?

– Widzisz, Harry – zaczął Jerald Gardlin. - To dosyć niespodziewane, że po twoim obudzeniu czujesz się tak dobrze. Zazwyczaj zanim pacjent do siebie dojdzie i wróci do starej sprawności, minie trochę czasu. Chcemy dlatego sprawdzić stan twojego umysłu. Nie będziemy zagłębiać się w twoje wspomnienia, jedynie obejrzymy naturalne bariery.

– Naturalne bariery? - Harry nie wyglądał na przekonanego, a _ten drugi_ podzielał jego zdanie. I wcale, a wcale nie podobało się to Gryfonowi.

– Każdy z nas ma takie bariery – zaczął spokojnie Jerald, ignorując prychnięcie swojego byłego mistrza. Donowan znowu uciszył brata kuksańcem w bok. Finley głośno zaklął ku rozbawieniu Harry'ego. - Nie musimy do tego ćwiczyć oklumencji, by je mieć. One po prostu chronią, by nasze myśli nie wylewały się. Byśmy mogli je zachować dla siebie.

– Acha.

– Nie masz co się bać, mój drogi – powiedział pocieszająco Donowan. - Sesje nie będą bolesne, a mają na celu jedynie określić twój stan i tobie pomóc.

– Sesje?

– Chyba nie sądziłeś, że zrobimy to w jeden dzień? - Finley popatrzył na niego ironicznie, tym razem jednak odsuwając się od brata, który już miał zamiar znowu go walnąć w bok.

– Pierwszą możemy odbyć już teraz – zaproponował Jerald. - Pokój już przygotowaliśmy i najlepiej byłoby zacząć od razu. Chcesz wiedzieć na czym będzie to dokładnie polegać?

– Yhym – Harry przytaknął niemrawo.

– Cała nasza trójka wniknie do twojego umysłu – zaczął, a widząc minę Pottera, dodał. - To będzie całkowicie bezbolesne i zrobimy to delikatnie. Nie masz co się martwić. Następnie Finley i Donowan będą stanowić filary. Będą trzymać w ryzach twoje wspomnienia, myśli i wszystko inne. Nie będą ich widzieć, tylko będą je trzymać, by nas nie pochłonęły. Ja natomiast wniknę dalej i będę szukał jakichkolwiek anomalii.

– To po co nam więcej takich sesji?

– Przeszukiwaniu umysłu, głupi dzieciaku, to żmudna i ciężka praca. Umysł to sfera, która nie ma końca. By przejrzeć wszystkie jego naturalne bariery, potrzeba czasu – wytłumaczył Finley Icko.

– Chciałbyś już dzisiaj odbyć pierwszą sesję, mój drogi chłopcze? – Zapytał dotąd milczący Albus. Harry przygryzł wargę. _Ten drugi_ wyraźnie określił swoje niezadowolenie, ale Gryfon w końcu uległ błękitnym tęczówką dyrektora. Skinął niepewnie głową.

– Zapraszam – powiedział Albus, kiedy tylko postukał w obraz, na którym namalowane były mosiężne drzwi. Te otworzyły się, ukazując oświetloną komnatę. Harry wszedł do środka, rozglądając się niepewnie po pokoju. Na środku stało łóżko, a po jego bokach ustawione były fotele. W pokoju można było wyczuć przyjemny zapach lawendy.

– Albusie, niestety nie możesz tutaj być – powiedział Donowan do dyrektora. Dumbledore posłał jeszcze jeden pokrzepiający uśmiech Harry'emu i zamknął drzwi. Gryfon niepewnie spojrzał po czarodziejach. Impulsy, które wysyłał mu drugi umysł, nie były zbyt przyjemne.

– Spokojnie, Harry, nie mamy zamiaru zrobić ci krzywdy – powiedział Jerald. – Połóż się.

Gryfon wykonał polecenie. Starsi mężczyźni zajęli miejsca koło łóżka. Gardlin położył mu dłoń na czole.

– A teraz, Harry, zrelaksuj się – powiedział. Chłopak niepewnie kiwnął głową, odetchnął głęboko i zamknął oczy. Gryfon na początku nie poczuł nic, co pozwoliło mu się bardziej rozluźnić. Po dłuższej chwili chciał już otworzyć oczy, ale nagle usłyszał pukanie. Zmarszczył brwi. Pukanie było zbyt odległe, by ktoś pukał do tej komnaty, a jednocześnie tak bliskie, jakby ktoś pukał w jego umyśle. Drugi umysł wysłał mu kilka uspokajających impulsów i wtedy się zaczęło. Obecność trójki nowych umysłów nie była aż tak bolesna jak to sobie wyobrażał Harry. Była bardziej drażniąca, niczym drzazga w palcu. Już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale świat zniknął. Jego myśli stanęły, a on sam pozwolił sobie zapaść w ciemność.

**III**

Dumbledore siedział za swoim biurkiem, miętoląc w zdenerwowaniu swoją szatę. Nawet uspokajająca pieśń feniksa nic nie dawała. Starzec za bardzo się martwił o Harry'ego, by móc na chwilę odetchnąć. Po dwóch godzinach z komnaty wyłoniła się zmęczona twarz Gardlina. Tuż za nim wlókł się Donowan, trzymany przez Finleya.

– Jesteś starszy ode mnie, idioto, powinieneś się bardziej pilnować – warczał co chwila Finley, choć w jego oczach była troska. Cała trójka zasiadła.

– I co z Harry'm? – Spytał w końcu Albus, obawiając się jednak odpowiedzi.

– Z umysłem chłopca jest dobrze – zaczął Jerald. – Ale, mieliśmy rację. Znalazł sobie _Strażnika_.

Dyrektor wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, otwierając szerzej oczy.

– Niemożliwe.

– Niestety, Albusie – powiedział cicho Donowan, wyraźnie był blady na twarzy. – Na tym etapie to dobrze, to on hamuje wszelkie wspomnienia z ataku. To on pozwolił umysłowi powrócić do poprzedniej normy, zabierając sam atak.

– Ale jego dusza…

– Albusie, nie do końca wiadomo, jak to się stało, że chłopak związał się ze _Strażnikiem_. – zaczął Finley, spokojnym, lekko gburowatym tonem. – Wątpię, żeby chłopak chociaż wiedział z czym ma do czynienia. To nie jest zwyczajny _kontrakt_. Wiesz, że wtedy to się odbywa inaczej.

– Co proponujecie w takim razie?

– Poczekamy aż chłopak się obudzi po sesji – odpowiedział Jerald. – Odbędziemy jeszcze kilka, by sprecyzować z czym mamy do czynienia. Musimy mu jednak o tym powiedzieć. On musi sobie zdawać sprawę, co się zdarzyło.

– Niech tak będzie.


	8. Rozdział VIII

**Rozdział ósmy**

„_Jeśli wiem cokolwiek o czymkolwiek, to ta nora oznacza Duże Towarzystwo – powiedział – a Duże Towarzystwo oznacza Królika, a Królik oznacza łasowanie i słuchanie Mruczanki, i tak dalej."_

**P**aździernik był wyjątkowo zimnym miesiącem. Ciągle padało i wiało. Uczniowie niechętnie wychodzili ze swoich ciepłych pokoi, dlatego na pierwszej wycieczce do Hogsmade wybrało się niewiele osób, zaledwie piętnaście. Wśród nich był Harry, który samotnie zmierzał do _Trzech Mioteł_, gdzie listownie umówił się z Regulusem. Był sam, ponieważ Hermiona musiała skończyć swój projekt na numerologię, a Ronowi nie chciało się wychodzić w taką pogodę.

Wiatr zawiał mocniej, a krople deszczu zaczęły spadać z nieba. Harry mocniej opatulił się szalikiem wokół szyi i przyspieszył. Otworzył drzwi do lokalu i rozejrzał się po nim. Przy jednym z oddalonych stolików zauważył Regulusa. Podszedł do niego, po drodze prosząc madame Rosmerty o herbatę.

– Cześć – przywitał się, siadając naprzeciw niego. Starszy czarodziej zmierzył go chłodnym wzrokiem.

– Napisz do Maleństwa, bo ostatnio zrobił się strasznie upierdliwy – odpowiedział w zamian Black, sącząc swoją szklankę z napojem. Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że był to alkohol.

– Dzisiaj przejrzę wszystkie listy i mu odpisze.

– Dobra, młody, a teraz mów co się z tobą działo.

– A co, czyżbyś się martwił? – Rzucił złośliwie Potter, na co Regulus prychnął.

– Jestem po prostu ciekawy, nie wyobrażaj sobie za dużo.

– I tak wiem swoje, Regulusie. – Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Twoja herbata, kochaneczku – powiedziała madame Rosmerta, stojąc z tacką, na której była filiżanka, nieodpakowana saszetka owocowej herbaty i imbryk z gorącą wodą. Kobieta położyła przed nim wszystko i ruszyła za ladę. Harry chwilę zagapił się na piękną właścicielkę baru. Miała długie, niemal do pasa, brązowe włosy, które układały się w przyjemne falę. Ubrana była zazwyczaj elegancko i wygodnie.

– Harry! Ziemia do Pottera! – Usłyszał nawoływanie Regulusa i potrząsnął głową, patrząc na niego lekko nieprzytomnie. – Jesteś dla niej za młody.

– Wal się – burknął Gryfon, widząc ironiczny wyraz twarzy młodszego Blacka.

– To opowiadaj – zarządził starszy czarodziej, różdżką wyciszając ich stolik. Harry opowiedział mu o ataku Voldemorta, jego niedyspozycji, a po dłuższej chwili, także tego, czego dowiedział się po sesji.

– Jesteś _kontrahentem_?!

– Ciszej bądź – syknął Harry, rozglądając dookoła. Wszyscy byli jednak zajęci sobą.

– Jesteśmy pod zaklęciem.

– Ale nie niezniszczalnym – nie dawał za wygraną Gryfon.

– Jak to się stało?

– Nie mam pojęcia – mruknął z zakłopotaniem Harry. – Kiedy się obudziłem, ci uzdrowiciele zaczęli mi tłumaczyć wszystko. Powiedzieli, że musiałem związać się ze Strażnikiem…

– Harry, ze _Strażnikiem_ – poprawił go mężczyzna. – Dla ciebie to może nic nie znaczyć i pewnie nie masz bladego pojęcia, o co jest tyle szumu, ale… Do stu hipogryfów… Dzieciaku, jak ty to zrobiłeś?

Zielonooki wzruszył ramionami.

– Nawet nie wiesz jakie cię szczęście spotkało – powiedział Regulus.

– Dumbledore i inni jakoś nie byli zachwyceni.

– Bo są idiotami – prychnął Black. – Posiadanie _Strażnika_, z którym nie związało się normalnego kontraktu, a nawet nie wiesz jak to się stało, to skarb! Masz _Strażnika_, jesteś _Kontrahentem_, ale nie płacisz duszą.

– Że co? – Harry wstał gwałtownie.

– Nie bądź taki przerażony, Potter. Za tak wielką potęgę, dusza to mała zapłata – stwierdził Regulus. – Dobra, młody, ja będę musiał uciekać. Mam kilka spraw do załatwienia.

– Spraw? – Zielonooki podniósł jedną brew do góry.

– A co ty myślałeś, Harry, że ja tylko siedzę i nic nie robię?

Harry taktownie zamilkł, za co oberwał po łbie. Zapłacił za ich stolik madame Rosmercie i wyszli razem z lokalu. Regulus pożegnał się z nim i teleportował.

**III**

Wyprawę do Komnaty Tajemnic została zaplanowana na piątek, jedenastego października. Trójka Gryfonów udała się po godzinie nocnej, z mapą Huncwotów i peleryną niewidką, do nieużywanej łazienki dla dziewcząt.

– Idziemy po Zgredka? – zapytał szeptem Ron, po czym jęknął, kiedy Hermiona nadepnęła mu na nogę.

– Sorry, Ron, nie chciałam – powiedziała przepraszającym tonem. – Już u niego byłam. Będzie czekał w łazience Jęczącej Marty.

– Ron, weź ten łokieć – sapnął Harry, kiedy przyjaciel wbijał mu swoją rękę w żołądek. Usłyszeli niebezpieczne miauknięcie i cała trójka zastygła. Na wprost nich stała kotka woźnego, która zmierzała w ich stronę.

– Szybko, dopóki nie ma Filcha – powiedział Harry i cała trójka puściła się biegiem. Na chwilę odpoczynku pozwolili sobie dopiero wtedy, kiedy całkowicie pani Norris zniknęła im ze wzroku.

– Filch jest na czwartym piętrze – powiedziała Hermiona, oświetlając sobie zaklęciem mapę Huncwotów.

– Dobra, to chodźmy szybko.

Dotarli do nieużywanej łazienki na drugim piętrze, gdzie wręcz z ulgą zrzucili z siebie pelerynę niewidkę.

– Harry Potter, sir, Zgredek jest i Zgredek pomoże, sir – skrzat nagle pojawił się przed nimi.

– Dziękuję Zgredku – odpowiedział Gryfon, na co mała istotka zaczęła się rozpływać nad dobrocią i wyimaginowanymi zaletami Pottera.

– On jest gorszy niż twoje fanki – rzucił Ron, za co oberwał od Hermiony.

– Jest tylko wdzięczny.

– Herm, on całuje ziemię po której stąpał Harry – powiedział Ron, patrząc na poczynania skrzata. Gryfonka nic nie odpowiedziała, sama chyba będąc zażenowana wyczynami skrzata.

– Zgredku, proszę cię, przestań – jęknął zawstydzony Potter.

– Zgredek tak się cieszy! Zgredek pomoże. Harry Potter, sir, będzie zadowolony ze Zgredka…

– Nic chyba do niego nie dociera – stwierdził Ron, patrząc na małą istotę, która dalej mówiła do siebie z błyszczącymi oczyma.

– Dobra, Harry, lepiej żebyś już otworzył Komnatę, dopóki nie ma…

– Jęczącej Marty? – Usłyszeli płaczliwy głos, a duch dziewczyny zawisł nad nimi. – Oczywiście, zróbcie wszystko szybko, byleby Marta do was nie dołączyła! Marta jest najgorsza! Wyśmiewajcie się!

– To nie tak, Marto – powiedział szybko Harry, na co zjawa pojawiła się przed nim.

– Nie tak? Zawsze nie tak! Tylko przychodzicie się ze mnie pośmiać!

– Nie, Marto, mamy tutaj sprawę do załatwienia – zaczął Gryfon, próbując coś szybko wymyślić. – Czy moglibyśmy użyć twojej łazienki? To bardzo ważne i chcielibyśmy, żeby to zostało tajemnicą.

Duch dziewczynki przypatrzył mu się ze zmrużonymi oczyma, myśląc.

– Dobrze, Harry, ty jesteś inny. Ty się ze mnie nie śmiejesz, więc korzystaj do woli – uznała w końcu, odlatując ponownie pod sufit. Zmierzyła jeszcze wzrokiem Rona i Hermionę, po czym przeleciała przez ścianę i odleciała. Cała trójka Gryfonów odetchnęła z ulgą. Zgredek milczał, wpatrując się w młodych czarodziei.

– Dobrze, już otwieram – zadecydował Harry i podszedł do umywalek. Potarł palcem znak węża na umywalce i zaczął syczeć. Patrzył zielonymi oczami na otwieranie się wejścia, słysząc za sobą jak przyjaciele wciągają za nim głośno powietrze. Zgredek niepewnie wychylił się zza nogi Harrego, patrząc na to przestraszony.

– Spokojnie, Zgredku, w tej komnacie nie ma już nic, co by mogło nam zagrozić – uspokoił go Potter, uśmiechając się do niego. Skrzat skinął niepewnie głową, a w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.

– Harry Potter martwi się o Zgredka!

– Oczywiście, Zgredku, jesteś jednym z moich przyjaciół – stwierdził Harry, a po chwili usłyszał ponowny monolog skrzata o swojej osobie. Skrzywił się, a Ron parsknął cicho ze śmiechu. Hermiona taktownie zignorowała skrzata, podchodząc do wielkiej dziury. Spojrzała w dół i przełknęła ślinę.

– Naprawdę? – Zapytała, odwracając się do nich.

– Niestety, Hermiono – przytaknął Harry. – Są jeszcze inne wejścia, ale to jest najbardziej bezpieczne.

– Chodź, Herm – powiedział wesoło Ron, popychając z wrednym uśmiechem Gryfonkę, która z krzykiem wpadła do środka i zaczęła zjeżdżać po rurze.

– Nie popuści ci tego.

– Będę spał z otwartymi oczami – odpowiedział wesoło rudzielec i skoczył. Harry pokręcił głową, po czym sam skoczył, a za nim Zgredek. Znaleźli się na dole.

– Obrzydlistwo – jęknęła Hermiona, tuląc się nieświadomie do Weasley'a.

– Zgredku, byłbyś w stanie to jakoś posprzątać?

– Tak, Harry Potter, sir. Zgredek posprząta to, sir. Zgredek pomoże, sir.

– Chodźmy.

Dotarli do głównej sali, gdzie leżało rozkładające się ciało bazyliszka. Zgredek od razu zabrał się do roboty, a trójka czarodziei obserwowała poczynania skrzata. Istota najpierw pokroiła truchło mitycznego stwora na regularne kawałki i kiedy to skończyła, schowała do sakiewek, które były powiększone od wewnątrz.

– Co on robi? – Zapytał cicho Ron.

– Bazyliszek jest za duży, by go od tak wylewitować – odpowiedziała Hermiona.

– To czemu go nie pomniejszyć? – Spytał Harry. Gryfonka spojrzała na nich zmęczonym wzrokiem.

– Moglibyście od czasu do czasu zajrzeć do biblioteki – stwierdziła. – Im bardziej magiczny przedmiot, tym trudniej poddać go magii. Bazyliszek to mityczne stworzenie, które jest niezwykle przesycone magią. Zaklęcia pomniejszające w tym przypadku na nic by pomogły.

– Jakoś pelerynę niewidkę mogę powiększać.

– Tak, to czemu mamy problem się pod nią zmniejszyć – Prychnęła dziewczyna. Harry zamilkł, oczekując odpowiedzi.

– Widzisz, Harry, im potężniejszy magicznie przedmiot, tym trudniej poddać go pewnym zaklęciom. Pelerynę niewidkę możesz powiększyć i pomniejszyć, ale te zaklęcia nie działają z całą mocną. Pelerynę możesz rozciągnąć tylko w pewnym stopniu. Przy bazyliszku byłoby to wręcz niezauważalne. Rozumiecie?

– Yhym – przytaknęła dwójka Gryfonów, wymieniając między sobą spojrzenie.

– A czemu nie może po prostu wpakować bazyliszka do jednej torby?

– Ron – dziewczyna westchnęła. – Czy wy kiedyś uważacie na zaklęciach czy transmutacji? Do kufrów czy toreb, które są od wewnątrz powiększone, nie można włożyć zbyt wiele przedmiotów, które mają duże stężenie magii. To byłoby niebezpieczne.

– Zgredek już skończył, sir – odezwał się skrzat, trzymając w sowich drobnych dłoniach wielką sakiewkę, w której schował mniejsze. Cała trójka spojrzała w dół.

– To wracamy – zarządził Harry. Hermiona z zadowoleniem wręcz uwolniła się z tego miejsca i kiedy znaleźli się już w dziewczęcej łazience, odetchnęła z ulgą. Harry zamknął wejście cichym sykiem.

– Zgredku, teraz pójdziesz sam, pamiętasz?

– Oczywiście, Harry Potter, sir. Zgredek teraz idzie do panów Weasley'ów. Zgredek wie, sir.

– Dziękuję za twoją wielką pomoc, Zgredku – powiedział jeszcze Gryfon, nim skrzat zniknął z cichym trzaskiem.

– To teraz do Pokoju Wspólnego – stwierdziła Hermiona.

– Ktoś tutaj jest? Macie natychmiast wyjść!– Usłyszeli dobrze znany głos swojej profesorki. Harry natychmiast pociągnął w swoją stronę przyjaciółkę, kryjąc ich pod peleryną niewidką. Próbował też wciągnąć Rona, ale rudzielec odepchnął go.

– Jak nie mnie, to znajdzie nas wszystkich – szepnął prefekt, wychodząc naprzeciw profesorce. Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, zaskoczona.

– Co pan tutaj robi, panie Weasley o takiej porze?

– Chciałem do łazienki?

– Minus dwadzieścia punktów, panie Weasley – prychnęła kobieta. – To, że jest pan prefektem, nie oznacza, że nie obwiązuje pana regulamin szkolny, panie Weasley.

– Wiem, pani profesor.

– Jutro o dziewiętnastej masz się do mnie zgłosić na szlabanie, panie Weasley. Będziesz go odrabiał przez najbliższy tydzień. A teraz za mną, odprowadzę pana do pańskiej wierzy.

– Oczywiście – Ron jeszcze mrugnął do nich, zanim zniknął za drzwiami. Dwójka Gryfonów odczekała w milczeniu chwilę, po czym sami udali się w kierunku swojego Pokoju Wspólnego, uważając na patrolujących nauczycieli czy woźnego ze swoją kotką. Kiedy tylko przeszli przez pochrapujący portret Grubej Damy, ujrzeli swojego przyjaciela w jednym z foteli.

– I jak? Złapał was ktoś?

– Nie, Ron – odpowiedziała Hermiona. – To było niezwykle odważne i honorowe Ron.

– Dzięki stary, gdyby nie ty, to wszyscy byśmy wpadli – dopowiedział Harry, a uszy rudzielca zabarwiły się na czerwono. Najmłodszy męski potomek państwa Weasley wymruczał coś pod nosem, wyraźnie zawstydzony.

– Mam nadzieję, że Zgredek spotkał się z bliźniakami.

– Na pewno – przytaknął Ron, choć jego twarz dalej miała odcień purpury. – Ginny mówiła, że bliźniaki będą w Hogsmade na czas, więc wszystko poszło dobrze.

– W takim razie czas do łóżek – zarządziła Hermiona, przy czym ziewnęła na potwierdzenie swoich słów.

– Dobranoc.

**III**

Harry usiadł na swoim łóżku, oddychając z ulgą. Środa dobiegała końcowi i nie musiał się już niczego uczyć. Zdjął okulary i odłożył je na szafkę nocną. Jego uwagę jednak przykuła otwarta szuflada, w której zobaczył biały kształt. Natychmiast wciągnął okulary na nos.

– O cholera, zapomniałem – mruknął, wyjmując koperty. Usiadł, opierając się o ścianę i ostrożnie rozerwał pierwszą, z której wypadła kartka pergaminu, zapisana prostym, czytelnym pismem.

_Kociaku,_

_Udało mi się załatwić rzecz x i to w nadmiernej ilości, ale pan y uważa, że potrzebne jest spotkanie oko w oko. Na rzecz z wciąż nie mam bladego pojęcia jak ją zdobyć, ale szukam dalej._

_Jeśli możesz, zjaw się w najbliższy weekend._

_Ben._

Gryfon uśmiechnął się zadowolony, ale szybko uśmiech zszedł mu z twarzy. List był pisany całkiem dawno, więc mógł stracić potencjalnego handlarza. Westchnął, Voldemort umiał tylko psuć plany, pomyślał. Pierwszy list spalił przy pomocy różdżki i zabrał się za otwieranie drugiego.

_Szczeniaku,_

_Co tam u ciebie? Mam nadzieje, ze zjawa pomaga ci i jest całkiem dobrze. Inaczej, przysięgam, rozerwę go._

_Jak na razie siedzę jeszcze w kraju, ale niedługo się_ _to zmieni. Nie mogę_ _ci niestety napisać_ _nic więcej. Na pewno jednak pokaże się_ _jak tylko wrócę._

_Pilnuj się_ _i miej na baczności._

_Wilkołak_

_Ps. Wiadomość_ _wyślij do dwudziestego września, bo później będę_ _niedostępny._

Chłopak westchnął. Pogłaskał z czułością papier. Remus był ostatnią rodziną jaką posiadał. Niekiedy, w snach, przypominał sobie okres swojego dzieciństwa, kiedy jeszcze był z rodzicami. Wiele nie pamiętał, ale widział roześmiane twarze huncwotów i matki, którzy zabawiali go na różne sposoby. Trójka z tych osób nie żyła, jednego miał zamiar sam zabić. I pozostał mu jedynie Remus, którego nie chciał stracić. Ostatni dorosły, który kochał go bezgranicznie i mu wierzył. Miał przed nim tajemnice, ale nigdy go nie okłamywał _dla wyższego dobra_ jak to lubił się zasłaniać dyrektor. Nie, Lupin był dla niego zawsze miły i pomocny. Martwił się o niego. Harry westchnął. Poczucie winy spłynęło na niego, choć wiedział, że na umysłowe ataki Voldemorta nie potrafił nic zrobić. Miał jednak pełną świadomość, że to jego umysł jako pierwszy wszedł do sfery Toma. Poczuł delikatny impuls, który wysłał mu _Strażnik_. Pogłaskał go niemal po policzku w czułym geście i dodał otuchy.

– I przydałoby się pogadać o tobie – mruknął pod nosem. Ten drugi umysł jedynie obruszył się, wysyłając kolejną, uspokajającą myśl.

– Wiem, wiem – powiedział. – Pomagasz mi, ale nie wiem jaki masz w tym cel, a z tego, co Dumbledore mówił z tymi medykami, z własnej woli tego nie robisz.

– Z kim gadasz, Harry? – Do środka wszedł Neville . – Słyszałem twój głos.

– Tak sobie gadam do siebie – odpowiedział natychmiast, czerwieniąc się lekko. Longbottom obrzucił go zdziwionym spojrzeniem, podchodząc do swojego łóżka, a konkretniej do kufra.

– Powiedz mi, Harry, kiedy zaczną się normalne spotkania Gwardii? – Zapytał, grzebiąc jednocześnie w swojej skrzyni ze zmarszczonym czołem.

– Przemyślałeś to, Neville? – Zapytał cicho Potter. – To już nie będzie zabawa. Będziemy ryzykować bardzo dużo.

– Harry – powiedział Gryfon, prostując się i odwracając twarzą do niego. – Ryzykujemy od chwili, kiedy Voldemort powrócił. Nikogo to nie obeszło i niektórzy z nas chcą walczyć. Nie będę tchórzem. Nie zbezczeszczę pamięci moich rodziców, chowając się jak tchórz!

– Wybacz, Neville – powiedział cicho, przypominając sobie o rodzicach przyjaciela. – Niczego takiego nie miałem na myśli, jedynie twoje bezpieczeństwo.

– Wiem, Harry – chłopak westchnął, opadając na łóżko. – Po prostu nie wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy. Jestem fajtłapą, nie jestem w niczym dobry oprócz zielarstwa, niczego nie osiągnąłem i wszyscy uważają, że skoro zaczęła się wojna, to schowam się pod łóżkiem. Cholera, nawet moja babka tak uważała!

– Spokojnie, Neville. Rozumiem to, doskonale to rozumiem. Ode mnie zaś wszyscy oczekują, że zbawię ten cholerny świat.

– Jesteś w stanie to zrobić, Harry – stwierdził spokojnie Gryfon, patrząc mu uważnie w oczy.

– Dziękuję – mruknął nieswojo Potter. – I jestem zaszczycony, że będziesz walczył u mojego boku.

– Dzięki, Harry, nawet nie wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy.

– Zapewne tyle, ile dla mnie – rzucił wesoło. – A poza tym, po co przyszedłeś?

– Cholera, zapomniałem! – Neville poderwał się natychmiast z siedzenia i ponownie zaczął grzebać w swoim kufrze. Po kilku minutach wyciągnął z niego jakiś woreczek. Ruszył w kierunku drzwi, ale zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce, odwracając w stronę Pottera.

– Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, Harry, jaka moja babcia była dumna, że walczyłem w Ministerstwie – oznajmił i zniknął za drzwiami. Potter przez chwilę jeszcze wpatrywał się w drewno. Kilka myśli, wysłanych przez _Strażnika_, sprowadziło go z powrotem na ziemię.

– Yhym – mruknął do siebie, powracając do kolejnej koperty. Rozerwał ją.

_Masz być w Trzech Miotłach dzisiaj, o dwudziestej. R._

Kapitan gryfońskiej drużyny jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się zaskoczony w list, próbując rozszyfrować jego nadawcę. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili i małej pomocy _Strażnika_, zrozumiał subtelność Regulusa. Nie wiedział o co mogło chodzić, ale skoro Black nie poruszył tego na ich ostatnim spotkaniu, to musiało być to coś mało ważnego. Ostatni list był znacznie dłuższy od pozostały i napisany ładniejszym stylem pisma. Sam pergamin pachniał delikatną lawendą.

_Drogi Harry._

_Pewnie masz mi za złe za zachowanie mojej przyjaciółki – Marietty Edgecombe. Chciałam cię za to serdecznie przeprosić, ale musisz zrozumieć. Umbridge groziła jej, że pogada z Ministrem i zwolni jej rodziców z pracy w Ministerstwie, i zagroziła nawet, że postara się o to, żeby zamknąć jej ojca w Azkabanie. Chciała tylko chronić swoją rodzinę i nawet nie wiesz z jakim bólem przyszło jej wyjawienie naszej tajemnicy._

_Na początku tak jak ty, byłam na nią zła. Była moją przyjaciółką i jej zdradę odczułam dwa razy mocniej niż wy. To ja ją namówiłam na przystąpienie do Gwardii, dlatego to moja wina. Czuję to i wiem, że również tak uważacie. Poznałam jednak później przyczyny jej zdrady i wybaczyłam jej. Jest moją przyjaciółką. Poza tym, sama nie wiem co bym zrobiła na jej miejscu._

_Dlatego naprawdę bardzo mocno cię przepraszam._

_Chciałam też ci podziękować, Harry. Wcześniej nie byłam na tyle odważna, by to zrobić. Dziękuje ci, że cały czas walczyłeś o Cedrika. Gdyby nie ty, wszyscy by zapomnieli o jego śmierci. Byłby jak bezimienna ofiara, która niewiadomo czemu zmarła. Dziękuje ci, że walczyłeś o niego do samego końca. Cieszę się, że to właśnie ty byłeś wtedy razem z nim. Wierzę, że zrobiłeś wszystko, by tylko mu pomóc i zapobiec najgorszemu._

_Wybacz, że o tym wszystkim piszę na papierze, ale nie potrafię inaczej._

_Cho Chang_

_Ps. Jeśli chcesz się spotkać, dwudziestego trzeciego będę czekać o dwudziestej na wierzy astronomicznej._

Chłopak wpatrywał się zaskoczony w słowa zapisane na pergaminie. Widać było wyschnięte łzy i nagromadzone emocje. Harry nigdy nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Sądził raczej, że rozdział z Cho Chang był zamknięty na cztery spusty. Teraz jednak, po przeczytaniu tego listu, jego odczucia diametralnie się zmieniły. Nigdy nie doszukiwał się powodów zachowań Marietty, która wydała ich zeszłoroczną grupę. Może i słyszał od Hermiony czy od innych, dlaczego to zrobiła, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Teraz jednak, kiedy miał to napisane czarno na białym, wszystko wydawało się inne, całkowicie różniło się od tego, co myślał.

– Cho Chang jednak nie jesteś zakończonym rozdziałem – powiedział cicho do siebie. Pomyślał o starszej Krukonce, która w zeszłym roku przyprawiała go o szybsze bicie serca. Przypomniał sobie jej twarz o egzotycznych rysach i krótkie czarne włosy, a przede wszystkim miękkie usta. Impuls wysłany przez drugi umysł objął jego ciało. Harry zachichotał na samą jego treść. _Strażnik_ najwidoczniej był mężczyzną.

– Dobra, zobaczymy, pomyślimy – stwierdził, podnosząc się. Wyjął ze swojego kufra czysty pergamin i kałamarz wraz z piórem. Usiadł przy nocnym stoliczku, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedziami. Do Regulusa i Remusa nie musiał pisać, ponieważ sprawa sama się rozwiązała. Jednego już widział, a drugi był nieosiągalny na czas nieokreślony. Serce Harrego ścisnęło się na nieprzyjemną myśl, że Lupinowi może się coś stać. _Strażnik_ szybko jednak odegnał to. Gryfon zgodził się z nim, trzeba wierzyć w swoich przyjaciół.

_Maleństwo (to naprawdę idiotycznie brzmi, jak sobie pomyślę jak wyglądasz)._

_Moja przyjaciółka pewnie już cię poinformowała o mojej niedyspozycji. Cieszę się, że rzecz x jest i skoro taka jest fanaberia pana y, to przyjdę do ciebie w najbliższy weekend, by wszystko ustalić i wtedy zdążysz zadać mi te galeony pytań, które toczą ci się pod czaszką._

_Co do rzeczy z. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że potrzeba czasu i postaram się być cierpliwy._

_I przestań straszyć mi przyjaciela, bo potem to ja muszę wysłuchiwać._

_Kociak_

_Ps. Pozdrów siostrę_

Zapakował pierwszy list do kopert i spojrzał na wiadomość od Cho. Niepewnie wyjął drugi pergamin, nie do końca będąc przekonanym czy odpisać, czy nie.

– Jesteś Gryfonem!

_Droga Cho,_

_Twój list mnie zaskoczył. Nie spodziewałem się tego. Sądziłem, że wszystko się już wyjaśniło w zeszłym roku. Do tej pory nieszczególnie się zastanawiałem nad twoją przyjaciółką i tobą. Myślałem, że to zupełny koniec. Teraz jednak, po przeczytaniu twojego listy, myślę całkiem inaczej. Jest mi przykro, że Marietcie grożono, ale dalej boli mnie, że nas zdradziła. Nienawidzę zdrady, w szczególności własnych kompanów. Poza tym, nie musisz przepraszać. To nie była twoja wina. Nie odpowiadasz za czyny przyjaciół, oni dokonują własnych wyborów._

_Cedrik jest dla nas ciężkim tematem, prawda? W twoich słowach to brzmi tak, jakbym był bohaterem i zrobił coś niesamowitego. Muszę cię niestety rozczarować. Nie byłem w stanie ocalić Cedrika przez swoją słabość. Gdybym bardziej uważał na lekcjach, gdybym był potężniejszy… Wszystko mogłoby się potoczyć inaczej. Nie jestem taki, jak sądzisz, Cho. Nigdy taki nie byłem. I śmierć Cedrika jest moją winą._

_Harry Potter_

Gryfon jeszcze raz przeczytał swój list. Po ocenieniu go na zadowalający, spakował go do koperty. Schował je dwie do kieszeni i po uprzątnięciu swojego stolika nocnego, wyszedł z dormitorium. W Pokoju Wspólnym jak zawsze było tłoczno. Przy kominku siedziały młodsze roczniki, a jakiś naiwniak zgodził się na grę z Ronem. Harry podszedł do niego, mijając chichoczące dziewczyny, które rzucały mu dziwne spojrzenia.

– Gdzie Hermiona? – Zapytał z ciekawością, patrząc na planszę. Już od razu było widać, że chłopiec o smoliście czarnych włosach i jasnym spojrzeniu przegrywa z kretesem, i tylko sekundy dzielą go od wybuchnięcia płaczem.

– Mówiła, że idzie do biblioteki – odpowiedział spokojnie rudzielec, patrząc z uwagą na swoje pionki.

– Ron, on się zaraz rozryczy – szepnął jeszcze przyjacielowi.

– A ty gdzie idziesz?

– Do sowiarni, mam kilka listów do wysłania – odpowiedział Harry i ruszył w kierunku portretu. Nie minęła chwila, jak po Pokoju rozszedł się ryk dzieciaka. Potter natychmiast usłyszał oburzone głosy dziewcząt, które krzyczały na Rona i kątem oka zauważył jak Lavender z Parvati próbują uspokoić chłopca. Gryfon pokręcił jedynie głową, przechodząc przez dziurę.

– Która godzina, Gruba Damo? – Zapytał jeszcze, zatrzymując się naprzeciwko strażniczki do wieży Gryffindoru.

– Dwudziesta dwadzieścia – odpowiedziała kobieta. – I przysięgam, nie otworzę ci przejścia, jeśli zjawisz się po ciszy nocnej.

– Dobrze – potaknął, oddalając się. Nie chciał uświadamiać portretu, że przechodzenie w czasie jej snu miał opatentowane na najwyższym poziomie. Tylko niewielu potrafiło to zrobić, by nie zbudzić Grubej Damy, która natychmiast wszczęłaby awanturę i kazała innemu portretowi polecieć po profesor McGonagall.

**III**

Dwójka bliźniaków siedziała w swoim biurze, patrząc uważnie na sakiewki.

– I co my zrobimy, Fred? Zgodziliśmy się, bo mamy u Harry'ego wielki dług za ratowanie naszej rodziny na każdym kroku.

– Wiem, George – westchnął rudowłosy. – Myślę, że trzeba będzie to sprzedać.

– To będzie podejrzane – powiedział natychmiast jego bliźniak. – Wiesz, że ministerstwo się czepia, kiedy na rynku pojawia się zbyt wiele składników nieznanego pochodzenia.

– George, a ktoś mówił o legalnym rynku?

– No niby tak, Fred, ale będzie to trzeba i tak jakoś na raty podzielić – stwierdził były gryfon, wstając. – Może byśmy kilku części nie sprzedali i coś… hm… zrobili z nich?

– W sumie, to skóra – Fred zacmokał, bijąc się palcem po brodzie. – Myślisz o tym samym co ja, George?

– Nie musimy już myśleć o gwiazdkowym prezencie dla Harry'ego.

**III**

Sprzątanie Komnaty Tajemnic zajęło Harry'emu, Hermionie i Ronowie cały tydzień. Gdyby nie pomoc Zgredka, a później Ginny wraz z Nevillem, mogłoby trwać to dłużej. Komnata była ogromnym pomieszczeniem, które urządzili zgodnie z zamysłem Hermiony. Gryfonka w ciągu jednego dnia napisała dokładny plan, a kolejne trzy zajęło sprowadzanie cichaczem odpowiednich mebli i sprzętu. Harry bez słowa zakupił wszystko, całkowicie ignorując przyjaciół, którzy chcieli go finansowo wesprzeć. Gryfon jednak był nieugięty i dokładnie przedstawił im zawartość swojej skrytki, po czym wszystkie protesty umilkły.

Posąg Slytherina było najtrudniej usunąć, dlatego Hermiona zarządziła, że go zostawią, ale przykryją czymś. Podłogę przykryli dywanami i fotelami, a przy ścianach stanęły regały książek, które udało się im przemycić z Pokoju Życzeń. Skoro ten magiczny pokój uważał je za przydatne, to znaczy, że takie były w rzeczywistości. W Komnacie stanęły także kukły, roboty i nawet kilka mugolskich sprzętów do ćwiczeń. Na jednej ze ścian przyczepiono tablicę, na której natychmiast znalazło się zdjęcie poprzedniego składu Zakonu Feniksa. Po dłuższych rozmyślaniach. Harry przyczepił tam zdjęcie Cedrika i Syriusza. Gryfon przyniósł nawet teczki, które dostał w spadku od chrzestnego, które z kolei natychmiast zabrała Hermiona. Pani Prefekt była oburzona faktem, że wcześniej jej tego nie pokazał.

Dokładnie, piętnastego października, Komnata Tajemnic była gotowa i Ron ponownie puścił plotkę o spotkaniu Gwardii Dumbledore'a.

**III**

Harry wraz z Ronem i Hermioną siedzieli w Pokoju Życzeń. Do pomieszczenia, równo o godzinie osiemnastej zaczęli napływać ludzie. Najpierw weszła Ginny w towarzystwie Luny. Potem wpadł Seamus, Dean i Neville. Hannah Abbott przyszła z Susan. Dennis zjawił się ze swoim bratem, Colinem. Justin przyszedł w towarzystwie Terrego, Padmy i Zachariasza, który miał niezadowoloną minę. Lavender ciągnęła za sobą Parvati, a zaraz za nimi wtoczył się Michael Corner, widocznie zmęczony. Potem zjawił się Glenn Romersheuser z Tabithą Vergou. Na samym końcu wpadł czwórka osób – dwie dziewczyny i dwóch chłopaków. Były to czwarto roczne Puchonki, Deziree Largin i Charleen Haizel oraz piąto roczni krukoni – Paul i Klemens Fetterman.

– Jesteśmy już wszyscy? – Zapytał Harry, powstając. – Wygląda na to, że już więcej osób się nie zjawi. I tak jestem zaskoczony tą liczbą.

– Rozumiem – zaczął po chwili milczenia. – Że każdy z was przemyślał wszystko dokładnie i przyszedł tutaj, ponieważ jest gotowy na to, co chcę stworzyć. Jeśli macie jakieś wątpliwości, proszę natychmiast opuścić pokój. Uprzedzam, że kiedy tylko podpiszecie się na pergaminie, nie będzie odwrotu.

Cisza zadźwięczała w pomieszczeniu, ale nikt nie wstał i nie wyszedł. Harry ucieszył się na ten dobry znak.

– Dobrze, teraz przekażę wszystkim pergamin. Dopóki Hermiona nie wymyśli czegoś lepszego, będzie to nasza forma ochrony i lojalności względem siebie. I to będzie najważniejsze. Ponieważ w tej chwili już nie istnieją domy. Staniemy się jedną, zwartą grupą, która działa razem bez względu na jakieś domowe niesnaski.

– Kiedy się podpiszecie, przeniesiemy się do naszej sali ćwiczeń i spotkań.

– Nie będziemy tutaj ćwiczyć? – Zapytał Dennis tuż po tym jak złożył swój podpis.

– Nie, to miejsce nie jest już tak bezpieczne jak było kiedyś.

Paręnaście minut później kartka była zapełniona. Hermiona rzuciła na nią kilka zaklęć i schowała do swojej torby. Wszyscy wyszli z pokoju, kierując się za Harrym. Gryfon skierował się do jednego z wejść na czwartym piętrze na końcu nieużywanego korytarza. Wysyczał cicho rozkaz do marmuru, a kilka osób podskoczyło wystraszonych. Weszli do środka bez zbędnych przeszkód i po kilku minutach marszu, dotarli w końcu do środka.

– Witajcie w Komnacie Tajemnic.


	9. Rozdział IX

**Rozdział dziewiąty**

„_Z pszczołami nigdy nic nie wiadomo."_

**H**arry wpatrywał się z zainteresowaniem w twarze przyszłych gwardzistów. Lavender trzymała się Parvati, obydwie stały za bladym Deanem. Zachariasz, mający zazwyczaj znudzony wyraz twarzy, teraz w pełnym skupieniu rozglądał się dookoła. Glenn, siódmoroczny Ślizgon, jako jedyny miał w swoim wzroku zaciekawienie. Wyglądał na zafascynowanego niźli przestraszonego jak pozostali.

– Dobra, skoro już tutaj jesteśmy.. – rozpoczął Harry, a wszyscy podskoczyli na dźwięk jego głosu. Zielonooki uśmiechnął się wesoło, szukając wzrokiem Rona. Rudzielec uniósł jedynie kciuk do góry, próbując ukryć to przed Hermioną.

Cichy syk rozniósł się po komnacie, a wszyscy jak jeden mąż wpatrzyli się w kotarę, która zleciała na ziemię. Popiersie Slytherina błyszczało w pełnej chwale, a jego oczy mieniły się na czerwono. Wokół jego głowy wił się wielki, zielony wąż.

– Zdrajcy, co wy robicie w mojej komnacie? – Chłodny, wyprany z emocji głos wydobył się z ust kamiennego posągu. – Mugole i zdrajcy krwi nie mają tutaj wstępu! Pożałujecie, głupie mugolaki. Stracicie życia za tę zniewagę. Bazyliszku, bierz ich.

Ktoś krzyknął, najprawdopodobniej Lavender, która była wręcz zielona ze strachu. Większość z nich wyciągnęła różdżkę, przygotowując się na atak.

– Teraz? – Szepnął Ron, kiedy przedostał się do przyjaciela, na co Harry skinął głową. Obydwoje delikatnie zrobili okrąg różdżką, mrucząc pod nosem zaklęcie. Wielki wąż zsunął się na ziemię, pędząc w stronę swoich przyszłych ofiar. Padło pierwsze zaklęcie z ust Hermiony, ale _Drętwota_ przecięła powietrze. I nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, wąż rozpłynął się, a z sufitu zaczęła lać się zielona farba. Następnie błysnęło, kliknęło i w powietrzu ukazały się powiększone zdjęcia z przerażonymi gwardzistami.

– Co to ma znaczyć? – Warknęła Hermiona, a z jej głowy, wprost na nos, spłynęła farba. Ron nie wytrzymał, zanosząc się głośnym śmiechem. Harry dołączył do przyjaciela, chichocząc. Obydwoje śmiali się, wytykając palcami znajomych.

– Żałujcie, że nie widzieliście swoich min! – Krzyknął rudzielec, trzymając się za brzuch.

– Pożałujecie tego – wycedziła Ginny, unosząc różdżkę.

– Ej, to przecież tylko taki mały żarcik. Chrzest bojowy – próbował wybronić ich Ron.

– Nie był śmieszny, Ron – warknęła Hermiona. – _Drętwota!_

**III**

Spotkanie Klubu Pojedynków odbyło się w czwartek. Pojawili się na nim wszyscy uczniowie klas od czwartej wzwyż. W Wielkiej Sali usunięto cztery stoły i ustawiono kilkanaście podestów do pojedynków. Na jednym z nich, w samym środku, stał profesor Faust. Ubrany był w luźne spodnie i zwykłą koszulkę, która uwydatniała jego mięśnie. Dziewczyny już zdążyły otoczyć nauczyciela kółeczkiem, zadając mu przeróżne, czasem bzdurne pytania, całkowicie niezwiązane z tematem ich przybycia.

Harry stał między Ronem, a Hermioną, rozglądając się dookoła. W tłumie zauważył Ginny, która kłóciła się z Deanem. Rudowłosa dziewczyna miała zarumienione policzki, a z jej oczu ciskały błyskawice w stronę chłopaka. Thomas wyglądał na przerażonego zachowaniem swojej dziewczyny. Harry wciąż był pełen podziwu dla kolegi, że o tym związku nie dowiedział się Ron.

_Strażnik_ wysłał mu delikatną myśl, na co Gryfon potrząsnął głową, pozbywając się obrazu Ginny z głowy. Zamiast tego trafił akurat na moment, kiedy piątoroczna Gryfonka strzeliła Deanowi w twarz i odeszła z wysoko uniesioną głową.

– Co oni tam robią? - Zapytał Ron, zauważając ten sam moment co przyjaciel. Zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w czerwoną twarz Deana swoimi bystrymi oczami. I właśnie to był ten moment, kiedy rudzielec złożył wszystkie puzzle w całość, tworząc jasny w przekazie obrazek.

– Idę pogadać z tym gnojkiem - warknął, ruszając. Harry mentalnie współczuł niczemu winnemu Deanowi.

– Ron jest straszny - stwierdziła Hermiona. - On chyba nie rozumie, że Ginny może umawiać się z kim chce. Straszeniem chłopaków jedynie jeszcze bardziej ją rozwścieczy.

– Martwi się - próbował go usprawiedliwić Harry, choć sam uważał, że rudzielec był nadopiekuńczy względem swojej siostry.

– Harry, pamiętasz co się stało z Furrym z Hufflepuffu? Chłopak miał wysypkę przez _tydzień_.

– A tam, pani Pomfrey mówiła, że jest ona niegroźna - Harry nie miał zamiaru nawet pisnąć, że pomagał w tym przedsięwzięciu Ronowi. Sam uważał, że pewne osobniki stanowczo nie powinny się kręcić wokół Ginny Weasley.

– Harry, przez to ten chłopak się już chyba nie umówi z żadną dziewczyną.

Zielonooki taktownie przemilczał. Zielone bąble na twarzy Furrego były obrzydliwe i pryskały w najmniej spodziewanym momencie żółtą mazią, która niesamowicie śmierdziała.

Harry znowu spojrzał na profesora Fausta. Mężczyzna dalej rozmawiał wesoło z siódmorocznymi uczennicami, nawet nie myśląc o rozpoczęciu zajęć. Wśród tego tłumu adoracji Harry zauważył Cho, stojącą lekko na uboczu. Podobnie jak inne uczennice, wpatrywała się niczym urzeczona w nauczyciela, choć nie śliniła się jak to robiła jedna z blondynek. Gryfon wzdrygnął się z niesmakiem. Nie rozumiał co takiego miał w sobie profesor, że tak garnęły się do niego dziewczyny. Obiektywnie oceniając, Harry dostrzegał jego przystojną twarz, umięśnione ciało, ale nie uważał, że był to wystarczający powód do niemal wystawiania się mu jak na srebrnej tacy. Nie lubił tego nauczyciela. Było w nim coś dziwnego.

– Faust, skończ tę dziecinadę.- Tłum przepuścił spod drzwi do podestu profesora Snape'a. Wianek dziewczyn natychmiast się ulotnił, chcąc uniknąć bezpośredniego starcia ze wściekłym mistrzem eliksirów.

– Severusie, spóźniłeś się - stwierdził Faust, uśmiechając się wesoło. - Cały czas czekałem na ciebie. Nie mógłbym przecież zacząć bez ciebie, _profesorze_.

– Jestem już - odwarknął jedynie w odpowiedzi. Tworzył istny kontrast, stojąc w swojej czarnej szacie, idealnie zapiętej przy mugolsko ubranym profesorze obrony.

– W takim razie, proszę wszystkich o uwagę - poprosił czysto abstrakcyjnie profesor Faust, ponieważ od wtargnięcia Snape'a, wszyscy umilkli i nikt nie śmiał się odezwać niepytanym.

– Skoro jesteśmy już wszyscy w komplecie, ogłoszę teraz reguły jakie będą obowiązywać w Klubie Pojedynków. Po pierwsze: zaklęcia obowiązujące w czasie pojedynku to wszystkie poza urokami, które mogą pozostawić trwały uszczerbek na zdrowiu. Jeśli zauważę, że ktoś z was używa czarnej magii, to będzie miał ze mną do czynienia. A _uwierzcie mi_, znam się o wiele lepiej na niej od was.

– Po drugie: jeśli ja lub profesor Snape zadecydujemy, że trzeba przerwać pojedynek lub osoba musi niezwłocznie udać się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, to macie nas _słuchać_.

– Po trzecie: pojedynkujecie się ze wszystkich sił, niezależnie od przeciwnika. To byłoby na tyle. Co do innych. Będziecie losować karteczki z numerkiem, które oznaczają waszego przeciwnika i numer podestu. Wokół podestu ustawione są magiczne bariery, by żadne zbłąkane zaklęcie nie dotknęło innych. Jakieś pytania?

Harry nie powinien się aż tak zdziwić, że ręka Hermiony wystrzeliła w powietrze. Zielonooki naprawdę nie wiedział o co mogła spytać dziewczyna.

– Panno Granger - powiedział spokojnie profesor Snape, całkowicie nie zdziwiony. Bardziej zaskakujące byłoby to, gdyby ta mała wścibska dziewucha o nic nie zapytała, stwierdził w myślach Opiekun Slytherinu.

– Czy w związku z zasadą trzecią, pojedynkujemy się niezależnie od wieku?

– Tak - odpowiedział profesor Faust. - Starsze roczniki mogą trafić na młodsze lub również na mnie lub profesora Snape'a.

– Będą profesorowie uczestniczyli?

– Oczywiście, panno Granger. Choć głównym naszym zajęciem będzie poprawianie waszych błędów i nauka pojedynkowania się. To chyba na tyle w kwestii pytań, dlatego od razu przejdziemy do ćwiczeń. Proszę podejść do urny - tutaj machnął różdżką, a rzeczona urna ukazała się na przeciw niego. - I każdy niech wyciągnie jedną kartkę i uda się na odpowiednie stanowisko.

Harry ruszył za tłumem, ustawiając się w kolejkę. Kiedy nadeszła jego kolej, spojrzał z uwagą na obydwóch nauczycieli. Przy swoim szczęściu, spodziewał się pojedynku z którymś z nim. _Strażnik_ wysłał mu pocieszającą myśl, zapewniając o swojej pomocy. Harry zignorował go, wyjmując karteczkę. Odszedł kawałek dalej, niepewnie rozwijając kartkę. Dwadzieścia trzy.

– Ile masz? – Zapytała go Hermiona, zaglądając mu przez ramię. – Ja mam siedemnaście, a Ron dwadzieścia.

– No to dobrze, że nie będziemy pojedynkować się ze sobą – stwierdził Harry.

– Fajnie by było jakbym trafił na tamtą fretkę – rzucił Ron, podchodząc do nich. Harry z Hermioną spojrzeli w stronę Malfoy'a, który otoczony był swoimi nierozłącznymi gorylami. Blondyn, jakby wyczuwając obserwatorów, uniósł wzrok i zauważając ich spojrzenia, wydął ironicznie wargi.

– Nienawidzę gnojka – burknął Ron, za co oberwał od Hermiony z łokcia.

– Ron, wyrażaj się jakoś.

– Ale ten dupek…

Harry zignorował przyjaciół, przypominając sobie podsłuchaną rozmowę Malfoy'a z Zabinim. O czym oni gadali?, zapytał sam siebie. _Strażnik_ podesłał mu obraz całej konwersacji, ale Gryfon nie potrafił wyciągnąć z niej nic sensownego.

– Uwaga, proszę o podejście do swoich podestów – zawołał profesor Faust, na co Harry rozejrzał się za swoim numerem. Przy jego podeście stał nie kto inny jak Severus Snape. Harry nienawidził swojego życia z całego serca.

Stanęli naprzeciw siebie, ustawiając się w pozycji bojowej. Snape nawet nie skomentował jego osoby, za co Harry był mu naprawdę wdzięczny. Inni uczniowie mieli niestety mniej taktu i Gryfon słyszał wyraźnie, jak jest obgadywany na równi z mistrzem eliksirów.

– Na trzy rozpoczynacie atak – powiedział profesor Faust. – Wygrywa ten, kto odbierze przeciwnikowi różdżkę. Wszystko jasne? Jakieś pytania?

– Jest jakaś nagroda dla zwycięzcy? – Zapytał Draco Malfoy, a po drugiej stronie jego podestu Harry zauważył niepewną, niską dziewczynę, która była niezwykle blada. Gryfon zacisnął usta. Miał nadzieję, że Ślizgon okaże trochę litości dla tej biednej Krukonki.

– Nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej, ale wydaje się to dobrą motywacją – stwierdził nauczyciel obrony. – Wygrany zyskuje pięć punktów dla swojego domu. Przegrany je traci, a remis, nie zyskuje nikt. Czy to jasne?

– Czy to jest sprawiedliwe, by przegrany tracił punkty? – Odezwała się Ginny. Jej przeciwniczką okazała się Pansy Parkinson. Załatwi ją, stwierdził w myślach Harry. Rudowłosa już w zeszłym roku dawała ogromny popis w pojedynkach na spotkaniach Gwardii.

– Panno Weasley, w prawdziwym pojedynku straciłaby pani życie, gdyby pani przegrała, więc utrata punktów nie wydaje się przy tym tak drastyczna, nieprawdaż? – Odpowiedział spokojnie Snape, na co Ginny zamknęła speszona usta.

– To zaczynamy, moi mili. Ja nie mam pary, więc będę nadzorował wszystko. A teraz przygotujcie się i pamiętajcie, zero czarnej magii! – Profesor obrony klasnął w ręce z zadowoleniem.

– Raz.

_Strażnik_ wysłał mu kilka myśl. Pierwsza była oceniająca względem Snape'a. Wysoki, dorosły mężczyzna. Większe doświadczenie, większy zakres zaklęć.

– Dwa.

Druga myśl była o sprawności fizycznej Opiekuna Slytherinu. Mniej sprawy, wykorzystuj dużo uników.

– Trzy!

Trzecia była o drugiej różdżce schowanej w lewym rękawie. Harry nawet nie zdążył o tym pomyśleć, kiedy odskoczył w bok, unikając nadlatującego _Expelliarmusa_ Dupek, pomyślał Gryfon. Nauczyciel nawet nie brał tego na poważnie.

– _Drętwota! Protego! –_ Krzyknął Harry, okręcając się wokół własnej osi. Kolejny impuls nadesłany od strażnika kazał mu kucnąć, a zaklęcie parzące przeleciało nad jego głową. Gryfon przeturlał się w bok i wstał na równe nogi.

– _Expulso! Flagrate!_ – Dwa zaklęcia pomknęły w stronę Snape'a. Nauczyciel pierwsze ominął, a drugie otarło jego dłoń. Mężczyzna syknął, ale bandaż szybko owinął zranione miejsce.

– _Incarcerus! Impedimento!_ – Harry odskoczył w bok, choć część zaklęcia mrożącego dotknęło jego nogi. Jęknął, ale _Strażnik_ szybko nadesłał nowe uroki do jego umysłu, z których Harry natychmiast skorzystał. Zaklęcie miażdżące przemknęło koło głowy profesora z zawrotną prędkością. Snape schylił się, wysłał kilka uroków w stronę ucznia. Harry zakaszlał, gdy zaklęcie drażniące dosięgło swojego celu. Łzy natychmiast wpłynęły do jego oczu, ale krzyknął na oślep kilka uroków, których formuły pojawiły się w jego głowie. _Strażnik_ wysłał kilka impulsów i Harry ruszył się zgodnie z nimi. Znalazł się niebezpiecznie blisko profesora, który starał się go oddalić za pomocą zaklęć odrzucających. Gryfon zasłonił się tarczą, rzucił dwa uroki spowalniające i podbiegł do profesora, chcąc mu wybić dłonią różdżkę z dłoni. Zamiast tego w jego własną dłoń poszybowało zaklęcie pazura, na co syknął, wypuszczając swoją broń z dłoni. Harry zacisnął zęby i niewiele myśląc, walnął dłonią w rękę profesora. Różdżka Snape'a poszybowała w powietrze i upadła z głuchym łoskotem, który zginął w ogólnym ferworze pojedynków.

– Potter, natychmiast udaj się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego – powiedział zimno Snape. Harry, bez zbędnych słów zszedł z podestu, zgarniając dłonią różdżkę. Dopiero kiedy wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali pozwolił sobie na okrzyk triumfu.

– Dzięki, mój ty Strażniku, dzięki tobie dokopałem staremu nietoperzowi!

**III**

– I co, Severusie? – Albus stał za swoim biurkiem, wyglądając niczym niecierpliwe dziecko. Na jego twarzy było widać zaciekawienie, ale jego oczy nie błyskały jak zawsze.

– Nic rewelacyjnego, jak mówiłem – stwierdził Snape, patrząc z niesmakiem na swojego przełożonego. – Ci trzej idioci po prostu zmyślają. Potter nie ma żadnego _Strażnika_.

– Czyli pokonał cię ze swoją zwyczajową siłą – rzucił wesoło Slavomir, wyłaniając się z cienia.

– Potter. Mnie. Nie. Pokonał – wycedził Snape, obrzucając wampira lodowatym spojrzeniem. Faust zignorował go, zasiadając na fotelu.

– Slavomirze, co masz na myśli?

– Gdyby nie druga różdżka Severusa, dzieciak by go pokonał – odpowiedział wesoło Faust, uśmiechając się przymilnie do swojego kolegi po fachu. Jak on uwielbiał drażnić tego człowieka.

– Wydawało ci się.

– Severusie, nie ma co się wstydzić – oznajmił spokojnie Dumbledore, za co zarobił mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie swojego podwładnego. Odpowiedział mu dobrotliwym uśmiechem. Snape skrzywił się. Ten staruch faktycznie był nienormalny, westchnął w duchu.

– Slavomirze, coś jeszcze zauważyłeś?

– Dzieciak nie jest jeszcze w pełni _Kontrahentem_. _Strażnik_ mu pomaga, to widać, ale nie ma pomiędzy mini jeszcze pełnego zgrania. Gdyby takowe było, dzieciak nawet by się nie ruszył z miejsca i zmiótł Severusa z ziemi.

– Nie przesadzaj, to tylko Potter.

– I właśnie dlatego powinieneś to zrozumieć – prychnął Faust. Wampir nienawidził ludzkiej ignorancji, jaką w nadmiarze dysponował Severus Snape. Mężczyzna był na ogół inteligentny, ale kiedy przychodziło do tematu Harrego Pottera, stawał się jedynie wkurzającym człowieczkiem, jakich Slavomir spotykał na przestrzeni wieków.

– Potter jest przepełniony mocą. _Strażnik_ jedynie dzieli się wiedzą, nie magią.

– Skąd tyle o tym wiesz? – Zapytał z zaciekawieniem Dumbledore. Miał przed sobą wiekuistą istotę, która była przy narodzinach imperiów i jednocześnie przy ich upadkach. Musiał spotkać się z tak wieloma rzeczami, o których Albus mógł tylko pomarzyć. Nawet przed sobą nie potrafił się przyznać, jak zazdrościł wampirowi zdobytej wiedzy. Na ogół to on, Dumbledore wiedział o wszystkim. Teraz jednak, w wyniku tej całej sytuacji ze _Strażnikiem,_ czuł się niczym dziecko.

– Spotkałem w swoim życie kilkoro _Kontrahentów_. Są niezwykle potężni. Pan Potter, kiedy tylko całkowicie zjednoczy się ze swoim _Strażnikiem_, będzie niezwykle potężną personą. Śmiem twierdzić, że będzie kolejnym graczem na tej śmiesznej szachownicy.

– To Potter, głupi dzieciak. Może i trochę ma tej mocy, ale to arogancki bachor.

– Severusie, naprawdę zadziwiasz mnie swoją głupotą – stwierdził spokojnie Faust. – Powracając jednak do tematu Pottera, nie wydaje się on już być więcej bierną postacią na tej waszej wojnie. Chłopak powoli wchodzi do gry.

– Coś wiesz?

– Albusie, czasem jest lepiej, gdy się nie wie pewnych rzeczy i czeka na rozwój wypadków.

Dumbledore bardzo nienawidził, kiedy ktoś wykorzystywał jego słowa przeciw niemu.

**III**

Wymknięcie się na noc z Pokoju Wspólnego nie okazało się dla Harrego zbyt trudne. Wystarczyło jedynie poczekać do godziny dwudziestej drugiej, zasłonić kotary swojego łóżka i poprosić współ domowników o ciszę i spokój. Żaden z nich nie podejrzewał go o żadne niecne plany, dlatego Gryfon, przy pomocy peleryny niewidki, udał się do Hogsmade. Przeszedł niepostrzeżenie koło gabinetu Filcha i spokojnie udał się podziemnym korytarzem do Miodowego Królestwa.

Kiedy tylko wydostał się ze sklepu, aportował się na ulicę Pokątną. Spokojnie przeszedł na Śmiertelny Nokturn, gdzie zdjął niewidkę i schował ją do powiększonej kieszeni kurtki. Przeczesał swoje nieujarzmione kłaki, które przed samym wyjściem zafarbował na blond. Niebieskie soczewki trochę drapały go w oczy, ale zignorował to. Najtrudniejsze okazało się zabranie Hermionie jakiegoś fluidu, który by zasłonił bliznę, ale po wielu trudach skradania się, udało mu się zabrać kosmetyk.

Kiedy tylko zauważył drzwi do _Śmierciotuli_, uśmiechnął się. Raźno wszedł do baru, gdzie od razu powitała go muzyka, płynąca z radia. Magiczna stacja grała ostatni przebój _Fatalnych Jędz_, _Gorące Kociołki_. Harry nie wiedział jak Myron Wagtail mógł wymyślić piosenkę na temat nieudanej lekcji eliksirów, która stała się hitem. Sam lubił nucić o „_czterech calach pyłku, dwóch korzeniach mandragory i bum!"_ na lekcjach Snape'a, który od samego początku zastrzegł, że jak tylko usłyszy choć nutę tej „kretyńskiej dziecinady", odejmie sto punktów domowi.

– Kociak, normalnie oczom nie wierzę! – Rzucił wesoło Ben, stojąc za ladą. Harry uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny i podał mu dłoń.

– Jak tam? Wszystko dobrze? Twoja przyjaciółka.. – Tutaj Maleństwo sugestywnie poruszył brwiami. – Wspomniała o jakimś wypadku. Już jest okej?

– Tak, spadłem z miotły – skłamał gładko, powtarzając myśl _Strażnika_. Harry z konsternacją pomyślał, że w końcu musi porozmawiać z tym drugim umysłem. W końcu jeden z tych dziwacznych uzdrowicieli wspomniał o medytacji, która miała mu pomóc skontaktować się z nowym lokatorem.

– Halo, ziemia do kociaka! _Bunny!_

– Hej, miałeś mnie tak nie nazywać – warknął natychmiast, siadając przy barze. – Obiecałeś mi to.

– Miałem skrzyżowane palce – odpowiedział wesoło Maleństwo, odwracając się do półki z alkoholami. Harry patrzył jak mężczyzna przygotowuje _Podniebny lot_. Był to najbardziej niemęski drink jakiego Gryfon pił w życiu. Napój był koloru jasnego błękitu, a nad nim unosiła się aromatyczna chmurka, w która z jednej strony była wbita różowa palemka, a z drugiej żółta słomka. Harry próbował kiedyś je wyjąć, jednak jedynie sparzył sobie palca.

– A gdzie _Pipi?_ – Zapytał, rozglądając się dookoła. Nigdzie nie widział pięknej kelnerki.

– Pojechała do szkoły – odpowiedział spokojnie Ben, choć w jego oczach wyraźnie było widać tęsknotę za młodszą siostrą. Harry zmarszczył brwi. W Hogwarcie nigdzie nie widział młodszej siostry Bena i doskonale pamiętał, że w te wakacje obchodzili jej dwudzieste czwarte urodziny.

– A gdzie?

– Uniwersytet im. _Felippe Margou_, na wydziale starożytnych run.

– Nie miałem pojęcia – odparł szczerze Harry, sącząc swojego drinka. Pan Kot wskoczył na ladę, podchodząc z gracją do swojego ulubieńca. Gryfon pogłaskał kota po łbie, a ten zamruczał z przyjemności.

– Złaź – burknął Maleństwo do kota, który jedynie zasyczał na niego i wskoczył na kolana Harrego.

– Kociaku, nie udało mi się na dzisiaj ustalić spotkania – powiedział cicho Ben. – Gościu ma jeszcze podać termin zakupu, na którym będziesz musiał się zjawić.

– Przekażesz to Regulusowi, a on mi – stwierdził Gryfon.

– Nie ufam tej szumowinie – prychnął Ben. – Wielu już takich widziałem, żadna osoba, która im ufała, nie kończyła dobrze.

– Nie musisz się go obawiać, jest czysty – Harry zmrużył oczy, patrząc uważnie na Bena. Robił tę samą minę jaką uraczał swoją siostrę na temat jej kusego stroju.

– Jak chcesz.

– To rodzina – zakończył twardo dyskusję Harry, na co Ben przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Nie powiedział nic.

**III**

Pierwszy, oficjalny trening Quidditcha drużyny Gryffindoru odbył się we wtorek. Pogoda była koszmarna – ciągle wiało, padało i od czasu do czasu grzmiało. Harry był jednak nieugięty. Kiedy tylko uzyskał zgodę od pani Pomfrey na ćwiczenia, natychmiast poszedł do profesor McGonagall po pozwolenie na zajęcie boiska.

Gra drużyny mile zaskoczyła młodego kapitana. Gryfon spodziewał się o wiele większej masakry, a jedynie z miotły zleciała Katie Bell za sprawką źle wybitego tłuczka. Na szczęście upadek był niegroźny, a obydwaj pałkarze przepraszali niemal na kolanach starszą koleżankę.

Pierwszy mecz odbył się dwudziestego ósmego października – Krukoni kontra Ślizgoni. Było to druzgoczące zwycięstwo domu Slytherina, który za pomocą nowych pałkarzy, eliminował niemal całą przeciwną drużynę z gry.

**III**

Zaklęcia latały we wszystkie strony, a Harry ze spokojem przechadzał się i poprawiał ewentualne błędy. W tym momencie ćwiczone były zaklęcia _Defendere_ i _Rumpo_. Jedno z nich wytwarzało silną barierę, która obejmowała swoim zasięgiem nie tylko rzucającego czar, a również blisko stojące wokół niego osoby. _Rumpo _miało na celu coś odwrotnego. Promień zaklęcia rozpadał się na kilka wiązek, która atakowały do czterech osób, choć to główny cel obrywał największą mocą. Zaklęcie polegało na odepchnięcie oraz zneutralizowaniu wroga.

Harry kucnął, kiedy jedno z źle wymierzonych _Rumpo_ poleciało w jego stronę. _Strażnik_ wysłał mu myśl o barierach, jakie według niego Gryfon powinien zastosować na sobie. Harry przystanął zaskoczony nabytą wiedzą. Nigdy nie wiedział, że istnieją zaklęcia, która mogą objąć ciało użytkownika.

– Harry, uważaj! – Krzyknęła Luna, na co Gryfon automatycznie rzucił przed siebie tarczę, która wchłonęła zbłąkane zaklęcie.

– Przepraszam Luna, zamyśliłem się – powiedział, uśmiechając się do niej. Blondynka jedynie pokręciła głową i powróciła do ćwiczeń z Nevillem. Harry przyjrzał się bliżej „Pomylunie". Od kiedy wznowili zajęcia Gwardii, które odbywały się jak najczęściej, dziewczyna wyglądała na szczęśliwą.

– Harry, mam coś dobrego – powiedziała podekscytowana Hermiona, pojawiając się nagle przed nim. Harry nawet nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, a został pociągnięty w stronę stolika, na którym leżało mnóstwo pootwieranych ksiąg.

– Znalazłam zabezpieczenie – rzuciła podekscytowana.

– Jakie?

– Zaklęcie lojalności. Dzięki niemu żadne z nas nie zdradzi żadnych tajemnic. Nie będzie w stanie.

– Jest jakiś haczyk?

– Właśnie nie wiem – Hermiona zmarszczył brwi. – Jeszcze nic nie znalazłam, ale nie wiem czemu nie jest to popularne zaklęcie. Wydaje się mniej drastyczne od _Przysięgi Wieczystej_, ale jeszcze poszukam.

– Dzięki, Herm.


	10. Rozdział X

**Rozdział dziesiąty**

„– _Puchatku, ty rozumiesz... prawda?"_

**H**arry ziewnął głośno. Nienawidził wczesnego wstawania, ale radził sobie o wiele lepiej niż Seamus, który potrafił zasnąć w trakcie porannego śniadania. Gryfon upił łyk kawy, rozglądając się dookoła. Ron i Hermiony nie było, co wywołało największe zdziwienie u Pottera. Panna Granger nigdy nie opuszczała posiłku, a tym bardziej Ron, który uwielbiał jeść. Ta podejrzana dwójka już od tygodnia mamrocze coś do siebie po kątach, nie wtajemniczając w nic Harry'ego.

– Hej, Harry – usłyszał wesoły głos Ginny, która usiadła obok niego.

– Cześć, Ginny – przywitał się. – Wiesz może, gdzie jest Ron albo Hermiona?

– Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedziała spokojnie rudowłosa.

– Acham – mruknął niepocieszony, wzdychając. Dopił kawę i wstał. Nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak pójście na zajęcia. Może po drodze spotka któreś ze swoich przyjaciół.

**III**

Współpraca wśród uczniów na lekcjach Obrony spadła poniżej zera. Rocznik szósty jako jeden z najbardziej zawziętych, co chwila stwarzał nowe problemu między sobą. Zdarzało się nawet, że doprowadzali profesora Fausta do takiego stanu, że klasowo odrabiali szlaban u Filcha, który był niezwykle radosny z otrzymania tak licznej grupy, którą mógł się rządzić jak tylko chciał.

Harry doskonale wiedział, że kiedy tylko został przydzielony do Malfoya, to nie mogło skończyć się dobrze. Razem z blondynem siedzieli w pierwszej ławce, całkowicie siebie ignorując. Każdy z nich patrzył w całkowicie inną stronę, a kiedy przychodziło do praktyki uczonych zajęć, zazwyczaj któryś z nich lądował w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

Nowe wymieszanie par przyczyniło się do jednego, niezwykle smutnego skutku. Rocznik szósty domu Slytherina i Gryffindora miał tak mierne oceny, że zaledwie tylko trzy pary były w stanie zdać do kolejnej klasy.

**III**

Harry siedział razem z Malfoyem, który stukał palcami w blat ławki.

– Malfoy, przestań – syknął Potter, na co Ślizgon z czystej złośliwości zaczął stukać drugą dłonią. Gryfon zacisnął usta, po czym z mściwym uśmieszkiem nadepnął Malfoyowi na stopę.

– Pojebało cię, Potter? – niemal krzyknął Draco, a uwaga całej klasy skupiła się na nich.

– Uprzedzałem cię, Malfoy – odwarknął Gryfon, ściskając mocno różdżkę.

– Minus dziesięć punktów za wasze zachowanie – powiedział spokojnie profesor Faust, podchodząc do ich ławki. – Czy wy naprawdę nie potraficie być cicho i nie stwarzać problemów chociaż na jednej lekcji?

– To pan nam każe razem siedzieć – odpowiedział Harry nim zdążył pomyśleć. _Strażnik_ wysłał mu karcącą myśl.

– Minus pięć punktów za bezczelność, panie Potter – stwierdził chłodno profesor, na co Harry się wzdrygnął. Przeklął swoją głupotę. Profesor obrony był zazwyczaj miłym nauczycielem, ale kiedy się go wkurzyło. To już inna bajka.

– Dobrze, chciałem tego uniknąć, ale najwidoczniej z wami nie da się inaczej.

Cisza odpowiedziała profesorowi, który zamilkł niespodziewanie po tym oświadczeniu. Każdy z uwagą wyczekiwał słów nauczyciela.

– Piątego listopada odbędzie się test…

– Ale wtedy jest mecz Quidditcha między Gryffindorem a Slytherinem – powiedział Ron, wstając gwałtownie. Żaden z nauczycieli nigdy nie zadawał żadnych prac domowych czy projektów, kiedy był mecz. Nawet Snape się powstrzymywał.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to, panie Weasley – profesor zmrużył oczy, na co rudzielec usiadł w ławce. – Sami sobie na to zasłużyliście. Dawałem wam wiele szans, ale najwidoczniej była to za mała motywacja.

– Panno Granger? – Zapytał profesor, kiedy dłoń Gryfonki znalazła się w górze. Faust bardzo lubił Hermionę. Przypominała mu te wszystkie kobiety w przeszłości, które walczyły o równouprawnienie. Była odważna, mądra i potrafiła okazać szacunek.

– Na czym będzie polegał ten test i jaka jest jego forma? – Spytała rzeczowo, na co Slavomir się uśmiechnął. Stanowczo przypominała mu Estelle, którą spotkał wiele lat temu.

– W założeniu miał być to test dla siódmoklasistów na koniec ich nauki, a jego wynik miał przeważyć nad oceną końcową.

– Ale my jesteśmy szósto roczni – przerwał mu Malfoy, na co zgromił sobie karcące spojrzenie.

– Panie Malfoy, jeśli chce pan zabrać głos, to powinien pan podnieść dłoń do góry – rzucił, kontynuując. – Niestety, jak wspomniałem wcześniej, nic do was nie dociera. Większość z was będzie miała problem z zaliczeniem tego semestru, dlatego odbędziecie ten test. Nazywa się on _Więzią._ Nie powiem nic więcej jak tylko to, że odbędziecie go w swoich parach, a od jego zaliczenia zależy wasza ocena semestralna jak i końcowo roczna. Panno Granger?

– Jest to test praktyczny jak rozumiem?

– Tak – przytaknął jej. – Na nim będę sprawdzał wasze umiejętności z dotychczasowych lat nauki, dlatego nie bójcie się. Poziom będzie całkowicie inny niż jak dla siódmo rocznych, aczkolwiek nie będzie łatwo. Zostało wam dziesięć dni, więc jak chcecie, to możecie przez ten czas przygotowywać się do niego. Odwołam wam nawet zajęcia, byście mogli poświęcić się własnej nauce.

– Super! – Krzyknęła niemal połowa sali.

– Jednak uprzedzam – powiedział cicho profesor Faust, na co Harry wzdrygnął się. – Nie będzie to test, gdzie możecie sobie poradzić od tak. Radzę wam się dobrze przygotować, inaczej będzie _ciężko_.

Harry miał dziwne wrażenie, że profesor wcale, a wcale nie odnosi się do niezaliczenia semestru, a do czegoś innego. Na myśli przychodził mu labirynt z Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Przełknął ślinę. _Strażnik_ wysłał mu kilka impulsów uspokajających, na co Gryfon powoli się rozluźnił.

– Oh, i na sam koniec. Taka mała rada. Od waszej współpracy będzie zależeć wszystko.

**III**

Książka od medytacji leżała na kanapie obok Harry'ego, który siedział z zamkniętymi oczyma. Był po kolejnej sesji z tymi cudacznymi uzdrowicielami i postanowił samemu skontaktować się ze swoim _Strażnikiem_.

Harry powoli zagłębiał się w swoim umyśle, surfując swobodnie między wszystkimi swoimi wspomnieniami czy myślami. _Strażnik_ jednak nie wyszedł mu naprzeciw, a wręcz schował się jeszcze głębiej, utrudniając mu odnalezienie siebie. Kiedy już Gryfon miał wrażenie, że widzi jakąś postać, trzasnęły nagle drzwi. Harry podskoczył gwałtownie, celując różdżką w postać Hermiony i Rona, którzy zakłócili jego spokój.

– Spokojnie, stary, to tylko my – zażartował Ron, unosząc ręce do góry. – Mamy tylko kremowa i ciasteczka jak koniecznie chcesz nas obrabować.

– Wystraszyliście mnie – mruknął, a na policzki wpłynął mu rumieniec. – A poza tym, Hermiona pozwoliła ci to zabrać?

– Hej, a co ja jestem? – Obruszyła się dziewczyna, dosiadając się do niego i natychmiast dostrzegła książkę. Nim Potter zdążył zareagować, zabrała ją dziewczyna, otwierając na spisie.

– Już dorwałaś książkę? Miona – jęknął Ron, który usiadł na wyczarowanym fotelu. Postawił trzy kremowa piwa na stole, który nagle się pojawił. Ciasteczko wysypał na tackę i natychmiast jedno wziął.

– Z jagodami, moje ulubione – rzucił do przyjaciela.

– Harry, po co ci książka do medytacji? – Zapytała spokojnie Hermiona, różdżką otwierając piwo. Pociągnęła spory łyk, czym zarobiła sobie niedowierzające spojrzenia przyjaciół.

– To takie dziwne? – Syknęła.

– Nawet nie wiesz jak – przytaknął nieświadomie Ron, robiąc to samo co przyjaciółka. Harry jako ostatni otworzył kremowe, a niepotrzebne kapsle zniknęły. Pokój życzeń był idealny na takie spotkania.

– No to co masz nam do powiedzenia Harry? Czego nie wiemy?

– Eee… - zająknął się Harry, co okazało się błędem. Dziewczyna zmarszczył brwi, westchnęła i zaczęła szperać w swojej torbie. Wyjęła z niej teczki, które dostał od Syriusza i oprawiony w skórę zeszyt. Rolę kłódki pełniła w nim mała szczęka, w którą Hermiona bez krępacji włożyła palec. Dziennik zamruczał, polizał ją z uwielbieniem i otworzył się. Harry wymienił z Ronem spojrzenie.

– Dobra, Harry, muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać – Hermiona zarumieniła się delikatnie, patrząc na zapisane strony.

– Musimy – poprawił ją automatycznie Ron. Harry zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się przyjaciołom.

– Jesteście razem? – Palnął pierwsze co mu przyszło na myśl.

– Nie! - Krzyknęli niemal jednocześnie, rumieniąc się mocniej.

– No dobra, to mówcie.

– Wiemy o _Strażniku_ – powiedziała cicho Hermiona, wyjmując różdżkę. Rzuciła zaklęcie wyciszające, patrząc na zastygłego w ruchu Harrego. Skąd? Pytanie tułało się po głowie Pottera, ale nawet rzeczony _Strażnik_ nie był w stanie mu odpowiedzieć.

– Jak? Podsłuchiwaliście? Nie, przecież nie mówiłem nikomu – mruczał pod nosem, aż nagle wstał. – Grzebaliście mi w głowie?!

– Harry uspokój się!

– Stary nawet nie znam zaklęcia, które by to potrafiło – warknął Ron, również wstając. Harry przemyślał swoje słowa i przyznał w duchu, że przyjaciele nie mogli mu przejrzeć umysłu. Nawet Dumbledore, którego zazwyczaj czuł na swoim umyśle, od czasu wypadku, zaprzestał swoich sztuczek.

– No dobra, to teraz słucham – powiedział, siadając. Wbił wzrok w Hermionę.

– Przez przypadek podsłuchałam rozmowę w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, kiedy badało cię tych trzech uzdrowicieli. Byłam wtedy u ciebie w odwiedzinach, a oni tak szybko się zjawili i się schowałam pod twoją niewidkę – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, a rumieniec wstydu zdobił jej policzki. Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Sam fakt podsłuchiwania czegoś był dla panny Granger zbyt uwłaczający jej godności, a przez przypadek sama coś zrobiła.

– I oczywiście powiedziałaś Ronowi – domyślił się Harry.

– Hej, a co, miała mi nic nie mówić? – Prychnął rudzielec. – I znowu miałem o niczym nie wiedzieć?

– Ron – skarciła go Hermiona. – Przez wakacje jakoś tak wyszło, sam wiesz czemu.

– No niby tak.

– To ja się powinienem wkurzać, że mi nic nie powiedzieliście – przerwał im Harry, ale zamiast skruchy zarobił dwa chłodne spojrzenia.

– I kto to mówi – mruknął Ron. – Gdyby nie to, że Hermiona się dowiedziała, to byś nam nawet nie raczył powiedzieć.

– Powiedziałbym… Kiedyś.

– Harry! – Obruszyła się Hermiona. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! Nie pamiętasz jak w pierwszej klasie, w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, obiecaliśmy sobie, że będziemy razem stawać naprzeciw problemom.

Harry taktownie przemilczał.

– Nie ważne – westchnęła prefekt. – Do tej pory, razem z Ronem, szukaliśmy wszelkich informacji na temat _Strażników_. Nie mamy tego zbyt wiele. Ale ty też coś wiesz, prawda?

– Tak – Harry stwierdził w myślach, że okłamywanie w tej sprawie przyjaciół, nie byłoby najmądrzejszym posunięciem. – Ci trzej uzdrowiciele wytłumaczyli mi wszystko. _Strażnik _pochodzi z _Nurtu_. Niezwykle potężnej, ale niebezpiecznej sfery umysłu, którą zamieszkują różne byty. Osoby, które zawiązują kontrakt ze _Strażnikiem_, nazywane są _Kontrahentem_. Dzięki temu zyskuje się wiedzę swojego _Strażnika_, ale cena za to jest zbyt wysoka. A poza tym, procent powodzenia kontraktu jest niezwykle niski. Już samo znalezienie się w _Nurcie_ powoduje zazwyczaj obłęd u czarodziei.

– Interesujące – mruczała pod nosem Hermiona, poprawiając coś w swoim zeszycie. – Wiesz coś jeszcze?

– Nie, powiedzieli mi tylko, żebym spróbował nawiązać kontakt ze _Strażnikiem_. Właśnie teraz to robiłem zanim przyszliście, ale nie udało mi się. A wy? Co znaleźliście?

– Nie ma tego wiele – mruknął Ron. – W Zakazanym są tylko wzmianki w książkach, ale Hermiona dostała się do Londyńskiej Biblioteki Głównej w zeszłym tygodniu dzięki McGonagall.

– Ale tam też nie było zbyt wiele – westchnęła Gryfonka. – Ale coś mam. W historii magii istniały cztery osoby, które podejrzewa się o bycie _Kontrahentem_. Był to Merlin, Izydra Śmiała, Tobias Lilletvield oraz Faraj Taslim Boulos. Każdy z nich miał niezwykle wysoki poziom mocy i zasłynął w jakieś dziedzinie. Merlin, jak sami wiemy, największy czarodziej świata. Izydra Śmiała, według podań legend, była pierwszą Smoczym Jeźdżcą. Tobias Lilletvield odkrył wiele starożytnych cywilizacji magicznych, a Boulos stworzył tzw. Nową Alechemię. Przynajmniej tyle o nich znalazłam.

– Mieli jedną cechę wspólną – podjął Ron. – Wszyscy ginęli młodo, tuż po dokonaniu jakiegoś przełomowego odkrycia.

Cisza zapadła po słowach Weasleya. Harry trawił wszystko w myślach. Spróbował poszukać _Strażnika_, ale ten nagle zniknął. Gryfon poczuł jednak myśl, która jako jedyna do tej pory, uformowana była w słowa. _Nie bój się, ty jesteś inny od nich_.

– Harry, coś się stało? – Spytała zmartwiona Granger.

– Właśnie dostałem, po raz pierwszy, werbalny sygnał od _Strażnika_. Zawsze wysyłał mi tylko impulsy, nigdy słów.

– I co powiedział? – Zapytał Ron.

– Że ja jestem innych od tych ludzi. – Harry pociągnął spory łyk kremowego, wygodniej rozsiadając się na kanapie. – Teraz, jak o tym myślę, Regulus powiedział mi to samo.

– Kontaktowałeś się z nim?

– Tak, Herm, ostatnio jak było wyjście do Hogsmade.

– I co mówił?

– Że jestem _Kontrahentem_ na innych zasadach. Że sam nie wiem kiedy to się stało, dlatego standardowy kontrakt nie został ze mną zawiązany.

– To chyba dobrze, nie? - Stwierdził Ron.

– Harry, jak tylko uda ci się skontaktować z tym _Strażnikiem_, masz mi natychmiast powiedzieć.

– Nie ma problemu, Hermiono.

– A teraz, stary, ukrywasz coś jeszcze przed nami? – Zaśmiał się wesoło Ron, pociągając ze swojego piwa. Harry zaprzeczył z uśmiechem, ale sumienie wwiercało mu się w mózg. Nie, przepowiednia to moje brzemię, pomyślał. Wyparł przygnębiającą myśl, złapał za ciastko jagodowe i pogrążył się w rozmowie z przyjaciółmi.

**III**

_Reg,_

_Mam do ciebie małą_ _sprawę. Mógłbyś_ _się_ _pokazać_ _w czwartek w Hogsmade? To pilne_

_HP_

_Dzieciaku,_

_Bądź trzeciego listopada o osiemnastej. Pan x tylko wtedy ma czas._

_M._

_Panie Potter,_

_Z racji pana nieobecności, pieniądze zostały wysłane dopiero dzisiaj. Miałbym również nadzieję, że w najbliższym czasie zjawi się pan w Banku Gringotta, gdzie przygotowałem raport na temat transakcji, jakie zawiązał z nami ród Blacków. Również pozwoliłem sobie przygotować stan pańskich posiadłości._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Zarządca Banku Gringotta_

_Gardner_

Harry uważnie przyjrzał się dostarczonym listom jak i jednemu, który sam napisał. Stał w sowiarni, gdzie zawiązał go już Hedwidze. Smok Pocztowy zjawił się chwilę po tym, dając mu sakiewkę z czarodziejskimi monetami i list. Ze zdziwieniem przyglądał się miniaturce, która miała brązowe łuski i niezwykle małe skrzydła. Zjawił się nagle i od razu odleciał, kiedy tylko wykonał swoje zadanie. Harry jeszcze chwile patrzył jak odlatuje to przedziwne stworzenie i właśnie wtedy dorwała go płomykówka od Bena. Zapowiada się, że mam pracowity tydzień, pomyślał. _Strażnik_ wysłał uspokajający impuls. Harry zdążył zauważyć, że _Strażnik_ zazwyczaj próbuje go zrelaksować, za co był mu naprawdę wdzięczny. Dalej jednak drugi umysł nie chciał się pojawić, gdy go wywoływał podczas medytacji. Wtedy Harremu jedynie udaje się złapać tylko „ogon", który zaraz jednak mu umyka, pozostawiając go samego w umyśle.

Kiedy Harry schodził po schodach, kierując się do Wielkiej Sali na kolację, zauważył Malfoya. Blondyn miał zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy i szedł wprost na Gryfona.

– Słuchaj, Potter – oznajmił na wstępie. – Mam zamiar zaliczyć ten test _Więzów_, a do tego jesteś mi potrzebny. Profesor Faust mówił, że ocenia współpracę. Dlatego, ze względu na ten test, jestem skłonny zawiesić broń na ten czas.

Harry w pierwszej chwili patrzył na Malfoya z otwartymi ustami. Nie spodziewał się takiego gestu po Malfoy'u. Chciał mu nawet zrobić na złość i wyśmiać jego _gest_, ale powstrzymał się w ostatnim momencie. Co jak, co, ale mu też zależało na zaliczeniu tego testu. I właśnie do tego potrzebny był mu Regulus.

– Dobra, Malfoy. Zgadzam się – odpowiedział po chwili, wyciągając dłoń. Malfoy z początku patrzył się na jego dłoń w dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, ale przyjął oferowaną dłoń.

– Rozumiem, że wspólna nauka nie wchodzi w rachubę – rzucił niemal wesoło Harry. Malfoy wygiął ironicznie usta.

– Potter, bez przesady. Ale radzę ci się przygotować, bo jak nie zaliczymy przez twoją głupotę, to cię zabije. Rozumiemy się?

– Jak najbardziej, Malfoy. Ty też się przygotuj – odparł, po czym dodał z czystą złośliwością. – Zniszczymy was w najbliższym meczu.

– Chciałbyś, Potter – prychnął Malfoy, a jego oblicze na chwile złagodniało. Widać było, że Malfoy chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale się wahał.

– Czy twoja strona jest dostępna dla wszystkich? – Zapytał cicho, zaskakując Harrego. Gryfon wpatrywał się w Ślizgona ze zdziwieniem, nie wiedząc o co mu chodzi. Nie zdążył nawet nic powiedzieć, bowiem zza rogu wypadł Ron.

– Harry! – Krzyknął, na co Malfoy zaklął i szybko odszedł, rzucając jeszcze : „Nie zawiedź mnie, Potter". Harry w tej chwili miał ochotę doskoczyć do Malfoya i dowiedzieć się więcej, w szczególności, że od razu przypomniała mu się rozmowa Ślizgona z Zabinim w pociągu. Niestety Ron dopadł go, obrzucając Malfoya podejrzliwymi spojrzeniami.

– Czego chciała od ciebie fretka? – Zapytał.

– Zawieszenie broni podczas testu – odpowiedział jedynie Harry, ruszając. Całkowicie ignorował słowa rudzielca, który uważał to za coś podejrzanego. _O czym ty mówiłeś, Malfoy?_ Zamyślił się Harry. _Moja strona?_

**III**

– Albusie, nie zgadzam się! – Niemal krzyknęła McGonagall, na co Dumbledore westchnął. Dyrektor wpatrywał się w twarz swojej wieloletniej przyjaciółki, której teraz wykrzywiał grymas niezadowolenia i złości. Po jej lewej stronie stał Severus Snape z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, ale Albus znał go na tyle dobrze, że mógł z łatwością rozpoznać, że jest równie wściekły co Opiekunka Gryffindoru. Po prawej zaś stronie stał zadowolony z siebie profesor Faust.

– Nie możesz odwołać mojego testy, Minerwo – stwierdził Slavomir.

– Nie chcę go odwołać, a jedynie przenieść – odparowała McGonagall. – Chcesz, żeby odbył się o godzinie dziesiątej do niewiadomo której godziny, piątego listopada. Wtedy jest mecz Quidditcha i nie mogę pozwolić, żeby na stadionie zabrakło szukającego i obrońcy.

– Zgadzam się – poparł ją Snape.

– Moi drodzy – próbował załagodzić ich spór Dumbledore.

– Ten test jest tylko i wyłącznie ich winą – Zaczął tłumaczyć spokojnie Faust. – Gdyby nie zachowywali się tak skandalicznie, to nie doszłoby do tego. Niestety, ich zachowanie jest karygodne, dlatego uważam za właściwe, żeby ten test odbył się w dzień rozgrywek. Jeśli uczniowie zaczną współpracować, to będą w stanie zaliczyć go do godziny czternastej, a z tego co wiem, to mecz zaczyna się o piętnastej.

– Doskonale wiesz, że to niemożliwe – sapnęła McGonagall. – Uczniowie domu Slytherina i Gryffindora nie potrafią ze sobą współpracować.

– I to jest wyjątkowo wasza wina, skoro sami macie takie podejście – syknął Slavomir, na co McGonagall się wzdrygnęła. Oczy wampira błyszczały złowrogo. – Podsycacie jedynie nienawiść w uczniach, kiedy tak wynosicie swoje domy na piedestał. Gdyby nie idiotyczne zachowanie nauczycieli, którzy, chcąc uniknąć konfliktów na lekcjach, sami rozdzielają uczniów na domy, nie byłoby takiej sytuacji. Poza murami Hogwartu domy nie mają nic do rzeczy, ale niestety przez takie wychowanie, jedyni zostają Śmierciożercami, drudzy Zakonnikami.

Dumbledore milczał, nie mogąc się nie zgodzić z Faustem. Doskonale wiedział, że problem podziału między domami wynikał nie tylko z wyniesionych wartości domowych, ale w dużej mierze na zachowanie nauczycieli. Jak zauważył Slavomir, nauczyciele sami robili w klasach podział na domy, by tylko uniknąć niepotrzebnych kłótni, co owocowało w dalszej konsekwencji na życiowe wybory poza murami Hogwartu.

– Zgadzam się z profesorem Faustem – oznajmił, wstając. Cała trójka spojrzała na niego uważnie.

– Slavomir został doprowadzony do ostateczności i popieram jego formę kary. Jeśli uczniowie wykażą się współpracą, będą w stanie ukończyć test i zagrać w meczu. Jeśli jednak dalej będą uważać to za niepotrzebne, to uważam, że kara jaką jest niezagranie w meczu, jest adekwatna do ich zachowania.

– Ale Albusie – zaczęła desperacki McGonagall.

– Minerwo, Slawomir ma wiele racji. Nie możemy przyklaskiwać tej niezdrowej rywalizacji. Na następnej naradzie nauczycielskiej poproszę wszystkich nauczycieli, by na ich lekcjach również były pary mieszane. Może to na samym początku być zgubne w skutkach, ale wierzę, że zaowocuje czymś dobrym.

– Dumbledore, słyszysz siebie – syknął Snape. – Jeśli na mojej lekcji usadzę Malfoya i Pottera razem, to w stu procentach nie będzie lochów po lekcjach.

– Severusie, wierzę w twoje nauczycielskie zdolności – zakończył wesoło Dumbledore. – A teraz poproszę was o opuszczenie mojego gabinetu. Jestem już zmęczony i z chęcią położyłbym się spać.

– Dziękuję za twój czas, dyrektorze – powiedział Faust, uśmiechając się wesoło. McGonagall i Snape wyszli bez słowa.

– Spokojnie, Albusie, będzie wszystko dobrze – pocieszył go jeszcze Slavomir, wychodząc. Dumbledore naprawdę chciał w to wierzyć.


	11. Rozdział XI

**Rozdział jedenasty**

„_Musimy być rozsądni."_**  
**_**  
**_

**S**potkania Gwardii odbywały się niezwykle często. Z racji odwołania zajęć obrony rocznikowi szóstemu, każdy wręcz wymuszał te zajęcia, by tylko jak najlepiej się przygotować do nadchodzącego testu. Harry nie dziwił się im. Samemu również oddawał się ćwiczeniom, kiedy był tylko w stanie. W większości magię trenował razem z innymi Gwardzistami, ale ćwiczenie ciała odbywał samotnie. Nie lubił, kiedy podczas rutynowych zadań, wpatrywały się w niego dziewczyny. Choć inni też starali się biegać na bieżni chociaż raz w tygodniu, to jednak nadal żaden z czarodziei nie był zbyt przekonany do tej formy wysiłku. Harry był zirytowany tym myśleniem, ale nie potrafił wymusić na Gwardzistach pożądanej reakcji. Jedyne, co udało mu się wywalczyć, to nauka samoobrony. Przekazywał im wszystko, czego zdążył się nauczyć od Remusa i Regulusa.

Deszcz dudnił o szyby, na co Harry westchnął. Miał umówione spotkanie z Regulusem, który poświęcał mu swój czas na naukę _przydatnych _rzeczy. Potter czasami się zastanawiał, czy gra w pokera lub próba nauczenia go tańca, była aż tak bardzo potrzebna. Nie spierał się tylko dlatego, żeby Black nie wywalił go za drzwi Wrzeszczącej Chaty.

– Harry, wybierasz się gdzieś? – Spytała Hermiona, przyłapując go przy oknie. Gryfon nawet nie miał zamiaru kłamać. Jego ubiór jasno świadczył, że właśnie wychodzi z Hogwartu.

– Mam spotkanie z Regulusem – odpowiedział spokojnie, patrząc ponownie za okno. Księżyc lśnił już na niebie pośród burzowych chmur, a deszcz ostro zacinał w szyby. Lada dzień, według radiostacji, miał zacząć padać śnieg.

– Uważaj na siebie – mruknęła jedynie, wzrokiem wyrażając swoją dezaprobatę. Harry był jej za to wdzięczny. Nie lubił się sprzeczać z przyjaciółką, która uważała jego eskapady do Blacka za niebezpieczne i nielegalne. Zaczynała mu wówczas mówić o wszystkich konsekwencjach jakie mogły go czekać, a wyobraźni dziewczynie nie można było odmówić.

– Spokojnie, nie wybieram się nigdzie dalej – Pocieszył ją. Gryfonka, nie do końca przekonana, ścisnęła jedynie jego dłoń i poszła dalej. Harry chwilę odprowadzał spojrzeniem postać przyjaciółki, ale kiedy ta zniknęła w mroku, ruszył do tajnego wyjścia. Przemknięcie obok gabinetu Filcha nie stanowiło żadnego problemu. Sam woźny od kilku tygodni patrolował zupełnie inną część zamku, gdzie dosyć często rozrabiał Irytek.

Harry w końcu wydostał się z zamku i rzucając wcześniej na siebie zaklęcie kameleona, ruszył po błoniach w kierunku Bijącej Wierzby. Roślina smagnęła kilka razy gałęziami o ziemię, kiedy tylko go zauważyła. Harry z mściwym uśmieszkiem unieruchomił ją i spokojnie udał się do komnaty.

W środku czekał już Regulus palący papierosa. Czarodziej siedział na, wyczarowanym przez siebie, fotelu, a w ręku miał kieliszek napełniony złotawym płynem.

– Ile można na ciebie czekać – prychnął Black. Harry jedynie otrzepał się z deszczu, zawiesił swoją kurtkę na krześle i usiadł na starym materacu. Taktownie zignorował komentarz Blacka.

– To co dzisiaj będziemy robić? – Zapytał po chwili ciszy. Młodszy brat Syriusza nie odpowiedział, patrząc gdzieś w dal. Potter wyjął z dłoni starszego mężczyzny kieliszek i sam pociągnął łyka. Whiskey przyjemnie rozgrzała mu pierś.

– Wara, to moje – syknął Regulus, natychmiast wstając z zamiarem odebrania swojego trunku. Gryfon, ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, wypił całą zawartość. Black zaklął siarczyści i rzucił się na chrześniaka swojego brata. Przydusił go do materaca. Harry wierzgnął dziko, charknął i zrzucił z siebie Regulusa. Usiadł, oparł się plecami o ścianę i spojrzał na starszego przyjaciela.

– Regulusie, coś się stało? – Zapytał cicho, delikatnie kładąc dłoń na ramieniu czarodzieja.

– Młody, nie szukaj problemów, gdzie ich nie ma – burknął jedynie Black, zrzucając jego dłoń. Wstał na równe nogi i uśmiechnął się ironicznie do Pottera.

– No to teraz zobaczymy jak sobie radzisz z _Secare_.

– Hej, powiedziałeś mi o tym zaklęciu dopiero wczoraj!

– Nie obchodzi mnie to, Potter.

**III**

Trzydziesty pierwszy października wypadał w czwartek. Dekoracje przygotowywane były dzień wcześniej przez profesora Flitwicka i trzecią klasę. Wszędzie zawieszone były pajęczyny, nietoperze, a w każdym możliwym kącie stała dynia z wyciętą straszną miną. Zewsząd spadały nagle sztuczne pająki, strasząc niewinnych uczniów. Największe jednak wrażenie robiła Wielka Sala, w której pod sufitem wisiało mnóstwo świec, dyni i latała chmara nietoperzy. Stoły domów oblepione były pajęczynami i sprawiały wrażenie, że jak tylko ktoś przy nich usiądzie, to wszystko się rozpadnie. Stół ciała pedagogicznego przystrojony był w barwy święta, a z krzesła dyrektora straszył zielony troll.

Kolacja jak co roku miała charakter uroczysty. Uczniowie przychodzili w odświeżonych szatach, a nie wyjętych jak Puszkowi z gardła. Niektóre roczniki pozakładały charakterystyczne dla nich dodatki – drugoroczni ubarwili swoje szaty w nietoperze skrzydła, a czwarto roczni założyli wampirze kły. Największe jednak przebranie posiadał sam dyrektor. Albus Dumbledore, znany ze swojego ekscentrycznego sposobu bycia, ubrany był w pomarańczową szatę, która imitowała kształt dyni i to z jak najlepszym skutkiem. Dyrektor wyglądał niczym piłka, kiedy zasiadł pośród poważnie ubranych nauczycieli. Profesor McGonagall patrzyła na swojego przełożonego z dezaprobatą, którą Dumbledore całkowicie ignorował.

Harry siedział między Nevillem a Ronem, czekając aż na stole pojawią się potrawy. Dyrektor zakończył swoją mowę odnośnie Halloween i teraz wszyscy wyczekiwali posiłku. Minęła minuta, a stoły ugięły się pod ciężarem potraw. Leżały kolorowe puddingi, zachwycając nie tylko kolorytem, ale też rozchodzącym zapachem. Pasztety dyniowe skrzyły się, a stojące nieopodal ciasta wabiły słodkością. Gdzieś pośród tego Harry zauważył sok dyniowy, który natychmiast sobie nalał. Napój czarodziejów wyjątkowo przypadł mu do gustu.

Potter zjadł, otrzepał spodnie z okruszków, porozmawiał chwile z Ronem i wstał. Pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi, życząc im miłych snów. Nie było dla nikogo tajemnicą, że w Halloween Harry nigdy nie wracał na noc do dormitorium. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział, gdzie w tę noc udawał się zielonooki Gryfon. Znikał, zabierając ze sobą mapę Huncwotów i pelerynę niewidkę, by nikt nie mógł go wyśledzić. Choć Hermiona kilka razy próbowała wpłynąć na przyjaciela, ale z marnym skutkiem. Zawsze odpowiadała jej cisza.

**III**

Siedząc w Ogrodach Heleny, Harry wylegiwał się na łące nieopodal fontanny w kształcie pegaza. Posąg wykonany został z białego marmuru, a jedynie skrzydła konia były posrebrzane. Twarz miał piękną, symetryczną, a zamiast oczu świeciły się dwa rubiny. Tułów był prosty, bez żadnych udziwnień. Zwierzę uwiecznione było w pozie, gdzie stało na dwóch kopytach z dwoma w górze i z rozpostartymi skrzydłami. Wokół niego utworzona była fontanna, w której połyskiwała woda.

Harry okręcił się na bok, wzdychając. Ogarnął wzrokiem las nieopodal, ale nie zauważając nic ciekawego, położył się na plecach. Wpatrzył się w gwiazdy. Harry nie wiedział, czy Ogrody faktycznie odwzorowują niebo na zewnątrz. Na ciemnym atramencie błyszczały punkciki, a poszczególne z nich Gryfon był w stanie ułożyć w gwiazdozbiory. Najmocniej jak zawsze, błyszczała gwiazda Syriusza.

Łzy cisnęły się do oczu Harry'ego, kiedy tylko jego umysł zalała fala wspomnień. Przez niemal dwa lata miał ojca chrzestnego, który prawdziwie i bezgranicznie go kochał. Choć może Syriusz nie należał do wymarzonego modelu opiekuna, ale Harry był wdzięczny losowi, że takiego uzyskał. Łapa był wszystkim, czego potrzebował. Nie był jakimś zwyczajnym nastolatkiem, który chciał tylko uwagi dorosłego. Nie potrzebne mu były kazania czy inne tego typu rzeczy. Nie, Harry zbyt brutalnie został wychowany przez szarą rzeczywistość, by móc mieć normalnego opiekuna. Za to potrzebował osoby, która obdarzyłaby go miłością, zaufaniem i wiarą. A tego Syriusz miał w nadmiarze. Przy każdej okazji pokazywał Harry'emu, że go kocha z cały sił, że mu ufa, choć nie zawsze pochwala jego zachowania; że wierzy w niego. Tak po prostu, zwyczajnie, bez żadnych ukrytych motywów. Tak jak ojciec może kochać swoje dziecko. Harry zapłakał.

Kiedy łzy się wyczerpały, Gryfon otarł twarz i znów zagapił się na nieboskłon. Syriusz migał jakby chciał powiedzieć: „_Jestem tu dla ciebie, Harry_". Potter uśmiechnął się wesoło, dziękując mu za to. Wiedział, że Łapa jest zawsze z nim.

Trzydziesty pierwszy października był dla niego najgorszym dniem w roku. Nigdy nie lubił świętować Halloween. Nie miał czego. W tym dniu, szesnaście lat temu, odebrano mu wszystko. Rodzinę, dom i niemal życie. Z tamtego upiornego wieczoru Harry pamiętał jedynie błysk zielonego światła i krzyk swojej matki, co zawsze mu się przypominało przy dementorach. Ten dzień był dla niego pełen smutku, żałoby, a nie głupich żartów ze zmarłych. Teraz, kiedy wiedział już, jak naprawdę zginęli jego rodzice, opłakiwał stratę. Kiedyś, kiedy jeszcze nie wiedział nic o magii, wściekał się na rodziców, że byli takimi ludźmi. Ojciec i matka alkoholicy, narkomani, a przynajmniej tym karmiło go wujostwo. Teraz jednak Harry doceniał. Dziękował, że poświęcili się dla niego, choć sam wolałby zginąć wraz z nimi. _Strażnik _ wysłał cichą myśl na to stwierdzenie, a Gryfon poczuł się tak, jakby właśnie go ktoś przytulił. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zapłakał żałośnie.

**III**

Trzeciego listopada, dokładnie w niedzielę, Harry wymknął się z Pokoju Wspólnego o wczesnej porze. O godzinie siedemnastej znalazł się na Ulicy Pokątnej, skąd od razu udał się do Banku Gringott. Gdy tylko wszedł do pomieszczenia, został zauważony przez goblina, który bez zbędnych słów zaprowadził go do Zarządcy Gardnera.

Harry usiadł w proponowanym fotelu, prosząc o herbatę. Dzbanek od razu poszybował do góry, nalewając do pustej filiżanki gorącego płynu. Harry dosypał dwie łyżeczki cukru i zamieszał.

– Dobrze się składa, panie Potter, że dzisiaj się pan zjawił, sir – rozpoczął Zarządca, patrząc na niego swoimi przenikliwymi oczami. – Akurat mam przy sobie wszystkie niezbędne akta, o którym wspomniałem w liście. Mam nadzieję, że Smok Pocztowy nie wyrządził panu krzywdy.

– Nie – zaprzeczył od razu. – Podał sakiewkę bez zbędnych problemów.

– To dobrze – pokiwał głową goblin. – Wysyłka miała być wcześniej dostarczona, ale Smok Pocztowy zauważył pana _niedyspozycję, _sir.

– Zauważył? – Harry uniósł zaskoczony brwi. Był przekonany, że to Hermiona napisała do Banku, że w chwili obecnej jest nieprzytomny.

– Smoki Pocztowe to niezwykle inteligentne stworzenia, panie Potter. Może są mniejsze od zwykłych smoków, ale nie umniejszają im intelektem – zaczął powoli wyjaśniać goblin, samemu nalewając sobie herbaty. – Wykorzystujemy je do transportu pieniędzy przez wzgląd na ich rzetelność, ale również inteligencje. Smoki Pocztowe dostarczają przesyłki jedynie adresatom lub poleconym do tego osobom. Są również w stanie stwierdzić, kiedy adresat nie jest w stanie przyjąć paczki i powracają z powrotem do Banku, a po jakimś czasie wysyłamy je znowu.

– Interesujące stworzenia – mruknął Harry, lekko się rumieniąc. Czemu w takich chwilach _Strażnik_ nie podzieli się z nim wiedzą, pomyślał Gryfon. Nie musiałby wtedy razić aż taką niekompetencją.

– To prawda, panie Potter, ale tematem naszego spotkania jest zgoła coś innego, sir – stwierdził Gardner, upijając łyk napoju z filiżanki. Harry uczynił to samo.

– Pierwszy z dokumentów – kontynuował goblin, kładąc na stół dwie, oprawione w skórę i ze złotą kłódką, księgi. – to zapis transakcji jakie się odbywały na przestrzeni wieków między rodem Blacków, a bankiem. Jak już wspominałem, transakcje polegają na tym, że bank Gringott zarządza majątkiem rodowym, odprowadzając dla siebie korzystny procent.

Harry pokiwał głową na znak, że rozumie. Starał się zignorować paskudny uśmiech na twarzy Zarządcy, który pojawił się po ostatnich słowach. Już Gryfon wiedział jaki to „korzystny procent" jest.

– Drugi z dokumentów – podjął ponownie Gardner – to spis pańskich własności. Pozwoliłem sobie je zapisać w formie dwóch odrębnych części. Jedna traktuje o majątku rodu Blacków, a druga o majątku rodu Potterów. Z racji nieodnalezionego testamentu, nie ma pan, panie Potter, jeszcze pełnych praw do uzyskania prawowitych dóbr rodowych, ale kiedy ukończy pan pełnoletniość, co nastąpi za jakieś dziewięć miesięcy, uzyska pan wówczas pełny dostęp. Dlatego w części majątku rodu Potterów zrobiłem stosowne oznaczenia, które wyjaśnią panu, panie Potter, co jest aktualnie w pańskim posiadaniu, a co zostanie dołączone wraz z ukończeniem siedemnastu lat, sir.

Gryfon przez chwilę trawił usłyszane informacje. Był zaskoczony, że to, co posiadał w swojej skrytce dotychczas, nie było jedynym spadkiem po jego rodzicach. Najwidoczniej rodzina ze strony jego ojca, była równie szanowana co ród Blacków. Będzie to musiał sprawdzić jak wróci do Hogwartu.

– Jestem panu wdzięczny za pańską pracę, sir – powiedział Harry, przerywając ciszę. Goblin zawiesił na nim swój wzrok, na co Potter starał się nie wzdrygnąć.

– Jest pan, panie Potter, interesującym czarodziejem – zaczął cicho Gardner. – Większość z waszego gatunku traktuje nas, goblinów, niemal na równi ze skrzatami, a jesteśmy o wiele starsi od waszej rasy. Przeżyliśmy więcej wojen, odkryliśmy więcej magii niż jesteście sobie to w stanie wyobrazić, a zdegradowaliście nas do skrzatów.

Harry poczuł się nieswojo. Cicho przełknął ślinę, słuchając wywodu Zarządcy. Nie wiedział do czego zmierzał goblin.

– Osobiście, śmieszy nas wasza próżność i egoizm – kontynuował Gardner. – Od wieków patrzymy na wasz rozwój, a w końcowym efekcie upadek. Było już wiele Czarnych Panów, jak ich nazywacie, a zazwyczaj powstawali z waszej winy. Z głupoty, arogancji, chęci bycia _najlepszym_.

Gryfon nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić. Historia nie kłamała.

– A już najbardziej śmieszne jest dla mnie to, żeby od dziecka wymagać cudów – stwierdził Gardner. – Nie rozumiem, jak można oczekiwać od pana, panie Potter, że zostanie pan zbawcą świata, mając zaledwie szesnaście lat. Chyba nigdy nie będę w stanie zrozumieć czarodziejskiej logiki.

– Niemniej jednak, widzę w panu coś niespotykanego z racji pańskiego wieku, panie Potter. Pańska tolerancja i otwartość na inne rasy jest przedziwnym zjawiskiem. Chyba po raz pierwszy widzę osobę, która całkowicie nie respektuje swojej własnej kultury, łamiąc wszelkie schematy.

– Nie jestem wyjątkowy – oburzył się Harry. – Znam wiele osób, którym nie przeszkadzają inne rasy, w tym gobliny czy skrzaty.

– Nie mówię, że takich osób nie ma – zgodził się Zarządca – ale zwracam uwagę, że tylko pan, panie Potter, jest gotowy jawnie głosić swoje poglądy, co jest całkowicie zaskakujące.

Harry nie odpowiedział nic. Nie wiedział co, a _Strażnik_ całkowicie milczał jakby w ogóle nie istniał.

– Proszę to zabrać ze sobą – Goblin wskazał na księgi, a na jednej z nich położył klucz. – Proszę go nie zgubić.

– Dziękuję za poświęcony czas – powiedział Gryfon, chowając księgi do powiększonych kieszeni. Został jednak zatrzymany przy drzwiach przez głos goblina.

– Jest pan, panie Potter, niezwykłą personą, dlatego będę wyczekiwał niezwykłych czynów.

Harry szybkim krokiem wyszedł z banku, próbując zignorować słowa, które kołatały mu się w umyśle. Niezwykłych czynów? Gryfon zamyślił się i gdyby nie ostrzeżenie ze strony _Strażnika_, wpadłby w tarapaty. Zgodnie z impulsem schował się w alejce, nakładając na siebie pospiesznie pelerynę niewidkę. Teraz to się odzywasz, pomyślał ze złością, na co w odpowiedzi dostał lekkie uszczypnięcie. Prychnął.

W miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał, pojawiły się cztery sylwetki czarodziei. Każda z nich miała zarzucony głęboki kaptur na głowę i szatę do ziemi. Szły równo, całkowicie milcząc, niczym w jakimś mugolskim wojsku. Harry wstrzymał oddech i gdy upewnił się, że postaci zniknęły, niepewnie wyszedł na ulice. Natychmiast skierował się do _Śmierciotuli_. Dopiero przy drzwiach pozwolił sobie na zdjęcie peleryny niewidki, która natychmiast schował do kieszeni. Z konsternacją odkrył, że posiadał blond włosy i soczewki dalej na miejscu. Jak ten goblin wiedział, że to byłem ja, spytał sam siebie.

Drzwi otworzyły się, a z baru wyszło dwóch mężczyzn, mamrocząc o czymś zawzięcie. Kiedy tylko spostrzegli Harry'ego, zamilkli, oddalając się. Gryfon zignorował pijaków i wszedł do izby. W pomieszczeniu były zaledwie trzy osoby, które siedziały przy jednym stoliku i wykrzykiwały znane sobie tylko piosenki. Potter podszedł do lady, za którą brakowało Bena. Usiadł na krześle, stukając dłońmi w blat.

– Kot, spieprzaj mi spod nóg! – Krzyknął Ben, wchodząc przez drzwi pracownicze. W dłoniach miał skrzynkę piwa, którą trzymał mocno, próbując ominąć wrednego kota. Pan Kot fuknął jedynie na niego i wskoczył na ladę. Harry od razu pogłaskał zwierzaka, który zaczął się łasić do jego dłoni. Z uśmiechem tarmosił go po głowie, od czasu do czasu ciągnąc za ogon.

– Jesteś już, to dobrze, on się zaraz zjawi – szepnął do niego Maleństwo, odstawiając skrzynkę na ziemię. – A poza tym, co słychać?

– Nic nowego – mruknął Harry. – Właśnie miałem rozmowę z nawiedzonym goblinem.

– One wszystkie takie są, skurczybyki – podjął Ben. – Jak raz o pożyczce napomknąłem, to myślałem, że mnie zlinczują.

– Pożyczanie pieniędzy nie jest ich mocną stroną – zauważył Harry, na co Maleństwo posłał mu spojrzenie w stylu „No co ty? Naprawdę? Świat mi na nowo odkryłeś".

Drzwi zaskrzypiały, oznajmiając wszystkim swoje przybycie. Do środka weszła postać w czarnej szacie, której twarz schowana była pod kapturem. Harry obrzucił gościa uważnym spojrzeniem, a _Strażnik_ niemal natychmiast nakazał mu ostrożność.

– To on – mruknął Ben i skinął głową nowo przybyłemu. – Zaprowadzę was do ustronnego miejsca.

Harry posłusznie ruszył za Maleństwem. W kieszeni jednak ściskał mocno różdżkę w razie jakiegokolwiek wypadku. _Strażnik_ wyraźnie dawał mu znaki, że osoba obok niego nie należy do bezpiecznych.

Ben otworzył trzy pary drzwi, aż w końcu zaczęli schodzić schodami w dół. Znaleźli się w jakieś komnacie z czerwoną kanapą i szklanym stoliczkiem.

– Pieniądze mam ja – oznajmił Ben do nieznajomego. – Chciałeś porozmawiać z kupcem, to masz teraz czas.

– Dobrze – odpowiedział zamaskowany zachrypniętym głosem, zrzucając kaptur. Harry'emu ukazała się pomarszczona twarz z szarymi włosami i dużym wąsem. Paciorkowate oczka od razu przywodziły mu na myśl wuja Vernona. Wzdrygnął się. Z zaskoczeniem spostrzegł, że mężczyzna jakby zmalał wraz z rozpięciem szaty, skąd natychmiast pojawił się ogromny brzuch. Przybyły czarodziej wydawał się na pierwszy rzut oka otyłym, starym politykiem, który nadmiernie lubi chłopców. _Strażnik_ dalej jednak kazał mu być ostrożnym i przygotowanym na atak. Harry nie widział podstaw do tego, ale nie sprzeczał się z drugim umysłem.

– Miło mi pana widzieć – odezwał się starszy czarodziej, tasując go wzrokiem. Potter odwdzięczył się tym samym.

– Zapewne zastanawiasz się – podjął ponownie czarodziej – czemu nalegałem na to spotkanie.

Harry kiwnął głową. Mężczyzna usiadł na sofie, wyjmując piersiówkę. Pociągnął spory łyk, a rumieńce natychmiast oblały mu policzki.

– Usiądź, młodzieńcze – poprosił starzec, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie. _Strażnik_ ostro zaprotestował, ale Harry zignorował go i zajął miejsce przy nieznajomym.

– Nazywam się Elliot Goodwin – przedstawił się. – Ty zapewne musisz być James, o którym mi wspominał Ben.

– Zgadza się – przytaknął sztywno Harry. On też zaczynał czuć się nieswojo.

– Nie musisz być taki spięty, mój mały przyjacielu – Elliot zachichotał. – Twoja tajemnica jest u mnie bezpieczna.

– Jaka tajemnica? – Harry niemal warknął. Goodwin wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Jesteś naprawdę zabawnym młodzieńcem, James – odpowiedział, puszczając mu oko. Gryfon był zdezorientowany. _Strażnik_ wyraźnie mówił mu, żeby jak najszybciej uciekał stąd lub posłał w Goodwin'a wszystkie znane sobie uroki. Z jednej strony pomysły te były niezwykle kuszące, ale z drugiej sławetna ciekawość Potterów dawała o sobie znać.

– Dobrze, a teraz bez żartów, bo widzę, że faktycznie nie masz o niczym pojęcia, _James_ – Harry wzdrygnął się. Coś tu było nie tak. Elliot zamilkł, przypatrując mu się z zainteresowaniem.

– Jesteś niezwykle podobny do swoich rodziców – podjął ponownie. Potter spiął się na te słowa i niewiele myśląc, przyłożył mężczyźnie różdżkę do gardła.

– Kim ty jesteś i o czym mówisz?

– Spokojnie, Harry Potterze – odpowiedział, spokojnie odsuwając od siebie magiczną broń. – Nie musisz być taki gwałtowny. To zapewne masz po swoim ojcu. On też był strasznie narwany.

_Strażnik_ wysyłał mu co chwila impulsy, nakazując natychmiastową ucieczkę. Gryfon nie był jednak w stanie. Ten Elliot coś o nim wiedział. Rozpoznał go mimo kamuflażu i wspominał o jego rodzicach. Harry chciał wiedzieć.

– Nie musisz się mnie bać jak zapewne mówi ci twój _Strażnik_. Żadne z nich nigdy mnie nie lubił – stwierdził Goodwin, na co Harry otworzył szerzej oczy.

– Skąd?

– Skąd wiem? To chyba normalne. W twojej rodzinie posiadanie strażnika to coś tak oczywistego jak bycie czarodziejem – odpowiedział starzec. – Nie mów, że o niczym nie wiesz?

– Ja…

– Niemożliwe. Ha, stary Charlus pewnie przewraca się w grobie – Elliot zachichotał sam do siebie.

– Skąd to wszystko wiesz? Kim ty jesteś? Czemu mnie rozpoznałeś?

– Spokojnie, chłopcze, mamy trochę czasu, więc jestem w stanie ci na nie odpowiedzieć. Od ciebie będzie zależeć czy mi uwierzysz, czy potraktujesz za jakiegoś szurniętego starca.

– Mów – zażądał natychmiast Gryfon.

– Tak, ta stanowczość to zdecydowanie cecha twojego ojca. Głupi dzieciak był z niego. – Elliot umilkł, pociągnął łyk ze swojej piersiówki i zaczął mówić.

– Jak już wspomniałem, nazywam się Elliot Goodwin. Powinieneś co, nie co słyszeć o mnie, ale to jest teraz nieważne. Skąd ciebie znam? Czemu tak łatwo rozpoznałem? Wychowywałem się z twoim dziadkiem, więc z łatwością mogę wywęszyć Pottera na odległość stu kilometrów. Macie bardzo charakterystyczne aury, a do tego _Strażnik_. Wyjaśniając, nim znowu zadasz mi milion pytań, jestem bardzo czuły na magię innych.

– Co wiesz o _Strażniku_?

– Tylko tyle, ile mi zdradził twój dziadek – odpowiedział, po czym zmrużył oczy. – Nie powiesz mi chyba, że sam nie wiesz wszystkiego? Nie skontaktowałeś się z nim?

– Mój _Strażnik_ nie odpowiada na moje próby kontaktu – mruknął cicho Harry, zagryzając wargę.

– To dziwne. Z tego, co jest mi wiadome, w waszej rodzinie wszyscy mieli _Strażników_. Jedni trafiali na naprawdę potężnych, a inni na takich małych przeciętniaków. Przykładem jest twój ojciec. Jego _Strażnik_ nigdy nie należał do najsilniejszych. Twój _Strażnik _powinien od razu się z tobą zobaczyć, wyjaśnić cokolwiek.

– Chciałbym – mruknął ironicznie Harry.

– Może coś go blokuje? – Elliot pociągnął łyk alkoholu. – Albo nie jesteś gotowy na spotkanie z nim. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, _Strażnicy_ ukazują się swoim _Kontrahentom_ dopiero wtedy, kiedy będą oni w stanie objąć ich rozumem. Zdarzały się nawet przypadki, że ludzie dostawali obłędu po takim spotkaniu.

– Czemu mam ci wierzyć? – Zapytał Harry, patrząc na mężczyznę uważnie.

– Nie mam zamiaru przymilać się do ciebie. Byłem jedynie ciekaw, kto chce czujki. Nie spodziewałem się trafić na słynnego Wybrańca. Niezwykle głupie przezwisko. Wy, Potterowie, zawsze tak trafiacie. Na Charlusa mówili Nundu, gdzie się zjawił, tam siał zniszczenie. Niesamowity był z niego Auror. Powracając jednak do głównego tematu, po prostu kiedy cię rozpoznałem, byłem ciebie ciekaw. Mówię ci to, co wiem.

– Dostanę czujki? – Zapytał cicho Harry. Musiał jak najszybciej stąd wyjść i przemyśleć wszystko na spokojnie. To było zbyt podejrzane, że nagle zjawia się jakiś czarodziej, który dużo wie o jego rodzinie.

– Oczywiście, po to tutaj przyszedłem, żeby dobić targu. Chce się jednak dowiedzieć, po co ci one. Choć to raczej zdaje się być dla mnie oczywiste. – Elliot pokręcił głową. – Wy, Potterowie, chyba macie jakiś gen, który każe wam ratować świat jak tylko się da.

– Skoro wiesz, to nie muszę ci odpowiadać – stwierdził Harry. – Nie znałem ani mojego dziadka, ani moich rodziców. Wiem jednak, że muszę coś zrobić, by zapobiec poczynaniom Voldemorta.

– Typowy Potter – Goodwin prychnął. – Ratujmy wszystkich, obojętnie czy zasługują na to czy nie. Jesteś głupcem. To samo mówiłem Charlusowi i Jamesowi. Obydwaj nie żyją, bo nie chcieli mnie posłuchać.

– Kochałeś ich? – Harry zaryzykował. Elliot spiął się. Starzec natychmiast machnął różdżką, a przed nimi pojawiła się skrzynia.

– Masz to, co chciałeś – powiedział. – Jest ich trzydzieści dwie sztuki. Resztę załatwię z Maleństwem.

– Dziękuję – Gryfon podszedł, wziął w dłonie skrzynię i ruszył na schody.

– Harry – Elliot zawahał się. – Jak będziesz szukał pomocy, to napisz.

Harry zjawił się w Hogwarcie przed ciszą nocną. Spokojnie udał się do Pokoju Wspólnego, gdzie wciąż tętniło życie. Odłożył natychmiast skrzynię do swojego kufra. Zignorował pytające spojrzenie Rona i położył się w swoim łóżku, od razu zasłaniając kotary.

Gryfon myślał o tym całym, dziwacznym dniu. Zaczął się rozmową z nawiedzonym goblinem, a skończył z jakimś obłąkanym starcem. Potter nie wiedział czy Elliot Goodwin mówił prawdę. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawałoby się, że mówił to, co wie, ale Harry zbyt wiele razy był naiwny, by spokojnie wszystko przełknąć. _Strażnik_ przy okazji komplikował sprawy, cały czas wyjąc niczym fałszoskop przy Goodwin'ie. Harry nie był teraz do końca przekonany komu może zaufać.

– Czemu po prostu nie wyjaśnisz mi czegoś? Jak mam ci ufać, skoro to dopiero Goodwin mi wyjaśnił cokolwiek. – Mruknął pod nosem Gryfon. _Strażnik_ poruszył się niespokojnie w jego umyśle, a Harry poczuł cichy impuls, który układał się w słowa _Wybacz, nie mogę. _Nie wiem o czym mówisz, odpowiedział w myślach Gryfon. Kolejny impuls nadszedł o wiele później, ale był jak dotąd najdłuższą wypowiedzią drugiego umysłu. _Jeśli teraz się spotkamy, Voldemort to odkryje. Złapie cię. On chce ciebie, mnie, nas. _Potter próbował jeszcze wymusić na _Strażniku_ odpowiedzi, ten jednak całkowicie zamilkł. Chłopak westchnął, zakopując się w kołdrze. Miał dosyć wszystkich i wszystkiego.

**III**

Piąty listopad nadszedł o wiele szybciej niż wszyscy mogli się spodziewać, a wesoły uśmiech profesora Fausta nie mógł zapowiadać niczego dobrego.


	12. Rozdział XII

**Rozdział dwunasty**

„_Jeśli ktoś sobie stoi nad śliskim brzegiem rzeki, a kto inny BRYKNIE na niego z tyłu, to ten, co stoi na brzegu, musi się ześlizgnąć."_

**R**ocznik szósty Ślizgonów i Gryfonów był niezwykle cicho przy śniadaniu. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak innym studentom do coraz to śmielszych opowieści na temat testu. Harry nie miał zamiaru wierzyć w żadną bajkę, jaką słyszał. Miał już dosyć własnych wyobrażeń.

– Damy radę, nie, kumplu? – Spytał Ron, grzebiąc widelcem w swojej jajecznicy. Dean pokiwał głową niemrawo, patrząc z zaciekawieniem w zawartość swojego kubka. Seamus wpatrywał się tępo w przestrzeń, a nietknięta gazeta leżała tuż przed nim. Neville za to, ku zdziwieniu niemal wszystkich, z ożywieniem pałaszował śniadanie. Uczniowie rzucali mu zaciekawione spojrzenia, co Gryfon z zapamiętaniem ignorował.

– Seamus, mogę gazetę? – Zapytał Neville, biorąc w dłoń _Proroka_. Finnigan wymruczał coś pod nosem, dalej wypatrując coś za plecami Harry'ego. Potter się nawet raz odwrócił, by podążyć za spojrzeniem współlokatora. Niestety, natrafił jedynie na chłodną stal tęczówek Malfoy'a.

– Co tam, chłopaki? – Przywitała się wesoło Hermiona, siadając koło Rona. Natychmiast nalała sobie kawy i położyła na talerz dwa tosty.

– Jak wy możecie być tacy radośni? – Spytał Ron, obrzucając zarówno Nevilla i Hermionę podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

– Po prostu nie widzę problemu w tym teście – odpowiedział spokojnie Neville, czytając gazetę. – Wiecie, że trwają pracę nad ustawą dotyczącą uczniów poza szkołą?

– Czytałam o tym – zgodziła się Hermiona, smarując tost dżemem. Harry posłał jej pytające spojrzenie. Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami, wzdychając.

– Harry, czy ty chociaż raz zainteresujesz się tym, co się dzieje w twoim kraju? – Zapytała bardziej siebie niż jego. – Knot, łapiąc się ostatniej deski ratunku, próbuje opracować wraz ze swoimi współpracownikami ustawę o legalności używania magii przez niepełnoletnich uczniów poza szkołą. Powiem, że jest to dobry pomysł. Jego rzecznik mówi, że obejmowałoby to sytuację nadzwyczajne, czyli żeby pozwolić się nam obronić z razie ewentualnego ataku.

– Myślisz, że tym Knot zapewni sobie stabilną sytuację?

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

– Myślę, że poprawi to jego notowania w sondażach, zwłaszcza, że tej ustawie jest przychylny dyrektor Dumbledore. Co prawda, wszystko zależy od formy tej ustawy. Napisali na kiedy mają ją rozpatrzeć?

– Ma się to odbyć przed naszymi feriami – odpowiedział Neville, po czym przerzucił kartkę i niemal krzyknął. Gryfoni natychmiast zwrócili na niego zaciekawiony wzrok.

– Widzieliście? Akademia Botaniki Magicznej przygotowuje szkolenia i wystawy w najbliższym tygodniu – powiedział z zafascynowaniem. – Mają wystawić krętowłosa różowego, który ma sto pięćdziesiąt lat!

– Neville, nawet nie wiemy o czym mówisz – stwierdził Seamus, wyrwany ze swoich rozmyślań. Longbottom całkowicie go zignorował, zaczytując się w artykule. Harry uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i sięgnął po ciastko francuskie.

– Ty też? – Jęknął Ron. – Tylko ja mam wrażenie, że obleje ten test? No jasne, przecież Hermiona jest najmądrzejsza, Neville ma te swoje roślinki, Seamus jest Irlandczykiem, a Harry jak zawsze ma fart.

– Hej! – Krzyknęły naraz cztery głosy prócz Nevilla.

– Co to miało znaczyć – Fuknął Dean. – A ja to co, też nie zaliczę?

– Chłopaki przestańcie – powiedziała Hermiona, widząc do czego zmierza cała rozmowa. – Mamy jeszcze pół godziny zanim musimy się zjawić na wejściu głównym.

– Mam nadzieję, że ten test nie odbędzie się na zewnątrz – mruknął Seamus. – Strasznie sypie śniegiem.

**III**

Rocznik szósty Slytherinu i Gryffindoru tłoczył się w głównym holu, oczekując na nauczyciela. Harry spośród tłumu zauważył także kilka uczniów z pozostałych domów, którzy byli niezbyt z tego zadowoleni. Podejrzewał, że są to ci uczniowie, którzy zarówno jak on, nie potrafią się dogadać ze swoimi partnerami.

Harry westchnął, chowając dłonie w kieszenie. Nauczyciel umówił się z nimi punkt dziesiąta i zagroził, że jak wszyscy nie zjawią się punktualnie, to od razu obleją egzamin. Sam jednak nauczyciel nie wydawał się stosować do swoich poleceń, ponieważ było już piętnaście po dziesiątej. Inne roczniki już rozpoczęły zajęcia, a oni czekali.

Każdy ubrany był w swoją szkolną szatę. Nikt tak do końca nie wiedział, gdzie się odbędzie test i jak on będzie wyglądał. Harry myślał długo o tym w co się ubrać, ale w końcu uległ cichemu głosikowi w głowie, który strasznie przypominał mu Hermionę. Uważał jednak, że skoro miał być to test praktyczny, to bycie w mundurku będzie średnio wygodne.

– Przepraszam, moi drodzy – Profesor Faust w końcu zjawił się przed nimi, ubrany w mugolskie ciuchy. Jakaś dziewczyna westchnęła, a druga szepnęła coś do swojej koleżanki o przystojnym nauczycielu.

– Niestety zostałem zatrzymany przez dyrektora – wytłumaczył się. – Zanim jednak przedstawię wam zasady dzisiejszego testu, to proszę o stanięcie w dwuszeregu ze swoją parą. I nie wiem dlaczego ubraliście się w szkolne szaty, ale wasz wybór.

Uczniowie spojrzeli po sobie niechętnie, ale z ociągnięciem wykonali polecenie profesora. Harry stanął sztywno przed Malfoyem, który starał się mieć obojętny wyraz twarzy. Obok nich ustawiła się Hermiona z Parkinson i Ron z Zabinim.

– Dobrze, skoro się już nam udało to załatwić, to krótko przedstawię wam zasady – powiedział wesoło i klasnął w ręce. Tuż przed nim pokazały się bransoletki, które natychmiast poszybowały do uczniów. Harry niepewnie przyjrzał się stalowej obręczy.

– Na czas testu musicie je nałożyć. Dzięki nim jestem w stanie śledzić waszą sytuację i zapobiegnie to ewentualnym, głupim pomysłom – tu błysnął zębami, na co studentki westchnęły. – Bransoletki nie pozwolą wam na opuszczenie swojego partnera na więcej niż na trzy metry. Radzę tego nie sprawdzać. A teraz, rachu ciachu, ubrać je.

Gryfon z podejrzliwością założył nową błyskotkę, która natychmiast się zmniejszyła i dopasowała do rozmiaru jego dłoni.

– Cholera, tego się zdjąć nie da – mruknął za nim Malfoy, który próbował ześlizgnąć stal ze swojego nadgarstka.

– Panie Malfoy, to chyba oczywiste, że nie pozwoliłbym ich wam zdjąć. Nie lubię oszustwa, co temu zapobiegnie. Jak już powiedziałem na samym początku, test ten będzie opierał się na współpracy. – Tu znowu klasnął w ręce, a w powietrzu pojawiły się lusterka, które ponownie poszybowały do uczniów. Tym razem jednak było jedno na parę. Harry, z Malfoyem nad ramieniem, przyglądał się zwierciadłu. Było ono okrągłe ze stalową oprawką i krótką rączką. Przypominało kształtem trochę szczotkę.

– Dobrze, a teraz przejdziemy do najważniejszej części – rozpoczął ponownie nauczyciel, skupiając na sobie uwagę. – Zaraz udamy się na błonie, gdzie każda z par dostanie świstoklik i przeniesie się na miejsce swojego testu.

– Świstoklik? – Krzyknął ktoś zdziwiony.

– Panie Smith, chyba nie sądził pan, że test odbędzie się w szkole? Rozumiem, że świstoklik może wprowadzić was w lekkie przerażenie, ale zapewniam, że o wszystkim wie dyrektor i sam pomagał mi zaaranżować ten egzamin.

– Powracając, każda z par ma za zadanie odnalezienie trzech ukrytych skarbów – Tu uśmiechnął się wesoło. – Lusterka będą waszymi wskazówkami, jednak najpierw będziecie musieli odpowiedzieć na ich pytania, co automatycznie sprawdzi waszą teorię.

– Miał to być tylko test praktyczny – zbulwersował się Ron, a kilka osób zawtórowało za nim.

– Panie Weasley, bez teorii nie ma praktyki. Proszę się nie obawiać, pytania są za zakresu waszej wiedzy. Jednocześnie jest też bonus dla bardziej pilnych uczniów. Niektóre z pytań będzie poza zakres tego, co się do tej pory nauczyliście, ale da wam to bardziej szczegółową wskazówkę. I to byłoby na tyle. Jakieś pytania?

– Boże, o co ona może się pytać? – Mruknął pod nosem Malfoy, kiedy dłoń Hermiony wystrzeliła w górę. Gryfonka zignorowała go.

– Tak, panno Granger?

– Jak z powrotem, kiedy wykonamy zadanie?

– Oh, faktycznie, zapomniałbym. Wystarczy, że wyjmiecie świstoklik, którym się tam pojawicie i powiecie _Trzy miotły_. Panna Rosmerta była tak miła, że użyczy nam lokalu, byśmy nie musieli marznąć na tym zimnie. I teraz chyba koniec. Chodźcie.

Harry spokojnie ruszył z Malfoyem obok, słuchając jednym uchem wymiany zdań Hermiony z Parkinson. Ślizgonka wyraźnie zaznaczyła, że jeśli Granger będzie w jakikolwiek sposób zbędna, to uprzykrzy jej życie aż do śmierci. Gryfonka nie pozostawała dłużna, co zdziwiło Pottera. Hermiona zazwyczaj ignorowała takie zaczepki, ale widać było, że Parkinson potrafi nacisnąć na odpowiedni guziczek.

– Ciebie też się to tyczy, Potter – powiedział Malfoy, wwiercając mu wzrokiem dziurę w twarzy. – Jeśli przez ciebie oblejemy, to sprawię, że będziesz błagał na kolanach Czarnego Pana o śmierć.

– Malfoy, żebyś to ty przypadkiem nie okazał się balastem – syknął. – I zapamiętaj jedno, nigdy nie będę prosił o nic tego śmiecia.

– Jesteś głupcem, Potter – odpowiedział Ślizgon, po czym obrzucili się chłodnym wzrokiem i ostentacyjnie odwrócili od siebie głowy. Kiedy w końcu wszyscy zatrzymali się niedaleko Hogsmade, dało się wyczuć nerwowe napięcie.

– Nie przedłużając, łapcie świstoklik – krzyknął profesor Faust, próbując zagłuszyć wyjący wiatr. Śnieg sypał prosto w oczy, a mróz szczypał wszystkim policzki. Zima zdecydowanie atakowała zbyt ostro.

– Kiedy już złapaliście, to teraz złapcie swojego partnera pod ramie i powiedzcie _Różowa landryna_. Test skończy się o godzinie dziewiętnastej. Ci, co wyrobią się wcześniej, mogą zdążyć na mecz. Życzę wszystkim powodzenia.

– Potter, złap mnie. _Różowa landryna_ – burknął Malfoy, trzymając w swojej dłoni kajdanki. Harry spojrzał z uniesioną brwią na świstoklik i potem na zawadiacki uśmiech nauczyciela. Wywrócił oczami, złapał Malfoya mocno i poczuł jak świat wiruje. Nienawidził tego uczucia.

Kiedy tylko Gryfon uderzył nogami w podłogę, zachwiał się niebezpiecznie. Mocniej ścisnął ramię Malfoya.

– Potter, puszczaj mnie, bo mi krew nie dopływa – warknął Ślizgon, na co Harry, lekko zarumieniony, puścił chłopaka. Z zaciekawieniem rozejrzał się dookoła. Znajdowali się w wielkiej, starej komnacie. Na samym środku znajdowało się wielkie łoże, z kolumnami pod sam sufit. W rogu pomieszczenia znajdowała się toaletka z trzema lustrami, z obramowaniem rzeźbionym w finezyjne wzory. Wielkie, szare kotary zasłaniały jedyne okno w pomieszczeniu, a nikłe promienie, które przedostały się do środka, padały wprost na starą szafę z ciemnego drewna.

– Dobra, Potter, dawaj to lustro – powiedział Ślizgon, wyrywając mu je jednocześnie z ręki. Harry już chciał otworzyć usta, ale zamknął je szybki, kiedy na tafli zwierciadła zaczęły pojawiać się słowa.

_Pierwsze koty za płoty, moi uczniowie. Jest to jeszcze mowa powitalna, a dopiero później zaczną się pytania i wskazówki. Na ten moment dam wam tylko jedną radę. Pierwsza zasada dobrej przygody, to odpowiednie przygotowanie się. Nie wiem czemu każdy ubrał się w szkolne szaty, ale to wasza sprawa. Możecie w tym miejscu pozostawić zbędne rzeczy. Zostaną one wam dostarczone po teście. Bawcie się!_

Harry nie mógł odmówić profesorowi Faustowi ironicznego poczucia humoru.

– Jak go dorwę w ciemnym zaułku, to mu te „Bawcie się" w dupę włożę – syknął Draco, na co natychmiast ukazały się nowe słowa na szklanej tafli.

_Minus pięć punktów, panie Malfoy._

Gryfon parsknął śmiechem, za co zarobił lodowate spojrzenie. Zaczął spokojnie odpinać swój płaszcz, odwinął szalik z szyi i wszystko rzucił na łóżko. Ślizgon uczynił to samo, rozluźniając jeszcze swój krawat.

– Dobra, Potter, musimy jakoś znaleźć te trzy rzeczy – zaczął Malfoy. – Lepiej, żebyś nie nawalił.

– Malfoy, przestań mi grozić – przerwał mu Harry. – Wkurzasz mnie. Chodźmy już znaleźć to, co mamy, bo nie mam zamiaru przebywać w twoim towarzystwie dłużej, niż to konieczne.

– Widzę, że ci się język wyostrzył, Potty – Malfoy zacmokał ironicznie. Harry zignorował go i ruszył dziarsko do drzwi, na których napisane było krwawymi literami „Strzeżcie się, odważni podróżnicy."

– On naprawdę ma kiepskie poczucie humoru – Harry się skrzywił. _Strażnikowi_ się jednak wyraźnie spodobało. Ślizgon stanął obok niego, spojrzał z niesmakiem na napis na drzwiach. Obydwaj przez chwilę wyczekiwali aż ten drugi otworzy drzwi, ale nic takiego nie następowało.

– No dalej, Potty, to ty tu jesteś głupim Gryfonem – zachęcił go Draco.

– Śmieszne – Harry prychnął, ale złapał za klamkę i pchnął. _Strażnik_ niemal natychmiast zawył niczym fałszoskop i nakazał mu odskoczyć. Harry, niewiele myśląc, powalił na ziemię Malfoya, a nad ich głowami przeleciały trzy kule ognia. Obydwaj wzdrygnęli się, a z korytarza dobiegł ich głośny ryk. Panika wymalowała się na twarzach młodzieńców, a kroki stały się coraz głośniejsze. _Strażnik_ wysłał Potterowi kolejny impuls, a Harry wręcz z ulgą zatrzasnął drzwi.

– Malfoy, ogarnij się do jasnej cholery! – krzyknął Gryfon, na co oblicze blondyna natychmiast się zmieniło. Ślizgon wstał i otrzepał się.

– Odsuń się, trzeba zweryfikować co to jest – syknął Ślizgon, odpychając go od drzwi. Malfoy niepewnie uchylił ich jedyną barierę i po dłuższym przeskanowaniu sytuacji, wychylił głowę. Natychmiast tego pożałował. Harry, zgodnie z impulsem _Strażnika_, pociągnął Ślizgona i ponownie zatrzasnął drzwi. Drewno natychmiast zrobiło się cieplejsze.

– I teraz, kurwa, masz już pewność? – Warknął.

– Czy on do reszty oszalał? Przecież tam stoi najprawdziwszy smok! – Krzyknął Malfoy, a panika wpłynęła na jego twarz. Harry zaklął szpetnie, pytając _Strażnika_. Kolejna myśl wpłynęła do jego umysłu.

– Malfoy, masz przecież to lustro. Tam musi coś być.

Ślizgon natychmiast wyjął z kieszeni lusterko, które wcześniej schował. Potrząsnął nim i natychmiast zaczęły pojawiać się słowa.

_Czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal._

– Co to, kurwa, ma znaczyć?! – Furia w oczach Malfoya była niemal podobna do tej, którą odczuwał sam Harry. _Strażnik_ jednak wysłał mu szybko uspokajający impuls. Musiał zachować zimną krew jeśli chce jakoś przeżyć ten test.

– Malfoy, spróbuj jeszcze raz.

Ślizgon posłusznie potrząsnął lusterkiem jeszcze raz, a poprzednie zdanie zniknęło. Na jego miejscu zaczęły pojawiać się nowe litery.

_Szkarłat jest jego nieodłącznym elementem. Podania z II wieku przed naszą erą mówią, ze opływał w szkarłacie ludzkim w swej pieczarze. Przez niektórych badaczy nazywany jest „Samozwańczym królem". Jego środowiskiem naturalnym są Chiny._

Harry ze zmarszczonymi brwiami czytał notatkę.

– Rozumiem, że mamy podać nazwę tego, tam – wskazał na drzwi. – bydlęcia?

– Na to wygląda – zgodził się Malfoy, a smok zaryczał jakby świadomy, że mówią o nim. Harry spojrzał na drewno, wiedząc, że ich zapora zbyt długo nie wytrzyma. Nawet mimo tego, że została wzmocniona magicznie, to jednak nie wygra ze szturmem smoka.

Gryfon oczekiwał na jakiś impuls od _Strażnika_, ale zamiast oczekiwanej odpowiedzi, dostał całkowicie co innego. Myśl była wyraźna w przekazie. Drugi umysł najwyraźniej przestrzegał zasad fair play i postanowił nie ułatwiać zadania Harremu.

– Wielkie dzięki – mruknął cicho pod nosem Gryfon.

– W Chinach występuję tylko jeden smok – powiedział nagle Malfoy, dalej studiując tekst. – Jest to Ogniomiot Chiński. Niezwykle niebezpieczne bydle.

Słowa z tafli zniknęły i zaczęły pojawiać się nowe.

_Poprawna odpowiedź. Czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal._

– Ej, to wcale nie jest wskazówka – sapnął oburzony Ślizgon. – Przecież to się wcześniej pokazało!

– I co to ma oznaczać? – Jęknął Harry. – Nie obchodzą mnie jakieś uczucia tego potwora. Super, że tego nie zobaczy. No normalnie zajebiście.

– Potter, debilu, zaklęcie kameleona! – Krzyknął nagle Malfoy, a jego oczy zabłyszczały.

– Myślisz, że to pomoże?

– A masz lepszy pomysł, Potty? Musimy jakoś go ominąć.

– No dobra – mruknął Harry. Gryfon skierował na siebie różdżkę i skupił się na wypowiadanych słowach. Poczuł jak jego ciało oblewa magia.

– Dobra, wyłazisz pierwszy, Potter.

– Sam idź.

– Jak już mówiłem wcześniej, Potty, to ty tutaj jesteś brawurowym i głupim Gryfonem, więc zasuwaj.

– Nienawidzę cię – rzucił przez ramię Harry i zbliżył się do drzwi. Wziął głęboki wdech i delikatnie je uchylił. Nie widząc zagrożenia, otworzył je szerzej. Korytarz był szeroki i ciemny, choć kilka kandelabr oświetlało pomieszczenie. Na ścianach wisiały jakieś puste portrety, a na jednej ze ścian wił się bluszcz.

– Właź, Potter – Malfoy popchnął go mocniej. Harry wszedł głębiej, niepewnie stawiając kroki. Jak na razie smoka nie było w zasięgu ich wzroku.

– Rozpłynął się?

– Chciałbym – odpowiedział całkiem szczerze Ślizgon. Obydwaj szli blisko ściany, ściskając mocno w dłoni różdżki. Stanęli niczym słup soli, kiedy nagle z ciemności wyłonił się krótki pysk smoka. W nikłym świetle świec jego łuski przypominały kolor brunatny, jakby przed chwilą zwierzę wykąpało się w krwi. Obydwaj wzdrygnęli się, gdy nieprzyjemny ryk przeciął powietrze. Z nozdrzy buchnął dym.

– Rusz się – szepnął, najciszej jak potrafił, Malfoy. Gryfon, przełykając ślinę, postawił niepewnie krok na przód. Stwór odwrócił się, niknąc w mroku. Jego ogon z ostrymi kolcami majtał się niespokojnie, strącając wiszącą świeczkę. Harry, odliczając w myślach do dziesięciu, ruszył. Stawiał powoli kroki, uważnie patrząc pod nogi. Malfoy, idący za nim, wręcz przestał oddychać. Kiedy stanęli koło przewróconej świeczki, smok ponownie wyłonił się niebezpiecznie blisko nich. Serce stanęło w piersi Gryfona, a zimny pot oblał jego ciało. Malfoy ze świstem wciągnął powietrze, a Ogniomiota nagle drgnął. Zastrzygł uszami, wciągając powietrze. Jego pysk niebezpiecznie zniżył się do poziomu ich twarzy. Harry z czystym przerażeniem patrzył w czerwone oko z pionową źrenicą, modląc się o szybką śmierć. Nagły łoskot, dobiegając z miejsca, skąd przyszli, zwrócił uwagę chińskiego smoka. Zwierzę natychmiast poderwało łeb, idąc w tamtym kierunku. Ogon smagnął obok nogi Malfoya, który był blady niczym zwój pergaminu.

– Szybko – wydusił jedynie Ślizgon. We dwójkę szybkim krokiem, niemal biegnąc, przemierzyli korytarz. Zatrzymali się dopiero przy końcu, gdzie czekało na nich dwoje drzwi. Na jednych napisane było „Woda", a na drugich „Powietrze".

– Które? – Mruknął cicho Harry, odwracając się co chwila do tyłu. Wciąż czuł na sobie oddech smoka, a jego serce biło niczym oszalałe.

– Nie umiem pływać, Potter – odpowiedział cicho Malfoy i nim Harry zdążył jakoś zareagować, otworzył wrota. Zrobił krok na przód, co okazało się błędem. Podłoga ustąpiła, na co Draco złapał Harrego za ramię, chcąc utrzymać równowagę. Obydwaj runęli przez drzwi, spadając.

_Strażnik_ wysłał mu kilka impulsów na raz, co robiło tylko coraz większy mętlik w głowie Harrego. Gryfon, niewiele myśląc, wskazał na Draco różdżką.

– _Wingardium Leviosa!_ – Krzyknął z całych sił, na co Ślizgon zawisł w powietrzu. Harry zaczął bardzo szybko się od niego oddalać. W następnej chwili poczuł na sobie te samo zaklęcie i obydwoje wisieli w powietrzu. Harry ze skupieniem wpatrywał się w Draco, kontrolując swoją magię. Nie od dziś było wiadomo, że kontrolowanie czegoś przez różdżkę, kiedy samemu się jest kontrolowanym przez inną, nie było łatwą sprawą. Profesor Flitwick wiele razy mówił im, że nawet najprostsze zaklęcia stają się trudne, kiedy robi się je na sobie w tym samym czasie z partnerem.

– Gdzie my jesteśmy? – Zapytał Draco, cały czas mocno ściskając swoją magiczną broń wycelowaną w Pottera. Gryfon ostrożnie odwrócił wzrok od chłopaka, oceniając sytuację. Znajdowali się w powietrzu, a pod nimi, stanowczo za daleko, znajdowała się ziemia. Obok nich wiła się ceglana wieża, z której wypadli. Słońce grzało przyjemnie, a chmury leniwie płynęły po niebie.

– Lustro? – Zaproponował Harry.

– _Mistrz przełomu V i VI wieku w Europie, był niedoścignionym wzorem w swojej dziedzinie_.

– Co to jest, historia magii? – Sapnął z oburzeniem Potter, na co Malfoy niebezpiecznie zachwiał się. Gryfon natychmiast skupił się na swoim zaklęciu.

– Potty, to nie jest kurwa śmieszne. Upuść mnie, a przysięgam, spadniesz pierwszy.

– Zamknij się, Malfoy. Lepiej myśl.

– Trzeba było uważać samemu na lekcjach, Potty, a nie.

– Malfoy, ostrzegam cię – Harry posłał mu jednoznaczne spojrzenie, na co Malfoy jedynie prychnął. Blondyn ponownie potrząsnął lusterkiem.

– _Jego przełomowym odkryciem było trzecie prawo magii._

– Nic, co jest iluzją, nie może stać się bytem – powiedział formułkę Harry. – No co? Hermiona nie dawała nam z Ronem spokoju dopóki nie stwierdziła, że zapamiętamy tego na całe życie.

– Nie wiedziałem, że to powiem, ale Granger zasługuje na oklaski – stwierdził Draco.

– Wiesz kto to odkrył?

– Potter, oczywiście, że wiem. Może nie pamiętam na zawołanie tych wszystkich praw magii, ale pochodzę z czysto krwistego rodu, więc jestem obeznany z tak elementarną wiedzą.

– To dawaj, a nie, Malfoy. Nie mam zamiaru tu wisieć do usranej śmierci.

– Szkoda, Potter – westchnął z udawanym przejęciem Ślizgon. – Był to Clamadeu Gowen.

– I co się pojawiło?

– _Poprawna odpowiedź. Nie patrz w dół, szukaj w górze._

– Ja pierdolę!

– To nie fair, Potter, nie odjął ci punktów za przeklinanie – jęknął Draco, po czym włożył z niechęcią lusterko do kieszeni. Spojrzeli na siebie zrezygnowani.

– Dobra, co wiadomo o tym gościu? – Zaczął Harry. – Stworzył trzecie prawo i żył tak dawno temu, że praktycznie nikt nic o nim nie wie.

– Nie bądź ignorantem, Potter. To, że akurat ty jesteś taką ciemnotą, nie znaczy, że inni również. Clamadeu Gowen był potężnym czarodziejem, który uważany był za Mistrza Iluzji. Potrafił stworzyć niemal nowy świat od podstaw za pomocą swojej magii, ale jak mówi trzecie prawo magii, nie stanie się to bytem prawdziwym. Unormował magię. Nie wyczarujesz coś z niczego. Możesz dać temu obraz, ale nie materię.

– Malfoy, kumam – przerwał mu Harry. – Czyli z tego co mówisz wychodzi na to, że prawdopodobnie ziemia pod nami to tylko iluzja, a my jesteśmy w czarnej dupie.

– Nie da się ukryć, Potter – mruknął Draco. Ślizgon rozejrzał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu jakieś drogi ucieczki.

– Malfoy, tam coś jest! – Krzyknął Harry, wskazując palcem jakiś kształt w oddali. Faktycznie, wisiał tam jakiś punkcik.

– A masz jakiś pomysł jak się tam dostać czy tak krzyczysz i oczekujesz, że zrobię za ciebie wszystko?

– Spieprzaj, Malfoy – mruknął, myśląc. _Strażnik_ się nie odzywał, za co Harry miał wielką ochotę go przekląć. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na punkcik, potem na Malfoya. Westchnął.

– Zostaje nam tylko jeden wybór, Malfoy. Musimy się tam jakoś posłać – powiedział spokojnie z determinacją w oczach.

– Oszalałeś, Potter? Jak niby? Przecież używanie czaru będąc jednocześnie w ruchu jest cholernie niebezpieczne!

– A masz lepszy pomysł, fretko?

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak, Potty!

– Mam na imię Harry do jasnej cholery, a nie Potty – wysyczał Harry, a Draco patrzył na niego w szoku. Przez chwilę obydwaj milczeli.

– Dobra, musimy to jakoś zrobić, bo zupełnie wyczerpiemy siły – podjął ponownie Gryfon. – Jesteśmy w stanie to zrobić. Nie dam satysfakcji Faustowi. Zaliczę ten test i nakopię mu.

– W końcu mówisz sensownie, Potter – zgodził się blondyn. Obydwoje spojrzeli na siebie uważnie i delikatnie zaczęli. Jeden po drugim przesuwali różdżki, co kończyło się większym lub mniejszym sukcesem. Co chwila któryś z nich się chwiał, niebezpiecznie zniżając się o kilka cali. Wówczas bardziej skupiali się na zaklęciu, a jego siła wręcz dusiła w uścisku.

– W końcu – jęknął Maflyo, kiedy znaleźli się blisko punktu. Okazała się nim stara, wytarta kanapa, która wisiała w powietrzu jakby nigdy nic.

– Zajebie go – warknął Harry, po czym niepewnie dotknął dłonią meblu. Był prawdziwy. Skinął głową Draconowi, by ten odwrócił zaklęcie. Niepewnie usiadł, po czym nakierował Ślizgona na miejsce obok niego. Obydwoje odetchnęli, kiedy nic się nie stało.

– Lustro coś mówi?

– Tak, bardzo przydatne rzeczy jak wszystko przed tobą - burknął. Położył głowę na oparciu, po czym przyjrzał się słońcu, mrużąc oczy. Nagle zmarszczył brwi.

– Ej, tam w tym słońcu – zaczął, szturchając Harrego. Gryfon natychmiast spojrzał do góry.

– Czy tam jest żyrandol?

– No tak! – Malfoy uderzył się głową w czoło. – Mieliśmy o iluzji. Tu wszystko jest iluzją.

– Masz pomysł jak zdjąć to zaklęcie?

– Możemy spróbować finite.

Harry podwinął rękawy, które co chwila spadały mu na dłonie. Wyciągnął różdżkę, na co Malfoy zrobił to samo.

– _Finite Incantament! _– Krzyknęli, dając swoim słowom moc. Promienie wypłynęły z ich różdżki, łącząc się w jeden. Zaklęcie poleciało przed siebie i wsiąknęło w powietrze. Na początku nic się nie stało, ale nagle świat zaczął drżeć, a niebo znikać. Zamiast tego pojawił się duży hol. Przed nimi ustawiony był stolik i kilka foteli.

– Kiedy znajdziemy ten pieprzony skarb? – Zapytał Harry, wyrywając Malfoyowi lustro z dłoni. Potrząsnął nim mocno.

_Słońce rozjaśnia ciemność._

– Skąd on brał te mądrości? Od Dumbledore'a? – Jęknął Malfoy. Obydwoje ponownie spojrzeli w żyrandol, który znajdował się dobre kilkanaście metrów nad nimi.

– Zapewne tam jest to, czego szukamy.

– Zapewne tak – zgodził się Draco. – Dobra, Potter. Ja cię tam podniosę, a ty zabieraj co masz i spieprzamy dalej. Mam już dosyć tego chorego miejsca.

– Czemu to ja mam wisieć?

– Wiem, Potter, że podoba ci się mój tyłek, ale niestety teraz nie możesz popatrzeć. Później jak chcesz, to możemy się spiknąć. – rzucił ironicznie Ślizgon. – Dlatego, Potter, że to ja mam większą kontrolę w porównaniu do ciebie.

Harry spiął się, już chcąc odpowiedzieć atakiem na atak, ale powstrzymał się w ostatnim momencie. Wziął głęboki oddech, wypuścił powietrze i skinął głową blondynowi. Draco rzucił na niego czar, powoli unosząc go do góry. Harry z gotową różdżką w ręku wypatrywał czegokolwiek. Doskonale wiedział, że jak tylko mignie mu cokolwiek, to rzuci wszystkim, czym potrafi.

Żyrandol posiadał dwanaście świec, z czego wszystkie się paliły. Był w kolorze srebra, oblepiony pajęczyną i kurzem. Harry rzucił krótkie _Chłoszczyść_. Przyjrzał się uważnie i z triumfem na twarzy sięgnął po czerwony kryształ, który nie pasował do całości. Poczuł wyraźnie jak przedmiot zrobił się ciepły, niemal parząc mu dłoń. Nim się spostrzegł, czerwień wsiąkła w bransoletkę i po chwili pokazała się czerwona zawieszka. I wtedy kliknęło.

**III**

Dumbledore spoglądał na swojego podwładnego uważnie. Slavomir Faust był niezmiernie zadowolony z siebie i zajadał się popcornem, patrząc w, stworzony przez siebie, monitor, na którym wyświetlały się zmagania uczniów Hogwartu.

Obydwaj znajdowali się w pubie „Trzy miotły", który madame Rosmerta im użyczała. Sama kobieta siedziała z nimi, pijąc piwo kremowe.

– Cholera jasna – jęknął męski głos, a do pubu wszedł rudowłosy mężczyzna, trzymając się za obandażowaną dłoń. Tuż za nim szła różowo włosa aurorka z uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Nic ci nie jest, Charlie?

– Spokojnie, profesorze. Po prostu mieliśmy małe spięcie z Ogniomiotem – rzucił wesoło syn Weasleyów, dosiadając się.

– Widzieliśmy jak Harry z Draco wychodzą i szło im całkiem dobrze – rozpoczęła Tonks. – Gorzej było jak stał naprzeciw nich.

– Jeszcze chwila i by ich wyniuchał – podjął Charlie. – Akurat w tym momencie Tonks się wyrżnęła, więc odwróciliśmy jego uwagę od chłopaków. Poszli dalej.

– A więc jak to się stało? – Zapytała madame Rosmerta, wskazując na zabandażowaną dłoń.

– A próbowałaś kiedyś uspokoić smoka, którego zamknięto w czterech ścianach? – Odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie rudowłosy, na co kobieta się zarumieniła.

– Wybaczcie, moim mili, ale muszę już wracać – powiedział Dumbledore, wstając od stołu. – Obowiązki dyrektora wzywają, ale z niecierpliwością czekam na wyniki zakładu.

– Na pewno wygram, Albusie – rzucił wesoło Faust, na co dyrektor jedynie uśmiechnął się wesoło.

– Wierze w potęgę kobiet – odpowiedział i nim ktoś się spostrzegł, zniknął z cichym pyk.

– O co jest zakład? – Podjął natychmiast Charlie.

– Kto pierwszy wygra. Chłopacy kontra dziewczyny, jest na razie dwa do jednego lub o to która para wygra. Stawka to trzy galeony.

– Trzy na chłopaków i na Harry'ego – rzucił wesoło rudowłosy, wyjmując z spodni sakiewkę z pieniędzmi.

– Daje trzy na dziewczyny – rzuciła Tonks. – Hermiona na pewno wykosi konkurencje.

– Hej, Faust, podziel się tym popcornem!

– Mówiłem, żebyście się przygotowali.

– Sknera.

**III**

Kiedy coś kliknęło, zdarzyły się trzy rzeczy na raz. Harry poczuł jak Malfoy stracił panowanie nad swoim zaklęciem i Gryfon zaczął spadać. Ze ścian zaczęły wysypywać się czarne postaci, a Ślizgon krzyczał.

– MALFOY!

Harry zatrzymał się tuż nad ziemią. Spanikowany blondyn rozglądał się dookoła z czystym przerażeniem. Gryfon szybko wstał i zaklął szpetnie, rozpoznając w postaciach swój odwieczny strach. W jego głowie natychmiast rozległ się krzyk jego matki, a zielony promień pojawił się przed jego oczyma.

– Potter! Potter! POTTER! – Draco potrząsał jego ramieniem, kiedy martwe zjawy zaczęły ich okrążać.

– Rzucaj tego przeklętego patronusa!

– _Expecto patronus!_ – krzyknął Harry, a srebrny jeleń wyskoczył z jego różdżki.

– Spierdalamy – rzucił Malfoy, łapiąc go za rękę. Ciągnął go aż do drzwi z napisem „Woda", przed którymi blondyn się zatrzymał.

– Malfoy, otwieraj je. Nie mamy czasu – burknął Harry.

– Ja nie umiem pływać!

– Nie obchodzi mnie to. Chcesz żeby nas zjadło? – warknął Gryfon, otwierając kopniakiem drzwi i ciągnąc Malfoya za sobą. Wpadli w chłodną toń wody, na co blondyn zaczął krzyczeć. Harry próbował utrzymać szamoczącego się chłopaka na powierzchni, ale ten tylko coraz bardziej się zanurzał.

– Malfoy, uspokój się! – Krzyknął, waląc go otwartą dłonią w policzek. Ślizgon jakby odzyskał rozum, bo nagle spojrzał na niego bardziej przytomnie. Z przerażeniem bardziej przylgnął do Harrego.

– Malfoy, lustro.

– _Wodne stworzenia, nie lubiące gości_.

– Mamy przejebane – jęknął Harry, rozglądając się z paniką dookoła. W toni wodzi zamajaczyły mu znajome kształty.

– Malfoy, słuchaj, zaraz będą tu pewnie druzgotki. Zaklęcie to _Relashio_. Wal mocno, a potem jak najszybciej postaraj się jakoś wybić z wody.

– Co ty… - Draco nie zdążył. Drobna dłoń stworzenia morskiego zacisnęła się wokół jego kostki i pociągnęła w dół. Harry poczuł dokładnie to samo. Został wciągnięty w toń. Spojrzał na bladozieloną twarz, wykrzywioną w szyderczy uśmiechu. Zaklął w myślach i zgodnie z wolą _Strażnika_, rzucił odstraszające zaklęcie. Stwór zaskrzeczał piskliwie, a inne druzgotki zaczęły się pojawiać wokół Harry'ego. Gryfon rzucał co chwila zaklęcia, aż w końcu stwory dały sobie z nim spokój. Wypłynął na powierzchnię, z ulgą wdychając w powietrze. Rozejrzał się dookoła i zaklął nagle. Poczuł ostre pieczenie w dłoni i spojrzał na bransoletę. Zaczęła żarzyć się nieprzyjemnym kolorem, wypalając skórę nadgarstka. Harry wciągnął mocno powietrze i się zanurzył. Spostrzegł Malfoya, który szamotał się z dwoma druzgotkami. Gryfon natychmiast ruszył w jego stronę, widząc coraz bardziej blade policzki Malfoya. Rzucił szybko ogłuszające zaklęcia, jedno po drugim, a druzgotki odpłynęły, zawodząc mocno. Harry z paniką złapał blondyna za ramię. Miał mętny wzrok, co mogło świadczyć o jednym. _Strażnik_ wysłał mu impuls, a Gryfon, niewiele myśląc, spełnił go. Przywarł ustami do ust Ślizgona, przekazując mu swój oddech. Mętne oczy Draco natychmiast nabrały ostrości, a Harry wskazał mu palcem górę. Złapał go za dłoń i wskazał różdżką na dno. Rzucił zaklęcie.

Wylecieli w powietrze. Z krzykiem przelecieli nad tratwą, wprost do wody. Harry natychmiast podholował blondyna do ich ostatniej deski ratunku. Obydwaj się wdrapali na nią.

– Dzięki, Potter – powiedział spokojnie Malfoy. Harry wzruszył jedynie ramionami i rozejrzał się dookoła. Drzwi, z których wylecieli, zniknęły. Wokół nich rozciągała się bezkresna woda.

– Co mówi lustro?

– _Głowa do góry, niedługo też jest dzień_.

– Czego mogłem się spodziewać – stwierdził Harry, wzdychając. Był cały przemoczony i zaczynało mu się robić zimno.

– Potter, osusz się, inaczej złapiesz jeszcze zapalenie płuc – powiedział Malfoy, samemu rzucając na siebie zaklęcie. Harry wykonał to samo, ale wcale nie zrobiło mu się zimno.

– I czym była ta rzecz, co mieliśmy znaleźć?

Harry uniósł dłoń, wskazując na zawieszkę przy bransoletce.

– Czyli pewnie tu też musi być jedna – stwierdził Malfoy. – I to zapewne w tej cholernej wodzie.

– Pewnie tak.

– Nienawidzę wody – burknął Draco, obejmując dłońmi kolana. Harry chciał go jakoś pocieszyć, ale zamknął usta. Malfoy nie był osobą, której potrzebne były jakieś wzruszające słowa. _Strażnik_ nagle wysłał mu impuls, na co Harry natychmiast się spiął.

– Malfoy, pilnuj się – warknął. – Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy, więc skup się. W każdej chwili przecież może coś nam wyskoczyć!

Jak na zawołanie jego słów druzgotki zaczęły pojawiać się na tafli wody.

– _Relashio!_

– _Drętwota! Expelliarmus!_

– _Relashio!_

Harry sapnął, kiedy na jego nodze ponownie zakleszczyła się dłoń wodnego stwora.

– Spieprzaj! – Warknął, kopiąc go w rękę. Usłyszał nieprzyjemny skrzek, a na miejscu rannego, pojawił się nowy.

– Jest ich za dużo – jęknął Draco. – Musimy jakoś stąd uciec. _Relashio! Relashio!_

– Masz jakiś pomysł?! _Relashio! Drętwota!_

– _Expulso!_ – Harry złapał mocniej Draco, siłując się z druzgotkiem, który trzymał jego spodnie. Malfoy rzucał wokół nich zaklęcia odpychających, ale zarazy pojawiało się coraz więcej. I nagle, jakby ręką odjął, wszystkie się zanurzyły. Chłopacy niepewnie rozejrzeli się, przełykając ślinę. Nagle, wokół nich, rozbrzmiał jakiś głos jakby zza ściany. Robił się on coraz głośniejszy i coraz bardziej wkurzony.

– To chyba z wody – szepnął Malfoy. Potter, niepewnie kucnął na krańcu tratwy. Draco trzymał go mocno za rękę, by w razie potrzeby wyciągnąć go szybko. Harry nachylił się nad taflą wody, widząc żółtą, podobną do ludzkiej, twarz. Wykrzywiona ona była w złości.

– Słuchaj mnie, człowieku – rozbrzmiał niewyraźny głos. – Weź to i zostaw nas w spokoju.

Tu tryton wskazał na niebieski kryształ, który trzymał w dłoni. Harry niepewnie zanurzył dłoń, łapiąc go. Przedmiot ponownie zlał się z jego bransoletą.

– Idźcie stąd, człowieku, inaczej was zabiję.

– Nie wiemy gdzie jest wyjście – odparł spokojnie Potter. Istota wydała z siebie nieprzyjemny dźwięk.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to, zniknijcie stąd jak najszybciej, o ile chcecie żyć. – Po czym znikł w odmętach wody.

– Dał nam to, tak po prostu? – Malfoy patrzył z niedowierzaniem na niebieską zawieszkę, po czym roześmiał się głośno.

– Pomyśl lepiej jak stąd się wyrwać – rzucił cierpko Harry. Jak na zawołanie, w powietrzu ukazały się drzwi.

– Potter, ty to chyba masz jakąś wewnętrzną moc – rzucił ironicznie Malfoy, po czym dotknął niepewnie klamki. Na drzwiach napisane było „Ziemia".

– To chyba będzie lepsze od wody – stwierdził pod nosem Draco. Nacisnął na nie, otwierając szeroko. Niepewnie weszli do środka, znajdując się w ogrodzie. Wokół nich znajdowało się mnóstwo kwiatów i drzew. Alejka była ze żwiru i prowadziła do marmurowej fontanny.

– Dziwnie tu.

– _Najbardziej popularne i najbardziej uwielbiane stwory_.

– Nie mam bladego pojęcia – rzucił Harry.

– Ten ogród przypomina mi mój własny – stwierdził nagle Malfoy, marszcząc brwi.

– To chyba dobrze, nie?

– Zależy.

Harry urzeczonym wzrokiem spojrzał na kolorowe kwiaty. Podszedł do krzaku róży i pochylił się nad czerwonym kielichem. Powąchał powietrze i delikatnie dotknął płatków.

– Potter, pod żadnym pozorem nie dotykaj niczego! – Krzyknął nagle Malfoy, odciągając go.

– Co ci, Malfoy? To tylko kwiaty.

– Potter, to aż kwiaty. W lustrze było, że najbardziej popularne i uwielbiane stwory. To kwiaty.

– Oh, i mam się wystraszyć kwiatów?

– Potter, nie pamiętasz? Magiczne kwiaty potrafią wydalać zapachy mamiące ludzi. Wiele razy kończyło się to śmiercią człowieka, który obrastał nimi. Jeśli raz się skusisz, to po tobie.

– Masz paranoję – prychnął Gryfon. _Strażnik_ jednak wysłał mu myśl, która wyraźnie zgadzała się ze słowami Draco.

– Musimy uważać, by niczego nie dotknąć – stwierdził Malfoy. – I musimy wyjść z tego przeklętego ogrodu.

– Marudzisz. Mi się tutaj podoba – rzucił wesoło Harry, nie wiedząc czemu to powiedział. Ślizgon niemal natychmiast zmrużył oczy, równając się z nim.

– Potter, kurwa, dotknąłeś, prawda?

– Nawet jeśli, to co? Jesteś zazdrosny?

– Potter, debilu! – Malfoy złapał go za koszulę, podnosząc lekko do góry. – Teraz posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Musisz zachować jasność umysłu inaczej mamy przejebane na całej linii. Musisz się oprzeć temu!

– Nie wiem o co ci chodzi – zielone tęczówki zasnuła mgiełka. _Strażnik_ wysłał do umysłu Harrego mocny impuls, który natychmiast przywrócił mu jasność widzenia. Zamrugał, patrząc z bliska na twarz blondyna. Była ona zmęczona, miała dwie czerwone rysy na policzku i poważne spojrzenie.

– Spokojnie, Malfoy – położył mu rękę na ramieniu. – Mam w dupie te kwiaty, więc chodźmy stąd.

Ruszyli przed siebie żwirowaną drogą. Doszli w końcu do bramy, gdzie wisiał napis „Magia".

– Serio musimy tam iść? – Mruknął Hary, patrząc nieufanie na bramę.

– Rada na dziś, to _Skacz w lewo, potem w prawo_ – rzucił prawie wesoło Malfoy, patrząc ze złością na lustro. Westchnął. Popchnęli wrota. _Strażnik_ natychmiast kazał skoczyć w lewo, na co Harry pociągnął Malfoya na lewą kratkę. Tuż obok ich głowy wbiła się strzała. Spojrzeli z przerażeniem na centaury, które stały na lekkim wniesieniu, do którego prowadziła droga, wyglądająca niczym szachownica. Oni stali na czarnym polu.

– Raz w lewo, raz w prawo?

– Zabiję, przysięgam – jęknął Draco, niepewnie stawiając stopę na prawej kratce. Centaury się nie ruszyły. Powoli szli na przód według wskazówki, aż dotarli do końca szachownicy. Na wzgórzu już nie było koniowatych ludzi. Zamiast tego stała misternie zrobiona misa, a na jej dnie leżał zielony kryształ.

– Potter – Ślizgon złapał jego rękę. – Nie wiemy co to jest. Ta woda to równie dobrze może być kwas.

– Racja. Co mówi lustro?

_Co mówi prawdę, prawdę odkryje_.

– Super! Niech sobie wsadzi te mądrość w dupę. Głęboko.

– Ciekawe słownictwo, panie Potter – znikąd pojawiła się nowa istota. Miała głowę przepięknej niewiasty i tułów lwa. Sfinks, za pomocą skinięcia, przyciągnął do siebie przerażonego Harry'ego. Gryfon poczuł jak zostaje objęty przez dwie, kocie łapy.

– Zostaw go!

– Spokojnie, panie Malfoy. Wszystko potoczy się dobrze, jeśli odpowiecie na moje pytanie poprawnie – piękny, kobiecy głos wlał się do Harry'ego serca. _Strażnik_ wysyłał mu co chwila impulsy jak się wydostać z tej patowej sytuacji.

– W misie znajduje się eliksir prawdy. Nie mówię oczywiście o veritaserum, panie Malfoy. Tylko o najprawdziwszym eliksirze czystości. Chyba wiesz, co to znaczy?

– Osoba, która jest niegodna, zostanie zabita – wyrecytował słabo Draco. Harry zadrżał, domyślając się, czego będzie wymagać sfinks.

– Dokładnie tak, panie Malfoy – powiedziała z aprobatą istota.

– Czy pan, panie Potter, - tu zwróciła na niego wzrok – uważa, że pan Malfoy posiada czyste serce niesplamione?

Harry zamknął oczy, zamyślając się. Od zawsze z Ronem uważali, że Malfoy jest małym Śmierciożercą, który podąża w ślady ojca. Jeszcze wczoraj Harry mógł śmiało stwierdzić, że Draco zapewne ma Mroczny Znak na ramieniu i szerzy nienawiść do mugoli w swoim domu. Teraz jednak, w czasie trwania tego testu, Harry zrozumiał coś innego. Od samego początku oceniał Malfoya na podstawie przyjętego stereotypu. Nie znał go, a jedynie opinie o nim.

– Tak.

– Potter, chwila, nie bądź idiotą – syknął Malfoy. – Mój stary jest Śmierciożerą, nie ma pierdolonej mowy, żebym włożył tam ręce.

– Panie Malfoy, pan Potter uwierzył w pana – zaczął sfinks z niesmakiem. – Nie chodzi tutaj o twoją rodzinę, lecz o twoje serce.

– Malfoy, zabieraj ten gówniany kryształ! – Krzyknął Harry, patrząc ze złością na Ślizgona.

– Moment – burknął blondyn. Z niepewną miną zbliżył dłonie do misy i zamknął oczy. Szybko wyjął kryształ. Ze zdziwieniem otworzył oczy, wpatrując się w trzymaną błyskotkę, która natychmiast zlała się z jego bransoletką.

– Gratuluję – rzucił Sfinks, puszczając Harry'ego. Gryfon podszedł szybko do Malfoya.

– Mówiłem, że dasz radę – rzucił wesoło Gryfon.

– Jak zwykle to ja muszę odwalać za ciebie całą robotę.

– Malfoy, nie przeginaj – syknął Harry, choć śmiały mu się oczy. – Chodź, wracamy nim Faust coś jeszcze wymyśli.

– _Trzy miotły_.

**III**

Faust z zadowoleniem rozejrzał się po swoich uczniach. Wszyscy siedzieli w pubie, przeklinając go głośno. Cieszył się sukcesem, jaki osiągnął. Mimo początkowych trudności, każdy zaliczył test.

– Moi drodzy, gratuluję wszystkim – uśmiechnął się, widząc nieufne spojrzenia. – Chcę wam też przedstawić osoby, które pomogły w przygotowaniach i pilnowały was.

Tu wskazał na połączone stoliki, za którymi siedzieli dorośli czarodzieje. Każdy z nich uśmiechał się wesoło. Niektórych uczniowie rozpoznali, inni pozostawali anonimowi.

– Na pewno pomogą mi przy innym projekcie, o którym myślę na koniec roku. Chcielibyście?

Dwadzieścia sześć _Drętwot _poleciało w jego kierunku.


	13. Rozdział XIII

**Rozdział trzynasty**

„_Może tak, może nie. Ze śladami nigdy nic nie wiadomo."_

**K**ilka dni minęło od testu szósto rocznych, a już wszystko obrosło w legendy. Cała szkoła plotkowała o tajemniczych zadaniach, które musiała wykonać każda para. Nie były one koniecznie zgodne z prawdą, a każda próba naprostowania sytuacji zmieniała się w jeszcze większą historię.

Harry zauważył jednak, że żadna z testowanych par nie była skłonna do zwierzeń. Udało mu się jednak dowiedzieć, że każdy z nich miał inne zadanie do wykonania. Hermiona opowiedziała mu jedynie o tym, jak przy drugim krysztale została nagle rozdzielona z Parkinson, przez co poczuła piekący ból w nadgarstku przez bransoletę. Harry też to pamiętał, kiedy druzgotki wciągnęły Malfoy'a z dala od niego. Kiedy trafiła w końcu do pomieszczenia, gdzie ukryto Ślizgonkę, musiała ją znaleźć pośród woskowych figur. Do tej pory Gryfon zauważył jak Hermiona odwraca się podejrzliwie, kiedy tylko przechodzą koło jakiegoś posągu czy zbroi. Ron za to nie chciał powiedzieć nic, a na każde pytanie z tym związane, strasznie bladł, dlatego Harry nie naciskał.

Jednym pozytywnym skutkiem, jakiego oczekiwał profesor Faust, była poprawa współpracy na lekcjach Obrony. Uczniowie już nie skakali sobie do gardeł ani nie próbowali za wszelką cenę wysłać swojego partnera do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Teraz wspólnie starali się podołać zadanym ćwiczeniom, co owocowało podniesieniu się średniej ocen. Profesor Slavomir wręcz błyszczał, kiedy tylko chwalił się swoim rezultatem przy stole nauczycielskim. Sam dyrektora sprawił, że teraz na niemal wszystkich lekcjach uczniowie siedzieli w mieszanym towarzystwie. Wyjątkiem były eliksiry, gdzie Snape kategorycznie odmówił zmianie dotychczasowych par. Harry był mu po raz pierwszy naprawdę wdzięczny. Miał już serdecznie dosyć siedzenia z Malfoy'em w jednej ławce, praktycznie na każdej lekcji.

Na mecz Gryffindor - Slytherin nie udał się żaden szósto roczniak. Każdy z nich był zbyt zmęczony, czasem nawet ranny, by chcieć brać udział w rozgrywce. Harry dowiedział się jednak, że Ginny zastąpiła jego miejsce, a zamiast Rona wystąpił ich rezerwowy. Mecz zakończył się remisem, aczkolwiek drużyna Gryfonów była przerażona poziomem swoich przeciwników. Potter wysłuchał relacji zarówno siostry przyjaciela, jak i Katie Bell. Dziewczyny jasno mu powiedziały, że brutalność gry Slytherinu znacznie wzrosła, a ich pałkarze posyłali na nosze wszystkich po kolei z drużyny przeciwnika. Harry obiecał popracować nad taktyką.

**III**

Gryfon przemierzał szkolny korytarz na drugim piętrze, pogwizdując wesoło pod nosem. _Wilkołacza Pełnia_ była skocznym kawałkiem, który od razu przypadł Harry'emu do gustu. Potter zastanawiał się jaką musiał mieć minę Remus, kiedy tylko usłyszał piosenkę, opowiadającą o przemianie. Z całą pewnością Gryfon chciał ją zobaczyć.

Skręcił do damskiej łazienki, odprowadzany podejrzliwymi spojrzeniami portretów. Zignorował je, rozglądając się, czy przypadkiem nikt za nim nie idzie. Kiedy się upewnił, że jest sam, otworzył sykiem przejście do Komnaty. Skoczył do środka, sycząc jednocześnie, by umywalki powróciły na swoje miejsce. Nie chciał ryzykować, że jakiś uczeń tu wejdzie i odkryje wszystko. Co prawda, była to wątpliwa sprawa, ponieważ łazienka Jęczącej Marty była omijana z daleka, ale jednak.

Harry już z daleka słyszał odgłosy zaklęć. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Problem związany z otwarciem przejść do Komnaty bardzo szybko został rozwiązany. Do tej starej krypty prowadziło bardzo wiele przejść, a jeszcze więcej kanałów, przez które niegdyś prześlizgiwał się bazyliszek. Wystarczyło jedynie, że Gryfon otworzy kilka mniej widocznych przejść, a każdy z Gwardzistów znalazł sposób, by niezauważenie się przez nie przemknąć.

Zielonooki oparł się o ścianę, kiedy tylko przekroczył próg Komnaty. Z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się Gwardzistom, którzy ćwiczyli albo wspólnie odrabiali lekcje. Harry cieszył się z tego, że miejsce to nie było wykorzystywane tylko do nauki, ale też stało się azylem.

Neville ćwiczył w kącie na bieżni przy taktach muzyki, która rozlegała się z małego radia. Niedaleko niego rozłożyła się Luna. Blondynka siedziała na kocu, wśród miękkich poduszek i książek. Miała skupiony wyraz twarzy, który był tak do niej niepodobny. Harry czasami zapominał o tym, że panna Lovegood była Krukonką.

Na samym środku sali, gdzie poustawiane były podesty, ćwiczyła Lavender z Terrym i Justinem. Dwójka chłopaków próbowała wytłumaczyć Gryfonce jak ma rzucić, ostatnio ćwiczone, zaklęcie. Zachariasz za to jak zawsze ćwiczył sam. Puchon powtarzał sekwencję ruchów, jaką ostatnio pokazał im Harry. Smith jednak długo nie cieszył się samotnością, bo zaraz do środa wpadła panna Haizel, przez jedno z innych wejść. Charleen podbiegła od razu do niego, łopocząc w powietrzu swym długim warkoczem. Wszystkim z nich było wiadomo, że dziewczyna podkochiwała się w chłopaku i nie dawała mu nigdy spokoju.

- Sam jesteś debilem! – Krzyk zwrócił uwagę Harry'ego. Kiedy tylko spojrzał na dwóch, identycznych chłopaków, niemal westchnął. Paul i Klemens, oprócz tego, że byli bliźniakami, to stanowili istny kontrast do zachowania Freda i George'a. Piąto roczni Krukoni mieli wybuchowe charaktery i bardzo często się kłócili. Zazwyczaj ich powód był tak błahy, że każdy nie mógł zrozumieć, o co oni robią tyle wrzasku. Dwóch wściekłych Fettermanów próbowała pogodzić Ginny, ale marnie jej szło. Miała zaróżowione policzki i już po chwili sama dołączyła do kłótni, a różdżka niebezpiecznie błysnęła w jej dłoni. Harry już chciał iść, zainterweniować, ale ubiegł go Glenn. Siódmo roczny Ślizgon uczył się wraz z Hermioną i Padmą przy jednym ze stolików, które tu ustawili. Na jego nieszczęście było to blisko kłócących. Ślizgon chyba jako jedyny potrafił zapanować nad wybuchowym charakterem braci. Kiedy tylko się pojawił, cała trójka zamilkła. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że kiedy tylko Romersheuser się wkurzy, to dopiero się zacznie. Ślizgon już i tak chodził podminowany niemal od tygodnia z powodu zbliżającego się końca projektu z numerologii.

_Strażnik_ wysłał mu impuls, na co Harry pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową.

– Mylisz się, mój drogi – mruknął. – To wcale nie moja zasługa. To oni sami chcieli zobaczyć w sobie coś więcej niż plakietkę domu, do którego należą.

– Stary, czy ty gadasz sam do siebie? – Pytanie Rona niemal przyprawiło go o zawał.

– Ron, chcesz żebym tu zszedł? – warknął.

– Hej, gdybyś nie latał z głową w chmurach i gadał sam do siebie, to tak łatwo bym cię nie podszedł – odpowiedział na swoją obronę rudzielec. Harry prychnął.- Mniejsza z tym, Harry. Hanna mówiła, żebyś zamknął to wejście na czwartym piętrze obok obrazu siedmiu muz, bo Filch ostatnio dużo tam przesiaduje.

– Myślisz, że by się domyślił do czego służy ta klamka w obrazie? – Harry uniósł z powątpiewaniem brew.

– No wiem, wiem – Ron uśmiechnął się głupkowato. – W szczególności po tym co ostatnio zrobił.

– Co zrobił?

– Stary, nie gadaj, że nie wiesz? – Weasley przyjrzał mu się krytycznym okiem, za co zarobił kuksańca w bok.

– Gadaj, a nie.

– Ernie mówił, że raz zauważył jak Filch chodzi przy zbroi Cadvana i zaczął do niego gadać, żeby go przepuścił. Podobno nawet zaproponował mu konserwację, jeśli go wpuści.

Harry parsknął śmiechem. Biedny woźny nie wiedział, że zbroja Cadvana, jako jedna z nielicznych, nie była magiczna.

**III**

– Dostałeś może ostatnio jakąś wiadomość od Remusa? – zapytał Harry, Regulusa. Obydwaj siedzieli w _Trzech miotłach_, otoczeni zaklęciem wyciszającym.

– Czemu miałby do mnie pisać? – Odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Black, patrząc zaskoczony na Pottera. W jego dłoni znajdowała się, opróżniona już do połowy, butelka mugolskiego piwa.

– Nie wiem – Gryfon wzruszył ramionami, wzdychając. – Martwię się. Wiem, że jest na misji, ale to już drugi miesiąc leci bez wiadomości.

– Czemu po prostu nie zapytasz Dumbledore'a?

– Wątpię, by mi coś powiedział – Harry westchnął głośniej, patrząc w swojego drinka.

– To wilkołak, da sobie radę – stwierdził Regulus, upijając łyk alkoholu. – Nie smęć, młody. Lepiej mi powiedz jak było na teście.

– Zaliczyłem go – odpowiedział zdawkowo Gryfon, za co zarobił sobie karcące spojrzenie Blacka.

– Tak to możesz powiedzieć o jakieś dziewczynie, a teraz opowiadaj.

– Nie ma o czym – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Minęliśmy się ze smokiem, szybowaliśmy w powietrzu, spieprzaliśmy przed dementorami, prawie utopiły nas druzgotki, a potem mieliśmy miłą konwersację ze sfinksem.

– I ty to nazywasz nic?

– Dzień jak co dzień – stwierdził niemal wesoło Gryfon, a _Strażnik_ wysłał mu impuls, który jasno mówił mu o jego stosunku do cynizmu Pottera. Harry już miał ciętą ripostę na niego, ale nagle przypomniał sobie coś innego.

– Reg, wiesz coś może na temat Elliota Godwina? To od niego Ben załatwił mi czujki. Spotkałem się z nim wtedy i on mnie rozpoznał mimo kamuflażu. I mówił, że znał mojego dziadka. I wiedział o _Strażniku_.

– A co na to sam _Strażnik_?

– Wył jak fałszoskop – Harry westchnął, kładąc głowę na stole. Miał mętlik. Przyjrzał się ludziom. Ich stolik mieścił się w kącie, całkowicie oddalony od innych. Dzięki zaklęciu wyciszającym i cienia, gwarantował im całkowitą prywatność. Słyszeli delikatny śpiew płynący z radia i wesołe głosy dochodzące od innych stolików. Nie było w pubie żadnych uczniów, nie licząc samego Harry'ego. Byli to tylko mieszkańcy Hogsmade, którzy zdecydowali się na chwilę relaksu w gronie przyjaciół.

– Młody! – warknął Regulus, szturchając go. – Ja do ciebie mówię!

Harry z ociągnięciem odwrócił twarz w kierunku Blacka, który posyłał mu piorunujące spojrzenia. Co jak co, ale ignorowanie strasznie wkurzało starszego czarodzieja.

– Sorry, zamyśliłem się.

– Znowu patrzysz na tyłek Rosmerty? – rzucił złośliwie Regulus, na co Harry sapnął. Zdradziecki rumieniec wpłynął na jego policzki.

– Nie jestem tobą – odburknął. Black zachichotał wesoło, chcąc już rzucić kolejną uwagę, ale ubiegł go Gryfon.

– To wiesz coś na jego temat?

– Dziwię się, że ty nic nie wiesz.

– Czemu?

– Harry, żyjesz w świecie czarodziejów już od ponad sześciu lat. To zadziwiające, że dalej nie wiesz podstawowych rzeczy. A poza tym, _Strażnik _nic ci nie powiedział oprócz wycia?

– Niestety. Czasami naprawdę nie mogę go zrozumieć.

Regulus uniósł pytająco brew.

– Niby mi pomaga. Dzięki niemu mogę umknąć większości kłopotom, ale kiedy coś od niego chcę, to tak, jakby go nagle nigdy nie było. Nawet podczas testu odmówił współpracy – Harry upił łyk swojego drinka, a przyjemne ciepło rozlało się po jego ciele. _Strażnik _wysłał mu spokojną myśl, która wyglądała niczym skrucha. Gryfon prychnął wewnętrznie. Kolejna myśli tylko go zirytowała. _Sam masz focha_, fuknął w duchu. Odpowiedź nie nadeszła.

– Wiesz, to nawet dobrze – powiedział po chwili Regulus, odgarniając grzywkę za ucho. – Kurde, szkoda, że tu nie wolno palić.

– Miałeś rzucić – przypomniał mu. – A czemu niby to dobrze?

– Nie określiłem kiedy – stwierdził wesoło. – Naprawdę to takie trudne do wydedukowania, Harry? Czasami naprawdę jesteś strasznym imbecylem.

– Hej!

– Sza – Regulus spojrzał na niego spod byka. Druga rzecz, której nienawidził Black po ignorowaniu, to było przerywanie mu. Harry wypił całego swojego drinka w akcie bezsilnej złości.

– A teraz słuchaj, szczeniaku. I to Lupin zaczął tak mówić, więc nie patrz tak na mnie. Twój _Strażnik_ pozwala ci na spokojne rozwijanie się. Jesteś wciąż dzieckiem, więc musisz się wielu rzeczy nauczyć. Jeśli _Strażnik_ wciąż by ci, za każdym razem, podpowiadał, to byś się tylko od niego uzależnił. Nie na tym ma polegać ta więź.

– To na czym? Wszyscy przecież mówią, że to z powodu wiedzy wiązali się ze _Strażnikami_.

– Młody, po pierwsze, to byli starsi czarodzieje, a po drugie, powinieneś się cieszyć. Każdy z _Kontrahentów_ kończył obłędem, więc lepiej, żeby twój _Strażnik_ postępował trochę inaczej.

– Hermiona miała podobną teorię – Harry ponownie westchnął. – Czy moje życie musi być takie trudne?

– W końcu jesteś Wybrańcem – rzucił ironicznie Regulus. Gryfon zignorował go i wstał. Wziął pusty kieliszek. Podszedł spokojnie do lady, za którą stała piękna właścicielka baru.

– Jeszcze raz to samo – poprosił Gryfon. Madame Rosmerta skinęła głową i zaczęła tworzyć jego _Ostatniego Ducha_. Kiedy tylko postawiła przed nim parującego drinka wraz z butelką piwa dla Blacka, pogroziła mu palcem. Harry naprawdę nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego każdy tak łatwo mógł rozpoznać go w jego przebraniu. Na jego pytające spojrzenie kobieta jedynie się roześmiała. Zrezygnowany zapłacił i wrócił do swojego stolika.

– Flirt nie wyszedł?

– Widzę, że okres ci się zbliża – odpyskował, stawiając przed nim szkło.

– Żart ci się wyostrzył? – Regulus aż uniósł z zaskoczeniem brwi, po czym parsknął śmiechem, kiedy Gryfon mruknął pod nosem „dupek".

– Powracając jednak do twojego pytania – zaczął po chwili starszy czarodziej, poważniejąc. – Elliot Goodwin to znana persona. Jest właścicielem _Vetus._

– A _Vetus_ to?

– Wiesz, że zastanawiam się nad tym, by ci na święta kupić kilka książek w stylu „Co każdy czarodziej powinien wiedzieć o swoim świecie?" – Odparł całkiem szczerze młodszy brat Syriusza. Harry posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

– _Vetus_ to firma, która zajmuje się tworzeniem magicznych artefaktów. To bardzo niebezpieczne zajęcie. Większość jego klientów to czystokrwiści, którzy zamawiają niekoniecznie zgodne z prawem artefakty. Przykładem są moi rodzice. Raz zamówili drzwi teleportacyjne, przez które Syriusz mnie wypchnął, a ja go pociągnąłem za sobą. Szukali nas tydzień.

– A co to są…

– Młody – jęknął cierpiętnico Regulus. Wypił do końca swoje piwo i odstawił z trzaskiem pustą butelkę na stolik. Za pomocą różdżki otworzył kolejną.

– Są to drzwi, cholernie nielegalne, które działają podobnie jak świstoklik. Mogą cię przenieść w każde miejsce na ziemi, ale musisz umieć je użyć. Ja z moim bratem nie umieliśmy, dlatego trafiliśmy do Berlina.

– Jak was znaleźli?

– Zajęło im tydzień, by określić gdzie nas wyrzuciło – odpowiedział spokojnie. – Poszli za naszym śladem magicznym. Do tej pory pamiętam naszą karę.

– Co wam zrobili?

– Mnie w większości nic. Zabronili jedynie korzystać z kilku rzeczy. W większości oberwało się Syriuszowi, którego podano jak zawsze za winowajcę – mężczyzna jakby spochmurniał. – Obojętnie co się nie działo, zawsze wszystko było winą Syriusza. Nigdy nie brali mnie pod uwagę, bo to ja zachowywałem się jak ich wymarzony syn.

– Syriusz zawsze był specjalny – zaryzykował Harry, próbując rozładować jakoś nagle ciężką atmosferę. Regulus kiwnął głową.

– Z tego, co mi wiadomo, to Goodwini byli bardzo blisko z Potterami. Czytałem kiedyś nawet wywiad z Elliotem, gdzie wspominał o przyjaźni z twoim dziadkiem. Nic więcej mi jednak nie wiadomo.

– Pomyślę jeszcze nad tym. Poza tym, co robimy w święta?

**III**

Eliksiry były ostatnią lekcją, jaką miał szósty rocznik Gryffindor – Slytherin. Kiedy tylko dzwonek przeciął powietrze, z klasy wypadli uczniowie. Na początku szedł wściekły Potter, a tuż za nim niemal biegła Hermiona z Ronem.

– Harry, nie denerwuj się – próbowała go uspokoić Hermiona.

– Snape to dupek – dopowiedział Ron, za co zarobił sobie karcące spojrzenie od przyjaciółki.

– Nienawidzę go – warknął Gryfon. Miał wielką ochotę coś rozwalić, ale _Strażnik_ wysyła mu co chwilę uspokajające impulsy, które hamowały jego niszczycielskie zapędy.

– Przecież wiesz jaki on jest…

- Hermiono – Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie, patrząc ze złością w oczy panny Granger. – Nie miał żadnego, pieprzonego prawa…

– Harry, język!

–… gadać o moich rodzicach w taki sposób!

– Miona, Harry ma rację – dorzucił Ron. – Snape nie może znieważać Harry'ego rodziców, bo ma taki kaprys.

– Wiem, wiem – prychnęła wściekle. – Ale Harry też nie powinien go prowokować.

– Czym niby? – warknął Gryfon. – Tym, że stoję? Tym, że oddycham? Tym, że wyglądam jak mój ojciec?

Po czym Potter odwrócił się na pięcie i szybko skręcił w boczny korytarz, ignorując nawoływania przyjaciół. Był wściekły na Snape'a. Jego słowa wciąż przewijały mu się w głowie. „… _taki sam jak twój bezwartościowy ojciec… Twoja matka musiała być wyjątkowo ślepa, skoro wybrała największego idiotę w dziejach Hogwartu… Tylko głupiec nie potrafił uchronić własnej rodziny… Bezwartościowy, zupełnie jak jego kumpel, Black…"_ Harry warknął, po czym z całej siły kopnął ścianę. Jęknął z bólu, jakim zaczęła promieniować jego stopa. Zignorował ją, dalej krocząc niczym wściekły hipogryf.

Harry naprawdę sądził, że będzie miał już spokój z Mistrzem Eliksirów. Od kiedy tylko ponownie trafił na zajęcia, Snape całkowicie ignorował jego istnienie. Taki stan rzeczy był wręcz idealny dla Pottera. Nagle jednak, ni z tego, ni z owego, Snape powrócił do swojego dawnego ja. Znowu zaczął drwić ze wszystkiego, co tylko było z nim związane. Wytykanie jego wad Harry mógł jeszcze przełknąć, ale moment w którym Snape zaczął szykanować jego rodziców, był ponad jego siły. Tylko dzięki trzymającemu go Ronowi, nie zaatakował nauczyciela. Miał tak wielką ochotę rozgnieść profesora na miazgę.

Złość w końcu wyparowała, co było w dużej mierze zasługą _Strażnika_, który wysyłał mu zarówno uspokajające impulsy jak i myśli, w których, w prostych słowach, określał zachowanie Snape'a. Przy „_gówniarskim poczuciu wyższości nad imitacją swojego szkolnego wroga"_ Harry parsknął śmiechem. W końcu jednak zatrzymał się, rozglądając po nieznanym korytarzu. Gryfon średnio wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Zrezygnowany usiadł na schodach, które prowadziły niewiadomo gdzie. Westchnął. Jeśli Snape nie powróci do trybu „Potter nie istnieje", to zapowiadał się dla Gryfona ciężki okres do świąt. Doskonale wiedział, że mimo tych sześciu tygodni, które zostały do przerwy świątecznej, nauczyciel sprawi, że zamienią się one w lata udręki. Już we wcześniejszych latach nauki Harry musiał użerać się ze Snape'm, który potrafił sprawić, że lekcje wydawały się niczym najprawdziwszy koszmar. Gryfon miał cichą nadzieję, że miał to wszystko za sobą.

Ciche odgłosy walki wyrwały Harrego z rozmyślań nad jego marnym losem. Natychmiast w jego dłoni pojawiła się różdżka, a _Strażnik_ szybko zrobił rekonesans. Harry, zgodnie z jego wskazówkami, ruszył przed siebie, skręcając w drugi korytarz na prawo. Na jego końcu dostrzegł grupkę walczących uczniów. Z wyciągniętą różdżką i zaklęciem na ustach, zbliżył się do walczących. Była ich piątka i wszyscy mieli na szatach plakietki Slytherinu. Czterech chłopaków wysyłało uroki w kierunku znajomej Harremu blondynki. Nagle uderzyła w niego świadomość, że była to przyparta do muru Tabitha Vergou. Złość zalała jego umysł.

– _Rumpo_ – promień niemal natychmiast uderzył w niczego nie spodziewających się napastników. Siła uroku była tak wielka, że cała czwórka odleciała na ścianę.

– To Potter – usłyszał przestraszony głos i grupka niemal natychmiast uciekła. Harry jeszcze posłał w ich kierunku kilka _Drętwot_, ale w końcu odpuścił. Zwrócił się za to do Tabithy, która zjechała po ścianie, mocno ściskając różdżkę.

– Nie potrzebowałam twojej pomocy – warknęła, nawet na niego nie patrząc Harry uśmiechnął się. Ślizgonka zawsze była strasznie dumna i bardzo się irytowała, kiedy nie wychodziło jej coś za pierwszym razem podczas zajęć Gwardii.

– _Ferula_ – rzucił zaklęcie Harry, a bandaż natychmiast opatrzył nieciekawie wyglądającą dłoń Ślizgonki.

– Wszystko w porządku? – Zapytał, kucając przed nią. Blond loki były lekko osmolone i w całości zasłaniały mu widok na twarz dziewczyny.

– Ta – mruknęła. – Dzięki za pomoc, możesz już iść.

– Najpierw mi wyjaśnisz co tu się stało – powiedział twardo. – Chyba nie sądzisz, że zapomnę o tym od tak.

– Dobrze by było.

– Tabitho – powiedział miękko. – Spójrz na mnie.

Panna Vergou przez chwilę nic nie zrobiła, aż w końcu niepewnie uniosła twarz. Harry aż wciągnął ze świstem powietrze. Wściekłość ponownie go zalała, a jego oczy pociemniały. Na twarzy dziewczyny znajdowało się kilka siniaków. Największą jednak uwagę zwracało fioletowe limo.

– W tej chwili masz mi powiedzieć co tutaj się stało – niemal zagrzmiał. Tabitha natychmiast spuściła oczy i zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na różdżce.

– Tabitho – spróbował ponownie Harry, o wiele łagodniej. – Powiedz mi. Obiecuję, że nie będę kazał ci iść do opiekuna. Powiedz mi tylko, kto to zrobił, czy to długo trwa?

– Obiecujesz?

– Obiecuję, możesz mi zaufać – powiedział spokojnie, kładąc na jej dłoni swoją dłoń, chcąc dodać jej otuchy.

– Oni – zaczęła cicho. – To kilku Ślizgonów. Widzieli mnie jak szłam z Gwardzistami i się im to nie spodobało.

– Długo to trwa?

– Jakiś.. jakiś tydzień – mruknęła. Harry zmrużył ze złością oczy. _Strażnik_ nakazał mu spokój.

– Wiesz kim oni są?

– To – tu zamilkła. – Obiecujesz, że nic nie zrobisz? To minie. Oni się w końcu znudzą.

– Yhym – skinął głową.

– To Elvener McVain, Ramior Benasero, Darius Malum i William Lyrs. To minie, naprawdę.

– Yhym – Harry kiwnął głową. – Teraz pójdziesz do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

– Ale Harry! Obiecałeś – warknęła, nagle odzyskując odwagę.

– Kłamałem – uśmiechnął się do niej bezczelnie, na co dziewczyna otworzyła w szoku usta. – A teraz ty idziesz do skrzydła, a ja musze komuś wyjaśnić, że atakowanie bezbronnej dziewczyny, to rzecz, której naprawdę nienawidzę.

– Harry!

– Nie bój się, nie zapomnę wspomnieć o tym Glennowi. Na pewno się ucieszy, że kilku Ślizgonów już od tygodnia napada na jego kuzynkę.

– Nie możesz tego zrobić – sapnęła przerażona.

– Zobaczymy.

**III**

**IAN NEADER ZNALEZIONY MARTWY W SWOIM WŁASNYM DOMU!**

Dnia dwunastego listopada o godzinie siedemnastej dwadzieścia trzy został znaleziony martwy Ian Neaders w swoim własnym domu, na peryferiach Londynu. Denata znalazła jego własna żona, która wróciła ze swojego dyżuru ze świętego Munga.

Sprawą zajął się sam Inspektor Ethan Petrova, znany z rozwiązania słynnej sprawy _Czarnej Koniczyny_. Z opinii biegłych wynika, że Ian Neader został zabity przez Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne. Wiadomo również, że Neaders wcześniej został dotkliwie pobity i długotrwało torturowany przy użyciu Zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego.

Nasz korespondent dowiedział się również, że Neaders dostawał wcześniej pogróżki, dotyczące jego współpracy przy projekcie Ustawy, która legalizowałaby użycie czarów poza szkołą.

Ustawa miała na celu zastąpienie obecnej, która również pozwalała na używanie magii przez uczniów poza szkołą w wyjątkowych sytuacjach. Według jednak Iana Neadersa, ministra Korneliusza Knota i jego bliskich współpracowników, nie była ona sprecyzowana. Do tej pory było wiele procesów, gdzie sądzono nieletnich za użycie czarów, a sytuację, według ustawy, nie spełniały wymogów. Głośnym przykładem jest przypadek Harrego Pottera, który rok temu stanął przed Wizengamotem za „niezgodne z prawem użycie zaklęcia Patronusa". W rzeczywistości pan Potter użył tego zaklęcia, by uratować zarówno siebie jak i swojego mugolskiego kuzyna przed dementorami. Został jednak oskarżony, a gdyby nie wstawiennictwo Dumbledore'a, mógłby zostać nawet wydalony z Hogwartu.

„Na podstawie tego przykładu widzimy, że wcześniejsza ustawa nie spełnia swoich założeń. Jej twórcy jasno nie sprecyzowali jej celów, przez co wynikło wiele nieporozumień. Wraz z ministrem, Korneliuszm Knotem i jego współpracownikami, postanowiliśmy stworzyć nową Ustawę, która by zapobiegła takim uchybieniom, jakie miały dotąd miejsca. Umożliwimy również nieletnim obronę przed Śmierciożercami. Niestety żyjemy w takich czasach, że musimy zapewnić każdemu stuprocentową możliwość obrony(…)". Jest to fragment wypowiedzi Iana Neadersa z dwudziestego października.

Inspektor Petrova wraz z Szefem Biura Aurorów, Rufus'em Scrimgeour'em, zapewniają, że zrobią wszystko co w ich mocy, by złapać winnego lub winnych tego haniebnego czynu. Jasne jest dla wszystkich, że motywem było zaprzestanie prac nad Ustawą. Minister jednak zapewnia, że Ustawa jest już niemal na ukończeniu, a poświęcenie Neaders'a nie zostanie zapomniane.

Pytanie jednak pozostaje. Skoro został zamordowany tak wysokiej klasy urzędnik, bliski współpracownik samego Ministra Magii, to jak my, zwykli obywatele, możemy czuć się bezpiecznie? Czy możemy zaufać Aurorom? Do tej pory nie udało się schwytać odpowiedzialnych za atak na wioskę Willstran. Czemu tym razem miałoby się to udać? To i wiele innych pytań wciąż zostaje bez odpowiedzi.

O wszelkich postępach będziemy informować państwa na bieżąco.

Samira Ruiz


	14. Rozdział XIV

**A/N:** Jestem coraz bliżej, żeby wyrównać stan rozdziałów. Zostało mi jeszcze pięć, by zarówno tutaj jak i na blogu było równo.

* * *

**Rozdział czternasty**

„_Lubię rozmawiać z Królikiem, bo Królik mówi wyraźnie o rzeczach wyraźnych, jak na przykład: Już pora na śniadanie lub Misiu, zjedz coś..."_

**W**ieść o czwórce Ślizgonów, którzy dziwnym sposobem znaleźli się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, rozniosła się lotem błyskawicy. Ci bardziej wścibscy dowiedzieli się też o wizycie panny Vergou w królestwie madame Pomfrey. Nikt jednak nie wiedział, co się stało, choć kilku bystrzejszych miało swoje podejrzenia. Żaden z rannych nie powiedział nic, nawet pod groźbą wiecznego szlabanu ze Snape'm.

Harry nawet nie wahał się, tylko od razu poszedł do Glenna, by mu wszystko opowiedzieć. Romersheuser był tak wściekły, że nie dało się tego opisać. A gdy tylko trafili na problematyczną czwórkę Ślizgonów w mniej uczęszczanym korytarzu, zrobili wszystko, co tylko mogli, by im _wyperswadować _takie pomysły. Zaraz po tym Glenn odebrał Tabithę ze Skrzydła. Z tego, co Harry zauważył, chłopak nie opuszczał dziewczyny nawet na krok przez około tydzień. Odprowadzał ją na zajęcia, odbierał i ogólnie był tak zwanym „wrzodem na dupie". Gryfon słyszał już tyle ich kłótni, gdzie Tabitha próbowała uwolnić się od kuzyna, ale zawsze kończyło się tym samym. Nieugięty Glenn jej nie słuchał.

Zielonooki nawet nie był aż tak bardzo zdziwiony, kiedy następnego dnia po odesłaniu Ślizgonów do Skrzydła Hermiona przyszła do ich dormitorium i zaczęła mu prawić kazanie. Ron, kiedy tylko usłyszał o całym zamieszaniu, sam miał ochotę ruszyć na czwórkę idiotów. Ich kłótnia była tak głośna, że zjawiła się nawet McGonagall, próbując ich uciszyć. Odjęła im punkty i zagroziła szlabanem.

Po tym wydarzeniu coś ponownie zmieniło się na lekcjach eliksirów. Snape zamilkł, wchodząc w tryb „Potter nie istnieje". _Strażnik_ podsunął Harry'emu teorię, że Naczelny Postrach Hogwartu mógł być wdzięczny za pomoc jego podopiecznej. Choć argumenty drugiego umysłu były całkiem logiczne – „_Snape pewnie sam miał ochotę im wtłoczyć trochę rozumu do głowy"_ lub „_Nauczycielowi nie przystoi przeklinanie swoich własnych uczniów"_ – to jednak Harry jakoś nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Wolał wierzyć w wersję, że Mistrz Eliksirów ma zmienne nastroje.

Kolejny mecz, tym razem Ravenclaw – Hufflepuff odbył się dwudziestego listopada i był on wyrównaną walką. Harry siedział na trybunach, podziwiając nowe taktyki przeciwników. Obserwując ich, robił notatki w zeszycie, by potem wykorzystać niektóre zwody na treningu ich własnej drużyny. Mecz zakończył się wygraną Hufflepuffu, choć znicz został złapany przez Cho Chang.

**III**

Pokój Wspólny Gryffindoru okupowany był przez pierwszo- i drugo- roczniaków, którym, jak Harry zdążył się dowiedzieć, Snape zadał gigantyczne wypracowanie. Każdy z Gryfonów miał zamiar zaliczyć je przynajmniej na Zadowalający, dlatego teraz siedzieli przy stolikach i na kanapach z opasłymi tomami, które wynieśli z biblioteki.

– Harry, Harry! – Usłyszał, jak ktoś go woła. Rozejrzał się wokoło, zauważając Ginny. Rudowłosa stała przy wejściu i machała na niego ręką. Włożył _Sto jeden zaklęć, które uratowało mi życie_ do torby, którą zawiesił sobie na ramieniu. Podszedł do siostry przyjaciela, która miała lekko zaróżowione policzki i nierówny oddech.

– Coś się stało, Ginny? – Zapytał niepewnie.

– Musisz to zobaczyć – uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pociągnęła go za rękę, wyprowadzając z Pokoju Wspólnego.

– Ale co się stało?

– Zobaczysz, zobaczysz – niemal piszczała z podekscytowania. Harry ze sceptyczną miną szedł za rudowłosą, aż doszli do schodów prowadzących do Wielkiej Sali. Gryfon zauważył, że wokół balustrady ustawiona już była spora grupka widzów, którzy wręcz wychylali się, by dokładnie widzieć to, co dzieje się na dole. W większości byli to Gwardziści.

– Cześć – przywitał się ze wszystkimi, co niektórzy mu odpowiedzieli. – Co tutaj się dzieje?

– Patrz na dół – szepnęła Ginny, wskazując palcem. – Ron próbuje zaprosić Hermionę na randkę.

Harry aż otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Na dole faktycznie znajdowała się rzeczona dwójka. Nawet z tej odległości Harry widział, jak Ron ma zaczerwienione uszy i duka coś niewyraźnie, patrząc w ziemię. Hermiona za to miała zmarszczony nos, cały czas próbując zrozumieć mowę rudzielca.

– Stawiam pięć sykli, że nigdy tego z siebie nie wydusi – zachichotał Dean.

– Dam pięć na to, że zaraz się Hermiona wkurzy i pójdzie – dorzucił Klemens. Jego bliźniak również wyjął pieniądze, bez słowa dając je Thomasowi.

– Jesteście okropni – jęknęła zniesmaczona Hanna, opierając ręce na balustradzie. – Nie sądzicie, że to takie wspaniałe? Ron zbierał się do tego tak długo. Ja też bym chciała, by mnie kto…

– Wśród nich jest pełno nargli – stwierdziła Luna. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie, ignorując całkowicie mowę Abott, która już zdążyła się rozmarzyć.

– Dziesięć, że da mu kosza – podbił stawkę Smith, przerywając ciszę. Na dole wciąż nie zmienił się obrazek. Rudowłosy prefekt wciąż starał się zaprosić Hermionę na randkę, ale cały czas mówił wszystko okrągłą drogą, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie odpowiednich słów. Panna Granger cały czas próbowała łagodnie wymusić z niego sprawę, ale kiepsko jej szło.

– Colin, dam ci dwa sykle, jak strzelisz im teraz fotkę – powiedział Justin. Młodszy Gryfon spojrzał najpierw na dół, potem znów na starszego kolegę i ponownie na dół.

– Pięć – odpowiedział.

– Hej, młody, to czyste zdzierstwo – wtrącił się Seamus.

– Jak mnie zobaczy, to będzie chciał obedrzeć ze skóry – stwierdził starszy z Creevey'ów. Tutaj chłopacy nie mogli znaleźć stosownego argumentu, dlatego Puchon, z cierpiętniczym westchnieniem, zgodził się. Colin wręcz zbiegł po schodach i dopiero przy ostatnich schodkach schował się za poręcz.

– Przez was mogę stracić brata – mruknął Dennis.

– Ależ on duka – westchnęła Tabitha. Harry zauważył, że z twarzy dziewczyny zniknęły siniaki. Gdy tylko Ślizgonka zauważyła jego spojrzenie, posłała mu własne, o wiele chłodniejsze. _No tak_, pomyślał Harry, _wciąż jest obrażona_. Panna Vergoue od pamiętnego spotkania w lochach i jego zachowania, traktowała go jak powietrze. Była na niego wściekła.

– Colin robi nam zdjęcie – stwierdził Neville. Harry ponownie przeniósł wzrok na sytuację poniżej. Mały fotograf faktycznie stał teraz pod ścianą, skrzętnie schowany przed Ronem.

– Dawajcie, głupie miny – rzucił z tyłu Glenn. Dostał w zamian uniesienie brwi. – Hej, nie jestem taki sztywny!

– Nic nie mówimy – mruknął Justin.

– Ile można? – Jęknęła Lavender, a stojąca obok niej Padma wymieniła znaczące spojrzenie ze swoją bliźniaczką.

– Zabije nas – odpowiedziała jej jedynie Parvati. Obydwie nachyliły się nad barierką.

– Hej, Hermiona! – Krzyknęły nagle. Harry, wraz z innymi, kucnął, próbując być niezauważonym.

– Ron nas zabije – szepnęła w jego stronę zdruzgotana Ginny. Harry nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. _Strażnik_ zapewnił swoje wsparcie, choć Gryfon wyraźnie słyszał jego złośliwy śmiech w zakamarkach swojego umysłu.

– Ron chce cię spytać…

– Zamknijcie się! – Odkrzyknął spanikowany rudzielec, podskakując śmiesznie w miejscu.

– Oh, zamknij się tam, Weasley! – Warknęła Tabitha.

– Czy pójdziesz z nim na randkę do Hogsmeade! – Zakończyły wspólnie panny Patil. Harry zauważył, między kolumienkami, jak cała twarz Rona pokryła się rumieńcem. Z tyłu mignął mu błysk, świadczący jedynie o tym, że Colin uwiecznia tę chwilę. _Strażnik_ wysłał mu myśl, że będą musieli koniecznie zadbać o te zdjęcia, bo Ron pewnie spali je przy pierwszej okazji.

Hermiona odwróciła się do rudowłosego, a lekki rumieniec pokrył jej policzki. Powiedziała coś do Rona, który nagle uśmiechnął się szeroko i odeszła.

– I co? – Zapytała podekscytowana Hanna, nie mogąc wręcz ustać w miejscu. Ron jedynie uniósł dwa kciuki do góry. Bliźniaczki Patil przybiły sobie piątki.

– Co nie znaczy, że nie ręczę za siebie, jak was dorwę!

– Czas na ewakuację, drogie panie! – Krzyknął Harry, rzucając się ze śmiechem do ucieczki. Reszta ruszyła za nim.

– Wracać mi tu, tchórze jedne!

**III**

Najbliższe wyjście do Hogsmeade miało miejsce dwudziestego szóstego listopada. Ron już wcześniej ostrzegł, że jeśli chociaż zobaczy któregokolwiek z Gwardzistów w pobliżu jego i Hermiony, to przeklnie delikwentów najpaskudniejszą klątwą, jaką zna. Harry obiecał, że choć sam miał zamiar wyjść do wioski, to będzie trzymał się z daleka. Gryfon słyszał jednak, że Dean, Seamus i Zachariasz mieli odmienne plany, ale nie wspomniał o tym przyjacielowi.

Śnieg padał bez przerwy już od przeszło tygodnia. Zaspy zimnego puchu zdobiły uliczki w Hogsmeade, do której zaraz dorwali się trzecio roczniacy. Harry uchylił się przed jedną, zbłąkaną śnieżką, którą w zamierzeniu miał dostać ciemnowłosy uczeń, a poleciała w jego kierunku. Naciągnął mocniej czapkę na uszy i schował ręce do kieszeni. Wiatr wiał mroźnym powietrzem, a słońce wychylało się nieśmiało zza chmur.

Zielonooki skierował swoje kroki do _Miodowego Królestwa_, gdzie miał zamiar uzupełnić swój zapas słodkości. Lodowe myszy skończyły mu się w poprzednim tygodniu, a jak zauważyła Hermiona, Harry był od nich po prostu uzależniony. Gryfon miał co do tego odmienne zdanie, ale nie wdał się w dyskusję, a jedynie przytaknął przyjaciółce.

- Dzień dobry – przywitał się, kiedy tylko przekroczył próg sklepu. Odpowiedział mu właściciel Ambrozjusz, który obsługiwał za ladą kilkoro innych uczniów. Harry stanął w kolejce, rozglądając się z zaciekawieniem dookoła. Na półkach jak zawsze mieniły się słodkości, a za ladą stał starszy mężczyzna o włosach przyprószonych siwizną i bystrych, czujnych oczach. Jego żona, otyła kobieta, o włosach związanych zawsze w dwa warkocze, krzątała się na zapleczu, co rusz uzupełniając braki na sklepowych półkach.

– Dzień dobry – drzwi otworzyły się ponownie, wpuszczając mroźne powietrze. Do środka weszła Ginny. Rudowłosa strzepała ze swojej czapki śnieg i dmuchnęła kilka razy ciepłym powietrzem w złączone dłonie.

– Cześć, Harry – przywitała się, kiedy tylko go zauważyła. Podeszła do niego.

– Jesteś sam?

– Tak, Ron jest z Hermioną na randce…

– Wiem, widziałam ich – przerwała mu. – Ron jest czerwony jak burak, a tuż za nimi podąża Dean, Seamus i Zachariasz.

– A ty? Czemu jesteś sama? – Zapytał, na co dziewczyna jedynie wzruszyła ramionami.

– Moja ostatnia randka nie wypaliła, więc stwierdziłam, że raz samotne zakupy mi nie zaszkodzą – odpowiedziała spokojnie.

– Co dla was? – Głos pana Fluma zwrócił ich uwagę. Harry od razu poprosił o lodowe myszy, co panna Weasley przyjęła z lekkim uśmiechem. Kiedy i Ginny kupiła słodycze, wyszli ze sklepu, uprzednio chowając je do powiększonych kieszeni.

– Skoro jesteśmy sami, to może pomożesz mi w wyborze prezentów na święta? – Zaproponował. – Wiem, że zostało jeszcze trochę czasu, ale wolę już teraz szukać.

– Czemu nie – zgodziła się rudowłosa Gryfonka.

**III**

**MOST MILLENNIUM BRIDGE RUNĄŁ! [i]**

_Dnia dwudziestego dziewiątego listopada, jeden z mostów w Londynie, Millennium Bridge, runął. Było to w godzinach popołudniowych, kiedy zorganizowana grupa Śmierciożerców zaatakowała mugoli._

_Nasz korespondent dowiedział się, że grupie przewodniczył wilkołak, Fenrir Greyback, który zaatakował trzynastu mugoli, z czego dwóch zostało zarażonych likantropią. W ataku zginęło piętnastu mugoli, dwudziestu zostało ciężko rannych, z czego połowa ofiar była traktowana zaklęciem Niewybaczalnym – torturującym._

_Zapytany o całą sprawę Minister Magii milczy, również biuro Szefa Aurorów nie chce odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań, związanych z całym tym zdarzeniem._

Harry odłożył gazetę, zaciskając mocno pięści. Na stronie głównej znajdowało się zdjęcie z zatopionym mostem, a na niebie górował Mroczny Znak.

– Czytałeś? – Zapytała cicho Hermiona, podchodząc do niego. Siedział w Pokoju Wspólnym, gdzie Hedwiga przysłała mu specjalne wydanie _Proroka Popołudniowego_.

– Tak.

– W tym ataku zginęła mama drugorocznego Puchona – szepnęła Gryfonka, siadając obok niego. Harry podniósł na nią zaskoczony wzrok, po czym napiął się mocniej.

– To nie twoja wina – powiedziała, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

– Mylisz się, Hermiono – odpowiedział natychmiast. – Może i nie ja rzucam zaklęcie, ale gdybym tylko szybciej pokonał Voldemort'a, to wiele osób wciąż by żyło.

– Harry, nie możesz obwiniać się za całe zło tego świata. To Aurorzy powinni zjawić się tam i bronić mugoli. To, że akurat od ciebie każdy wymaga, byś zabił Voldemort'a, wcale nie znaczy, że dorośli mogą siedzieć na tyłku i oczekiwać od dziecka zbawienia.

– Dziękuję – Zielonooki uśmiechnął się szczerze do dziewczyny.

– Po prostu nie rozumiem, czemu wszyscy chcą, żebyś to ty go pokonał – mruknęła. – To niepoważne!

_Bo tylko ja jestem w stanie to zrobić_, pomyślał Gryfon, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. W zamian przytulił do siebie Hermionę, która wdzięcznie schowała twarz w jego ramieniu. Harry, głaszcząc przyjaciółkę po plecach, rozejrzał się po Pokoju Wspólnym.

W kominku skrzył się wesoło ogień, a kilka iskier pryskało, od czasu do czasu, na dywan. Trójka pierwszorocznych siedziała tuż obok niego na ziemi i grała w Eksplodującego Durnia. Przy jednym ze stolików siedziały Lavender z Parvati, rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami. Na fotelu, ustawionym tuż pod ścianą, siedział Neville, otoczony kilkoma księgami.

– Boję się, Harry – szepnęła nagle Hermiona, ogrzewając mu oddechem szyję. Gryfon spojrzał na nią pytająco.

– Boję się, że to samo spotka moich rodziców – powiedziała cicho, a głos jej lekko zadrżał. Harry nie odpowiedział nic, jedynie mocniej ją objął. _Strażnik_ wysłał mu impuls, nad którym Gryfon musiał się poważnie zastanowić.

**III**

– Musimy coś z tym zrobić, Albusie – zagrzmiał Moody. – Nie możemy pozwolić, by ci Śmierciożercy nas zastraszyli!

– Czemu Aurorów nie było na miejscu? – Zapytała profesor McGonagall, a kilka głów obróciło się w stronę Kingsley'a.

– Nie dostaliśmy żadnego rozkazu – odpowiedział spokojnie mężczyzna. – Bez niego nie możemy wysłać Grupy Szturmowej.

– Kto jest odpowiedzialny za wysyłanie jednostki? – Spytał natychmiast Dumbledore, uważnie rozglądając się po wszystkich Zakonnikach.

– Oczywiście Szef Biura Aurorów, ale mogą to zrobić jeszcze kapitanowie poszczególnych grup, jeśli Szefa nie ma, a wymaga tego sytuacja.

– Rozumiem, że zabijanie mugoli to nic nowego – rzucił sarkastycznie Snape.

– W biurze znajdował się Rufus Scrimgeour, więc bez jego zgody lub rozkazu mam związane ręce – jęknął Shlacklebolt, ignorując profesora eliksirów.

– Czyli Scrimgeour będzie nam utrudniał? – Zapytała zaskoczona McGonagall. – Wydawało mi się, że nie stoi on po stronie…

– To pieprzony karierowicz – wtrącił się Moody, stukając nerwowo swoją sztuczną nogą. – Będzie się uśmiechał do zdjęć, mówił to, co prasa chce usłyszeć, a jak przychodzi co do czego, to spieprzy pod łóżko.

– Jest jakaś alternatywa, żeby obejść procedury?

– Wysłanie pana Scrimgeour'a na przymusowy urlop? – Zaproponował wesoło Faust, za co zarobił sceptyczne spojrzenie Dumbledore.

– Faust ma rację – stwierdził cicho Kingsley. – Jedynym sposobem jest usunięcie Scrimgeour'a albo ze stołka, albo załatwiając mu urlop. Dzięki temu kapitanowie przejmą jego obowiązki, aczkolwiek do tego mógłby wtrącić się Minister.

– Korneliusz nie będzie przeszkadzał – powiedział spokojnie Albus. – Po tym, jak zaprzeczał powrotowi Voldemorta, jego sytuacja jest niezwykle krucha. Starszyzna zastanawia się nad przymusowym usunięciem go.

– To chyba dobrze - prychnęła Emmelina Vance.

– Mi również wydawało się to dobrym pomysłem – zaczął tłumaczyć Dumbledore. – Teraz jednak dobrze wiem, że jeśli Korneliusz straci posadę ministra, będziemy mieli duży kłopot.

– Niby jaki?

– Moja droga, w tej chwili Korneliusz słucha moich rad, dlatego może nam ułatwić kilka kwestii i zarówno wprowadzić potrzebne reformy. Jeśli Starszyzna go zdymisjonuje, dojdzie do wyborów. Jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że czołowym kandydatem zostanie Lucjusz Malfoy.

– Przecież to Śmierciożerca! – Oburzyła się Molly.

– Wystarczy przekupić odpowiednie osoby, a Ministerstwo będzie pod kontrolą Voldemorta – zakończył Dumbledore. – Dlatego jestem zdeterminowany, żeby wspomóc Korneliusza.

– Jak z tą ustawą?

– Jest ukończona – odpowiedziała McFly. – Minister jednak stara się ją ulepszyć, dlatego wejdzie w życie dopiero z dniem ferii świątecznych uczniów Hogwartu.

– Albusie, myślałeś o werbowaniu klas siódmych? – Zapytał Moody, a jego oko okręciło się dookoła osi.

– Albusie, chyba nie myślisz poważnie, przecież to dzieci!

– Jakoś nie przeszkadzało ci, Minerwo, kiedy werbowano nas – rzucił sceptycznie Remus, opierając się o jedną ze ścian. Kobieta spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem, zupełnie jak pozostali.

– Poza tym – wtrącił się Charlie. – Większość z tych dzieci, jak wszyscy uważają, już miała do czynienia ze Śmierciożercami. Uważam, że powinniśmy zaproponować Harry'emu miejsce w Zakonie.

– Charlie – sapnęła oburzona Molly. – On nie jest jeszcze pełnoletni, to wciąż dziecko!

– Mamo – odpowiedział na obronę brata, Bill. – Harry z całą pewnością nie jest już dzieckiem. Ma w walce doświadczenie i wiele razy stawał przed samym Voldemort'em.

– Nie ma mowy.

– Jesteście strasznie zabawni – stwierdził nagle Slavomir, widząc nadchodzącą kłótnie. Odchylił się na krześle, czekając, aż wszyscy się na nim skupią.

– Oczekujecie od tego chłopaka zbawienia, a jednocześnie traktujecie go jak dziecko. Jeśli chcecie, żeby pokonał za was Voldemort'a, to lepiej by było, żebyście go do tego przygotowali, a nie oczekujecie, że nagle dostanie jakiejś wielkiej mocy.

– Nikt tego od niego nie oczekuje!

– Molly, cały wasz świat nazywa go Wybrańcem. Większość z dorosłych pozostaje neutralnymi, ponieważ sądzą, że pan Potter ich uratuje. Taka jest rzeczywistość.

**III**

Harry siedział w Pokoju Życzeń, a wokół niego porozrzucane były różne księgi, teczki od Syriusza i notes z Gringotta. Na stoliku stała parująca herbata o smaku poziomek, a obok niej kilka kanapek, które przyniósł mu Zgredek. Pokój zmienił się w przytulny pokój z kominkiem, dużą, wygodną sofą i odpowiedniej wielkości stolikiem, na którym pojawiły się, obok jedzenia i napoju, kałamarze z czystymi pergaminami.

Gryfon umoczył stalówkę pióra w atramencie, po czym zaczął przepisywać na pergamin zaznaczony w księdze fragment. Siedział już niemal od dwóch godzin, robiąc notatki.

– Wiedzieliśmy, że tutaj będziesz – drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się, a w nich ukazała się rudowłosa głowa Rona. Tuż za nim weszła Hermiona. Podeszli do niego, a zaraz pojawiły się fotele, na których usiedli.

– Co robisz? – Spytała pani Prefekt, zaglądając mu przez ramię. Zmarszczyła brwi, zaczytując się w treści.

– Robię notatki na następne zajęcia Gwardii – odpowiedział spokojnie, nie przerywając pisania. – Musimy zmienić założenia.

– Co masz na myśli, stary? – Spytał Ron.

– Śmierciożercy zrobili się ostatnio zbyt aktywni. Voldemort musi być gotowy do starcia, my też musimy. Może to nastąpić w każdej chwili.

– Moim zdaniem to pokaz siły – powiedziała Hermiona, sięgając po jedną z otwartych ksiąg. – Chce pewnie zastraszyć społeczeństwo, pokazać, że on jest gotowy do działania w każdej chwili i nie powstrzyma go Ministerstwo.

– Sukinsyn.

– Język, Ronaldzie!

– Co chcesz zrobić z Gwardią? – Zignorował ją rudowłosy.

– Czas przestać się bawić w kółko wyrównawcze, musimy się zmienić. Utworzyć zwartą grupę, która będzie kryła sobie plecy w każdej sytuacji. Potrzebujemy stworzyć grupę, gdzie jedna osoba będzie atakowała, druga ją broniła.

– Coś jak w wojsku?

– Co to jest wojsko?

– To mugolska armia Aurorów – odpowiedziała machinalnie Hermiona. – Czyli stworzymy grupy. Defensywna i ofensywna. Hm…

– Ona mnie czasami przeraża – mruknął Ron do Harrego. Gryfon uśmiechnął się.

– Mnie też.

– Będziemy jeszcze potrzebować grupy leczącej – zauważyła Gryfonka. – Poza tym, Harry, nie wiem, jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz. Jak mamy się znaleźć na miejscu?

– Cały czas się nad tym zastanawiam – Harry podparł podbródek na dłoni.

– W przyszłym semestrze odbędzie się nauka teleportacji – zaproponował Ron. – Co prawda tylko dla naszego rocznika, ale to nam wiele ułatwi.

– Jestem z ciebie dumna – rzuciła wesoło Hermiona, na co Ron burknął coś pod nosem. Harry uśmiechnął się, przyglądając się uważnie swoim przyjaciołom. Jeszcze nie wiedział, czy obydwoje byli parą, aczkolwiek spędzali bardzo wiele czasu tylko we dwoje, dlatego czekał na dobre wieści od Rona.

– Poza tym, zdobyłem coś, co rozdam na najbliższym spotkaniu.

– Co masz na myśli? – Hermiona przyjrzała mu się uważnie. – To nic nielegalnego, prawda, Harry?

– No cóż, zależy jak na to spojrzysz – tu uśmiechnął się do niej wesoło. Dziewczyna sapnęła, już otwierając usta, by zacząć swoje kazanie.

– Herm, cokolwiek Harry zdobył, na pewno nam pomoże – wstawił się za przyjacielem Ron.

– Hermiono, znalazłaś jakiś sposób na zabezpieczenie?

– Mam – dziewczyna przytaknęła. – Ale przedstawię go dopiero przy wszystkich.

– Dobra, a teraz powiedz mi stary, co robiłeś z moją siostrą w Hogsmeade? – Ron nachylił się w jego stronę, patrząc mu uważnie w oczy. _Strażnik_ wysłał mu myśl, na którą Harry się skrzywił. Nigdy nie powie Ron'owi tego, co zaproponował mu drugi umysł. Jego przyjaciel czasami nie znał się na żartach, dlatego wolał nie ryzykować stwierdzeniem „_uprawialiśmy namiętny seks na środku placu_".

– Była sama, więc zaproponowałem jej, by mi pomogła wybrać prezenty na święta.

Ron uważnie przyjrzał się jego twarzy, szukając jakichś oznak kłamstwa. Mimo tego, że Harry był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, to jednak odnosił się do niego z rezerwą, jeśli chodziło o temat chłopaka jego siostry. Harry nawet nie chciał myśleć, co by się działo, gdyby faktycznie chodził z rudowłosą. Widział już wiele razy jak niczemu winny chłopak, który znajdował się zbyt blisko Ginny, oczywiście według Rona, lądował w Skrzydle.

**III**

Na kolejne spotkanie Gwardii przyszli wszyscy jej członkowie. Był to w pewnej mierze sukces, ponieważ byli z różnych domów, a przede wszystkim roczników. Zazwyczaj zdarzało się, że brakowało kilku osób, które akurat w tym momencie miały jakieś dodatkowe zajęcia lub po prostu odrabiały szlaban.

Wszyscy siedzieli na podłodze, wśród puchatych poduszek, a na środku ustawiona była taca ze smakołykami. Zgredek zawsze, kiedy tylko ktoś się znajdował w Komnacie, przynosił jakieś przekąski i coś do picia, uważając, że nie mogą tutaj siedzieć bez niczego.

– Dzisiaj omówimy pewne kwestie – zaczął spokojnie Harry, a wszystkie pary oczu zwróciły się na niego. Gryfon przygotowywał cały ten plan od kilku dni, a w niektórych jego częściach pomagała mu Hermiona. Sama jednak nie chciała zdradzić nic na temat zabezpieczeń, które mieli wprowadzić. Harry miał dziwne przeczucie, że mu się one nie spodobają. _Strażnik_ cały czas wysyłał mu uspokajające impulsy, zaznaczając, że przecież panna Granger to mądra dziewczyna, więc nie musi się o nic martwić. I tu młody Potter musiał się zgodzić.

– Jak już chyba wszyscy zauważyliśmy, rośnie aktywność Voldemorta – przy wypowiadaniu tego pseudonimu, niemal wszyscy wzdrygnęli się. Harry prychnął z niesmakiem. – Nie możecie wciąż obawiać się głupiego słowa!

– Łatwo ci powiedzieć – mruknął Justin, co jednak nie umknęło uwadze Gryfona.

– Jeśli macie zamiar podskakiwać za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś powie Voldemort – ku jego rosnącej irytacji, większość znowu się wzdrygnęła – to ja się zastanawiam, co wy tutaj wszyscy robicie! Obawianie się durnego imienia to przejaw głupoty.

– Nie rozumiesz, Potter, że niektóre słowa mają moc – odparł oburzony Michael.

– Tylko wtedy, kiedy im ją nadasz – syknął Harry. – Jeśli będziecie się bać głupiego imienia, to tylko wyjdzie na jego korzyść! Sami nadajcie mu znaczenia, a tak naprawdę, to jest głupi zlepek słów!

– Harry, odbiegłeś od tematu – zwróciła mu cicho uwagę Hermiona. Zielonooki spojrzał na nią ze złością, ale poddał się z kolejną myślą nadesłaną przez _Strażnika_. Obiecał sobie jednak, że nie pozostawi tak tej kwestii.

– Powracając – podjął ponownie. – Ostatnio zwiększyła się aktywność Śmierciożerców. Jak wiadomo, Ministerstwo Magii jest całkowicie bezużyteczne. Mugole zostali pozostawieni własnemu losowi, ponieważ nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby ich bronić.

– A Zakon Feniksa? – Spytała nieśmiało Hanna.

– Aktualnie nie ma o nich żadnych wieści – odpowiedział spokojnie Harry. On też zastanawiał się, czemu dyrektor nie robi nic w sprawie ataków. Gryfon wolał myśleć, że profesor ma po prostu jakiś plan, dlatego pozwala na to wszystko.

– Tutaj dochodzimy do pierwszego punktu, jaki chciałem dzisiaj poruszyć – kontynuował, rozglądając się uważnie po wszystkich. – Jak pamiętacie, na naszym pierwszym spotkaniu wspomniałem, że Gwardia będzie opozycją do Śmierciożerców. Jak do tej pory byliśmy jednak zbyt beztroscy – tu zmarszczył brwi. – Czas to zmienić.

– Teraz także jest czas, kiedy każdy z was może się jeszcze wycofać – dodał jeszcze. Wszyscy Gwardziści wpatrywali się w niego z uwagą. Kiedy tylko skończył, zapadło milczenie. Każdy analizował sytuację, zastanawiając się nad tym, co będzie najlepszym posunięciem.

– Ja zostaję – oznajmił spokojnie Neville, uśmiechając się do Harry'ego wesoło. Longbottom sięgnął po jedno z ciastek i sok z dyni. Po jego słowach zaraz nastąpił odzew.

– Cieszę się, że wszyscy się zdecydowaliście. Zanim przejdę do omawiania dalszych kwestii, oddaję głos Hermionie, która nam opowie o zabezpieczeniu, które znalazła.

Spojrzenia wszystkich od razu skupiły się na Pannie-Wiem-To-Wszystko.

– Do tej pory szukałam zaklęć, które zapobiegłyby zdradzie – zaczęła rzeczowym tonem. – Przeszukałam całą naszą bibliotekę i wiele innych, do których miałam dostęp. Udało mi się znaleźć Zaklęcie Lojalności. Przez bardzo długi czas je analizowałam, ponieważ pochodzi ono ze wczesnego średniowiecza i na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda wręcz idealnie, dlatego wydawało mi się podejrzane. Zaklęcie oczywiście ma swój haczyk, ale według mnie będzie się idealnie nadawało.

– Zaklęcie Lojalności, jak już powiedziałam, zostało stworzone we wczesnym średniowieczu i wtedy miało swój okres świetności. Rzucano je zazwyczaj między chłopem, a jego panem, co miało zapobiec ewentualnym przekrętom. Polegało ono na magicznym przysięgnięciu lojalności.

– Zaraz, zaraz – napomknął Terry, marszcząc brwi. – Czy tylko jedna ze stron przysięgała lojalność czy obie?

– I właśnie tu leży problem – odpowiedziała Hermiona. – Jedynie chłop przysięgał lojalność wobec swojego pana. Dzięki temu nie był w stanie zdradzić w jakikolwiek sposób swojego możnowładcy, co jednak nie oznaczało, że działało to w drugą stronę.

– Hermiono, to po co w ogóle przytaczasz to? – Zapytał zaskoczony Harry.

– Zrozum, Harry – spojrzała na niego uważnie. – Zaklęcie jest dobre, nie ma w sobie powikłań, jak w przypadku Przysięgi Wieczystej. Nie musisz uważać na to, co mówisz, ani na to, co robisz, ponieważ w Przysiędze Lojalności magia robi to za ciebie.

– Nie zgadzam się! – Fuknął Gryfon. – To brzmi jak pieprzony mroczny znak!

– Harry, wysłuchaj jej do końca – poprosił spokojnie Ron. Inni nie odzywali się, cały czas oczekując na zakończenie. Jeśli Hermiona poświęciła czas temu zaklęciu, to znaczyło, że mimo wszystko, było to najlepsze wyjście.

– Nie jest to mroczny znak – zaprzeczyła panna Granger, kiedy tylko Harry zamknął usta. – Zaklęcie nie pozostawia żadnych oznak na ciele, zamiast tego ten, komu przysięgło się lojalność, wie, gdzie się znajdujemy i w jakiej jesteśmy kondycji fizycznej.

– Wydaje mi się, że Harry będzie idealnym panem – rzuciła wesoło Luna, patrząc dookoła nieobecnym wzrokiem. – Znam Harry'ego na tyle, że doskonale wiem, że nigdy nie skrzywdziłby żadnego z nas.

– Luna ma rację – stwierdziła Ginny. – Może i to zaklęcie nie brzmi zbyt optymistycznie, ale Harry nigdy by nas nie wykorzystał. Przecież on ma syndrom bohatera.

– Co racja, to racja – prychnęła pod nosem Tabitha, dalej mając za złe Potter'owi jego kłamstwo. Przez niego musiała tłumaczyć się przed Snapem!

_Strażnik_ wysyłał do Harry'ego myśli, które zielonooki starał się za wszelką cenę ignorować. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić na tę przysięgę. Nie chciał być, jak to ujęła Luna, panem. Wszystkich obecnych traktował jak przyjaciół, którym pomógłby w każdej sytuacji. Byli sobie równi, więc dlaczego to mu chcą przysięgnąć wierność? Nie miał zamiaru zostać drugim Czarnym Panem! _I właśnie w tym sęk, Harry_ nadeszła kolejna myśl _Strażnika_.

– Jest jeszcze pewna kwestia, dotycząca tego zaklęcia – podjęła ponownie Hermiona. – Musi one zostać rzucone za zgodą obydwu stron, ponieważ w jego zamierzeniach nie ma być to czar zniewalający, a jedynie ochraniający obydwie strony. Chłop miał robić wszystko z pożytkiem dla pana, a pan miał dbać o chłopa. Poza tym – mówiła, patrząc uparcie na Potter'a. – Przysięgę będzie można później anulować za zgodą obydwu stron.

– Nie jestem do tego zbyt dobrze nastawiony – powiedział Klemens, za co od razu oberwał z łokcia od swojego bliźniaka. – Wiem jednak, że jeśli ma być to z pożytkiem dla nas, to zgodzę się przysiąc lojalność tylko Harry'emu.

– Stary, jesteś jak synonim czystości – stwierdził Seamus. – Nawet jak pomyślę o tym zaklęciu, to nie mam żadnych poważnych dreszczy. Wiem, że nie wykorzystasz nas.

– Nie zgadzam się – burknął Gryfon, po czym spojrzał oskarżycielsko na przyjaciółkę. – Przecież to pewnie kawał nielegalnej magii! Jak możesz coś takiego w ogóle proponować?!

– Harry, czytałam bardzo wiele ksiąg, gdzie sprawdzałam wszystko, co tylko dotyczyło tego zaklęcia. W każdej kronice wyraźnie zaznaczone jest, że było to powszechne i _legalne_ zaklęcie, ale zapewne wraz z upadkiem feudalizmu, zostało ono zapomniane. Poza tym, Harry, ta przysięga jest idealna. Magia postara się o to, by nawet nie było żadnych podejrzeń odnośnie naszego członkowstwa w Gwardii!

– Czyli mamy chętnych wszystkich oprócz samego zainteresowanego – westchnęła Lavender. – Miodzio.

– Harry, zrób to jako moje zadość uczynienie za bal bożonarodzeniowy – powiedziała Parvati. Gryfon na to zarumienił się jedynie.

– Harry Jamesie! – Syknęła nagle Hermiona. – Obiecałeś mi coś w wakacje. Masz być przywódcą, a nie!

– Czy wy naprawdę zwariowaliście? Chcecie tego?

– Tak – powiedziała Charleen, bawiąc się swoim długim warkoczem.

– Tylko jak na razie ty nie możesz zrozumieć, że my tu wszyscy już podjęliśmy decyzję – rzucił Zachariasz, na co od razu panna Haizel spojrzała na niego maślanym wzrokiem. Puchon zignorował młodszą współdomowniczkę.

– Zgodziliśmy się uczestniczyć w tym, dlatego każdy z nas ma świadomość, czym mogłoby się zakończyć nieświadome opowiedzenie komuś o czymś związanym z Gwardią. Jeśli przysięga ta zapobiegnie temu, czemu mamy się na nią nie zgadzać? Ma być ona naszym gwarantem bezpieczeństwa – zakończył Glenn. Harry już wiedział, że został przegłosowany, dlatego westchnął. Argumenty były jak najbardziej logiczne, ale Potter nigdy nie chciał brać na siebie takiej odpowiedzialności. Bał się, że przez tak wielką władzę, jaką chcą go obdarzyć, może stać się taki, jakim został Voldemort. Miał pozostawiony przez niego znak, który złączył ich umysły w pewien sposób. Może i _Strażnik_ zablokował to nienaturalne połączenie, ale Harry doskonale wiedział, że zdążył przez nie zatruć swoją duszę złem. Nie chciał się w nim zagłębić.

– Harry, wierzymy w ciebie – powiedziała Hermiona, kładąc mu dłoń na jego własnej. Gryfon nieświadomie zacisnął ją, po czym rozluźnił ciało.

– Dobra, niech tak będzie, skoro jest to wasza własna decyzja – zgodził się. – Zaraz po pokonaniu Volemort'a likwidujemy to, dobra?

– Nie ma sprawy, stary, tylko najpierw załatwimy bydlaka – stwierdził Ron, uśmiechając się wesoło.

– Przysięga wymaga jakiś skomplikowanych inkantacji? – Zapytał Terry, którego mina przypominała bardzo wyraz twarzy Hermiony, kiedy ta tylko poszukiwała informacji.

– Nie – zaprzeczyła Gryfonka. – Już wspomniałam, że w większości zaklęcie polega na chęci obydwu stron. Wystarczy jedynie, że osoba przysięgająca powie _Im penes vos__**[ii]**_. Musimy zgodzić się na powstanie więzi, a magia zrobi wszystko. Jedynie Harry będzie miał cięższą wersję, ponieważ musi powiedzieć _Sumpseris tuam serwitutem__**[iii]**_ i musi oczywiście tego chcieć.

– Czyli miejmy to już z głowy – powiedział Neville, wstając. Wszyscy, za jego przykładem, podnieśli się. Harry został otoczony kołem Gwardzistów, jednocześnie prosząc _Strażnika_ o zmodyfikowanie jego części. Drugi umysł wyjaśnił mu, na jego prośbę, znaczenie słów, dlatego nie miał zamiaru ich nawet wypowiadać. Skoro przysięga opierała się w niemal całości na chęci i magii, czego Harry miał w nadmiarze, to jeśli zmieni kilka słów, to nie powinno się nic stać. Poza tym, wierzył w umiejętności _Strażnika. _Jeśli ten nie negował tego pomysłu, to wszystko wyjdzie i tak, mimo innej inkantacji.

Gryfon czuł się trochę nieswojo, kiedy nagle wszyscy wyjęli swoje różdżki, które natychmiast wycelowali w niego. Przełknął ślinę, czując zbierającą się wokół nich magię. Pierwszy raz widział taki rodzaj przysięgi, gdzie wyraźnie odczuwał moc, którą każdy z tych czarodziejów posiadał.

– _Im penes vos!_ – Krzyknęli wszyscy jednocześnie, a białe promienie natychmiast wypłynęły z ich różdżek, lecąc w kierunku Harry'ego. Zielonooki patrzył niepewnie na nie, a kiedy tylko poczuł, jak oplatają jego ciało, powiedział to, co nakazał mu _Strażnik_

– _Agnosco tuam commendationem et offeretis In honore tuo reditu!__**[iv]**_ – Po swoich własnych słowach poczuł, jak kolejna obręcz oplata się wokół jego serca, tuż obok przysięgi złożonej Hermionie. Natychmiast, kiedy tylko magia uspokoiła się, uderzyło go kilkanaście nowych odczuć. W swojej głowie wyraźnie odczuwał Gwardzistów.

– Zachariasz, powinieneś leżeć w łóżku – powiedział, cały czas czując się lekko nieswojo. Harry usiadł na ziemi, oddychając głęboko.

– Harry, zmieniłeś słowa! – Krzyknęła przerażona Hermiona, podbiegając do niego natychmiast. – Jak się czujesz?

– Jakby ktoś mi przygrzał patelnią – mruknął, ignorując pierwszą część jej wypowiedzi.

– Chylę czoła, Harry – powiedział nagle Glenn, na co każdy na niego spojrzał z zaskoczeniem. – Znam doskonale łacinę.

– Co powiedział?

– Gdybyś się przykładała do zajęć, to byś wiedziała, moja droga – prychnął na kuzynkę Ślizgon, ale widząc spojrzenie innych, odpowiedział. – Pierwsza wersja, którą zaproponowała Hermiona, oznacza przyjęcie poddaństwa. Harry zamiast tego uznał naszą ofiarę i sam zagwarantował jej czystość poprzez własny honor.

– Co masz na myśli?

– W średniowieczu wiele zaklęć opierało się w głównej mierze na honorze, który traktowany był całkowicie serio – zaczął tłumaczyć. – Jeśli czarodziej lub mugol zapewnili swoim honorem jakąś czynność, to nie potrzebne były inne umowy czy przysięgi, a zaklęcie to zostało stworzone w średniowieczu. Harry, w tym momencie, kiedy zagwarantował swoim honorem, że nie wykorzysta naszej lojalności, to jakby stworzył nową więź.

– Zrobił nas mu równymi – powiedziała nagle Hermiona, po czym szczerze uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela. – Według pierwowzoru, przysięga tworzyła relację poddany-pan, ale Harry użył innego sformułowania, dlatego według więzi jesteśmy równi. Harry może i uzyskał uprawnienia pana, czyli wiedza o naszym zdrowiu i aktualnym miejscu zamieszkania, ale go również obejmuje przysięga. Genialne!

– No tak, przecież to Harry – stwierdził Ron, na co inni zgodnie mu przytaknęli.

– Jesteśmy w stanie prowadzić spotkanie dalej, czy mamy dość na dzisiaj? – Zapytała Tabitha.

– W sumie nie mamy już nic, co by wyczerpywało magię, więc możemy skończyć wszystko, co zaplanowałem – odpowiedział Harry. – Chyba, że jesteście zmęczeni.

– Damy radę – powiedział Michael, sięgając po czekoladę, którą natychmiast podzielił się z Justinem. Zaraz po nim po smakołyk sięgnęła Luna.

– Przypomina mi różaka okolistnego – powiedziała panna Lovegood, pokazując kawałek Ginny. Rudowłosa przytaknęła z głupią miną.

– Hermiono, będziesz musiała wyjąć resztę rzeczy z mojej torby, bo ja się stąd na razie nie ruszam – powiedział Harry. – Byłbym wdzięczny, jakby ktoś też mi podał czekoladę i coś do picia.

Jego prośbę zaraz spełniła Parvati, która usiadła obok niego, dodatkowo przynosząc jeszcze poduszkę.

– Teraz mi trochę głupio, że tak się zemściłam za ten bal – mruknęła hinduska bliźniaczka.

– Należało mi się – zielonooki mrugnął do niej, na co dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem.

– Ale zdradzę ci w tajemnicy, że mój przyjaciel nauczył mnie tańczyć – szepnął do niej konspiracyjnie. – Dlatego obiecuję rekompensatę, kiedy tylko nadarzy się okazja.

– Mi też się należy!- Krzyknęła Padma. Ron natychmiast zaczerwienił się, krztusząc się popijanym sokiem. Wszyscy zaśmiali się.

– Co jest w tej skrzyni? – Zapytała Hermiona, kładąc przed przedmioty wyjęte z jego torby.

– Zaraz wszystko powiem – odpowiedział. Wziął głęboki wdech, rozpoczynając:

– Jako grupa, która ma stawić czoła Śmierciożercom, musimy namierzać ich ataki lub jedynie przewidywać, gdzie coś może się wydarzyć. Wiem, że będzie to trudne, dlatego jestem w stanie, na sam początek, zapewnić bezpieczeństwo naszym rodzinom.

– W jaki sposób?

– I tutaj przechodzimy do tego, co mamy w tym kufrze – tutaj otworzył je za pomocą różdżki. – W środku znajdują się czujki magiczne.

– Harry! – Pisnęła przerażona Hermiona. – Przecież one są nielegalne!

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, Herm. Musiałem się sporo namęczyć, by je dostać. Chcę, by każdy z was wziął je ze sobą i zostawił gdzieś u siebie w domu, najlepiej w niewidocznym miejscu. Dzięki temu będziemy w stanie chociaż w takim stopniu zapewnić bezpieczeństwo najbliższym. Kiedy tylko główna czujka poinformuje nas o aktywacji sporej ilości magii, przybędziemy na ratunek.

– Proszę również, by każdy zaznaczył zielonym kółkiem, na tej mapie Anglii – tu wskazał dłonią na papierową, całkowicie mugolską, mapę turystyczną – gdzie znajduje się jego rodzinny dom. To ułatwi nam dotarcie do niego w razie potrzeby. Rozumiecie?

– To nielegalne...

– Ale koniecznie, Granger – Wtrącił się Glenn, podchodząc do skrzynki. Wyjął z niej małą, przezroczystą kulę i za pomocą różdżki zaznaczył swój dwór. – Zapewnię swojej rodzinie bezpieczeństwo w każdy z możliwych sposobów.

– On ma rację, Hermiono – poparła go Ginny. – Może to i nielegalne przedmioty, ale naszą intencją jest ratowanie naszych rodzin. Ron, ja ją wezmę.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Dean, nachylając się nad skrzynią. – Nie wiem, jak to robisz, Harry, ale naprawdę dziękuję. Dzięki tobie wierzę, że naprawdę jesteśmy w stanie go pokonać.

– Przecież to oczywiste, Dean, musimy się tylko trochę postarać.

_Strażnik_ tym razem wysłał mu jeden impuls, przy którym Harry poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś właśnie poczochrał go po włosach. Poczuł przyjemne ciepło.

– Neville - zielonooki zatrzymał Longbottom'a. – Weź jeszcze jedną.

– Nie powinienem za…

– Oczywiście, że tak – przerwał mu Harry. - Twoich rodziców też obronimy, a przy okazji będziemy wiedzieli o sytuacji w św. Mungu.

– Dziękuję – łzy zalśniły w kąciku oczu Neville'a, kiedy ten na mapie zaznaczał miejsce szpitala. Harry nie uważał tego za wielką sprawę, dla niego było to po prostu normalne.

– I przechodzimy do ostatniej rzeczy, jaką chciałem omówić – podjął ponownie Gryfon, kiedy wszyscy już spełnili jego prośbę. – Razem z Ronem i Hermioną stwierdziliśmy, że musimy stworzyć jednomyślną grupę. Gdzie jedna osoba walczy, a druga ją broni. Proponuję utworzenie dwóch grup, jedna byłaby defensywna i ofensywna.

– To nie głupi pomysł – poparł go Terry.

– Na samym początku myślałem o tym, by każdy dobrał się w pary, by stworzyć zgrane duety, a potem utworzyć grupy. Musimy umieć walczyć zarówno w dwójkach jak i w zespole.

– Dodatkowo, jedna osoba z duetu będzie musiała nauczyć się podstawowych zaklęć leczniczych. – powiedziała Hermiona.

– Możemy uwarzyć podstawowe eliksiry lecznicze – zaproponował Justin. – Ingrediencje można kupić wysyłkowo, a warzyć w Komnacie.

– Uważam jednak, że osoby najmłodsze – zaczął Colin. – Czyli te z trzeciego i czwartego roku, nie powinny się bezpośrednio angażować w walkę.

– Hej!

– Spokojnie. Wyjaśnij, Colin'ie.

– Po prostu uważam, Harry, że najmłodsi powinni się z nami uczyć, to fakt, ale jeśli dojdzie do starć, to nie powinni w nich uczestniczyć. Lepiej z nich zrobić jakąś taką inną grupę.

– Pomyślimy – zgodził się Gryfon. On również uważał, że dopiero od piątego rocznika wzwyż powinni walczyć. Zapowiadało się wiele pracy, ale Harry wierzył, patrząc po Gwardzistach, że dadzą radę.

* * *

[i] Kanonicznie też miał miejsce taki atak, więc pozwoliłam go sobie wykorzystać.

[ii] _Im penes vos_ – łać. „Oddaję się w twoje władanie."

[iii] _Sumpseris tuam servitutem_ – łać. „Przyjmuję twoje poddaństwo."

[iv] _Agnosco tuam commendationem et offeretis In honore tuo reditu _– łać. "Uznaję twoje oddanie i ofiarowuję w zamian swój honor"

Wszystko według wujka Google, więc wiadomo, że te zdania mogą być w stylu „Kali jeść, Kali pić"


	15. Rozdział XV

**Rozdział piętnasty**

„_Prosiaczek uśmiechnął się i starannie wkleił ostatni obrazek do swojego albumu - pamiętnika. Znajdowały się w nim rysunki przedstawiające jego najwspanialsze przygody przeżyte z przyjaciółmi."_

_Nie pojawiaj się na Nokturnie._

_R._

Harry ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przyglądał się listowi, który przyniosła mu bura sowa, patrząca na niego spod łba. Potter stwierdził, że musiało to być związane z okropną wichurą, jaka panowała na dworze, ale zignorował ptaka, który bardzo szybko odleciał w tylko sobie znanym kierunku.

Bardziej interesujący dla Gryfona okazał się list. Harry nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, kto go napisał, jednak wiadomość była tak dziwna, że tylko bardziej go zmartwiła i jednocześnie zaciekawiła. Nie rozumiał, co Regulus miał na myśli, ostrzegając go przed pojawianiem się na Nokturnie – przecież wiele razy już tam był i nic mu się nigdy nie stało, nie licząc oczywiście przypadkowego _Crucio_. Kiedy tylko Gryfon zapytał o to Hermionę, dziewczyna stwierdziła, że coś musiało się wydarzyć i dlatego Regulus go ostrzegł. Panna Granger zmusiła go jeszcze, żeby złożył jej obietnice, że w najbliższym czasie faktycznie nie wybierze się na Nokturn.

**III**

Czarnowłosy Gryfon przemierzał korytarze, uważnie rozglądając się. Cisza nocna rozpoczęła się kilka minut temu, a Harry jakoś nie miał ochoty wpaść na Snape'a czy Filch'a, dlatego poruszał się cicho i uważnie.

Ubrany był w ciemny płaszcz, a wokół szyi ciasno związał szalik. Włosy jak zwykle sterczały mu we wszystkie strony, a zielony oczy schowane były za błękitnymi soczewkami. Sławna blizna schowana była pod dużą ilością fluidu, który ponownie zabrał Hermionie. Szedł na spotkanie z Elliotem, nie chciał, by ktoś go niepotrzebnie rozpoznał. Miał już wystarczająco problemów, nie potrzebował kolejnego do swojej kolekcji.

Kiedy tylko pojawił się w Hogsmeade, ruszył natychmiast pod Miodowe Królestwo, gdzie umówił się ze starszym czarodziejem. Pod sklepem stała już wysoka, zakapturzona postać.

– Nareszcie, Harry, strasznie zmarzłem – powiedział Goodwin, kiedy go tylko zauważył. Potter przeprosił za zwłokę, na co starzec machnął ręką.

– Gdzie się wybieramy?

– Do miejsca, gdzie będziemy mogli spokojnie porozmawiać – odpowiedział Harry, nakazując mu gestem dłoni iść za sobą. Szli w milczeniu, a Harry co rusz sprawdzał czy nie są przypadkiem śledzeni. W końcu znaleźli się przed Bijącą Wierzbą, którą Gryfon sprawnie unieruchomił i tunelem udali się do Wrzeszczącej Chaty.

– Nie ma tu zbyt wiele luksusu, ale jest przynajmniej bezpiecznie – wytłumaczył Harry, na co Elliot przytaknął, zdejmując szatę. Gryfon ponownie był świadkiem, jak nagle wysoki i chudy mężczyzna zmienia się w niskiego, otyłego staruszka.

– To tylko złudzenie – oznajmił Goodwin, widząc minę Harry'ego. – Ta szata nadaje mi innego wyglądu, by odstraszyć potencjalnych wrogów. Gdyby każdy widział jak wyglądam naprawdę, od razu łatwiej byłoby im mnie zaatakować.

– Prawda. Chcesz piwo kremowe? Powinno jeszcze tutaj być.

– Poproszę – zgodził się staruszek, na co Harry poluzował deskę w podłodze, która okazała się skrytką. W dziurze znajdowało się kilka piw otoczonych zaklęciem chłodzącym. Gryfon podał starszemu czarodziejowi butelkę i usiadł na porwanym materacu.

– Czy to nie tutaj przypadkiem straszy? – Zapytał z ciekawością Elliot, który wyczarował sobie fotel, patrząc na porysowane ściany i drzwi oraz porozwalane meble.

– Nie, to tylko taki mit. Na równi z moim ojcem do szkoły uczęszczał wilkołak, dla którego specjalnie posadzono Bijącą Wierzbę.

– Czy to nie przypadkiem był przyjaciel twojego ojca?

– Tak, to dla niego tata i Syriusz stali się animagami – wyjaśnił Gryfon, po czym uśmiechnął się wesoło. Przyjemne ciepło rozeszło się po jego klatce piersiowej na samą myśl o wyczynie rodziców – był z nich niezmiernie dumny. Wielu czarodziei, kiedy tylko się dowiadują o czyjeś likantropii, całkowicie odrzuca taką osobę. A przecież Rogacz i Łapa dowiedzieli się mając zaledwie jedenaście lat, powinni z krzykiem udać się do dyrektora, a nie postanowić, że rozpoczną naukę animagii, by ulżyć przyjacielowi w cierpieniu.

– Prawdziwi przyjaciele – stwierdził Elliot, a jego oczy stały się dziwnie odległe. – Kiedy twój dziadek żył, również mogłem go tak nazywać. On jedyny pomógł mi postawić na nogi moją firmę po upadku Grindelwalda, kiedy wprowadzono wiele ustaw i praw, godzących w moje interesy.

– Jaki był dziadek i mój tata? – Zapytał cicho Harry, bawiąc się trzymaną butelką. Zawsze lubił słuchać o swojej rodzinie, to dawało mu możliwość na bliższe poznanie ich. Kiedy Syriusz umarł, stracił i to. Remus nigdy nie opowiadał mu zbyt wiele, Harry nie winił go za to. Lupin cierpiał o wiele bardziej od niego – był wilkołakiem, który stracił swoje stado, a takiej straty to nawet Harry mógłby nie być w stanie udźwignąć.

-–Obydwaj idioci – stwierdził bez chwili wahania Elliot, choć uśmiech rozjaśnił jego oblicze. – Nie spotkałem w swoim życiu bardziej pokręconej rodziny niż twoja, chłopcze. Naprawdę nie wiem jak Charlus zmusił Dorea'ę do ślubu albo w sumie… Ona też była dziwna.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Widzisz, Dorea pochodziła z rodziny Black'ów – Tutaj Harry uniósł zaskoczony brwi. – Boże, chłopcze, Charlus chyba właśnie umiera po raz drugi. Ty naprawdę nic nie wiesz o swojej rodzinie? Nic, a nic?

– Nigdy nie miałem sposobności, by się czegoś dowiedzieć – warknął Potter. _Strażnik_ milczał, cały czas chowając się w głębi jego umysłu.

– No dobrze – czarodziej westchnął. – To zacznijmy od początku. Twoim ojcem jest James Potter, syn Charlusa i Dorea'i Potter'ów z domu Black.

– Czyli jestem spokrewniony z Syriuszem?

– Tak, choć to będzie dalekie pokrewieństwo – przytaknął Elliot. – Powracając, Charlus został związany z Dorea'ą już jako dzieci, jednak żadna ze stron nie była za bardzo tym zachwycona.

– Nie lubili się? To jak doszło do małżeństwa?

– Nie przerywaj mi, Harry – burknął Elliot. – Jak mówiłem, zostali związani już jako małe dzieci. Wiesz, Blackowie i Potterowie to stare rodziny, mające swoje tradycje. Co prawda wszyscy je łamiecie lub naginacie na swoje potrzeby, ale są, a jedną z nich zawsze było wybieranie małżonka za młodu.

– To przecież chore – wtrącił Harry. – Nie znamy przecież tej osoby. A co z miłością?

– Widzisz, chłopcze, wiele rodzin czysto krwistych nie przejmuje się miłością. Robią wszystko z pożytkiem dla swojego rodu, a nie konkretnej osoby. To taka cecha wyższych sfer.

– Ale mój ojciec wyszedł za czarownicę mugolskiego pochodzenia, czyli nie miał z nią zaaranżowanego małżeństwa.

– Zaraz do tego przejdziemy, spokojnie – powiedział Elliot. – Widzisz, Charlus i Dorea po raz pierwszy spotkali się w Hogwarcie. Twój dziadek był wtedy na trzecim roku, a Dorea rozpoczynała szkołę. I to właśnie wtedy Charlus wpadł po uszy.

– Zakochał się? – Zdziwił się Gryfon.

– I to jeszcze jak – mruknął Goodwin. – Był w niej zakochany na zabój. Wiesz, Harry, miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia jest bardzo charakterystyczna dla twojej rodziny. Twój ojciec tak samo miał. Kiedy tylko zauważył Lily, to został złapany w jej sidła. To był koszmar, kiedy James wracał do domu na wakacje, a ja przypadkiem byłem u twojego dziadka. Tyle, ile ja się nasłuchałem o twojej matce, to starczy mi do kolejnego tysiąclecia.

– O miłość mojego taty i mamy już słyszałem – Harry uśmiechnął się. Syriusz wiele razy mówił mu o wyczynach jego ojca, który zawsze chciał zaimponować Lily. – Ale jak było z dziadkiem i babcią?

– No cóż, twoja babcia niezbyt pałała miłością do twojego dziadka. Była zła na rodziców, że wybrali jej właśnie go na przyszłego małżonka, a idiotycznie zachowanie Charlusa tylko ją odstraszało od niego. I do tego dodać to, że on był Gryfonem, a ona Ślizgonką, więc wychodziła mieszanka wybuchowa.

– Babcia była w Slytherinie?

– Harry, przecież wiesz, że tylko Syriusz jako jedyny Black w historii całego rodu dostał się do innego domu niż Salazara Slytherina.

– No tak, ale to takie dziwne – mruknął Harry.

– To, że z tego domu wyszło wielu czarnoksiężników, nie oznacza, że wszyscy Ślizgoni są źli, chłopcze. Nie zapominaj o tym.

– Wiem doskonale, że w innych domach też są źli czarodzieje – mruknął Harry. – Przecież Peter Pettigrew, zdrajca moich rodziców, był Gryfonem.

– Widzisz, Harry, dom, do którego się trafi, nie określa twojej osoby. To dopiero twoje wybory decydują o tym, jak będą postrzegać cię inni – powiedział spokojnie Elliot, pociągając łyk swojego piwa.

– Kończąc, twój dziadek po prostu sprawił, że się w nim zakochała. Dorea namiętnie spławiała go za każdym razem, kiedy tylko przychodził do niej, wyznając miłość, ale w końcu mu uległa. Było to w jej siódmej klasie. Wtedy właśnie Charlus kończył kurs Aurora i już wtedy był najlepszy na swoim roku, więc brano go na różne akcje. Jak wiesz, działał wówczas Grindelwald. I na jednej z tych akcji został ranny, a o tym dowiedziała się Dorea. Żebyś wiedział jak krzyczała w św. Mungu o jego braku odpowiedzialności, że najpierw mówi jej, że ją kocha, a potem idzie na durnowatą misję.

Cisza zapadła między nimi, jednak nie była nieprzyjemna. Gryfon wyraźnie widział, że Goodwin przypominał sobie tamte czasy. Harry wiele razy widział taką nostalgię na twarzy Syriusza czy Remusa, kiedy zbierało się im na wspomnienia. Czasem zazdrościł im tego.

– Jak zginęli? – Spytał w końcu Harry, a coś przebiegło po twarzy Elliota, który mocniej ścisnął trzymaną butelkę.

– Stało się to na siódmym roku James'a – szepnął cicho, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. – Potter'owie nigdy nie chcieli dołączyć do Czarnego Pana. Zawsze walczyli przeciw niemu, dlatego ten skurwysyn wysłał za nimi swój oddział. Zginęli w domu, w Londynie, przy okazji zabierając za sobą ośmiu z tych śmieci.

– Jak… Jak tata sobie z tym poradził? – Gryfon wiedział jedno. Wolał nigdy nie mieć rodziców, niż ich mieć i stracić. Wystarczyła mu sytuacja z Syriuszem by wiedzieć, że czasem niewiedza jest zbawienna.

– James niedługo po ataku skończył siedemnaście lat i uciekł z Hogwartu, chcąc się zemścić. Nie wiem co robił, ale w czasie jego zniknięcia, w Proroku poinformowano o śmierci trzech działaczy Czarnego Pana. Nie wiem czy była to jego sprawka, czy po prostu przypadek. Na szczęście Albus dotarł do niego szybciej niż ktokolwiek inny i James wrócił do Hogwartu, gdzie pomogli mu przyjaciele i Lily.

Cisza zapadła po jego słowach. Harry był całkowicie zaskoczony opowieścią. Nigdy nie wiedział o tym – zawsze zastanawiał się jak zginęli jego dziadkowie. Gdyby ich przecież miał, to by nie trafił do Dursley'ów, a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Wszyscy mówili mu, że został sam jak palec, nie licząc mugolskiej siostry jego mamy, a on zawsze zastanawiał się czy to faktycznie prawda. Teraz, kiedy usłyszał o swoich dziadkach, zrobiło mu się dziwnie smutno. Nie znał ich, dopiero Elliot w ogóle mu przypomniał, że przecież takowych posiadał.

– Musisz jednak wiedzieć jedno, Harry – odezwał się nagle Goodwin. – Charlus i Dorea na pewno by cię pokochali. Pewnie wszyscy ci mówią, że jesteś podobny do Jamesa, ale ja widzę też w tobie Charlusa i Doreę.

– Dziękuję – powiedział cicho zielonooki, a jego oczy stały się dziwnie mokre. Z zaskoczeniem dotknął policzków, po których spływały łzy. Natychmiast zaczął je ocierać rękawem bluzy. _Strażnik_ nagle wypłynął z zakamarków jego umysłu, wysyłając mu falę ciepła i miłości. Spowodowało to jedynie, że szloch się wzmocnił.

– Spokojnie, Harry – Elliot wstał z wyczarowanego przez siebie fotela i podszedł do Gryfona. Kucnął obok niego, kładąc mu dłonie na ramiona. – Płacz jest dobry, by oczyścić się z emocji, dlatego nie żałuj go sobie.

Harry nie wiedział ile tak spędził czasu, otoczony miłością _Strażnika_ i ciepłem Elliota. Starszy czarodziej milczał, pozwalając mu na takiego zachowanie. Potter był mu wdzięczny.

– Opowiesz mi o _Strażniku_? – Zapytał w końcu, kiedy się uspokoił. Elliot usiadł koło niego, na rozpadającym się materacu i odłożył pustą butelkę na ziemię.

– Nie wiem zbyt wiele. Potterowie skrzętnie skrywali tajemnicę o _Strażnikach_. Gdyby dowiedział się o tym ktoś niepowołany, zaczęłaby się zapewne nagonka.

– Dlaczego? Mój przyjaciel mówił mi, że posiadanie _Strażnika_ to dar.

– I tak, i nie – przytaknął Elliot. – Wiele starych rodów traktuje _Kontrahentów_ jako osoby objawione. Kiedy ród ma jednego, wtedy puszy się jak tylko może. Daje to prestiż i niezwykłą moc. Z drugiej strony, kiedy ludzi dowiadują się, że ktoś jest _Kontrahentem_, stają się wobec takiej osoby podejrzliwi. Strach powoduje w nich nienawiść, a zbyt mała wiedza o ich możliwościach, pobudza ich do nieprzewidzianych działań. Kiedy ludzie się boją, robią straszne rzeczy, Harry.

– Yhym – Gryfon przytaknął, zgadzając się z Goodwin'em.

– Charlus kiedyś opowiadał mi legendę o założycielu waszego rodu. Był to niejaki Garrick czy coś podobnego, który był znany wówczas jako „Ten co rozumie", widzisz, mówiłem ci o waszych głupich ksywkach…

– Hej, nie mamy wpływu na to jak mówią o nas ludzie – burknął Harry, choć uśmiech rozjaśnił jego buzię. _Strażnik_ oplatał go niczym wąż, dalej lekko bucząc niczym fałszoskop.

– Niby tak, Harry. Wracając, Garrick został tak nazwany przez ludzi, ponieważ potrafił z łatwością oddać się _Nurtowi_, dlatego posiadał dużą wiedzę. Mówi się, że w czasie jednej z _Wędrówek_ natrafił na umysł Lueveni. Jedni mówią, że była tak jak on, czarownicą, która potrafiła również trafić do _Nurtu_, jednak według legendy był to byt magiczny, może demon. Nie ważne. Garrick i Luevenia zakochali się w sobie i potem wyszło jak wyszło. Od tej pory każdy z Potter'ów w swoje siedemnaste urodziny dostaje _Strażnika_.

– Ja nie mam jeszcze siedemnastu lat – zauważył Harry. – Dlaczego więc mam _Strażnika_?

– Widzisz, Harry. Charlus wiele razy mi mówił, że _Strażnik_ mógł się objawić wcześniej, dbając o swojego podopiecznego od jego najmłodszych lat, ale dopiero w siedemnaste urodziny zawiązuje się pełny _Kontrakt_. Przynajmniej tyle mi wiadomo.

– Czyli przekonam się dopiero za pół roku? – Harry jęknął. _Strażnik_ pozostawał niewzruszony, ignorując rozmowę.

– No chyba, że twój postanowi inaczej i się objawi wcześniej, w co szczerze mówiąc wątpię.

– Ekstra.

**III**

Deszcz dudnił o szyby, a co jakiś czas grzmoty przecinały niebo. Harry wzdychając, przekładał księgi, a puste półki przecierał morką szmatą.

– Zachciało mi się pyskować – mruknął cicho Gryfon, patrząc ze zrezygnowaną miną na cały regał, który musiał uprzątnąć bez użycia magii. Zielonooki mógł się założyć o swoją pelerynę niewidkę, że była to ta część biblioteki, która nigdy nie była używana przez uczniów, dlatego skrzaty całkowicie ignorowały ja przy sprzątaniu. „_Ewentualnie Flich zakazał im to robić, by mieć czym dręczyć uczniów"_ Pomyślał, odkładając tomy na umyte miejsce. Myśl, która oplotła jego umysł, wcale nie polepszyła jego samopoczucia.

– Dobra, wiem, moja wina – burknął w odpowiedzi na impuls _Strażnika_. Doskonale wiedział, że dostał szlaban tylko dlatego, że na niego zasłużył. W końcu niepotrzebnie zaczął stawiać się Faustowi. Potter mógł właśnie teraz przyznać, że jego zachowanie było bezczelne, a profesor obrony nie zrobił nic, by sobie na nie zasłużyć. Przecież kazał mu jedynie przestać się zachowywać jak rozchwiana emocjonalnie panienka, a on niepotrzebnie się wkurzył. Faust miał rację w swoim osądzie, Harry od rana chodził wściekły jak hipogryf, a nauczyciel oberwał tylko dlatego, że akurat był pod ręką.

– Przeproszę go po następnych zajęciach, zadowolony? – Mruknął, a w odpowiedzi drugi umysł uszczypnął go w policzek. Gryfon zmiął w ustach przekleństwo, po czym sięgnął po księgi z kolejnych półek. Niestety jedna z nich wyślizgnęła mu się z dłoni, co spowodowało, że kolejne zleciały z hukiem na ziemie, wznosząc w powietrze zaległy kurz. Chłopak zakaszlał, przecierając załzawione oczy.

– Panie Potter? – Dobiegł go zmartwiony głos pani Pince, która stanęła ze sceptyczną miną w przejściu.

– Przepraszam – mruknął Gryfon, a jego policzki zarumieniły się delikatnie. Bibliotekarka jedynie westchnęła z udręczoną miną.

– Panie Potter, proszę uważać. Właśnie czyści pan hogwardzkie kroniki, dlatego proszę o więcej delikatności – powiedziała kobieta, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła między regałami. Harry mruknął coś niewyraźnego pod nosem, za co _Strażnik_ wysłał mu karcącą myśl.

– No i co z tego, że kroniki? – Burknął. – Przecież są to jakieś zdjęcia ludzi, których już da…

Nagle zamarł, przypominając sobie słowa Remusa sprzed wakacji „_James oświadczył się twojej mamie na balu absolwentów. Dorcas Meadows, przyjaciółka twojej mamy, robiła wtedy kronikę…"_ Harry spojrzał na leżące na ziemi książki, po czym zaczął gorączkowo szukać odpowiedniego rocznika. Kiedy go nie znalazł, odwrócił się z powrotem do regału i zaczął przejeżdżać palcem po grzbietach książek.

– Pięćdziesiąty czwarty… pięćdziesiąty dziewiąty… czterdziesty drugi… - mruczał pod nosem. – sześćdziesiąty … Bingo!

– Panie Potter, w bibliotece się nie krzyczy.

– Przepraszam, pani Pince – odpowiedział jej, jednocześnie wyjmując tom spośród książek. Przetarł zakurzoną okładkę, na której dużymi, złotymi literami napisane było „Kronika rocznik 1960". Lekko drżącymi dłońmi otworzył książkę, na pierwszej stronie było zrobione zdjęcie całego rocznika z klasy pierwszej, gdzie doskonale było widać podział na domy. Szybko rozpoznał swojego ojca i Syriusza, który śmiali się, puszczając oczka do zdjęć, a James co chwila zaczepiał dziewczynkę w warkoczu. Harry zmarszczył brwi, rozpoznając w niej swoją matkę. Przyjemne ciepło rozlało się w jego piersi. Tuż pod zdjęciem napisane było „_Prawie się pozabijaliśmy, ale udało nam się zdać"_. Uśmiechnął się, po czym przewinął dalej. Był tam spis nauczycieli, a zaraz za nimi były grupowe zdjęcia prefektów i domowych drużyn Quidditcha.

Harry uważnie przyjrzał się zdjęciu, przedstawiającym drużynę Gryffindoru, gdzie dumnie stał James Potter z przypiętą do piersi odznaką kapitana. Gryfon dopiero teraz zobaczył ich uderzające podobieństwo. Jego ojciec na tym zdjęciu był najprawdopodobniej w jego wieku i wyglądał tak samo jak on. _Strażnik_ poprawił go automatycznie, że jest na odwrót, bo to on jest synem. Harry zignorował go, dalej przyglądając się ojcu. Rogacz miał te same rozczochrane włosy, okrągłe okulary i posturę. Gryfon teraz zrozumiał dlaczego Remus, kiedy go zobaczył po raz pierwszy, nazwał go James'em. Jego ojciec wyglądał na tym zdjęciu jak jego bliźniak.

Rogacz bawił się zniczem, który puszczał co chwila, by go zaraz złapać. Po jego lewej stronie stał Syriusz, trzymający w dłoni kafla i gadający z jakąś dziewczyną. Harry mógł się założyć o wszystkie swoje pieniądze, że jego ojciec chrzestny jak zwykle flirtował, o czym zaraz zaświadczyły ciemniejsze policzki dziewczyny.

Harry przerzucił strony, a kiedy nie rozpoznawał nikogo, leciał dalej. W kronice znajdowało się bardzo mało zdjęć związanych z początkowymi latami rocznika '60., więcej dopiero pojawiło się z okresu szóstego i siódmego roku nauki. Harry widział na jednej z fotografii Snape'a w towarzystwie swojej matki, którzy jednak nie wyglądali na szczęśliwych. Gryfonowi przypominało to bardziej kłótnie albo po prostu nieprzyjemną wymianę zdań. Ktoś zaraz pod zdjęciem napisał : „_Koniec przyjaźni. Evans zrywa ze Smarkerusem"_ i dorysował jakiś rysunek, przedstawiający gnój, a pod nim znajdował się kolejny dopisek : „_Evans zrozumiała, że za mną szaleje"_. Harry pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową.

Kolejne zdjęcia przedstawiały różnych uczniów, choć najwięcej zdjęć posiadali Huncwoci i ich numery. Było też kilka zdjęć jego matki, a jedno z nich Harry po prostu wyjął i włożył do kieszeni. Przedstawiało ono jego matkę, która siedziała oparta o pień drzewa z książką na kolanach i przygryzała końcówkę pióra. Kiedy fotograf podszedł, podniosła głowę i szczerze się uśmiechnęła.

Gryfon w końcu dotarł do ostatnich stron, gdzie już widział swoich rodziców razem, którzy przemierzali korytarze trzymając się za rękę. Chciał nawet ponownie zabrać zdjęcie, ale powstrzymał się. Dopiero kiedy zobaczył fotografię z balu, gdzie jego ojciec oświadczył się jego matce, natychmiast wyjął ją i uważnie się jej przyjrzał.

Na pierwszym planie jego rodzice wirowali w tańcu, ale zaraz zatrzymali się i James klęknął, wyciągając przed sobą pierścionek. Lily z krzykiem rzuciła się na niego, przewracając go. Całowała go i śmiała się na zmianę. W oddali Harry zauważył Syriusza i Remusa, którzy trzymali w górze kieliszki z jakimś napojem i kiedy tylko James odwrócił do nich głowę, unieśli je w ramach toastu.

_Zawsze są z tobą_, wysłał mu drugi umysł, na co Harry uśmiechnął się wesoło. Z uwagą schował zdjęcie do swojej kieszeni, uważając, by go przypadkiem nie zgiąć. Obejrzał kronikę do końca i powrócił do pracy w o wiele lepszym humorze. Podczas przecierania kurzu nawet pogwizdywał pod nosem, a kiedy skończył odrabiać swój szlaban, życzył zdziwionej pani Pince dobrej nocy i udał się do swojej wieży.

**III**

– Pamiętajcie, polegamy na naszym partnerze – przypomniał Harry, patrząc uważnie po Gwardzistach. – Ma on się stać naszą drugą różdżką, a nie przeklętą kłodą!

– Staramy się – jęknęła Parvati, opierając się plecami o swoją bliźniaczkę. Obydwie były zmęczone, choć dalej starały zachować pion, by jeszcze bardziej nie rozeźlić swojego przyjaciela.

– Parvati, wy z Padmą powinniście stanowić niepokonany duet – stwierdził Harry, patrząc na siostry uważnie. – Jesteście bliźniaczkami, powinniście wyczuwać swoje ruchy. Weźcie przykład z Paula i Klemensa.

Fetterman'owie wyprostowali się natychmiast z dumną miną, na co Padma wystawiła im środkowy palec, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Zielonooki pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową.

– Dobra, zrobimy inaczej – stwierdził, uważnie słuchając napływających myśli od _Strażnika_. Kiedy ten skończył, Harry uśmiechnął się wesoło, na co niemal wszyscy Gwardziści jęknęli zgodnie.

– Jesteś gorszy od Snape'a – burknęła Charleen, a wszyscy bezgłośnie jej przytaknęli. Jeśli chodziło o naukę, Potter nikomu z nich nie odpuszczał. Wymagał tylko więcej i więcej. Najbardziej wkurzające dla wszystkich było to, że Gryfon uczył się przecież razem z nimi, a potrafił robić wszystkie te rzeczy o wiele lepiej. Kiedy ktoś stawał się jego partnerem, automatycznie duet zgrywał się.

– Cicho tam – mruknął Harry, choć jego oczy zabłyszczały wesoło. – Dobra, zanim przejdziemy do tego, co chcę zrobić, musimy jakoś stwierdzić na czym polega problem.

– Nikt nie jest tobą? – Rzucił Terry, na co natychmiast został zgromiony spojrzeniem.

– To nie znaczy, że tylko mi może to wychodzić. Przecież wszyscy jesteśmy na tym samym poziomie, więc nie rozumiem czemu macie problem stać się zespołem z jedną osobą. Boję się pomyśleć co się stanie, jak podzielimy się na większe grupy.

– Harry, ale Terry ma rację – powiedziała Hermiona. – Po prostu ty potrafisz zgrać się z każdym. Nie wiem na czym to polega, ale kiedy jestem z tobą w parze, to doskonale wiem czego się po tobie spodziewać. Wiem, że doskonale umiesz atakować, więc bronię. Wiem, że lubisz używać prawej ręki, więc ja trzymam się bardziej twojej lewej strony.

– To może był błąd, że sami się dobraliśmy – stwierdził nagle Glenn, a każdy spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – Dobraliśmy się według tego jak się lubimy, z kim bardziej wolimy przebywać. Może to na tym polega błąd?

– Ale przecież i tak wymieniamy się partnerami – stwierdził Neville.

– Tak, ale jeśli nauczymy się walczyć dobrze z jedną osobą, może nam łatwiej pójść z kolejną – podchwyciła Hermiona.

– To co, turniej jakiś? – Zapytała zaskoczona Ginny.

– To faktycznie nie jest głupi pomysł – mruknęła Granger. – Jeśli każdy z nas pokaże swoje umiejętności, dobierzemy się tak, by być całkowicie kompatybilni. Później zobaczymy jak nam wtedy pójdzie ze zmianą partnera.

– Jak mamy zamiar to zrobić? – Spytał Ron. – Turniej niewiele nam da. Przecież mniej więcej wiemy jak walczymy.

– Niby tak, ale może to da coś więcej – podsunęła Hanna. Wszyscy przytaknęli i Gwardziści spojrzeli uważnie na Harry'ego, który najwidoczniej był zajęty własnymi myślami. Zielonooki, kiedy tylko wyczul spojrzenia innych, wybudził się z rozmyślań, po czym rozejrzał się po przyjaciołach.

– Hej, nie ma mowy!

– Harry, tylko z tobą możemy walczyć, by pokazać cały nasz arsenał – stwierdziła wesoło Luna, po czym stanęła naprzeciw Gryfona. Każdy spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem. Dziewczyna nagle jakby spoważniała, a rozmarzony wyraz jej twarzy zniknął. Zmrużyła zawsze nieobecne oczy.

– _Drętwota!_

**III**

Harry przemierzał korytarze Hogwartu z Ronem i Hermioną. Całą trójką kierowali się w stronę wieży. Byli właśnie odwiedzić Hagrida, który niezmiernie się ucieszył na widok trójki Gryfonów. Posiedzieli, wypili herbatę, poudawali, że zjedli kawałek ciasta i uciekli pod pretekstem nauki.

– Myślałem, że już nie wyjdziemy – jęknął Ron.

– Ron, jak możesz tak mówić!

– Herm, on próbował w nas wepchnąć te kamyki – próbował się wytłumaczyć rudzielec, na co Harry zachichotał pod nosem.

– Hej, nie śmiej się stary, to nie ty siedziałeś na widoku .Ty mogłeś chociaż udawać, że jesz – żachnął się Weasley, na co Gryfon wystawił mu język. Hermiona pokręciła z rozbawieniem głową.

– Panie Potter – głos McGonagall zatrzymał ich w połowie drogi. – Profesor Dumbledore prosi pana do swojego gabinetu. Proszę za mną.

– Przyjdę później – pożegnał się Harry z przyjaciółmi i podążył za swoją opiekunką domu. Szli w milczeniu, a kiedy doszli do chimery chroniącej wejście do gabinetu dyrektora, nauczycielka powiedziała hasło i odeszła. Gryfon wszedł po schodach i zapukał do drzwi. Kiedy usłyszał pozwolenie, wszedł do środka.

– Cieszę się, że tak szybko przyszedłeś, Harry – powiedział wesoło Dumbledore, wskazując mu dłonią fotel naprzeciw jego biurka. Gryfon usiadł, patrząc uważnie na dyrektora.

– Czego pan chciał, profesorze?

– Mam do ciebie kilka pytań – odpowiedział spokojnie starzec. – Może dropsa?

– Nie, dziękuję – Harry niemal uśmiechnął się, widząc jak mężczyzna natychmiast wkłada do ust swój ulubiony cukierek. _Strażnik_ wysłał mu impuls, na który Harry nienaturalnie krząknął, próbując zagłuszyć śmiech.

– Może się napijesz? – Zaproponował zmartwionym głosem dyrektor, na co zielonooki był w stanie tylko przytaknąć. Starczy czarodziej natychmiast machnął różdżką, a na blacie biurka pojawił się imbryk i dwie filiżanki, do których nalazł herbaty.

– To o co pan chciał spytać, profesorze? – Zapytał Harry, sięgając po napój.

– Czy wiesz już może, mój drogi chłopcze, gdzie spędzisz tegoroczne święta? Już niedługo opiekunowie będą tworzyć listy.

– Ron na pewno mi zaproponuje, bym pojechał do niego – odpowiedział po chwili namysłu Gryfon. – Chciałbym jednak również udać się do swojego mieszkania. Czy byłoby to możliwe?

– I właśnie o to mi chodziło, Harry – dyrektor upił łyk herbaty. – Pamiętasz, obiecałem ci w ogrodach Heleny, że kiedy tylko pozwolisz mi założyć kilka dodatkowych barier wokół twojego domu, będziesz mógł tam wrócić.

– Naprawdę? – Zielonooki natychmiast wyprostował się, a zaskoczenie wymalowało się na jego twarzy. Dumbledore, widząc to, westchnął.

– Wiem, Harry, że wiele moich wcześniejszych działań były dla ciebie niezrozumiałe i w pewnym sensie krzywdzące, ale już mi wiele razy mówiłeś, żebym zaczął traktować cię jak dorosłego. Myślę dlatego, że to wielki krok, by naprawić nasze relacje.

– To nie tak, że mamy co naprawiać – zaczął cicho Harry, patrząc w swoją filiżankę. – Wiem, że chciał pan dla mnie jak najlepiej, tylko po prostu czasem faktycznie byłoby _lepiej_, gdyby podzielił się pan ze mną swoimi planami. Wtedy mógłbym nie popełnić wiele głupstw.

– Przepraszam, mój chłopcze.

– Nie ma za co, dyrektorze – Harry uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. – Może w zeszłym roku zdemolowałem panu gabinet i wykrzyczałem kilka niemiłych słów, to jednak nigdy nie miałem ich na myśli.

– Wiem, mój drogi – oczy dyrektora zamigotały. – Poza tym, dzięki tobie udało mi się odnaleźć jedną z moich ulubionych figurek, która zaginęła mi już bardzo dawno temu.

– Yhym – Harry upił łyk gorącego napoju.

– To wydaje mi się, że w przyszły weekend mógłbyś mnie zabrać ze sobą i wtedy bym trochę popracował nad twoimi barierami. Sądzę również, że Remus na pewno będzie chciał nam wtedy towarzyszyć.

– Już wrócił? Nic mu nie jest? Nie dostałem już dawno od niego żadnej wiadomości.

– Wszystko dobrze – odpowiedział spokojnie Dumbledore. – Remus był bardzo zajęty, ale już na szczęście wrócił.

– To dobrze. Chciał pan jeszcze o coś zapytać?

– Tak, mój drogi. Jestem ciekaw jak tam wygląda sprawa ze _Strażnikiem_.

– Wszystko dobrze, profesorze – odpowiedział spokojnie Harry, uważnie myśląc nad swoimi słowami. Nie chciał jak na razie zdradzać tego, co udało mu się dowiedzieć od Elliota, a _Strażnik_ również mu to odradzał.

– Żadnych problemów?

– Nie, wydaje mi się, że mnie lubi.

– To wspaniała wiadomość, mój chłopcze. W takim razie to wszystko, co chciałem wiedzieć. Jesteśmy umówieni w ten weekend. Przyjdź do mnie w takim razie w sobotę po śniadaniu, dobrze?

– Tak – przytaknął zielonooki, po czym wypił do końca swoją herbatę. Postawił filiżankę na stole i pożegnawszy się, wyszedł. Natychmiast skierował swoje kroki w kierunku sowiarni. Musiał poinformować Regulusa, że ten musi się ulotnić z mieszkania w najbliższą sobotę.


	16. Rozdział XVI

**Rozdział szesnasty**

„_Przychodząc na ratunek tonącemu, najlepiej zwiesić ogon do wody, żeby nieszczęśnik mógł się czegoś złapać. Oczywiście pozbawi to ogon Wszelkiego Czucia."_

**S**obota nadeszła niespodziewanie szybko. Harry siedział w Wielkiej Sali, jedząc śniadanie i uważnie spoglądając na Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor rozmawiał z profesor McGonagall, a kiedy tylko zauważył wpatrujące się w niego oczy Harry'ego, mrugnął do niego.

– Teraz idziesz, tak? – Spytała Hermiona, trzymając w dłoni filiżankę herbaty. Po jej prawej stronie siedział Ron, który w najlepsze pałaszował kiełbaski, mlaskając przy tym głośno.

– A co będziesz robił? – Zapytał z ciekawością Neville, który wertował spokojnie _Proroka_. Na pierwszej stronie widniało zdjęcie jakiegoś zniszczonego domu z mrocznym znakiem na niebie, na co Harry natychmiast zacisnął pięści. Ataki stały się już chlebem powszednim. Codziennie magiczna gazeta donosiła o zabitych czarodziejach czy mugolach, nie szczędząc makabrycznych opisów i zarzutów w stronę Ministerstwa.

– Ilu zabitych? – Spytał zielonooki, ignorując pytanie przyjaciela.

– Dwunastu mugoli – odpowiedział spokojnie Longbottom. – Aurorzy przybyli na miejsce, ale udało się im złapać jedynie jednego.

– Czy jest coś może o tej ustawie? – Spytała Hermiona, kładąc na ściśniętej dłoni Harry'ego swoją własną. – Spokojnie, Harry.

_Strażnik_ zgodził się z Hermioną, każąc Harry'emu przestać się obwiniać. Gryfon zignorował drugi umysł, a w zamian za to impuls oplótł ciasno jego ciało, nie chcąc zniknąć. Harry posłał _Strażnikowi_ falę niechęci, ale nie zniechęciło to drugiego umysłu. Westchnął.

– Zero – odpowiedział Finnigan, który również czytał gazetę. Harry chciał już poprosić kolegę o czasopismo, by przejrzeć je, ale zauważył kątem oka jak Dumbledore wstaje ze swojego miejsca.

– Dobra, ja idę załatwić kilka spraw. Przyjdę na obiad – pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Natychmiast swoje kroki skierował w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Przed gargulcem stał już profesor Dumbledore, ubrany w wyjściową szatę.

– Dzień dobry – przywitał się chłopiec, a dyrektor odpowiedział mu tym samym.

– Teraz możemy wybrać się do Hogsmeade, gdzie już czeka na nas Remus – powiedział starzec. Obydwoje ruszyli do wyjścia z zamku, po drodze mijając kilkoro uczniów.

– Czy mówiłeś swoim przyjaciołom o dzisiejszym dniu?

– Niestety Hermina nie dała za wygraną – odpowiedział.

– No tak, panna Granger to wyjątkowo uparta czarownica – oczy dyrektora zamigotały. – Kiedy wywinąłeś nam psikusa i zniknąłeś, poprosiłem Poppy, by udawała, że wciąż jesteś. Panna Granger wówczas nie mogła cię odwiedzić i z godzinę mocno waliła w drzwi Skrzydła. Dopiero profesor McGonagall ją uspokoiła na tyle, by odeszła.

– Hermiona? – Harry uniósł z zaskoczeniem brwi. Nie spodziewał się takiego zachowania po przyjaciółce. W końcu to ona była najbardziej rozsądna i odpowiedzialna.

– Poppy zgoniła to na gryfoński temperament – powiedział wesoło Dumbledore, a kiedy wyszli z zamku, odprowadzani czujnym wzrokiem woźnego Filcha, zimne powietrze uderzyło w ich twarze.

– Zima w tym roku nie odpuszcza – stwierdził dyrektor, rzucając na siebie zaklęcie ocieplające. Harry zrobił to samo, ganiąc się za to, że wcześniej nie pomyślał o takim rozwiązaniu.

– Gdzie Remus będzie czekał?

– Pod _Trzema miotłami_ – odpowiedział starszy czarodziej. Resztę drogi przeszli w milczeniu, a kiedy już znaleźli się w wiosce czarodziejów, Harry niemal pobiegł w stronę pubu. Z oddali zauważył już sylwetkę Remusa, który najwidoczniej też musiał ich wyczuć, bo natychmiast ruszył w ich stronę. Gryfon z uśmiechem rzucił się w ramiona Lupina, mocno się do niego przytulając.

– Martwiłem się, Lunio – burknął.

– Harry, prosiłem, byś mnie tak nie nazywał – powiedział czarodziej. – Dzień dobry, Albusie.

– Mi też miło cię widzieć, Remusie – odpowiedział dyrektor. – To teraz ktoś powie mi, gdzie mamy się wybierać?

– Pokażę ci koordynaty, Albusie, złap mnie za rękę – zaproponował Lupin, a kiedy starszy czarodziej spełnił jego prośbę, przymknął oczy, mocno skupiając się na miejscu docelowym. Kiedy tylko Dumbledore je uchwycił, puścił dłoń byłego ucznia.

– To może ja wezmę ze sobą Harry'ego? – Spytał dyrektor, na co Remus natychmiast się zgodził. Gryfon przemilczał sprawę na temat opanowanej teleportacji i mocno złapał profesora za ramię. Już po chwili poczuł jak coś przeciska go przez słomkę, a przed oczami zatańczyła mu feeria barw. Nim zdążył cokolwiek pomyśleć, uderzył o podłogę nogami.

– Gdzie my jesteśmy? – Zapytał zaskoczony Gryfon.

– _Lumos_ – Białe światło rozjaśniło różdżkę Remusa. – Znajdujemy się w piwnicy, Harry. Tylko tutaj możemy się bezpiecznie teleportować. Chodźmy.

Harry ruszył za swoim byłym nauczycielem, jednocześnie mentalnie uderzając się w twarz. _Strażnik_ posłał mu falę rozbawienia, na co Harry prychnął w myślach. On nigdy nie pomyślał by się tutaj teleportować. Zawsze to robił w parku, starając się pozostać niezauważonym.

– _Alohomora_

Drzwi kliknęły i wyszli na dobrze znaną Harry'emu klatkę. Dumbledore z ciekawością rozglądał się dookoła, idąc za młodszymi czarodziejami. Kiedy w końcu znaleźli się na odpowiednim piętrze, dyrektor machnął kilka razy różdżką.

– Kto zakładał bariery? – Zapytał Dumbledore.

– Ja, Syriusz i James – odpowiedział Remus. Dyrektor kiwnął głową, uważnie studiując różdżką stworzone zapory. Harry podszedł do drzwi swojego mieszkania i otworzył je, modląc się jednocześnie, by Regulusa nie było w środku. Na jego szczęście, Black dostał jego wcześniejszą wiadomość i dom wyglądał tak, jakby go nikt nie używał od dłuższego czasu.

– Czegoś do picia? – Zapytał zielonooki, podchodząc powoli do aneksu kuchennego.

– Herbat, mój drogi – poprosił Dumbledore, rozglądając się po mieszkaniu. Kiedy jego oczy spoczęły na powiększonym zdjęciu jego rodziców wraz z Remusem i Syriuszem, uśmiechnął się.

– Czy to nie wtedy, Remusie, wysłaliście do mnie złączonego patronusa, chcąc mi oświadczyć, że odkryliście genialny plan Voldemorta na przejęcie świata? – Spytał wesoło Dumbledore, na co policzki Lunatyka zabarwiły się na czerwono.

– Co zrobili? – Harry natychmiast odwrócił się w ich stronę, a rozbawienie mignęło na jego twarzy.

– No widzisz, mój chłopcze, twoi rodzice wraz z Remusem i Syriuszem stworzyli wspólnego Patronusa, co jest niezwykle trudne i można by rzecz, niemożliwe. Szczerze myślę, że udało się im przez czysty przypadek. Miał kopyta, psi ogon, wilcze oczy, poroże i cętkowaną sierść – zaczął opowiadać Albus. – Przybył do mnie niedługo po północy i zniekształcony głos powiedział mi, że plan podbicia świata przez Voldemorta został właśnie przez nich rozgryziony. Zaproponowali, że to oni zajmą się masową produkcją lukrowych babeczek, a mi zostawią pozbycie się Voldemorta z rynku magicznych zabawek. I żebym zdecydowanie nie inwestował w domowe wyroby woźnego Apollina.

– To było dawno temu – mruknął Lunatyk, siadając na fotelu. Jego policzki wciąż były koloru soczystej czerwieni. – Wypiliśmy trochę za dużo, Lily krzyknęła, że ma ciasto i Syriusz zaczął tworzyć teorię spiskowe.

Harry zachichotał głośno, próbując to sobie wyobrazić.

– Nie mówię, że było to coś złego, mój chłopcze – powiedział Albus, po czym zajął miejsce na sofie. Harry postawił przed nim parujący kubek.

– Dobrze, teraz przejdźmy do celu mojej wizyty – zaczął Dumbledore, uważnie rozglądając się dookoła. – Bariery są mocne i dobre, jednak dla pewności chciałbym nałożyć jeszcze kilka własnych.

_Strażnik_ wysłał Harry'emu szybki impuls, a chłopiec wbrew sobie, zapytał:

– Jakie to będą zapory? Co będą miały na celu?

Starzec spojrzał na niego swymi bystrymi oczami, a zielonooki poczuł jak się delikatnie rumieni, spuszczając wzrok. Przeklął w myślach drugi umysł, choć pytanie które zadał, było jak najbardziej na miejscu.

– Chciałbym otoczyć to miejsce _Caecitas Yurt_ i _Murum Lapideum_ – odpowiedział powoli. Harry poprosił natychmiast _Strażnika_ o wytłumaczenie mu tych zaklęć, jakoś wątpił, by Dumbledore chciał rozwinąć dalej swoją myśl. Kolejne impulsy zalały jego umysł, pozwalając na poznanie dwóch tajemniczych zaklęć. Pierwsze z nich było Jurtą Ślepców, które umożliwiało całkowite ukrycie tego miejsca przed magicznymi osobami. Gdyby jakiś czarodziej znalazł się w pobliżu mieszkania, nie wyczułby żadnych magicznych anomalii i przeszedł dalej jakby nigdy nic. Kiedy jednak potężniejszy czarodziej o wrażliwszym zmyśle magicznych podszedłby, magia zaklęcia oślepiłaby go na tyle, że mógłby zostać niewidomy już na zawsze. Drugie zaklęcie nazywało się Kamieniste Ściany, nie pozwalało na teleportację do tego miejsca i jednocześnie w razie odkrycia, stawało się całkowicie magiczną bramą chroniącą przed wrogami.

– A czy te zaklęcia będę mógł rzucić z panem, profesorze, by móc regulować kto jest wrogiem, a kto przyjacielem? – Zapytał zielonooki, kiedy ostatnia myśl _Strażnika_ przeszła przez jego umysł. Dyrektor przyglądał mu się przez chwilę z zaskoczeniem, ale zaraz jego oczy błysnęły, najwidoczniej domyślił się, skąd Gryfon posiadł taką wiedzę.

– Ja mogę wam jedynie użyczyć mojej magii – powiedział Remus, który patrzył to na chłopca, to na dyrektora Hogwartu. Słyszał o tych dwóch zaklęciach, pamiętał nawet, że James proponował by je użyć, ale jego wykonanie okazało się zbyt trudne jak dla nich. Lupin jednak nie miał wątpliwości, że Dumbledore sobie z tym poradzi, w szczególności, że wspomoże go Harry. Remus nie był głupi, doskonale wyczuwał magię jaką władał zielonooki. Gdyby syn Rogacza bardziej się przyłożył lub był regularnie trenowany, wtedy stałby się niezwykle potężnym czarodziejem.

– No dobrze, moi drodzy, w takim razie proponuje, abyś ty, Harry, usiadł koło mnie. Remus najwyżej się nachyli ze swojego miejsca – powziął decyzję Dumbledore. Gryfon spełnił jego prośbę, zajmując miejsce obok swojego profesora, a Remus wysunął się bardziej w ich stronę.

– Teraz złapcie mnie za ręce i skupcie się na swojej magii – instruował ich dalej starzec. – Ja zajmę się samym zaklęciem. Najważniejsza jest koncentracja i stabilny przepływ magii.

Harry kiwnął głową, złapał dorosłych za dłonie i przymknął oczy. _Strażnik_ posłusznie usunął się w bok, zabierając wszystkie nieuporządkowane myśli. Gryfon, zgodnie ze wskazówkami drugiego umysłu, skoncentrował się na swoim wnętrzu.

Potter nie wiele pamiętał z tego, co się stało później. Czuł wyraźnie swoją magię, która łączyła się z wilkołaczą mocą Remusa i impulsami Dumbledore'a. O ile magia Lupina była dzika i niesforna, czyli taka jakiej każdy mógł się spodziewać po likantropii Lunatyka, o tyle moc Dumbledore była tak samo dziwna jak sama osoba dyrektora. Harry wyraźnie czuł jak go zaczepiała, muskała po włosach i brykała na wszystkie strony z dziecięcym entuzjazmem.

Wraz ze słowami, które uformowały magię w zaklęcie, wszystko zniknęło. Zamiast tego Harry zaczął odczuwać bariery swojego mieszkania. Były starannie nałożone, jedna na drugą. Każda z nich posiadała arsenał niebezpiecznych zaklęć, by móc w razie ataku odeprzeć wroga. Kiedy jednak poczuła nową zaporę, przyjęła ją, wplatając w swoją sieć.

Gryfon dokładnie nie wiedział, ile trwał cały proces. _Strażnik_ ułatwiał mu kontrolowanie swojej mocy na tyle, na ile był w stanie. W końcu jednak Dumbledore przerwał połączenie między nimi, a zielonooki opadł zmęczony na oparcie. Pot spływał mu stróżkami po czole, jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton, a ciało nagle stało się tak ciężkie, jakby było z ołowiu.

– Wszystko dobrze, moi drodzy? – Zapytał lekko zachrypniętym głosem dyrektor. Harry przyjrzał mu się spod przymkniętych powiek. Mężczyzna tak jak on był wyraźnie zmęczony, jego twarz była bledsza niż zwykle, a dłonie mu się lekko trzęsły. Gryfon delikatnie odwrócił twarz w drugą stronę. Remus również wyglądał na osobę wyczerpaną, jednak mimo podkrążonych oczu i bledszego odcienia skóry, był w o wiele lepszym stanie niż Harry czy dyrektor. Żółte oczy, które zastąpiły przyjemny miód, wyjaśniały wszystko. „_Czyli kiedy człowiek jest wyczerpany, czyli zagrożony, kontrolę przejmuje wilkołak"_ stwierdził zielonooki, a _Strażnik_ wysłał mu delikatny impuls, że jest to trochę bardziej skomplikowane.

– Czekolady? – Zaproponował Lunatyk, a jego głos stał się głębszy i bardziej taki… warczący.

– Ja poproszę, Remusie – przytaknął Dumbledore, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń z trudem. Kiedy tylko ułamał smakołyk, od razu włożył go sobie do ust.

– Dyrektorze, będziemy w stanie wrócić chociaż przed kolacją?

– To zależy, Harry, czy masz przy sobie eliksir regenerujący czy nie – odpowiedział wesoło dyrektor. – Ale nie martw się, powinniśmy wieczorem być w stanie już się ruszyć.

– To co będziemy robić przez tyle czasu? – Zapytał Remus, bardziej wygodnie układając się na fotelu.

– Zagramy w dwadzieścia pytań?

**III**

Ferie zbliżały się wielkimi krokami, a podekscytowani uczniowie już rozmawiali na temat możliwych prezentów i miejsc spędzenia świąt. Sam Harry, jak przewidywał, został zaproszony do Nory. Zgodził się, jednak zaznaczył, że nie zostanie na noc, tylko uda się do własnego mieszkania. Nie chciał zostawiać Regulusa i Remusa samych.

Od kiedy odbył się „turniej", w którym Harry miał zaszczytną rolę worka treningowego, wszyscy dopasowali się ze względu na poziom umiejętności. Duety walczyły już o wiele sprawniej, choć do ideału wciąż wiele im brakowało. Harry cieszył się jednak tym nieznacznym sukcesem.

Regulus od dwóch tygodni nie odzywał się, co martwiło Gryfona. Chodził niezdecydowany, wciąż pamiętając o ostatnim liście. Kiedy zapytał Remusa o to, czy przypadkiem nie miał kontaktu z Blackiem, ten zaprzeczył. To jeszcze bardziej zmartwiło zielonookiego.

**III**

Księżyc oświetlał uliczki Hogsmeade, a z nieba padał śnieg. Harry, chowając dłonie do kieszeni, brnął przez biały puch, klnąc w myślach na pogodę. _Strażnik_ kilka razy upomniał go za to, ale Gryfon z powodzeniem zignorował drugi umysł.

Hogsmeade o tak później porze było niezwykle magiczne, zauważył Harry. Wyglądało jakby było wyjęte całkowicie z jakieś baśni – kamienne, niskie domki w starym stylu, wąskie uliczki oraz wysokie lampy, w których świeciły świeczki. To wszystko nadawało temu miejscu niezwykłego uroku, a przede wszystkim, kiedy Harry przebywał w wiosce, czuł, że to miejsce tętni magią. To nie był Londyn, gdzie na każdym kroku trzeba uważać z używaniem uroków z powodu mugoli.

_Strażnik_ wysłał mu impuls otrzeźwiający, sprowadzając go z powrotem do świata rzeczywistego. Harry natychmiast udał się w stronę jeden ze ślepych uliczek, uważnie rozglądając za siebie. Kiedy tylko skrył go mrok, teleportował się do własnej piwnicy.

– _Lumos_ – mruknął, a z końca różdżki natychmiast zapaliło się światło. Gryfon wszedł po schodach do góry i używając zaklęcia otwierającego, wydostał się z podziemi. Natychmiast skierował się na własne piętro. Kiedy tylko znalazł się przed drzwiami, zapukał cztery razy, jednak nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Zmarszczył brwi, mocno ściskając różdżkę.

– _Alohomora_.

Drzwi ustąpiły, a zielonooki niepewnie wszedł do własnego mieszkania. Rozglądał się po ciemnościach, próbując dostrzec gdzieś Regulusa.

– _Lumos Maxima_.

Kula światła całkowicie oświetliła pomieszczenie. Harry zajrzał jeszcze do sypialni, jednak i tam nie znalazł Blacka. Wzdychając, usiadł na fotelu. Martwił się o przyjaciela, który jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Oparł podbródek na złączonych dłoniach. Spojrzał z rezygnacją na stół, na którym leżała mała karteczka. Wziął ją do ręki, czytając.

_Nokturn. Uważaj. B._

– Przepraszam, Hermiono – szepnął Harry, po czym wstał. Wyszedł szybkim krokiem ze swojego mieszkania. _Strażnik_ wysłał mu impulsy pełne niezadowolenia. „Nie mamy wyboru", odpowiedział mu Gryfon. Kolejna fala irytacji zalała jego umysł, Harry taktownie ją zignorował. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że _Strażnik_ negował jego pomysły, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku pomagał mu jak tylko potrafił.

Wszedł do piwnicy, zamykając ją za sobą. Skupił się na jednym z zaułków na ulicy Pokątnej, do którego natychmiast się teleportował. Ściskając mocno różdżkę w rękawie, wyszedł ze ślepej uliczki, uważnie rozglądając się po czarodziejskiej alejce. Była ona jednak całkowicie wyludniona, co mogło być zasługą niezwykle później pory.

Zielonooki ruszył spokojnie w stronę Nokturnu. Mocniej naciągnął kaptur na głowę, jednocześnie przeklinając swoją głupotę – nie nałożył kamuflażu. Myślał, że zastanie Regulusa w mieszkaniu, dlatego nie ubierał ani soczewek, ani nie nakładał fluidu. _Strażnik_ ponownie wykpił jego głupotę, robiąc się strasznie uszczypliwym.

Ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu była jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemna w nocy niż w dzień. Wszystkie uliczki spowijał mrok, co nie napawało optymizmem. W każdej chwili ktoś mógł z nich zaatakować, a w szczególności, jeśli potencjalna ofiara wędrowała w pojedynkę.

Harry udał się w kierunku _Śmierciotuli_. Już z daleka widział wywarzone drzwi, a kiedy tylko znalazł się wystarczająco blisko, zauważył stróżkę dymu, wydostającą się z budynku. Nie zważając na nic, wbiegł do baru. Cała lada płonęła, a gryzący dym natychmiast zaatakował płuca. Zielonooki zakaszlał.

– Ben! – Krzyknął, rozglądając się z paniką dookoła. Nigdzie jednak nie dostrzegł potężnej sylwetki Maleństwa.

– _Aqua Eructo_! – Strumień wody o jasnej barwie wystrzelił z jego różdżki. Gryfon natychmiast nakierował go na płomień, jednak ku jego zdumieniu, ogień nie zniknął. W zamian tego, musiał mocno trzymać różdżkę, by nie dostać swoim własnym zaklęciem. _Strażnik_ natychmiast nadesłał mu myśl „_Szatańska pożoga"_. Zielonooki jęknął, jednak nie poddając się, zwiększył moc zaklęcia, próbując za wszelką cenę wygrać z czarno magicznym zaklęciem.

– _Aqua Eructo Maxima !_ – Krzyknął ponownie, a tym razem promień wody zwiększył swoją objętość, bezlitośnie gasząc oszalałe płomienie. Kiedy wszystkie z sykiem zniknęły, Harry wziął kilka większych oddechów. Dym wciąż gryzł go nieprzyjemnie w płuca, jednak był już o wiele mniej uciążliwy. Nagle poczuł jak coś ociera się o jego łydkę. Spojrzał na dół, zauważając pana Kota. Z uśmiechem ukucnął, głaszcząc zwierzaka po łbie.

– Może mi powiesz, co się stało, co? – Zapytał cicho, na co kot zamiauczał. Zielonooki jeszcze przez chwilę gładził pana Kota, po czym wstał, na co kot zamiauczał niezadowolony.

– Spokojnie, idę poszukać twojego właściciela – powiedział na odchodnym Harry. Kiedy tylko stanął przed _Śmierciotulą_, spojrzał bezradnie w niebo. Księżyc był całkowicie obojętny na jego problemy i zmartwienia. Zielonooki przez chwilę zastanowił się, co musiał czuć Remus, kiedy patrzył na srebrne oko. „_Nienawiść? Żal? Strach?"_

_Strażnik_ wysłał mu gwałtownie impuls, który niemal zaszumiał Harry'emu w głowie. Gryfon natychmiast wycofał się do tyłu, chowając za śmietnikami. Rzucił szybko zaklęcie kameleona, mając nadzieje, że mu wyszło. Nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na myślenie, ponieważ zaraz pojawił się dwuszereg postaci ubranych na czarno. Kroczyli w zgodnym rytmie, przywodząc na myśl wojsko.

Kilka rzędów dalej przed zamaskowanymi czarodziejami, szli normalnie ubrani czarodzieje. Na ich twarzach widniał strach.

– Przestań się wyrywać – warknął suchy głos, prowadząc przed sobą wysokiego mężczyznę. Harry z przerażeniem odkrył, że był to Ben. Jego oblicze było jednak całkowicie obojętne, a idący za nim Śmierciożerca miał wyciągniętą różdżkę. „Imperius"

– Marnock, czyżbyś nie mógł sobie poradzić? – Rzucił szyderczo jego partnera.

– Zamknij się, Simmons – odpowiedział mu zirytowany głos, a na tę chwilę nieuwagi, twarz Bena odzyskała normalny wygląd.

– _Imperio!_ – Krzyknął rzeczony Simmons. – Marnock, nawet ten nokturnijski śmieć potrafi się wyrwać z twojego marnego Imperiusa.

– Cisza tam! – Cały szereg postaci zatrzymał się gwałtownie, a kłócący się czarodzieje zamilkli. Jeden ze Śmierciożerców odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę swoich podwładnych.

– Simmons, Marnock, jeszcze raz, a nie ręczę za siebie – wysyczał, a zimny dreszcz przebiegł po ciele Harry'ego. _Strażnik_ czuwał razem z nim, wysyłając mu falę spokoju.

Marsz wznowił się. Kiedy tylko oddaliła się ostatnia para Śmierciożerców, Harry natychmiast ruszył za nimi. Skradał się za nimi, próbując zachowywać się jak najciszej. Gryfon nie wiedział gdzie zmierzają. Szli po takich uliczkach, o których zielonooki nigdy nie słyszał. Nokturn nagle okazał się jeszcze bardziej przerażający niż był zazwyczaj.

W końcu szereg postaci zatrzymał się. Czarnowłosy czujnie przekradł się obok postaci, kryjąc za schodami prowadzącymi do czyjegoś domu. Rozejrzał się, próbując odnaleźć w sytuacji. Znajdowali się na jakimś placu, do którego prowadziły trzy ulice. W każdej z nich znajdowali się Śmierciożercy, prowadząc przed sobą swoje ofiary. Harry naliczył ich trzydziestu.

– Na środek ich! – Krzyknęła jedna z postaci. Gryfon rozpoznał w nim ten przerażający głos, który wcześniej doprowadził go do dreszczy. Reszta wykonała polecenie, wypychając przed siebie wystraszonych czarodziei. Harry wyszukał w tłumie Bena, który, kiedy tylko odzyskał władzę nad własnym ciałem, wyglądał na niezwykle wściekłego. Potter próbował jeszcze odnaleźć Regulusa, jednak jego uwagę przykuł głos przywódcy.

– Czarny Pan wzywa do służby – zagrzmiał lodowatym tonem. – Możecie przyłączyć się do niego. Pozbyć się szlam i mugoli. Możecie żyć w chwale! Czarny Pan wynagradza…

Harry z uwagą rozejrzał się dookoła. Wszystkie trzy wejścia były obstawione po dwóch śmierciożerców, a reszta ustawiła się w koło wokół stłoczonych czarodziei. „Tamten ma różdżki" wysłał mu _Strażnik_, na co Gryfon natychmiast spojrzał na wskazanego. Zamaskowany mężczyzna unosił przed sobą szereg różdżek, samemu ściskając swoją mocno w dłoni.

– Skończy pierdolić! – Zielonooki odnalazł w tłumie Regulusa. Black stał teraz obok Bena, który wyraźnie próbował go powstrzymać przed odzywaniem się. Niestety, nie wychodziło mu to.

– Czarny Pan to pieprzony hipokryta – ciągnął dalej młodszy brat Syriusza. – Sam jest szlamą, a chce rządzić arystokratami!

– Bluźnisz! – Krzyknął ktoś z kręgu ze złością.

– Zabija mugoli, zabije i was. To oszu…

– _Crucio!_

Krzyk Regulusa przeciął powietrze. Harry napiął się. Miał tylko dwie sekundy na obmyślenie planu, nim przywódca oddziału Śmierciożerców pozbawi do końca rozumu Blacka. _Strażnik_ wysłał sygnał.

– _Bombarda Maxima!_

Ziemia tuż przed dowódcą wyleciała w powietrze. Gryfon, nawet nie zastanawiając się, wysłał kolejne zaklęcia eksplozji. Śmierciożercy natychmiast chóralnie wykrzyknęli klątwy, na co zielonooki odskoczył na podłogę. Zaklęcie kameleona kryło go przed wzrokiem czarodziei, ale nie trwało wiecznie.

Schwytane osoby natychmiast wykorzystały okazję, uciekając lub podbiegając po swoją różdżkę. Rozbrzmiały zaklęcia, rozpoczęły się śmiertelne pojedynki.

– _Drętwota! Rumpo! Expelliarmus!_

Harry odskoczył na bok, uciekając przed zbłąkaną kulą ognia. Został jednak pchnięty z ogromną siłą na bok, a jego udo zapaliło żywym ogniem. Sapnął, patrząc z przerażeniem na krwawiącą nogę.

– Tutaj jest!

_Strażnik_ wysyłał mu kolejne impulsy. Ciało Pottera, jakby bez jego woli, wypowiedziało formułę zaklęcia zamrażającego, a nieprzyjemny chłód oplótł jego nogę. Następnie skoczył na równe nogi, ignorując ból.

– _Protego!_ _Diffindo!_

Zaklęcie oślepiające pomknęło obok jego głowy, na co gwałtownie przełknął ślinę. Zaklęcia latały na wszystkie strony, a on sam za przeciwników miał dwóch rosłych typów. Obydwaj mieli wyciągnięte różdżki i nie szczędzili czarno magicznych klątwa.

– Zapłacisz nam za to, mały sukinsynu.

– _Expulso!_

Jeden z mężczyzn oskoczył, a nieszczęsne zaklęcie odpychające odrzuciło kilka osób.

– Nie chcesz się z nami zabawić? – Drugi Śmierciożerca zarechotał ochryple.

– Nie, dzięki, nie gustuję w mordercach – odwarknął. _Strażnik _milczał, analizując wszystkie plany ucieczki. Harry czekał cierpliwie, próbując zachować mężczyzn na dystans. Odskoczył na bok, unikając zaklęcia noży, samemu wysyłając przeciwnikom kilka paskudnych klątw, których nauczył się od _Strażnika_.

– _Sectusempra!_ – Krzyk rozległ się za jego plecami. Udało mu się jedynie uchylić, a urok trafił jego prawe ramię. Syknął, upadając na jedno kolano. Różdżka wypadła mu z dłoni, która natychmiast zrobiła się bezwładna. Jęknął, próbując walczyć z bólem. Zamrożona noga dała o sobie znać.

– I co my teraz zrobimy z tym szczeniakiem? – Prychnął ten, który go trafił. Drugi podszedł do niego szybkim ruchem i kopnął z kolanka prosto w szczękę. Zielonooki sapnął, opadając wprost w błoto. Kolejne kopnięcie dosięgło jego żeber, a nieprzyjemny chrzęst tłumaczył wszystko. Nieprzyjemna ciemność zamajaczyła na horyzoncie. I wtedy się zaczęło. Napływ informacji, myśli i impulsów od _Strażnika_ niemal rozsadził mu czaszkę.

Ogromny wybuch wstrząsnął okolicą. Regulus posłał w stronę swojego przeciwnika zaklęcie rozszarpujące i odwrócił w stronę odgłosu. Smuga kurzu opadała, ukazując niewielki krater, w którym, w samym centrum, stał Harry. Black już z tej odległości mógł rozpoznać sylwetkę chłopaka. Jednocześnie złożona przysięga ściskała coraz mocniej jego serce.

– Do mnie! – Warknął Gryfon, a różdżka natychmiast znalazła się w jego lewej dłoni. Prawa opadła wzdłuż ciała, a z ran sączyła się krew.

– Spadamy – syknął Regulus do Bena. – Zabieramy go z sobą.

Maleństwo skinął głową. Black natychmiast podbiegł do Harry'ego i złapał go za ramię.

– Dawaj, Harry, czas spierdalać.

Uciekali kilkanaście minut, starając się oddalić od zgiełku walki. _Strażnik _utrzymywał świadomość zielonookiego, nie pozwalając mu odpłynąć w ciemność. Gryfon nie pamiętał przebytej drogi. Nagle znaleźli się w jakimś pokoju.

– Kto to jest, Black? – Spytał Ben, patrząc czujnie na czarnowłosego. Jego twarz była cała we krwi, co spowodowało niewielkie rozcięcie nad łukiem brwiowym. Harry pobieżnie przyjrzał mu się, jednak z ulgą zauważył, że nie ma żadnych poważniejszych ran.

– Uratował nam życie, powinno ci wystarczyć.

Widać było, że Ben już chce otworzyć usta, jednak przeszkodził mu głośny odgłos syreny. Zaklął, zamykając pospiesznie zaklęciem drzwi. Syrena była niepisanym alarmem przeciw Aurorom. Jeśli jacyś się pojawiali, na Nokturnie natychmiast wyła syrena. Tylko dzięki temu nokturnicy byli w stanie dalej prowadzić swoje nielegalne interesy. Regulus posadził Harry'ego na łóżku, dołączając się do tworzenia zabezpieczeń.

– … zasrana szturmówka…

– … Jeśli to Marshall, niech go kurwa zabiją…

– …wtrącają się…

– … wymoczki, spierdolą przy pierwszym…

Strzępki rozmowy docierały do Harry'ego. Zielonooki westchnął, prowadzony impulsem _Strażnika_ i wstał. Podszedł do drzwi, kładąc na nich rękę. Wymruczał kilka słów, wiedziony myślą drugiego umysłu. Odwrócił się.

– Harry…

I zemdlał.


	17. Rozdział XVII

**Rozdział siedemnasty**

„– _Powiedz, Puchatku – rzekł wreszcie Prosiaczek – Co ty mówisz jak się budzisz z samego rana?  
– Mówię: "Co też dziś będzie na śniadanie?" – odpowiedział Puchatek. – A co ty mówisz, Prosiaczki?  
– Ja mówię: Ciekaw jestem, co się dzisiaj wydarzy ciekawego".  
Puchatek skinął łebkiem w zamyśleniu.  
– To na jedno wychodzi – powiedział."_

_**R**udowłosa kobieta krzyknęła._

– _Jestem w ciąży, James._

– _Syriuszu, do diabła, nie wiń się za jego śmierć!_

– _Tylko nie Harry, nie Harry!_

– _Który to ojciec? (...) Gratuluję, ma pan syna._

– _Sto lat! Sto lat! Niech żyje, żyje nam..._

– _Remusie, proszę, jako jedyny jesteś tutaj odpowiedzialny. Zostawiam was na pięć minut..._

– _Odsuń się, głupia kobieto..._

– _...bierz Harry'ego i uciekaj!_

– _Kocham cię._

– _Avada Kedavra!_

Harry otworzył gwałtownie oczy, wciągając łapczywie powietrze do płuc. Zakaszlał mocno, na co natychmiast ze swojego gabinetu wypadła madame Pomfrey.

– No już, spokojnie, kochaneczku – powiedziała, poklepując gryfona po plecach. Po kilku minutach kaszel ustał, a Harry z ulgą zaczął oddychać.

– Jak się pan czuje, panie Potter?

– Całkiem dobrze – odpowiedział lekko zachrypniętym głosem, widząc w oczach pielęgniarki troskę. Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko. – Coś ostatnio pani wspominała o prywatnym łóżku...

Kobieta pokręciła głową, wzdychając.

– Jest pan nieodzownym synem ojca, panie Potter. Reszty Huncwotów również pan się nie wyprze – wymruczała bardziej do siebie, po czym wyciągnęła różdżkę. – Rzucę kilka zaklęć analizujących, jednak sądzę, że początkowe zagrożenie już minęło.

– Bardzo było źle? – Zaryzykował Harry. Madame Pomfrey przez kilka minut nie odpowiadała, rzucając zaklęcia. Dopiero kiedy spojrzała na niego, najwyraźniej się poddała.

– Przez pierwszą dobę istniało dosyć duże ryzyko śmierci, ale jak wiadomo, panie Potter, nic co związane jest z panem, nie jest normalne. Udało mi się pana poskładać i najwyraźniej sen pozwolił na regenerację. Ostrzegam jednak, że jeszcze przez kilka dni musi pan tu poleżeć. Pańska noga przez kilka dni, a nawet tygodni będzie o wiele mniej sprawna niż wcześniej. Tak samo z dłonią...

– Co z nią? - Zapytał zaniepokojony, samemu czując, że nie może poruszyć prawą ręką. Mógł zacisnąć palce, jednak podniesienie kończyny leżało poza jego możliwością.

– Z tego co udało mi się ustalić, dostał pan rykoszetem czarnomagicznej klątwy, która w przecięła niemal całkowicie nerw w dłoni. Na pańskie szczęście, prawie. Dzięki temu przy odpowiedniej pielęgnacji nerw zrośnie się i będzie pan mógł ponownie operować tą dłonią. Teraz jednak, na tę chwilę, ma pan zakaz na jakikolwiek ruch tej ręki. Jeśli ją przeciążysz, zerwiesz do końca nerw i możesz już nigdy nie odzyskać czucia.

Harry patrzył na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Przełknął ślinę. Pielęgniarka spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem.

– Teraz proszę odpoczywać. Tylko czas może pomóc – wyjaśniła, po czym skierowała się ponownie do swojego gabinetu.

**III**

_Chłopiec o niezwykle zielonych oczach wpatrywał się w swoje oblicze, które jednocześnie nie było nim. Wyciągnął niepewnie dłoń, by dotknąć policzka zjawy. Czuł się tak, jakby dotykał sam siebie. _

– _Kim..._

– _Mówiłem ci, że to będzie wyjątkowo głupi wybryk _– _odbicie westchnęła, jednak spojrzało z troską na oryginał. _– _Jeszcze trochę musimy tak poczekać..._

– _Ale..._

– _Pamiętaj, zawsze z tobą jestem. Nie pozwolę, żeby coś ci się stało _– _odbicie złapało za dłoń, która dotykała jego twarzy i ścisnął ją mocno. _– _Choć nie mogę powiedzieć ci nic więcej, zaufaj mi. _

– _Jak..._

**III**

Drzwi otworzyły się, a do środka natychmiast wpadła Hermiona i Ron.

– Harry Jamesie Potterze!

– Cześć, stary – mruknął Ron, przysiadając na taborecie przy łóżku przyjaciela.

– Ty nieodpowiedzialny, niepoważny, nierozsądny...

– Martwiliśmy się – szepnął rudzielec, nie chcąc przerwać wywodu przyjaciółki. Kiedy panna Granger się wściekała i wygłaszała kazania, nic nie mogło jej przeszkodzić. Harry jedynie spuścił głowę, skupiając się bardziej na słowach Rona.

– Tak wyszło – odszepnął, wzruszając lekko ramionami.

–... twoje zachowanie było irracjonalne, dziecinne...

– Powiesz co się stało? W sumie nikt za bardzo nie wie czemu nagle zniknąłeś.

– Nie tutaj, ściany mają uszy.

– Naraziłeś się na niebezpieczeństwo, a wiele razy cię ostrzegałam! Nie rozumiem czemu nam nie powiedziałeś lub nie poszedłeś do Dumbledore'a! Nie możesz myśleć, że...

– Dumbledore coś zrobił? – Zapytał Harry, jednocześnie starając się mieć najbardziej skruszony wyraz twarzy na jaki go stać. Ron wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie mówił nic, jednocześnie nic nie wyciekło do prasy.

– Czy ty mnie słuchasz?!

Harry westchnął, czując na sobie wściekłe spojrzenie Hermiony. Przyjaciółka nie odpuści mu tak łatwo.

**III**

Do Skrzydła Szpitalnego w ciągu tygodnia odwiedziło Harry'ego cała Gwardia. Każdy z nich przyniósł jakiś prezent, zazwyczaj słodycze, choć posiadał kilka oryginalniejszych pomysłów jak bluszczak pospolity od Nevilla i bransoletkę z kapsli od piwa, od Luny.

_Strażnik_ nie odzywał się zbyt często, jednak dryfował gdzieś na końcu podświadomości, jakby próbując odgrodzić się do Harry'ego pewnym dystansem. Zielonooki nie wiedział za bardzo czy ten drugi umysł był na niego obrażony za ratunek Regulusowi, czy ta izolacja miała całkowicie inny powód.

**III**

Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi niezwykle szybko. Choć nie było jeszcze kolacji, za oknami już była ciemność. Harry przez chwilę przyglądał się widokowi zza szpitalnego okna, ale zrezygnowany powrócił na swoje łóżko. Chciał już wyjść ze skrzydła szpitalnego, jednak madame Pomfrey była nieugięta.

– Dobry wieczór, Harry – Dumbledore przekroczył wrota, na co Harry przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, co teraz nastąpi. Już od tygodnia czekał na ten moment, kiedy odwiedzi go dyrektor i zażąda kilku odpowiedzi. Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że Regulus musiał zdradzić swoją tożsamość, inaczej on sam nie obudził by się w Hogwarcie.

– Dobry wieczór, profesorze – odpowiedział spokojnie zielonooki, jednocześnie czując zainteresowanie _Strażnika_, który zalał niemal cały umysł Harry'ego. Chłopak zignorował to.

– Na pewno wiesz, czemu się tutaj zjawiłem – powiedział spokojnie dyrektor, wyczarowując sobie fotel, w którym usiadł. Rzucił jeszcze kilka niewerbalnych zaklęć za pomocą swojej różdżki i wówczas dopiero jego cała uwaga skupiła się na zielonookim. Gryfon poczuł się nieswojo pod tym badawczym spojrzeniem fiołkowych oczu.

– Mam kilka pomysłów – mruknął pod nosem, po czym dodał. – Czy mogę się tylko dowiedzieć, zanim zaczniemy, czy z nim wszystko w porządku?

– Tak, została mu udzielona odpowiednia pomoc medyczna, a potem, po krótkiej pogawędce, zniknął. Kazał ci jednak przekazać, żebyś się z nim skontaktował kiedy tylko będziesz mógł.

– Dziękuję – Harry skinął głową, relaksując się jednocześnie. Jego myśli często zajmował Regulus, który ani się nie odezwał, ani nie zjawił. Chłopak nie miał mu tego za złe, jednak wciąż martwił się o przyjaciela.

– Teraz jednak chciałbym usłyszeć twoją opowieść, jestem niezmiernie ciekawy jak to się wszystko zaczęło.

– Jestem pod przysięgą.

– Pan Black wspomniał mi o tym – powiedział dyrektor. – Możesz bez obaw o wszystkim powiedzieć. Doszliśmy do pewnego konsensusu z panem Blackiem, dlatego nic ci się nie stanie.

– Poznałem Regulusa w czasie wakacji, kiedy uciekłem od Dursley'ów – zaczął Harry niepewnie. – Nie znałem go, ani on mnie. Raz, kiedy wracałem do domu, spotkałem go całkowicie pijanego. Chciałem mu pomóc dotrzeć do domu, jednak moją uwagę zwrócił jeden szczegół, który zaważył na wszystkim. Zegarek od Syriusza.

– Na jego podstawie stwierdziłeś, że to pan Black, tak?

– Um - Harry zaczerwienił się. Teraz, kiedy o tym mówił, nie wyglądało to najlepiej. – Potem spotkaliśmy się ponownie i wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy. Ja się dowiedziałem jak przeżył, on się dowiedział jak Syriusz zginął. Potem zaproponowałem mu mieszkanie w zamian za naukę, a potem dołączył Remus...

– No tak, pan Lupin – dyrektor pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową.

– To nie wina Remusa, poprosiłem go, by wszystko zachował w sekrecie.

– Nie, Harry, źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Cieszę się nawet, że to Remus ci pomagał, choć czuję się lekko rozczarowany, że nie chcieliście mi w tym zaufać. Pan Lupin nigdy nie pozwoliłby, żeby coś się tobie stało. Miałeś wręcz idealną ochronę.

– Przepraszam, dyrektorze, że nie mówię panu o niczym, a pan po mnie tylko sprząta – Harry westchnął. – Nauczyłem się jednak od pana, że lepiej nie zdradzać swoich kart przedwcześnie.

– Mój drogi chłopcze... – głos dyrektora stał się nagle słabszy, a oblicze Dumbledore'a postarzało się o kolejne sto lat.

– To nie jest wytyk – zaprzeczył natychmiast Harry. – Jakkolwiek to zabrzmi, nie ma być to obarczenie pana winą, dyrektorze. Po prostu czerpie z własnego doświadczenia jak i obserwacji. Choć z wieloma pańskimi poczynaniami się nie zgadzałem i wciąż nie zgadzam, to jednak wiem, że są one czasem najlepszy wyjściem.

– Niezwykle szybko dorosłeś. Harry.

– Okoliczności niestety nie pozwalają mi na to, by być ciągle dzieckiem, które robi wszystko, co mu się powie – Harry wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał żalu do Dumbledore'a. To co zrobił starzec było najlepszym, co mógł wybrać.

– Chciałbym, żeby były inne.

Cisza zapadła po tym stwierdzenia. _Strażnik _ oplatał umysł Harry'ego niczym pająk swoją siecią. Był niczym ściana, która miała bronić zielonookiego przed niewidzialnymi przeciwnikami. Swoją obecnością dodawał gryfonowi otuchy.

– Powracając, przez pewien czasu nie miałem kontaktu z Regulusem. Zacząłem się martwić i kiedy nadarzyła się okazja, poszedłem to sprawdzić. W mieszkaniu go nie zastałem, dlatego poszedłem na Nokturn. Tam, w jednym z barów napotkałem _Diabelską Pożogę_, a chwilę później maszerujący oddział Śmierciożerców z zakładnikami. Wśród nich był Regulus.

Harry specjalnie pominął fragmenty o Benie. Przy odrobinie szczęścia zachowa swoje handlarza z dala od macek Dumbledore'a.

– Kiedy w końcu wyszli na plac, tam zaczęły się rozmowy. Chcieli przeciągnąć nokturniarzy na swoją stronę. Najgłośniej się sprzeciwiającym był oczywiście Regulus. Pod wpływem impulsu rzuciłem kilka _Bombard_, wywołałem chaos i zaczęła się walka. Udało nam się uciec nim przybyli Aurorzy, a potem zemdlałem.

Dumbledore przyglądał mu się chwilę w milczeniu, oceniając wszystko w swoim umyśle.

– Czy powiadamiałeś może aurorów, Harry?

Gryfon spojrzał na niego z taką miną, że starzec sam musiał wyczytać z jego twarzy odpowiedź.

– Widzisz, mój drogi, z tego co udało nam się dowiedzieć, w Ministerstwie nie było autoryzowanego rozkazu. Nikt nic nie wie, nikt o niczym nie słyszał. Czy rozpoznałeś może kogoś?

– Niestety nie – Harry pokręcił przecząco głową, jednocześnie marszcząc brwi. – To chyba dobrze, że Aurorzy sami zareagowali, nie czekając na pozwolenie Ministra, które i tak by szybko nie nadeszło.

– I tak, i nie, mój drogi. Aurorzy są siłą Ministerstwa Magii, a jeśli oni się zbuntują, całe Ministerstwo runie.

– Mała strata – prychnął zielonooki.

– Zdaję sobie sprawę, że obecny rząd przysparza więcej problemów niż pożytku, jednak bez uformowanej władzy zacznie się chaos. Ludzie wierzą w instancję Ministra mimo wielu błędnych posunięć. Kiedy władza upadnie, ludzie mogą stracić nadzieję, a to najgorsze, co może się przydarzyć, Harry. Bez nadziei nie ma chęci walki, a bez walki nie będzie wygranej.

Harry kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie.

– Co nie znaczy, mój drogi, że twój wybryk umknie ci płazem – rzucił wesoło dyrektor. – Z chęcią przyda mi się pomoc przez najbliższe tygodnie, kiedy tylko oczywiście madame Pomfrey cię wypuści.

Harry zaśmiał się wesoło.

– Będę musiał napisać do Freda i Goerga, że udało mi się dostać szlaban od samego dyrektora.

Starzec zachichotał.

**III**

Charakterystyczne stukanie w szybę wybudziło Harry'ego z popołudniowej drzemki. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami podszedł do wielkiego okna, gdzie zza szybą latała małą, szara płomykówka. Zielonooki wpuścił ją do środka, czekając aż poda mu list. Sówka spojrzała na niego swymi mądrymi oczami, po czym zrzuciła przesyłkę na łóżko i szybko wyleciała. Harry podszedł do swojego posłania. Na pościeli leżała koperta bez żadnego podpisu. Złapał swoją różdżkę.

– _Reprehendo!_

Koperta zabłysła jasnym światłem. _Strażnik_ potwierdził, że list nie jest nasączony żadną czarnomagiczną klątwą. Gryfon niepewnie otworzył kopertę, z której wyleciał wycinek z _Proroka Codziennego_ i zapisany pergamin. Harry najpierw skupił się na artykule o wdzięcznym tytule _"NIEAUTORYZOWANA INTERWENCJA AURORÓW NA NOKTURNIE!". _Zaczął czytać zaznaczony na czerwono tekst.

(...) Nasze anonimowe źródło donosi, że Biuro Aurorów nie dostało żadnego rozkazu, by podjąć interwencji na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Równocześnie, żadna z dyżurujących wówczas grup nie udała się na nalot. Nasz świadek jednak jasno mówi, że na Nokturnie zjawił się oddział Aurorów, ubranych w swoje szaty bojowe - zabrakło na nich jednak, według relacji naocznego świadka, insygniów Ministerstwa Magii. (...) Nasz ekspert do spraw batalistycznych oraz emerytowany instruktor w Akademi Aurorskiej, mówi jasno : "Brak insygniów Ministerstwa świadczy jedynie o tym, że jego organ bezpieczeństwa właśnie się od niego odwrócił. Aurorzy wciąż nosili swoje szaty, co mówi jednak, że dalej będą walczyć dla społeczeństwa, choć nie wierzą już we władzę. Takie przypadki zdarzały się już kilka razy na przestrzeni wieków w naszym kraju. Aurorzy są jednostką, która dba o bezpieczeństwo całego społeczeństwa, mogą wystąpić przeciw własnej władzy tylko w dwóch przypadkach – kiedy Ministerstwo albo jest bezczynne, albo działa na szkodę obywateli...

Zielonooki wpatrywał się we fragment z niepokojem. Od razu przypominał sobie słowa Dumbledore'a z ich poprzedniej rozmowy. Odłożył artykuł i wziął do ręki list.

_Złotousty._  
_Ministerstwo się rozdziela. Większość najwyższych urzędników jest już pod protektorem Czarnego Pana. Ich ustawy, które mają wejść przed świętami, będą ograniczały swobodę zarówno mugolaków jak i czarodziei. _ _Powstaje ruch oporu. Aurorzy występują przeciw władzy. Chcą nawiązać współpracę, ale nie wiedzą gdzie kopać. Szykuje się coś wielkiego, już niedługo. Przygotuj się. _ _Ministerstwo upada._ _Lis._


	18. Rozdział XVIII

**Rozdział osiemnasty**

„– _Czy już ich nie pamiętasz? _  
– _Pamiętam, tylko kiedy chce je sobie przypomnieć, to zapominam."_

**H**arry opuścił Skrzydło Szpitalne w połowie grudnia. Nim zdążył dojść do wieży Gryffindoru, profesor McGonagall dopadła go na korytarzu z pytaniem, gdzie udaje się na święta, by mogła go wpisać na listę. Zielonooki odparł, że wyjeżdża z zamku. Kobieta przyjrzała mu się podejrzliwie, jednak skinęła głową, po czym odeszła.

Tak jak Gryfon podejrzewał, kiedy tylko pojawił się w dormitorium, Ron zaprosił go do siebie. Harry przyjął zaproszenie, jednak poprosił rudzielca, by ten przekonał swoją matkę, że nie zostanie na cały wieczór. Zielonooki chciał spędzić resztę świąt z Regulusem i Remusem, który obiecał się pojawić.

Każdy wieczór, od kiedy wyszedł z królestwa Madame Pomfrey, Harry spędzał z dyrektorem w ramach swojego szlabanu. Kiedy usłyszała o tym Hermiona, wpatrywała się w niego z otwartymi szeroko oczami, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co usłyszała. Ron śmiał się, od razu urywając kawałek pergaminu ze swojego wypracowania, by napisać o tym do bliźniaków. Odpowiedź nadeszła jeszcze tego samego dnia – wyjec, jednak odpowiednio zmodyfikowany przez Freda i George. Dwójka Weasley'ów ze wzruszeniem, przy uwadze całej Wielkiej Sali, gratulowała Harry'emu z całego serca takiego wyczynu, którego oni nie potrafili dokonać. Gryfon miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemie, kiedy tylko pojawił się w gabinecie dyrektora na wieczorną partię szachów. Dumbledore jedynie śmiał się wesoło, mówiąc, że bliźniaki byli zbyt zabawni, a on nie miał serca niszczyć ich kawałów, które rozświetlały szarą prozę uczniowską.

**III**

– Harry, zostało ci piętnaście minut – głos Hermiony wyrwał go z zadumy. Oderwał nieobecny wzrok znad podręcznika do Eliksirów – przez swój pobyt w Skrzydle miał sporo zaległości –, patrząc na przyjaciółkę z roztargnieniem. Panna Granger, widząc jego nieobecny wzrok, wskazała dłonią okrągły zegar nad kominkiem, który wskazywał za piętnaście ósmą.

– Tak, tak – wymruczał, zatrzaskując książkę. Natychmiast poszedł do dormitorium, gdzie odłożył ją na łóżku. Spojrzał na Rona, który leżał na swoim łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit.

– Wszystko w porządku? – Spytał, wpatrując się w przyjaciela ze zmartwieniem. Rudzielec cały wieczór siedział w dormitorium, zostawiając go z Hermioną w Pokoju Wspólnym. Weasley uśmiechnął się, potakując niemrawo głową. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Jak wrócę do dyrektora, to wszystko mi powiesz – zastrzegł, patrząc na niego groźnie. Gryfon jedynie wywrócił oczami. Gdyby Harry miał więcej czasu, wydusiłby siłą z Rona, co się stało. Niestety, musiał się stawić za dziesięć minut przed chimerą broniącą wejścia do dyrektorskiego gabinetu. Wypadł z Pokoju Wspólnego, czując na sobie uważne spojrzenie Hermiony. Puścił się biegiem w stronę gabinetu, mając nadzieję, że się nie spóźni.

Zziajany, oparł się na kolanach, dysząc głośno. Kamienna chimera patrzyła na niego ze zdawkowym zainteresowaniem, grzebiąc sobie w zębie. Kiedy tylko serce uspokoiło się w klatce piersiowej Harry'ego, ten wypowiedział hasło:

– Lukrowe ślimaki – na co strażnik odskoczył na bok, ukazując schody. Gryfon wspiął się po nich, pukając mocno w drzwi. Nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, te otworzyły się, a z nich wypadł Snape, mierząc go groźnym spojrzeniem.

– Severusie, widzisz, nawet na niego nie działa to spojrzenie – wesoły głos profesora Slavomira dobiegał zza drzwi.

– Posuń się, Potter – warknął profesor eliksirów. – Wyobraź sobie, że ktoś może chcieć przejść, a twoja osoba nie jest tak wielka, choć śmiem przypuszczać, że ego...

– Severusie, jesteś uroczy jak się złościsz – przerwał mu bezlitośnie Faust, pojawiając się w wejściu. Mistrz eliskirów obrzucił go lodowatym spojrzeniem, szybko schodząc. Harry w milczeniu przyglądał się całej scenie, ciesząc równocześnie, że jutro nie miał zajęć z tym tłustowłosym dupkiem, inaczej pewnie by się na nim wyżył.

– Widzisz, panie Potter, Severus ostatnio miewa pewne rozchwiania emocjonalnie – rzucił wesoło nauczyciel, puszczając mu jednocześnie oczko, po czym sam zbiegł po schodach. Gryfon uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Choć ciągle _Strażnik_ warczał niczym buldog w obecności Fausta, tak jednak Harry coraz bardziej go lubił. Był jedynym, który otwarcie kpił ze Snape'a, choć oczywiście odpowiednio zawsze owinął to lukrem, by nikt nie zarzucił mu sabotowanie współpracownika.

– Harry, możesz wejść, mój chłopcze – głos Dumbledore'a był jak zawsze pogodny. Gryfon wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Dyrektor ubrany był tym razem w fioletową togę, na której widniały gwiazdy. Starzec siedział już na krześle na przeciw szachownicy, a na stoliczku obok parowały dwa kubki herbaty.

– Dzień dobry, profesorze – przywitał się, zajmując swoje miejsce.

– Jak minął twój dzień, mój drogi? – Zapytał dyrektor, dodając kilka kostek cukru do swojego napoju. Zielonooki wzruszył ramionami.

– Dzień, jak co dzień – odpowiedział. – Staram się cały czas odrobić wszystkie zaległości.

– A tych pewnie sporo się nazbierało – zauważył Dumbledore. – Pamiętam jak ja byłem uczniem i zdarzył mi się wypadek, przez który leżałem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym przez dwa tygodnie. Mój chłopcze, kiedy wyszedłem, miałem wrażenie, jakbym ominął co najmniej pół roku.

– Mam mniej więcej to samo – stwierdził Harry z uśmiechem. – Najgorzej jest z eliksirami. Snape...

– Profesor Snape, Harry.

–... niemal na każdych zajęciach robi nam testy – dokończył, ignorując wtrącenie dyrektora. Oczy starca zabłysnęły.

– Na pewno robi to z pożytkiem dla was.

Harry z całej siły starał się nie roześmiać. _Strażnik_ wysłał mu karcącą myśl, którą zielonooki zignorował.

– To co, partyjka?

– Znowu przegram – mruknął żałośnie Harry. Jak do tej pory jeszcze ani razu nie udało mu się wygrać partii szachów z dyrektorem. Choć ich przebiegł był dosyć wyrównany, tak im bliżej było końca, tym Harry patrzył jak jest po mistrzowsku ogrywany.

– Na pewno w końcu ci się uda – rzucił wesoło dyrektor. – Trzeba się tylko odpowiednio skupić i trochę kreatywnie myśleć.

– Niestety, przegrywam za każdym razem z Ronem, więc nie sądzę, by udało mi się z panem wygrać, dyrektorze.

– Oh, pan Weasley. Od czasów waszego pierwszego roku nie mogę się doczekać, aż zdarzy mi się okazja z nim zagrać.

– Na pewno by się ucieszył – Harry uśmiechnął się. Mógł się założyć o wszystkie galeony jakie posiadał w swoich skrytkach, że rudzielec skakałby z radości. Jedną z niewielu rzeczy jakie Ron uwielbiał, to była gra w szachy, a był w tym diabelnie dobry. Harry wiedział, że rudzielec poszukiwał kogoś, z kim gra okazałaby się wyzwaniem.

– Powiem ci szczerzę, trochę się obawiam, że mógłbym przegrać – Dumbledore mrugnął do niego okiem. – Wiesz, mój drogi chłopcze, rozegranie czarodziejskich szachów w wieku jedenastu lat, a w dodatku wygranie ich...

– Rozłożyłby pana na łopatki – zgodził się Harry wesoło, podnosząc filiżankę z herbatą. Upił łyk napoju, a przyjemna mieszanka owoców lasu zalała jego podniebienie. Profesor przez chwilę wyglądał na szczerze zranionego, ale po chwili wybuchł śmiechem.

W końcu Dumbledore wykonał pierwszy ruch swoimi białymi pionkami, na co Harry od razu skupił się na planszy. Zielonooki starał się pamiętać ruchy jak i strategie dyrektora, by samemu móc je wykorzystać, a Dumbledore nawet raz go pochwalił za pewną śmiałą rozgrywkę.

– Już zdecydowałeś co ze Świętami, Harry?

– Ron mnie zaprosił do siebie – odpowiedział, patrząc uważnie na swoje pionki. Goniec groził mu palcem, a wieża ziewała ze znudzenia. – Chce jednak na wieczór wrócić do siebie.

Harry spojrzał na dyrektora, spodziewając się słowa protestu po swoim oświadczeniu.

– Spokojnie, mój drogi, obiecałem ci, że jak założę zabezpieczenia, będziesz mógł tam wrócić – powiedział, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

– Dziękuję, profesorze.

Dumbledore nie odpowiedział, skupiając się na grze. _Strażnik_ dryfował na krańcu świadomości, od czasu do czasu proponując mu jakiś ruch.

**III**

Dzień rozpoczęcia ferii, a co się z tym wiąże, wyjazdu z Hogwartu, nastał niespodziewanie. Nim Harry zdążył się obejrzeć, już stał ze spakowanym kufrem na peronie, ściskany przez panią Weasley.

– No już, Molly, musimy iść – powiedział pan Weasley, odrywając swoją żonę od Harry'ego. Sam podał mu dłoń, witając się z nim ciepło.

– Moi rodzice już są – oświadczyła Hermiona, widząc na peronie dwie znajome sylwetki.

– Wesołych Świąt – pożegnał się z nią Harry, popychając jednocześnie w jej ramiona Rona. Rudzielec zarumienił się, jednak uścisnął przyjaciółkę-jeszcze-nie-dziewczynę.

– Ciekawe kiedy w końcu będą parą – westchnęła Ginny, stojąc przy zielonookim.

– Hej, wy tam, wesołych! – Krzyknął Smith, machając im ręką. Harry z uśmiechem odmachał, odkrzykując życzenia. Inni Gwardziści, kiedy tylko przeszli przez magiczny portal, widząc ich, również żegnali ich głośno. Niektórzy mugole popatrzyli się na nich ze zdziwieniem, jednak Harry miał to gdzieś.

– Weasley i Granger! Przestańcie się całować!

Ron natychmiast odskoczył od przyjaciółki, kiedy tylko usłyszał złośliwy głos Vergou. Zagroził jej pięścią, mając czerwone uszy. Hermiona z zaróżowionymi policzkami skierowała się w stronę swoich rodziców.

– Ach ci młodzi... – westchnęła pani Weasley, patrząc na swojego syna znaczącym spojrzeniem. Pan Weasley, chcąc zmniejszyć rosnące zażenowanie syna, kazał wszystkim ruszyć w kierunku wyjścia z peronu.

– Mamo, a słyszałaś, że Ron... – Ginny natychmiast uczepiła się matki, opowiadając wszystko, co jakkolwiek miało mało wspólnego z prawdą o swoim bracie. Ron natychmiast dopadł drugiego boku rodzicielki, broniąc swojego wizerunku. Harry szedł z tyłu z panem Weasley'em.

– Czasami się zastanawiam, jak my wszyscy przeżyliśmy w Norze – powiedział pan Weasley, na co Harry zachichotał.

– Panie Weasley, jak się dostaniemy... tam?

Mężczyzna rozejrzał się czujnie dookoła, jednak mijani mugole nie zwracali na nich uwagi, jedynie co poniektórzy patrzyli na Hedwigę czy Świnkę zamknięte w klatce.

– Na zewnątrz czeka Alastor z Tonks. Mają dla nas świstokliki.

Harry skinął głową. Przy wyjściu z dworca stała Tonks ze swoimi malinowymi włosami i Alastor, lustrując wszystko i wszystkich dookoła.

– Tonks! – Ginny rzuciła się uściskać przyjaciółkę.

– Potter – Moody zjawił się przy jego boku. – Nie wiem gdzieś ty przebywał w te wakacje, ale zrobiłeś kupę dobrej roboty, skoro nawet ja cię nie mogłem wyłapać.

– Eee... Dziękuję?

– Szybciej, szybciej! – Zawarczał natychmiast Szalonooki, kierując grupę w stronę ślepej uliczki. Kiedy tylko się w niej znaleźli, wyjął z rękawa zszarzałą muszkę. Harry westchnął. _Będzie dobrze_, spróbował pocieszyć go _Strażnik_.

– Też ich nie lubię – stwierdził Ron. Kiedy tylko wszyscy złapali się świstoklika, Moody wymówił hasło, a świat zaczął wirować.

_Spokojnie. Wdech. Wydech. Uspokój magię. Relaks_. Słowa _Strażnika_ pobrzmiewały w umyśle Harry'ego, a kiedy tylko uderzył w podłogę stopami, po raz pierwszy nie poczuł odruchu wymiotnego. W głowie wciąż mu się lekko kręciło, jednak pewnie stał w pozycji pionowej.

– Dzięki – mruknął, oddychając z ulgą.

– Harry! Nasz najulubieńszy bracie! – Bliźniaki, nie wiadomo skąd, znaleźli się w salonie. Obydwaj dopadli Gryfona, ściskając go na przemian mocno. Zarzucili mu ramiona na szyję, popychając w stronę kuchni.

– To opowiadaj.

– Ale co? – Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– No jak to co? Słyszałeś to Fred?

– Słyszałem, George.

Dwa niebieskie spojrzenia wbiły się w twarz młodszego kolegi.

– No Harry...

–... jesteś pierwszą osobą...

–... która zarobiła szlaban u dyrektora! – zakończyli wspólnie podekscytowanym głosem.

– Co ci kazał robić?

– Sprzątać bibliotekę?

– Nieee... To Dumbledore.

– To może pokazał ci coś fajnego.

– Albo...

– Wy dwaj, jak nie macie co robić, natychmiast idźcie pomóc ojcu! – Pani Weasley pojawiła się w swoim królestwie, wytykając palcem swoich synów. Bliźniaki wzdrygnęli się, posłusznie wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

– Dziękuję, pani Weasley.

– Nie ma problemu, kochaneczku – uśmiechnęła się do niego, zabierając za przygotowywanie kolacji. Harry opadł na krzesło.

**III**

Gryfon pożegnał się ze wszystkimi, nie unikając spojrzeń pełnych dezaprobaty ze strony pani Weasley. Kiedy tylko wyszedł na ulicę, szybkim krokiem wszedł w pierwszą z uliczek. Przymknął oczy, czując charakterystyczne przepychanie przez słomkę.

– _Lumos_ – mruknął, a koniec różdżki rozświetliło słabe światło. Wyszedł szybko z piwnicy, kierując się na swoje piętro. Wyjął z kieszeni klucze, otwierając zamek.

– Patrzcie kto przybył – zachichotał Regulus, patrząc na niego wesoło. Siedział w fotelu i wyglądał całkowicie inaczej niż Harry go pamiętał. Mężczyzna był ogolony, wykąpany i ubrany w porządne ciuchy. Potter nie ryzykował ze stwierdzeniem, że Black był trzeźwy, ponieważ przed nim stał kieliszek z jakimś ciemnym płynem.

– Cześć – Zamknął za sobą drzwi, patrząc z uwagą na Regulusa. Choć wysłał do mężczyzny list z zapewnieniem, że nic mu nie jest, to jednak Black sam nie poczuwał się w obowiązku do odpisania. Harry nie wiedział jak cała jego "akcja ratownicza" odbiła się na Regulusie.

– Mój wybawca już jest – zachichotał Black. Harry westchnął, podchodząc do niego niepewnie.

– Jak się czujesz? – Spytał, stając przed nim. Regulus jedynie zamruczał coś pod nosem, przyciągając go do siebie. Harry z wdzięcznością wtulił się w jego ramiona.

– Jesteś głupi, dzieciaku – zaczął mówić mężczyzna. – Zrozum, Harry, że jesteś zbyt ważny, by ginąć dla kogoś takiego jak ja.

– Ty też jesteś ważny!

Regulus uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

– Dziękuję, Harry, ale naprawdę, musisz myśleć. Omal tam nie zginąłeś! Sam postanowiłeś stanąć przeciw zorganizowanej grupie Śmierciożerców. Co ty sobie myślałeś?!

_W tym sęk, że on nie myśli_, myśl _Strażnika_ połaskotała umysł Harry'ego. Gryfon prychnął w myślach.

– No tak, nazywasz się Potter, co ja gadam – Black jęknął. – Proszę, Harry, musisz mi obiecać, że nie będziesz się następnym razem wtrącał. Jeśi zginiesz, wszystko straci sens. Wiesz o tym.

Zielonooki warknął, zrywając się na równe nogi. Poczuł złość, która powoli zalewała jego ciało. _Strażnik_ natychmiast oplótł jego umysł, starając się zapanować nad rosnącą wściekłością.

– Posłuchaj mnie, ty tępy idioto! – Wysyczał. – Jesteś dla mnie ważny! Tak samo jak Ben. Miałem pozwolić wam zginąć?! Miałem tak po prostu stamtąd odejść jakby niczego nie widział?!

– Harry...

– Zamknij się! – stojąca na stole szklanka pękła z głośnym hukiem. – Nie jestem waszym pierdolonym pionkiem! Będę robił to, co uważam za słuszne! Nie możesz wymusić ode mnie tego, bym trzymał się z daleka. Regulus, ta wojna jest moja! Voldemort wypowiedział ją najpierw całemu czarodziejskiemu światu, a potem mnie! Zostałem przeklęty, dlatego nie mogę się wycofać!

_Harry..._, kojący głos _Strażnika _przywrócił go do świadomości. Gryfon westchnął, po czym udał się do swojego pokoju. Opadł ze zmęczeniem na łóżko.

– Czy naprawdę źle robię, próbując ocalić tych, których kocham?

**III**

WIELKI WYBUCH W MUGOLSKIM GLASGOW! TYSIĄCE OFIAR! Dokładnie dzisiaj, tj. dwudziestego pierwszego grudnia o godzinie trzynastej dwadzieścia trzy, w środku mugolskiego Glasgow, miał miejsce magiczny wybuch, w wyniku którego zginęło lub zostało rannych tysiące ofiar. Zgodnie ze słowami biegłego, do wybuchu doszło z przyczyn magicznych. Krater posiada średnicę mierzącą osiemnaście metrów. Ilość ofiar jest wciąż jest nieznana. Mugolskie jak i magiczne służby współpracują, próbując rozwikłać przyczynę wybuchu. O całą sytuację zapytaliśmy naszego eksperta od spraw piromagicznych, Alana Snowa – "Magiczne wybuchy są dosyć rzadkim zjawiskiem, by nie powiedzieć, że wręcz niespotykanym. Dochodzi do nich z różnych przyczyn, za sprawą przeklętego przedmiotu, niestabilnej magii czarodzieja lub walki dosyć potężnych przeciwników. W pierwszym przypadku jest to rzecz, którą można przyrównać do mugolskiej bomby. Podobnie jak ona jest programowana przez czarnoksiężnika, by wybuchła o danej porze, jednak jej zasięg jak i rodzaj wybuchu jest o wiele groźniejszy. Przedmiot może zostać przeklęty klątwami, które dotkną znajdujących się w pobliżu ludzi. (...)" Zgodnie z naszym dochodzeniem, do wybuchu doszło za pomocą przeklętego przedmiotu. Aurorzy milczą jednak na temat sprawy, jednak my z pewnością będziemy starali się rozwikłać całą sprawę. Próbowaliśmy także zapytać naszego Ministra Magii, jednak odmówił on wszelkich komentarzy.

**III**

Święta w Norze były dla Harry'ego jak zawsze wesołe i ciepłe. Siedział w gronie rodziny Weasley'ów, śpiewając kolędy i zajadając się pysznymi potrawami. Fred i George co jakiś czas próbowali swoich żartów, jednak czujne oko pani Weasley wyłapywało wszystko, nim doszło do dowcipu.

– Psujesz zabawę – jęknęli, kiedy tylko Molly wyrwała im z dłoni różdżki. Reszta zaśmiała się wesoło.

Harry uważnie przyglądał się każdemu z nich. Bill rozmawiał przyciszonym tonem z panem Weasleyem, a Charlie opowiadał Ginny o swojej pracy. Bliźniaki posyłali złowieszcze spojrzenia swojej matce, która podsunęła Ronowi gorącą herbatę, by "lepiej ci się trawiło". Żadne z nich nie mówiło nic o pustym talerzu i brakującej przy nich osobie. Harry zastanawiał się już kilka razy tego wieczoru, czemu Percy nie przyszedł. Choć wiedział o dosyć napiętej sytuacji między nim a resztą rodziną, to nie sądził, by Percy mógł nie przyjść na święta.

– Która godzina? – Zapytała pani Weasley, dyrygując różdżką zmywanymi naczyniami. Harry odwrócił się, chcąc jej odpowiedzieć, jednak zamarł, wpatrując się w okrągłą tarczę.

– Za dwadzieścia jedenasta – powiedział Charlie, po czym stanął przy Harrym. – Zdziwienie?

Zielonooki spojrzał najpierw na niego, a potem na tarczę ich rodzinnego zegara, który miał ostrzegać ich matkę. Ten drugi, wskazujący czas, całkowicie stracił dla Gryfona znaczenie.

– Stary, to naprawdę takie dziwne? – Spytał Ron. – Już od dawna należysz do naszej rodziny, więc wskazówka była jedynie kwestią czasu.

Faktycznie, na okrągłej tarczy pojawiła się jeszcze jednak wskazówka z napisem "Harry Potter", która wskazywała pozycję "Dom". Coś ścisnęło serce Harry'ego. _Spokojnie, mój mały,_ myśl _Strażnika_ oplotła go mocno, dodając otuchy. _Oni cię kochają._

– Przyjaciel taty jest zegarmistrzem – dopowiedział Bill, huśtając się na swoim krześle. – Miał u taty dług, dlatego dorobił tę wskazówkę.

– Coś się stało, moi drodzy? – Pani Weasley odwróciła się do nich, patrząc na nich z podejrzliwością. Kiedy rozeznała się w sytuacji, podeszła pewnie do Harry'ego.

– Jesteś naszym kolejnym dzieckiem – powiedziała otwarcie. – Traktujemy cię jak syna, Harry, dlatego zgodziliśmy się z Arturem, że trzeba dodać twoją wskazówkę. Muszę przecież mieć oko na moje dzieci, które lubią rzucać się we wszystkie niebezpieczeństwa.

– Mamo – jęknął Ron z zażenowaniem.

Harry uśmiechnął się, a łzy stanęły mu w oczach. Kiedy tylko Molly to ujrzała, przytuliła go mocno. Zielonooki po raz pierwszy poczuł się tak, jakby przytulała go jego własna matka. Nie mogąc powstrzymać łez, schował twarz w uścisku kobiety. Żaden z Weasley'ów nie powiedział nic, kiedy Harry otarł łzy. Molly powróciła do sprzątania po świątecznej kolacji, a zielonooki poczuł się jak prawdziwa część tej rodziny. Nie jak przyjaciel ich syna, jednak jak prawdziwy członek famili.

– No to teraz mały chrzest nowego brata!

Lodowata woda wylała się wprost na Harry'ego. Chłopak krzyknął, szczękając zębami.

– Fred! George! Co wyście...

– ZABIJE WAS!

Śmiech towarzyszył zaciekłej gonitwie.

**III**

Harry, pogwizdując wesoło, wpadł do mieszkania, gdzie na kanapie siedział Regulus i Remus. Mężczyźni rozmawiali spokojnie, a na stole przed nimi poustawiane były lekkie zakąski.

– Cześć – przywitał się, opadając na kanapie koło Remusa.

– Jesteś pijany?

– Regulus, nie mierz ludzi własną miarą – wytknął do Blacka język, na co ten prychnął ironicznie.

– Coś dobrego zdarzyło się u Weasley'ów? – Zapytał Lupin, przypatrując się Harry'emu uważnie. Chłopak jedynie pokiwał głową z uśmiechem.

**III**

Rano, kiedy tylko zielonooki Gryfon się obudził, koło łóżka leżał już stos przeróżnych prezentów. Z podekscytowaniem zaczął rozpakowywać każdy z nich.

Pierwszy należał do Hagrida, gdzie w środku półolbrzym wysłał mu swoje własne wyroby i książkę _Magiczen zwierzęta – Opieka i pielęgnacja._ Harry sam wysłał Hagridowi skórzane rękawice, które udało mu się zakupić w aptece. Z relacji sprzedawczyni wynikało, że skóra będzie w stanie ochronić nosiciela przed podrapaniami i innymi ranami zadanymi przez magiczne zwierzęta.

Kolejnym prezentem był sweter pani Weasley, w który Harry ubrał się bez żadnej krępacji. Z uśmiechem patrzył na książki od Hermiony ( _Magia wyższa – zaklęcia i uroki dla zaawansowanych_ i _Medytacja, najlepszy środek na poznanie samego siebie_). Ron wraz z Ginny wysłali mu słodycze. Od Luny dostał talizman, który przedstawiał testrala, a Neville wysłał mu kilka ziaren z dopiskiem _To Corness Pospolity, jego kwiaty wydzielają woń, która ma ułatwić zasypianie._ Harry ostrożnie odłożył ziarna, obiecując sobie, że zaraz skombinuje doniczkę i zasadzi roślinę.

Od pozostałych gwardzistów dostał przeważnie słodycze i książki, a jedynie Zachariash wysłał mu rękawiczki bez palców. Para Ślizgonów wysłała mu za to komplet szat wyjściowych, żeby, jak głosiła karteczka: _Nie psuł moich odczuć estetycznych V_. Colin za to wysłał mu album ze zdjęciami, które dotyczyły Gwardzistów. Były tam fotki z nieszczęsnych zaprosin Rona, zwyczajowe ćwiczenia w Komnacie Tajemnic czy ujęcia codziennego życia szkolnego z nimi.

Niewielka paczuszka zawinięta w niebieski papier była od Remusa, a w środku leżały dwa, srebrne pierścionki. Jeden z nich był prosty, bez zbędnych zdobień, a drugi miał na środku zielone oczko. Zwitek papieru wyjaśnił, że były to obrączki jego rodziców. Harry ostrożnie odłożył je na szafkę nocną. Regulus kupił mu kilkuletnią Whiskey.

Jedna z ostatnich paczek była niewielka, zawinięta w świąteczny papier ozdobny. W środku znajdowały się trzy fiolki ze srebrnym płynem. Harry od razu rozpoznał wspomnienia, które ktoś zamknął w naczyniu. _Poznaj wroga swego, AD._ Gryfon przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się srebrnemu płynowi, zastanawiając jednocześnie, gdzie mógłby obejrzeć wspomnienia. Nie posiadał jeszcze myślodsiewni, Ben wciąż miał problem z kupcem, od którego mógłby ją kupić. Harry przez chwilę strapił się. Do Bena również wysłał sowę, jednak odpowiedzi, jak w przypadku Regulusa, nie dostał. Zielonooki postanowił, że musi samemu przejść się do Śmierciotuli, która, jak wynikało ze słów Blacka, została odbudowana.

Pokręcił głową, odganiając niepotrzebne myśli. Sięgnął po paczkę, na której świeciły inicjały F&G. Harry przez chwilę z podejrzliwością przyglądał się paczce, jednak nie widząc żadnych oznak dowcipu, niepewnie zaczął zdzierać papier. Na jego kolanach pojawiło się kilka czarnych, skórzanych płaszczy. Kiedy tylko dotknął jeden z nich, coś zabłysło, na co Gryfon niemal podskoczył.

– _Siemasz, Harry, nasza ty księżniczko!_ – Głos bliźniaków zabrzmiał w pomieszczeniu. – _Przed sobą masz nasz najlepszy produkt ochronny jaki mogliśmy stworzyć! Jako, że wysłaliście nam kawał węża, a my nie mogliśmy go od tak sprzedać, bo na pewno zainteresowalibyśmy Ministerstwo, zrobiliśmy ze skóry kilka płaszczy. Oczywiście ulepszyliśmy je, wiadomo. Wesołych!_

Zielonooki pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową. Płaszczy było pięć, każdy o czarnej barwie ze skórzanego, śliskiego materiału. Harry przymierzył jeden z nich na próbę, zarzucając kaptur na głowę. Musiał przyznać, że Fred i George się postarali. Materiał był przyjemny w dotyku, jednak Gryfon wiedział, że był niezwykle twardy. Pamiętał swoje starcie z bazyliszkiem. Zrzucił płaszcz, odkładając go na łóżko. Sięgnął po ostatni prezent, który był największy ze wszystkich. Harry odkrył, że oprócz tego, był jeszcze najcięższy. Postawił go na łóżku, odrywając ozdobny papier. Otworzył karton, zaglądając z zainteresowaniem do środka. Otworzył szerzej oczy. _Strażnik_ zagwizdał z podziwu.

Harry natychmiast sięgnął po pergamin.

_Drogi Harry, _

_Z okazji świąt życzę ci wszystkiego najlepszego. Mam nadzieję, że spędzasz je miło._

_Dowiedziałem się, że szukasz tego, co rozwiązało moją sprawę z twoim bożonarodzeniowym prezentem. Nie musisz czuć się wcale zakłopotany, że dostałeś coś ode mnie. W środku znajduje się również pozwolenie._

_Pozdrawiam,_

_E.G_

Zielonooki odłożył niepewnie list. Jeszcze raz zajrzał do kartonu, gdzie stała najprawdziwsza myślodsiewnia. Niewielka misa, o srebrnych zdobieniach i w niektórych miejscach wysadzana niewielkimi kamieniami szlachetnymi. W środku znajdował się niemal bezbarwny płyn. Koło niej leżała biała karta. Harry spojrzał na swoje pozwolenie, które zdobiło pieczęć Ministerstwa.

– Wstałeś już, Harry? – Spytał Remus, niepewnie pukając w drzwi. Na usilną prośbę Gryfona, został na noc, by móc spędzić z nim i Regulusem świąteczny ranek. Drzwi ustąpiły, a Lupin zajrzał niepewnie do środka.

– Coś się stało?

– Nie – Harry pokręcił głową, po czym podszedł do starszego czarodzieja. – Po prostu dostałem niezwykły prezent.

– To chyba dobrze, prawda? – Zapytał wesoło Remus, a Harry zauważył na jego szyi naszyjnik, który sam mu kupił. Był on z platyny i przedstawiał głowę wilka, a jedynie w miejscu oczu były dwa, niewielkie kamyczki koloru czystej bieli. Harry pamiętał, że jak tylko zobaczył tę biżuterię, natychmiast ją kupił. Do środka wrzucił też karteczkę ze słowami _Niech ci przypomina, że tylko w całości jesteś prawdziwym Remusem Lupinem. _

– Dziękuję za prezent, Remusie.

– To ja dziękuję, Harry – Lupin uśmiechnął się, czochrając go po włosach.

– Ej, głodny jestem! Zróbcie śniadanie!

Harry zachichotał, a Remus westchnął cierpiętnico na jęk Regulusa. Sam Black, jedynie w bokserkach, rozwalił się na kanapie.

– Przysięgam Harry, jest gorszy od Syriusza – mruknął Lupin, kierując się do aneksu kuchennego.

– Słyszałem!

Zaśmiał się.

**III**

Sylwester zbliżał się coraz bardziej, a Harry czytał gazety z o wiele większym zainteresowaniem. Tajemniczy list od Lisa sprawiał, że przeglądał Proroka w poszukiwaniu choćby niewielkiej wzmianki o nowych ustawach. Kiedy jednak nic udało mu się znaleźć, prychnął jedynie, zastanawiając się, kto mógł zrobić mu tak głupi żart. Zapytał o to _Strażnika_, który stwierdził, że list był zbyt prawdziwy, by móc być fikcją.

– Bo ty wiesz wszystko – Harry pokręcił głową. Myśl szczypnęła go mocno, na co prychnął oburzony. _Strażnik_ zdzielił go jeszcze w łeb, nim odpłynął na kraniec świadomości Gryfona.

– Jeszcze się obraź – zielonooki prychnął. Wstał od stołu, idąc do swojego pokoju. Zarzucił płaszcz od bliźniaków i ubrał buty. Nikogo w mieszkaniu, oprócz niego samego, nie było. Remus powiedział, że idzie odwiedzić grób swoich rodziców, a Regulus zmył się bez słowa. Harry, znudzony i sfrustrowany, postanowił pójść do Bena.

Obrócił się, patrząc, czy zabrał wszystko. Jego spojrzenie spoczęło na myślodsiewni i trzech fiolkach od Dumbledore'a. Zmrużył oczy, zastanawiając się. _Drugiej takiej szansy nie będzie_, podsunął mu _Strażnik_. Harry zgodził się z nim. W mieszkaniu wciąż przebywał któryś z dorosłych, a on nie miał zbyt wiele czasu dla siebie, by obejrzeć wysłane przez dyrektora wspomnienia. Zrzucił płaszcz, podchodząc do myślodsiewni. Podniósł niepewnie jedną z fiolek. Nie był zbyt mocno przekonany do tego, by po raz kolejny zanurzyć się w czyiś myślach. Wszystkie razy, które pamiętał, nie były zbyt zachęcające. _Spokojnie_, połaskotała go myśl _Strażnika. Jeśli coś się stanie, wyciągnę cię._

– Na twoją odpowiedzialność – mruknął Harry, wlewając zawartość fiolki do misy. Ciesz natychmiast zaczęła wirować, a Gryfon, wzdychając, zanurzył głowę.

_Harry znalazł się w jakimś ciemnym korytarzu, który na pierwszy rzut oka niezwykle przypominał mu Kwaterę Główną. Szybko jednak zobaczył Dumbledore'a w towarzystwie starszej kobiety. Dyrektor był o wiele młodszy, a kasztanowych włosach i ubrany w stonowane ciuchy. _

– _To tutaj, profesorze – oznajmiła kobieta, wskazując na drzwi. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na mężczyznę. – Proszę jednak uważać, jak już mówiłam, wokół Toma dzieją się różne... straszne rzeczy._

– _Oczywiście, pani Cole – zgodził się Dumbledore, na co kobieta zapukała w drzwi. Otworzyła je po chwili, a Harry spojrzał ciekawie do środka. W niewielkim, skromnie urządzonym pokoju, na łóżku, siedział jedenastoletni chłopiec. Harry wciągnął głośno powietrze. Doskonale znał tę twarz i oczy. Spokojnie, Harry, myśl Strażnika napłynęła szybko. _

– _Tom, to profesor Dumbledore, ma do ciebie sprawę – oznajmiła pani Cole, po czym szybko wyszła. O wiele młodszy dyrektor wszedł za to do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi._

– _Witaj, Tom, nazywam się Albus Dumbledore._

– _Dzień dobry – odpowiedział chłopiec, a Harry wzdrygnął się. Przyglądał się twarzy swojego wroga. Tom był niezwykle piękny, musiał to przyznać. Miał porcelanową cerę i kontrastujące, czarne włosy. Jego zielone oczy były chłodne, a coś na ich dnie ostrzegało przed nim. _

– _Jestem nauczycielem, wiesz, Tom? Nauczam w szkole czarodziejów transmutacji._

– _Czarodziejów? – Oczy chłopca na chwilę zabłysły z zainteresowaniem, jednak jeszcze szybciej powróciły do swojego normalnego wyglądu. _

– _Tak, mój drogi chłopcze – przytaknął Dumbledore. – Hogwart to szkoła specjalnie dla uczniów z magicznymi zdolnościami, takimi jak ty._

– _Jestem... czarodziejem?_

_Harry zastygł. W tej jednej chwili, w tym jednym pytaniu, zobaczył siebie. Ta sama nadzieja w głosie, ta sama nienawiść do niesprawiedliwości świata. _

– _Taki sam – wyszeptał do siebie. Harry... Gryfon zignorował Strażnika, patrząc na rozgrywaną scenę._

– _Czyż nie zdarzało ci się kilka niesamowitych rzecz?_

_Tom milczał. Zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się starszemu mężczyźnie._

– _Udowodnij._

_Dumbledore uśmiechnął się delikatnie, wyjmując różdżkę z kieszeni, na którą od razu zwrócił uwagę Tom. Mężczyzna machnął nią, a szafa zajęła się ogniem. Harry odskoczył zaskoczony od niej. Harry, to tylko wspomnienie, przypomniał mu Strażnik. Ogień szybko zniknął, a szafa stała w nienaruszonym stanie._

– _Czy mój ojciec był czarodziejem? – Zapytał chłopiec. _

– _Twoja matka – odpowiedział Dumbledore, na co Tom otworzył szerzej oczy._

– _Moja... matka?_

_Dumbledore przytaknął. _

– _Pierwszego września wyrusza pociąg ze stacji King Cross, który zabierze cię do Hogwartu. Jeszcze w tym miesiącu przybędzie urzędnik z Ministerstwa Magii, który wybierze się z tobą na zakupy po przybory szkolne._

_Albus wstał ze swojego miejsca, kładąc rękę na klamce._

– _Profesorze... Umiem sprawić, by ludzie robili to co chcę – zaczął mówić Tom. – Mogę zmusić ich, by zrobili dla mnie wszystko. Czy wszyscy czarodzieje tak potrafią?_

_Harry przyjrzał się twarzy Dumbledore'a, na któryj dostrzegł szok i, Gryfon aż otworzył szerzej oczy, strach. Czarodziej odwrócił się do chłopca._

– _Naginanie cudzej woli do własnych celów to nic innego, jak przestępstwo, Tom. Do zobaczenia._

_Zielonooki kątem oka widział jak Dumbledore wychodził, jednak sam podszedł do jedenastoletniej wersji Voldemorta. Oblicze Toma pokazywało determinację. _

Świat zawirował, a Harry poczuł charakterystyczne szarpnięcie. Opadł na łóżko, oddychając szybko. _Strażnik_ wysyłał myśli i impulsy, by uspokoić gorączkowe myśli chłopca.

– Jesteśmy tacy sami – wyszeptał do siebie Gryfon. Przed oczami wciąż miał twarz Toma, który wychowany wśród nienawidzących go osób, dorastał bez miłości, zupełnie jak on sam. Te zielone oczy były pełne chłodu, muru, który odgradzał od świata zewnętrznego. Harry'emu przypomniała się twarz Dumbledore'a pełna strachu, ale też pewnego obrzydzenia. Gryfonowi przypomniały się słowa dyrektora, kiedy zapytał o naukę Toma w Hogwarcie: "_Był niezwykle potężny, ale pełen nienawiści i żalu. Sprawiał, że uczniowie jak i nauczyciele się go bali_".

Harry potrząsnął głową. _Strażnik_ systematycznie układał z powrotem jego rozszalałe myśli. Zielonooki powoli zaczął racjonalnie myśleć. Biorąc głęboki wdech, wstał, stając ponownie przed myślodsiewnią. Podniósł drugą fiolkę. _Jesteś tego pewny?_, troska otoczyła jego zmęczony umysł.

– Nie mam wyboru.

Wlał zawartość wspomnienia do magicznej misy. Schylił się, zatapiając w myśli.

_Starsi czarodzieje, ubrani w togę, wychodzili spokojnie z sali. Harry rozpoznał wśród nich jedynie Dumbledore'a, który jednak został w pomieszczeniu, a także Toma. Wyglądał on tak samo jak we wspomnieniu z dziennika. _

– _Mogę odejść, profesorze Dumbledore?– Kpina w głosie Ślizgona była wręcz namacalna. Harry zaczął mu się przyglądać. Choć twarz Toma była skrzętną maską, którą dopasowywał ze względu na okoliczności, tak tym razem pozwolił sobie na ukazanie pewnych oznak swojej prawdziwej natury. Jedna z brwi była uniesiona w ironicznym geście do góry wraz z lewym kącikiem ust._

– _Doskonale wiem, że to nie był Hagrid – Powiedział Dumbledore pewnym głosem. _

– _Naprawdę, profesorze? – Ślizgon dał zaskoczenie. – Jaka szkoda, że pozostała część grona pedagogicznego nie podziela pańskiego zdania._

– _Tom, obrałeś ścieżkę, która nie prowadzi do zwycięstwa – odpowiedział Dumbledore, na co zielone oczy Ślizgona zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. _

– _Nie wiem o czym pan mówi, profesorze – odparł, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Harry widział jednak, że jego twarz wyrażała pewne oznaki wściekłości. Przeniósł spojrzenie na Dumbledore'a, który miał poważną minę._

– _Wiedz, Tom, że nie pozwolę ci na to. Powstrzymam cię._

_Ślizgon zatrzymał się przy drzwiach. _

– _Nie radzę próbować, Dumbledore, nie chcę cię zabić – powiedział, po czym pchnął drzwi. Harry patrzył na oddalające się plecy Ślizgona. Dumbledore opadł na jeden z foteli, a zielonooki zauważył na jego twarzy ślady zrezygnowania. Uśmiechnął się smutno._

– _Tom obrał swoją własną ścieżkę – szepnął do siebie i poczuł jak Strażnik wyrywa go ze wspomnienia._

Usiadł na podłodze przed stolikiem, na którym leżała misa. Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad tym, co zobaczył. Z łatwością mógł połączyć fakty, by wiedzieć, że była to scena, kiedy Tom przekonał wszystkich, że za morderstwem Marty stał nie on, a Hagrid. Zastanawiała go tylko jedna rzecz – ostatnie słowa Voldemorta. _Tom szanował Dumbledore'a_, napłynęła odpowiedź _Strażnika_. Harry musiał się z tym zgodzić.W końcu dyrektor był jedyną osobą, której Voldemort zawsze się obawiał.

– No i zostało nam ostatnie wspomnienie – mruknął, dźwigając się na nogi. Podniósł ostatnią fiolkę, w której znajdował się srebrny płyn. Wlał go do środka, szybko zanurzając głowę.

_Gabinetu dyrektora Harry rozpoznał od razu. Za biurkiem siedział Dumbledore, a na wprost niego stał wysoki mężczyzna. Gryfon z konsternacją rozpoznał Riddle'a. Był przystojny, jednak coś w jego twarzy mówiło, że jest niebezpieczny._

– _Zastanów się nad tym, Dumbledore – głos Toma był uwodzicielski, naładowany mocą. Albus uniósł wzrok znad blatu, patrząc uważnie w zielone oczy swojego byłego ucznia._

– _Nie, Tom, powiedziałem ci już wiele razy, że nie pozwolę, byś nauczał w tej szkole – głos Dumbledore'a był poważny. Harry tylko kilka razy usłyszał ten ton głosu u niego. _

– _Jesteś głupcem, Dumbledore! Jestem najlepszym kandydatem!_

– _Gdyby twoje serce nie pogrążyło się w ciemności, Tom, to bym przyjął cię z otwartymi ramionami. Niestety, pozwoliłeś się opanować czarnej magii, a ja nie mogę ryzykować życia moich uczniów, jak było w przypadku tamtej uczennicy._

_Riddle prychnął. _

– _Pożałujesz tego, Dumbledore. Przekonasz się, że popełniłeś błąd – powiedział spokojnie Voldemort. – Już niedługo ci to udowodnię._

– _Żałuję, Tom, że nie byłem w stanie cię powstrzymać – przyznał Dumbledore, na co Riddle zaśmiał się ironicznie. Odwrócił się do drzwi._

– _Patrz uważnie, Dumbledore, bo będzie to spektakl między innymi dla ciebie._

_Pchnął drzwi. _

Gryfon głośno dysząc, położył się na swoim łóżku. _Strażnik_ wysyłał uspokajające myśli, za co zielonooki był mu wdzięczny. Podróżowanie po czyiś wspomnieniach nie należało ani do łatwych, ani tym bardziej do przyjemnych.

Patrzył się w sufit, myśląc.

– Czemu mi to wysłałeś, dyrektorze? – Zapytał na głos. Nim jednak uzyskał jakąś odpowiedź od drugiego umysłu, coś zastukało w szybę. Wstał, podchodząc do okna. Rozpoznał płomykówkę, która przyniosła mu list od nieznajomego. Otworzył szybko okno, a sówka wleciała do środka. Rzuciła kopertę na stolik nocny, po czym wyleciała szybko. Harry podszedł niepewnie do listu.

_Złotousty._

_Nie mamy czasu, musisz się spotkać z Ruchem. Ministerialne ustawy weszły w życie. Prorok milczy, ponieważ ma związane ręce. Już za niedługo wszyscy czarodzieje będą kontrolowani. _

_Knot został zwolniony przez Starszyznę. Jego obowiązki przejął Pius Thicknesse, który jest najprawdopodobniej pod wpływem Sam-Wiesz-Kogo._

_Wyczekuj na znak._

_Lis_

Nim zdążył cokolwiek pomyśleć, _Strażnik_ zawył niczym syrena, a dom zatrząsł się w posadach. Harry krzyknął.


	19. Rozdział XIX

**A/N:** Ufff... Zebrałam się w sobie i udało mi się wyrównać poziom rozdziałów opublikowanych na blogu i tutaj. Tak, rozdział dziewiętnasty to ostatni, jaki został opublikowany. Teraz już będę publikować jednocześnie tutaj jak i na moim blogu.

Serdecznie zapraszam do komentowania ;)

* * *

**Rozdział dziewiętnasty**

„_Czuję się mniej więcej tak, jak ktoś, kto bujał w obłokach i nagle spadł" _

Otworzył oczy, próbując rozeznać się w sytuacji. W głowie huczał mu cały czas odgłos eksplozji, a niezrozumiałe sygnały ze strony _Strażnika_ zwiększały uczucie dezorientacji. Zakaszlał, a widząc na swojej dłoni krew, zaklął.

Bolało go ramię i brzuch, jednak na całe szczęście nie miał żadnej otwartej rany. Z budynku, gdzie mieszkał, odpadła niemal połowa. Pozostawiając jedynie północno-wschodnią kondygnacje. Gruzy walały się dookoła, a z zerwanych rur wytryskiwała woda.

_Magiczny wybuch_, nadeszła w końcu spójna myśl _Strażnika_. Harry patrzył na wgłębienie, które obejmowało swoją wielkością niemal cały park, a jedynie rykoszet dotarł aż tutaj.

_Budynek, jazda!_

Wdrapał się do niewielkiej części schodów, która jeszcze się nie osunęła. Z różdżką mocno trzymaną w dłoni, patrzył uważnie pod nogi. Za każdym razem rozglądał się czy nie ma jakiegoś innego rannego, ale najwidoczniej w tym dniu, o tej porze, był jedynym kto pozostał w budynku. _I dzięki Merlinowi_, pomyślał.

Bariera wokół mieszkania falowała wściekle, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Harry wcale jej się nie dziwił, w końcu kto mógł przewidzieć taki atak? Przekroczył próg, na co natychmiast poczuł uspokojenie magii. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, wciąż słysząc to uporczywe huczenie w prawym uchu.

_Weź swoje rzeczy_, nakazał _Strażnik_. Harry szybko wpadł do swojego pokoju, a raczej z tego co z niego zostało. Została zaledwie ta część pomieszczenia, która przylegała do drzwi. Uważnie stąpając, podszedł do kufra, który wciąż leżał przy łóżku. Wrzucił wszystkie rzeczy, które znalazł.

_Załóż płaszcz!_ Posłusznie wciągnął jeden z prezentów bliźniaków na siebie, żałując jednocześnie, że ważył się go zdjąć. Skóra bazyliszka mogłaby na pewno o wiele lepiej uchronić go przed eksplozją. Zaklął, orientując się, że nigdzie nie było myślodsiewni. Wzdychając, zmniejszył kufer, wrzucając go do kieszeni spodni.

Ostrzegawcze drganie bariery utwierdziło Harry'ego w przekonaniu, że to nie był mugolski wybuch, tylko jak najbardziej magiczny. Na skraju parku, niewielkim miejscu, gdzie nie wyżłobił się krater, zaczęły pojawiać się sylwetki odziane w czarne szaty.

Zielonooki nie wiedział co zrobić. Jeśli zacznie zbiegać po schodach, zostanie natychmiast zauważony. _To chyba nie był atak na ciebie_, napłynęła w końcu myśl _Strażnika_. Harry musiał po chwili przyznać mu rację, inaczej zapewne wybuch swoje centrum miałby w jego klatce.

Zaczął szybko schodzić po schodach, przeskakując co drugi schodek. Uporczywe huczenie nie ustawało, a pierwszy szok opuszczał nastoletnie ciało. Zaczęły pojawiać się zawroty głowy, a z musiał podeprzeć się ściany, by złapać oddech.

Kiedy tylko wydostał się z budynku, cały czas obserwując Śmierciożerców, skręcił od razu za niego. _Teleportacja to nie jest dobry pomysł!_ Harry nie posłuchał, mocno skupiając się na znajomym zaułku, niedaleko _Dziurawego Kotła_.

Krzyknął, kiedy nie poczuł gruntu pod nogami, a za to uderzył mocno w ziemię. Jęknął, a ból zaatakował ze zdwojoną siłą. Odczucia teleportacji nie były dobrym pomysłem, Harry to doskonale wiedział, jednak mimo wszystko liczył na coś lepszego. Zamiast tego zwymiotował, a w kącikach oczu pojawiły się łzy. Wytarł usta, łapiąc kilka drżących oddechów. Dopiero wtedy rozejrzał się dookoła, z przerażeniem patrząc, że znajduje się w jednym, wielkim kraterze.

_Zaatakowali Dziurway Kocioł!_ Magiczna bariera zniknęła, a wraz z nią niemal połowa ulicy Pokątnej. Harry dźwignął się na nogi, niepewnie idąc w stronę, gdzie powinien znajdować się pub. Dookoła były jedynie gruzy i ludzkie ciała, i jeszcze więcej krwi. Zadygotał.

— Pomocy!

Harry drgnął, słysząc damski głos. Natychmiast, mimo swojego stanu, pobiegł w stronę wołającej. Kobieta leżała podduszona pod wielkim kawałkiem gruzu, który musiał być wcześniej sufitem czy ścianą. Miała brudne, jasne włosy i rozbiegane spojrzenie.

— Pomóż mi! — Krzyknęła, kiedy go tylko zobaczyła. — Pomóż! Zaoszczędź mi męki! Dobij mnie! Dobij, chłopcze!

— Nie... — Zielonooki cofnął się kilka kroków w tył. Kobieta zaczęła wykrzykiwać prośby i błagania, aż w końcu zaczęła wyklinać. _Musisz to zrobić, Harry_, tym razem to nie była myśl. Usłyszał cichy, męski głos, który szeptał mu do ucha.

— Nie zrobię tego!

— Zaklinam cię! Dobij mnie, zabij!

To, co stało się później, było dla Harry'ego niczym scena w jakimś filmie. Podszedł do niej powoli, pewnie ściskając różdżkę. Zamglone oczy spojrzały na niego z wdzięcznością, kiedy wymawiał zaklęcie. Mimo tego, gryfon czuł się tak, jakby to wszystko oglądał jakby z boku. Jego umysł, a ciało były całkowicie oddalone. Patrzył jak jego dłoń przymyka oczy zmarłej, ciało wstaje i powoli idzie przed siebie.

_Spokojnie, Harry, zajmę się tobą na razie_, głos należący do _Strażnika_, wyjaśnił wszystko. Gryfon przez chwilę nie wiedział co powiedzieć, po czym, mimo skrajnego przemęczenia i strachu, zalała go wszechogarniająca wściekłość. Zalała zielone spojrzenie, mocno wypychając intruza ze swojego ciała.

_Harry... Nie, nie mo..._

— Zamknij się! Wypierdalaj stąd! Zostaw mnie w spokoju! — Wykrzyczał, starając się jednocześnie wypędzić drugi umysł całkowicie ze swojego ciała jak i umysłu. Z satysfakcją zamknął drzwi na klucz, blokując jednocześnie _Strażnika_ w zakamarkach swojego umysłu.

Nagły trzask kilkunastu aportacji nie pozwolił mu na cokolwiek. Podskoczył, wyczarowując przed sobą ochronną tarczę. Stanął w pozycji atakującej, oczekując.

Pojawiły się postaci w czerwonych szatach z insygniami Aurorów, jednak bez znaku Ministerstwa. Harry nie wiedział, co miał zrobić. Ta wystraszona część niego, pełna adrenaliny i paniki jednocześnie, kazała rzucać przekleństwa bez oglądania się. Jedno za drugim, byleby uciec jak najdalej stąd. Druga, ta bardziej racjonalna, nakazywała spokój.

— Kim jesteś?

Harry podskoczył, rozpoznając w pełni ten głos. Mimo, że mężczyzna miał kaptur na głowie, był stuprocentowo przekonany, że stoi przed nim Kingshley.

— Kingshley Shasklebot, prawda?

Sylwetka poruszyła się niespokojnie, a różdżki natychmiast błysły w dłoniach Aurorów. Wystarczył jeden zły ruch, a w stronę gryfona poleci dwadzieścia przekleństw.

— Kim jesteś?

Zielonooki zaklął w duchu, jednocześnie żałując, że zamknął _Strażnika_ w swoim umyśle. Nie wiedział co zrobić. To mogli być Aurorzy, jednak nie oznaczało to, że był bezpieczny. Już dawno nauczył się, że i ci „dobrzy", okazywali się zbyt często tymi złymi.

— To ja, Harry — zaryzykował.

— Harry? Harry Potter? — niepomierne zdziwienie w głosie Kingshleya było aż nadto słyszalne. Młodzieniec podniósł dłoń, na co różdżki w dłoniach aurorów zadygotały nerwowo. Odsłonił niepewnie bliznę.

— Harry! — Kaptur natychmiast opadł, ukazując czarnoskórę oblicze mężczyzny. Shacklebot natychmiast dopadł go, na co pozostali natychmiast się rozluźnili. Harry jęknął z ulgą.

— Harry, na Merlina, co ty tutaj robisz?

— Rykoszet wybuchu niemal zmiótł moje mieszkanie wraz ze mną w środku — zaczął mówić. — Widziałem Śmierciożerców, postanowiłem jak najszybciej uciekać i jedyne na co wpadłem, to Nokturn. Nie wiedziałem, że rozpieprzyli Dziurawy Kocioł.

— Jedenaście minut temu był wybuch — poinformował go. — A w sumie, kilka wybuchów.

— Kilka?

— Dokładnie, to pięć — powiedziała kobieta, podchodząc do nich. Miała krótko obcięte, ciemne włosy i uważne spojrzenie.

— Gdzie?

— Tu, Ministerstwo Magii, Hogsmade, Edynburg i Buckingam.

— Rodzina królewska? — Zapytał zaskoczony Harry.

— Na szczęście na miejscu było kilku naszych, którzy wyczuli wahania magii, więc udało się w porę zareagować i nie ma tak dużo zniszczeń, jednak reszta — wyjaśnił auror.

— Musimy szybko stąd zabrać Pottera — stwierdziła kobieta. Harry natychmiast najeżył się na te słowa, co zostało zauważone.

— Potter, nie mamy czasu na dyrdymały. Jesteś priorytetem. Zabieramy cię ze sobą.

— Formować szyk — oznajmił Kingshley, po czym dodał. — Harry, pogadamy w bezpiecznym miejscu.

Harry niepewnie skinął głową. Kiedy został wciśnięty w środek, a stojący obok Kingshley złapał go za ramię, zaklął w myślach. Uczucie przeciskania przez słomkę nie pozwoliło mu jednak na zbyt intensywne rozmyślania. _Błagam, byleby nie do Voldemorta!_

Zachwiał się, wpadając w czyjeś silne ramiona. Świat zawirował niebezpiecznie, a z nosa zaczęła się sączyć krew.

— Cholera jasna! — Krzyknął jakiś mężczyzn. — Medyka, szybko!

Harry poczuł jak ktoś niemal go ciągnie pod ramię w jakąś stronę. Świat wirował coraz bardziej, a krew nie chciała przestać się sączyć. Ktoś coś krzyczał do niego, ktoś spokojnie mówił. Został położony na czymś miękkim, a osoba o dużych, jasnych oczach nachyliła się nad nim.

Zemdlał.

**III**

_Stał na wprost zamkniętej bramy, za którą czaiła się ciemność. Kłódka lśniła złowrogo, niemal wyśmiewając się z jego strachu._

— _Harry, wypuść mnie _— _poprosił męski głos. Zielonooki prychnął, wciąż nie widząc żadnej sylwetki przy drzwiach._

— _Mógłbyś się chociaż pojawić _— _warknął zły._

— _Jeszcze nie czas, Harry. Musimy poczekać jeszcze trochę._

— _Gówno prawda! _— _krzyknął zły. _— _Zawsze muszę czekać. Harry, jesteś za młody. Harry, to za wcześnie. Harry, jesteś wciąż tylko dzieckiem. Harry... GÓWNO PRAWDA!_

— _Nie rozumiesz _— _dotąd spokojny głos zamienił się w warkot. Brama zadygotała jakby pod naporem jakieś siły. Harry zmrużył oczy, przysięgając sobie w duchu, że za żadne skarby nie pozwoli mu wygrać._

— _To ty nie rozumiesz! _— _syknął, robiąc krok w stronę krat. _— _Dotąd nie wiedziałem kim jesteś, czego chcesz. Wszystkiego musiałem szukać sam, dowiadywać się z drugiej ręki, ale wciąż umykał mi cały obraz, ale teraz, dzięki tobie, już wiem._

— _Harry, to nie tak jak myślisz. Zastanów się..._

— _Zabiłeś ją!_

— _Wolałeś by konała w cierpieniu przez kilka godzin?!_

_Wzdrygnął się na dźwięk tego tonu. Strażnik do tej pory był kochany, pomocny. Jakiż on był głupi! „Po raz kolejny dałeś się wyrolować, Harry."_

— _Przejąłeś moje ciało!_

— _Pomogłem ci!_

— _Zdradziłeś mnie! Moje zaufanie do ciebie!_

— _Harry, chyba nie mówisz poważnie. Do tej pory..._

— _Zdradziłeś mnie _— _warknął, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie. Brama zatrzeszczała jakby popchnięta niewidzialną siłą._

— _Nie uciekniesz, Harry! Jesteśmy związani!_

— _Zobaczymy jak długo._

**III**

_Jesteś mój!_

Obudził się gwałtownie jakby wyrwany z koszmaru. Pokręcił głową, czując się o wiele lepiej niż wcześniej. Zwiesił nogi, wpatrując się w drewnianą podłogę. Rozmasował skronie, wzdychając.

— Jak się czujesz?

Podniósł wzrok, napotykając ciemne oczy Kingshley'a. Auror stał oparty o framugę drzwi, ubrany już w zwyczajowe, robocze ciuchy.

— Bywało gorzej.

— Chodź — poprosił Shacklebot, na co Harry wstał. Nie czując żadnych zawrotów, powoli ruszył w stronę aurora. Spokojnie przeszli korytarz, by wyjść na balkon. Pod spodem w wielkiej sali krzątali się wszelkiej maści ludzie. Niektórzy ubrani byli w aurorskie szaty, inni w swoje zwyczajowe ubrania. Poustawiane były biurka w jakieś przedziwne wzory, a w centralnym miejscu unosiła się półprzezroczysta plansza kraju. Ludzie przekrzykiwali się, a w oddali grały _Trzy wiedźmy_ jeden ze swoich jazgotliwych utworów z małego radia.

— Witaj w aktualnej kwaterze aurorów — rzucił wesoło Kingshley, opierając się o barierkę. Znajdowali się na jednym z wielu balkoników, z których kręte schody prowadziły w dół.

— Co to jest? To wszystko?

— Lis ci już przecież mówił — powiedział spokojnie Kingshley. — Jesteśmy aurorami, którzy wystąpili spod władzy Ministerstwa, choć teraz w sumie takowego już nie ma. Przeklęci Śmierciożercy!

— Czy... Ilu jest zabitych?

Shacklebot westchnął.

— Powinieneś zapytać, ilu jest żywych — mruknął. — Nikt nie wie co się stało. Nagle budynkiem zatrzęsło i wszystko zaczęło się walić. Ludzie próbowali się deportować, ale Śmierciożercy założyli bariery antydeportacyjne.

Harry otworzył z przerażeniem oczy.

— Chodź, musimy porozmawiać.

Młodzieniec posłusznie ruszył za starszym mężczyzną. Zeszli po schodach, a kiedy tylko pojawili się na samym dole, natychmiast spoczęły na nich oczy wszystkich zebranych. Miał wielką ochotę wrzasnąć na nich wszystkich, jednak udało mu się powstrzymać. Przeszli pomieszczenie, dostając się do jednych z niewielu drzwi na tej wysokości.

Komnata była stosunkowo niewielka. Na samym środku postawiony był prostokątny stół, a na ścianach pozawieszane przeróżne kartki. Wokół stolika stały krzesła, niektóre pozajmowane przez czarodziei. Harry spośród nich rozpoznał jedynie Alastora Moody'ego, który łypał na niego swym magicznym okiem.

— Potter, naprawdę masz talent do kłopotów — stwierdził Szalonooki.

— Tym razem to one znalazły mnie — odpowiedział po prostu. — Dzień dobry, profesorze.

— Potter, bez tych ckliwości. Po nazwisku albo po imieniu.

Harry skinął głową, rozglądając się po innych. Razem z Kingshleyem i Moodym w pomieszczeniu było sześć osób — dwie kobiety i czterech mężczyzn. Jedną z pań gryfon kojarzył, jednak nie mógł stwierdzić, gdzie już ją widział.

— O co tu chodzi? — Zapytał w końcu, nie mogąc wytrzymać panującego milczenia i niezręcznych spojrzeń. — Co ja tutaj robię? Ile byłem nieprzytomny? Co z Voldemortem?

— Identyczny jak Charlus, same konkrety — westchnęła jedna z kobiet. Miała wyniosły wyraz twarzy, ciemne włosy z siwymi pasmami i uważnym spojrzeniem.

— Jeśli chodzi o Nowy Rok, to nie będzie świętowania — rzucił ironicznie Alastor. — Mamy drugiego stycznia, przespałeś to.

Harry skinął głową. Czuł się lekko zaniepokojony tą pustką, którą wcześniej wypełniał _Strażnik_. Nie był jednak w stanie się przemóc i znieść dzielącą barierę. Cały czas jednak czuł i słyszał w zakamarkach swojego umysłu dudnienie bramy, którą _Strażnik_ próbował miarowo zniszczyć.

— Nazywam się Amelia Bones — powiedziała kobieta o ciemnych, upiętych w kok włosach. Harry od razu skojarzył jej nazwisko z jego przygodą z Wizengamotem.

— Augusta Longbottom.

Harry od razu zawiesił na niej wzrok. Nie potrafił znaleźć na jej twarzy chociażby oznak podobieństwa do Nevilla. Nie miała w oczach tych wesołych błysków czy miłego wyrazu twarzy.

— Flawiusz Rackharrow — przedstawił się mężczyzna o długich, brązowych włosach związanych w kucyk. Miał krótką brodę i prostokątne okulary na nosie. Czarodziej nie wyglądał staro, jednak Harry nauczył się już, że w świecie magii nie było tak łatwo odgadnąć wieku na podstawie wyglądu.

— Kastor Herz — mruknął ostatni. Tęgi mężczyzna o nieprzyjemnym wyrazie twarzy, który siedział w dużym oddaleniu od reszty.

— Koniec tego cyrku — prychnął Alastor. — Nie mamy na to czasu. Później będziesz się z nimi zaprzyjaźniał, Potter.

— Słucham — powiedział Harry, siadając na wolnym krześle.


End file.
